Es un adiós
by rbChiby RD
Summary: Lucy, le confiesa sus sentimientos a Natsu, pero él la rechaza. Provocando una inmensa soledad en la rubia. Al pasar los días, Lucy conoce a unas nuevas persona, entre ellos el DS Blanco, con quien comienza una agradable amistas y tal vez algo más... Pero, para ella la tranquilidad en su vida no durara mucho, con un nuevo enemigo vigilandola desde las sombras... (NaLu y StiLu)
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

**FAIRY TAIL y su personajes no me pertenecen... solo el**** trama.**

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

_ (cambio de escena)

**TIEMPO**

* * *

**ES UN ADIÓS.  
**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos**

En esa oscura noche, con solo las estrellas de testigo una joven maga estelar de ojos color chocolate miraba con tristeza ese lugar que ella considero como su hogar por más de 3 años.

- Adiós amigos… adiós Natsu...

**UN AÑO ATRÁS...**

Aunque iniciaron con la marcación en cero, los magos más escandalosos de Fiore le dieron la vuelta al marcador y en la última batalla de sobrevivencia salieron invictos y se proclamaban como los ganadores de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero una batalla más difícil les esperaba. Una Lucy del futuro les advertía de una tragedia, mientras que Rogue del futuro tenía planes de dominación del mundo por medio de Dragones, asesinando a la Lucy del futuro para evitar que cerrara la puerta del proyecto _Eclipse_, y así dio inicio a una dura batalla de magos contra dragones, los 7 Dragón Slayer lucharon contra los 7 dragones que venían 400 años atrás, después de un largo enfrentamiento y con la ayuda de las magas estelares, vencieron a todos los dragones y a Rogue del futuro, dando así una victoria para todos los magos. Con la victoria segura y con un futuro seguro para la Lucy del presente, la paz regreso al mundo mágico y así cada gremio volvió a sus respectivas ciudades.

POV: Lucy

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde los Grandes Juegos Mágicos donde salimos como primer lugar, también la batalla donde definimos nuestro futuro y salimos victoriosos aunque con algunos compañeros seriamente lastimados inclusive algunos… muertos… me da tristeza solo recordarlo, pero a pesar de todo… aquí en el gremio todos se comportan como si esa batalla sucedió hace mucho tiempo, algunos bebían, peleaban, comían y/o platicaban… bueno todos menos él, Natsu. Desde que regresamos él ha estado demasiado triste aunque tratara de disimular comportándose como siempre, yo lo note e intente animarlo varias veces pero no lo conseguía. Pero además de eso comportamiento con todos él ha estado últimamente distante conmigo y no lo culpo, hace dos semanas le confesé lo que siento por él…

**FLASHBACK**

**3 DE AGOSTO X791**

- _¡Hola Natsu!_ – le dije con una sonrisa – _podemos hablar en… privado_ – dije un poco nerviosa y aunque no lo pudiera ver sé que tenía un leve sonrojo en la cara.

- _Claro Luce_ – me contesto con esa sonrisa que me encanta – _vamos al lago donde siempre pescamos con Happy_ – me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo fuera del gremio. Pude sentir varias miradas de parte de nuestros compañeros del gremio cuando Natsu me tomo de la mano, lo cual provoco que me sonrojara aún más.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al lugar…era una vista hermosa… el lago tenía el agua casi cristalina, los árboles y el pasto tenían un verde brillante, habían algunas flores igual de brillantes que el sol, soplaba un cálido viento y con un atardecer en el horizonte… daba la escena perfecta para dos enamorados… me sonroje al pensar eso mire atrás y solo vi a Natsu sentado apoyando su espalda a un gran árbol mirándome con su cálida sonrisa, el traía puesta su ropa de siempre, un traje negro con bordes de color dorado, la manga izquierda larga, mientras que la manga derecha era corta la cual dejaba ver su brazo bien marcado y la marca del gremio, en el cuello traía la bufanda blanca que le regalo Ignnel, su cabello rosa se movía con el viento y sus ojos color jade tenían un brillo especial, se veía… no puedo negarlo… PERFECTO… al pensarlo me volví a sonrojar, ignore mi sonrojo, me acerque a él y me asenté a su lado, el me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Pasaron unos minutos ninguno decía nada como si no quisiéramos romper ese momento, me quede observando como las aves pasaban volando mientras pensaba como iniciar mi conversación.

- _¡Luce!_ – me dijo, sacudí mi cabeza para enfocar mis ideas y prestar atención a lo que me decía – _¿de que querías hablar?_ – me pregunto un poco curioso. Respire hondo y empecé hablar.

– _Sabes… hace 2 años tú y yo nos conocimos_ - dije con un tono un poco nostálgico.

- ¡_Aye_! – me contesto divertido como Happy – _que te parece si mañana vamos a una misión para celebrarlo como lo hicimos el año pasado, ya que por estar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos no pudimos hacerlo_ – me dijo con su mejor sonrisa. En ese momento me llego a la cabeza el recuerdo de ese día cuando Happy y él me invitaron a tomar una misión con ellos y me dijeron que era por mi cumpleaños, al inicio no quería ir ya que tenía una cita con mi supuesto encuentro predestinado pero al final no pude evitarlo quería ir con ellos, y cuando llegue les dije que no era mi cumpleaños pero ellos me dijeron que cumplía un año de haber entrado al gremio, no puede evitar llorar por el detalle que me hicieron y alegrarme por haberlos conocido y sin darme cuenta mi encuentro predestinado lo tuve un año atrás cuando los conocí. No pude evitar sonreí al recordar ese momento…

- _Me parece bien, pero… tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mí_ - le conteste un poco nerviosa, sentí como la sangre poco a poco se me subía a la cabeza y creo que Natsu noto mi cambio de color, ya que se acercó a mi rostro y provoco que me sonrojara más si era posible, puso su mano en mi frente y dijo.

- _¿Te sientes bien? Creo que tienes fiebre… estas rojas _– me dijo un poco serio.

- _N-no estoy b-bien _– dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza y me alejaba un poco de él para bajar el sonrojo al menos un poco. Después de vario segundos y una vez que mi nerviosismo bajo al menos un poco para poder hablar – _Natsu… lo que he querido decirte es que TU… que tu..._ – "rayos" fue lo que pensó cuando al ver sus ojos todo el valor que había acumulado se esfumo.

- _¿Qué sucede, Luce? _– me pregunto un poco confundido, me imagino por mi reacción. Suspire y trate de recuperar el valor y sin más le dije pero mirando al suelo para no acobardarme en el proceso.

- _Te acuerdas que en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos te dije que SIEMPRE he creído en ti desde que te conocí _– le dije recordando ese momento donde solo estábamos él y yo en el cuarto de enfermería donde se realizaban los Grandes Juegos Mágicos – _la verdad es que te admiro mucho, Natsu, por esa determinación y fuerte de voluntad que tienes para vencer cualquier obstáculo, pero no solo eso, eres honesto, amable, alegras a todos con tu sonrisa, aunque eres un poco distraído, terco… bueno muy terco y algunas veces malhumorado, pero eso no te quita lo bueno que eres con todos_ – note de reojo como abría sus ojos más y más con cada palabra que decía – _lo que quiero decir es que_ – "NOOOOO" pensaba mientras veía como mi valor se iba esfumando otra vez, pero sin esperar más respire hondo, cerré los ojos y le dije – ¡_ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI!, me gustas como eres y todo de ti, también como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado, esa felicidad que me invade cuando estoy contigo y no puedo seguir ocultándolo, no me he sentido nunca ni he sentido estoy por alguien y me gustaría ser más que una amiga, más que una compañera. ¡QUIERO SER ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE EN TU VIDA!_ – lo dije... me felicite en mi mente, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo al fin le dije a Natsu lo que siento por él. Han pasado varios minutos y ninguno de los dos ha dicho algo más, vi como Natsu no se movía, se quedó como estatua con los ojos abierto y la bojo un poco abierta, no sabía qué hacer, si decir algo o moverlo para asegurarme que estaba vivo… hasta que …

- _Y-yo… yo _– empezó a hablar, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y note como el escondía su vista baja su flequillo – _Luce… perdóname_ – "¿eh?" fue lo único que paso por mi mente – _n-no puedo corresponder tus sentimiento _– sentí mi como mi corazón detenerse, no sabía qué hacer, ahora era yo la que se quedó como estatua y escondía mi vista bajo mi fleco mientras él seguía hablan – _de verdad lo siento, no creí que tu sintieras eso, yo le debo mi vida y mis sentimientos a otra persona, ya que ella dio su vida por mí_ – "Lisanna" fue el único nombre que cruzo mi mente… ahora me sentía como una tonta, pero era más que obvio durante la batalla que tuvo Natsu contra Rogue del futuro, Natsu se distrajo para ayudarme ya que casi me alcanzaba un rugido de unos de los dragones que habían llegado del pasado, lo cual aprovecho Rogue del futuro para atacar a Natsu que estaba distraído por mi culpa y le lanzo un hechizo, Natsu cuándo se dio cuenta ya era tarde le iba a alcanzar, pero no fue así una chica albina se interpuso en el camino del hechizo recibiendo todo el ataque, arrojándola contra una pared y desde entonces no ha despertado, sigue en estado de coma, Natsu se siente culpable por lo sucedido y se prometió estar siempre a su lado y que cuidaría de ella. Y yo… bueno me siento más culpable aun, ya que si no fuera tan débil Natsu no se hubiera distraído ayudando como siempre y Lisanna no hubiera recibido el ataque… pero así sucedió… - _espero me entiendas Lucy… tu eres importante para mí y no quisiera perder tu amistad pero yo entenderé si ahora tu no me quieres hab…_

- _NO!_ – le dije casi gritando con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía – _está bien, soy una tonta al no darme cuenta antes, sigamos siendo amigos y compañeros de equipo como hemos estado ahora y sigamos como siempre… de acuerdo _– esto último se lo dije mirando a los ojos con la sonrisa más feliz que pude, ya que tenía ganas de llorar… de gritar… pero tenía que aparentar estar bien ya que no quería sentirlo incomodo… aunque creo que ya no se puede más… y seguir con nuestra amistad, más que nada estar a su lado era más que suficiente… o eso creía yo - _ bueno… ya es de casi anochece es mejor que me vaya _– me levante y me sacudí la ropa y lo voltea a ver y solo vi que tenía una mirada seria y dudosa, pero no le hice caso ya no quería seguir ahí… me tenía que ir antes de que explotara en llanto, le dedique una sonrisa sin antes decirle – _nos vemos mañana en el Gremio para escoger una misión ya que el tiempo para pagar el alquiler de mi casa está cerca _ – me volteé para seguir un camino que me dirigiría a mi casa, él seguía sin hablar solo sentí su mirada en mi espalda y antes de empezar a llorar ya que una lagrima amenazaba con salir, le dije – _adiós… Natsu_ – Salí corriendo del lugar como si hullera de algo o más bien de alguien, notando que algunas lágrimas traicionera querían salir de mis ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte y las intente retener, pero dije intente ya que una o dos lagrimas salieron recorriendo mis mejillas. No fue hasta que llegue a mi casa me acosté en mi cama y empecé a llorar a mas no poder… sin entender la situación, solo sabía que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo… no era correspondida y eso dolía más que cualquier golpe que haya recibido.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Así fue como arruine mi amistad con Natsu, al confesar mis sentimientos por él, aun sabiendo que él le pertenecía a alguien más, a una chica de cabello plateado y corto, con ojos tan azules como el cielo y con una piel blanca y no puedo negarlo es amable, hermosa, inteligente y sobretodo fuerte, Lisanna… *suspiro*… no hay comparación conmigo, yo soy nada a lado de ella… "soy una tonta" era lo único que me pasaba en mi cabeza después que me di cuenta como Natsu se alejaba de mi con diferentes pretextos, tal vez no quiere hacerme daño estando cerca de mí, y lo hace para que me olvide de él, pero… ¡ES QUE ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA QUE ME SIENTO PEOR SI ÉL SE ALEJA DE MÍ…!.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Peace and Love 3**

******Author: rebekah-chan**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un nuevo encuentro

**Muchas gracias lo que leyeron el primer capitulo de mi primer fic... significa mucho para mi... sin mas les dejo la continuación de mi fic: ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

_*_(cambio de escena)

**TIEMPO**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un nuevo encuentro**

POV_: Normal_

Lucy estaba en el gremio sentada en la barra con el brazo derecho extendido y su brazo izquierdo sobre este con la cabeza apoyada en ellos – *suspiro* - una chica albina que corresponde al nombre de Mirajane noto el suspiro un poco triste de la rubia y se acercó para preguntar el porqué de su suspiro.

- _Hola Lucy_ – dijo la albina con su sonrisa de siempre – _te sucede algo… te noto triste_.

- _mmm… hola Mira-chan_ – contesto sin muchos ánimos - _ no me sucede nada… solo… me siento cansada, eso es todo – _dijo intentando dar su mejor sonrisa sin tener mucho existo.

- _Eres mala mintiendo Lucy_ – le dijo con una sonrisa – ¿_te peleaste con Natsu?_

- "¿Cómo es que acierta siempre?" – se preguntó la maga estelar - _no me pelee con él, solo que… _- "¿cómo le puedo decir que le confesé a Natsu lo que siento pero él me rechazo ya que está enamorado de su hermana menor y yo me siento triste por la felicidad de ellos?" se sorprendió al pensar en eso "soy mala amiga" y se sintió más triste de lo que estaba.

- _Puedes contarme lo que te sucede y así te desahogas_ – le dijo la albina con una sonrisa. La maga estelar la observo dudosa, pero luego le sonrió, como muestra que tomaría su consejo. Paso unos segundos… Lucy fijo su mirada en la barra que tenía enfrente, oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo, tomo aire dispuesta hablar.

- _Mira-chan… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado y…_ - la maga clase "S" sonrió de oreja a oreja pensando que le pediría consejos de como declarar su amor al chico que le gusta – _te han rechazo?_ – dijo la chica rubia con los ojos llorosos mirando a su amiga a los ojos. Al escuchar esas palabras Mira empezó a borrar su sonrisa y se puso triste por su amiga - _¿Cómo puedes superar el dolor del rechazo de tu primer amor?_ – dijo Lucy con una lagrima que recorrió su rostro – _porque… me duele mucho aquí_ – dijo señalando su corazón. Mira se la quedo observando y le regalo una sonrisa maternal, la abrazo y con una voz tranquila y dulce le contesto.

- _Si, se lo que se siente que tu amor no sea correspondido, también sé que duele demasiado y sientes que tu mundo se viene abajo_ –le dijo con una voz maternal – _pero… eso no significa que jamás volverás a amar a otra persona que no sea él, porque cuando menos lo esperes llegara ese alguien especial que te robara tu corazón, te enamorara y te hará olvidar poco a poco el dolor que ahorita sientes._- se separó un poco de Lucy para mirarla a los ojos -_ y te sentirás tan feliz de haber esperado por ese amor y te aseguro que está más cerca de los que crees._

- _¿Tú crees que de verdad alguien me va a amar?_ – le pregunto la rubia, Mira le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo que si con la cabeza, Lucy se sintió un poco mejor y le devolvió la sonrisa – _pero….mientras él indicado llega… me sigo siento mal_ – le dijo con un puchero, esto le causo risa a la albina y noto que Lucy estaba aunque sea un poco mejor.

Las horas pasaron y el sol se estaba ocultando, Lucy decidió que era hora de irse, se despidió de sus amigos y quiso despedirse de él, pero no lo vio… aunque no le sorprendió ya que últimamente, para ser exacto en los últimos 3 meses, el DS del fuego ni se aparecía en el gremio o si estaba solo la ignoraba… este comportamiento de Natsu le dolía a Lucy demasiado y no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo… con un paso lento y pesado se dirigió a su casa, caminaba en la orilla de la calle como era su costumbre todos los días. Mientras iba distraída en sus pensamientos y recuerdos no noto que la seguían desde que salió del gremio, era un hombre robusto de cabellera larga y oscura, sus ojos eran rasgados y negros como la noche, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro que iba de mejilla a mejilla atravesando su nariz, este hombre aprovecho la distracción de la joven maga rubia y se acerca más y más hasta que la tomo del brazo y la voltio bruscamente, Lucy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, porque nunca noto que la seguían…

- _Hola… lindura_ – le dijo el hombre con una voz ronca – _porque tan solita, te puedo acompañar a donde quieras para que nada malo te suceda_ – le dijo mientras la examinaba con su mirada de arriba abajo lujuriosamente – _tienes un cuerpo esplendido_…

- _N-no gracias yo puedo ir sola_ – le contesto con una voz temblorosa la joven rubia mientras lo miraba con un poco de terror por la mirada penetrante del sujeto – _¡SUELTEME! _– grito mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero el sujeto se lo impedía con la mano suelta que tenía el hombre le quito sus llaves - _¡DEVUELVEMELAS! _– gritaba pero por más que intentaba salir de ahí no podía ya que el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella.

- _Ahora no podrás defenderte LUCY HEARTFILIA – _dicho esto Lucy se sorprendió, pero no duro mucho en ese estado y empezó a forcejar más y más y con una de sus famosas patadas le pego al tipo y logro liberarse del agarre, y empezó a correr para poder escapar, pero no noto que enfrente había tres sujetos más, choco con uno de ellos tomadola del brazo.

- _¡SUELTAMEEEEE! _– grito Lucy, pero solo recibió un golpe en el estómago dejándola inconsciente.

- _Listo, ya tenemos a la maga estelar y sus llaves_ - dijo el primer sujeto.

- _Bien, hay que irnos antes de que algu…_ - no termino de hablar ya que recibió un golpe en la cara.

- _Pero que demon… _- el sujeto que tenía a Lucy sujetada recibió un golpe en la cara por el desconocido, soltando a Lucy y dejándola caer en la calle aun inconsciente, y lo mismo le sucedió a los otros dos sujetos que intentaban escapar recibiendo un golpe que los lanzo al rio.

El desconocido que ayudo a Lucy la observo y se fue acercando a ella, la cargo estilo princesa quitándole unos mechos de cabello que tenía en el rostro, notando un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de la boca de la maga estelar, la limpio delicadamente, recogió las llaves estelares, y empezó a caminar con rumbo a la casa de la rubia, de un salto llego al segundo piso, entrando por la ventana y acostando delicadamente a la chica sobre la cama.

POV: Lucy

Unos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana daban en mi rostro lo cual provoco que me despertara, abrí poco a poco los ojos intente sentarme en mi cama, pero un dolor en el estómago me lo impidió… y en ese momento recordé lo sucedido en la noche… fui capturada por unos tipos y luego me desmaye, pero… como llegue a mi casa… mientras estaba hundida en mis pensamiento sentí una mirada penetrante observándome, temiendo lo peor voltee poco a poco mi rostro… y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo a ÉL ahí… estaba sentado en una silla con un rostro serio, pero sus ojos mostraban ¿preocupación?... no debo estar mal, él preocupándose por mi… pero algo más importante invadido mi mente.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿cómo llegue a mi cuarto?_ – le pregunte confundida por lo sucedido, él solo soltó una pequeña carcajada, se paró de la silla y se me acerco.

- _Ayer vi que estabas en problemas mientras yo pasaba por ahí y fui a ayudarte… y luego te traje aquí_ – me dijo un tono un poco arrogante, lo estuve observando por unos segundo y en mi mente hubo un *CLICK*.

- _y ¿cómo entraste a mi casa?_

- _Por la ventana _- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- *suspiro* _Es que ustedes no conocen el uso de las puertas_ – le dije un poco molesta casi como un berrinche, y el empezó a reírse por mi expresión, ¿creó?

- _Jajajajaaa… y ¿Por qué dices USTEDES? _– me pregunto aun riéndose.

- _Ustedes… los Dragones Slayer´s_ – le conteste intentando salir de mi cama para poder pararme.

- _Entonces Natsu-san hace lo mismo_ – me dijo alzando una ceja. Al escuchar SU nombre sentí como un golpe duro a mi ser, me quede quieta, y oculte mi mirada bajo mi flequillo, él lo noto porque vi cómo se iba agachan para poder observar mi rostro – _que sucede… ¿te duele mucho el golpe? – _me pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz, arrodillándose a la altura de mi rostro, ya que solo logre sentarme en la orilla del a cama.

- _No… no es nada Sting-kun, es solo que… me acordaste a Natsu y bueno… nada, olvídalo_ – le dije con mi voz temblorosa ya que estaba a punto de llorar, él me tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- _¿Te peleaste con él?_- note que tenía una rostro serio y me miraba fijamente como si quisiera buscar una respuesta dentro de mí. Al escuchar eso intente evadir su mirada.

- _Solo no me hable y me ignora _– ya no podía más tenía que desahogarme con alguien, pero no pensé que ese alguien fuera él, me soltó y se alejó un poco de mi pero todavía me miraba a los ojos.

- _Es un tonto si ignora a una chica tan linda como tú _– me dijo con una sonrisa, pero pude notar que estaba ¿feliz?... ¿se alegró que Natsu me ignorará?... hay no se últimamente estoy muy confundida… pero… me sonroje por lo que me dijo – _no estés triste rubiecita, Natsu-san es un idiota de nacimiento y nunca se da cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente aunque lo golpeen en la cara_ – me lo dijo burlonamente mientras se paraba, no lo pude evitar y me reír a carcajada por lo que me dijo y solo me miro extremadamente con una ceja alzada.

- _M-me dijiste ru-rubiecita jajaja… y tú también lo eres si no te has dado cuenta_ – le dije entre risas, pero... mirándolo bien mmm… él es más alto que yo, tiene unos ojos azul oscuro profundos y un poco rasgados, su piel es clara y tiene un cuerpo musculoso pero no como el de Elfman, su cabello es corto y puntiagudo y rubio como el mio… "mmm es ATRACTIVO…. AHHHHHHHHH COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESOOOOO…" me regañe a mí misma… se empezó a reírse de mis gesto, que como lo se… porque entre risas solo escuchaba.

- _Tu cara jajaja… es graciosa jajaja… tienes gestos divertidos_ – me dijo eso mientras se dirigía a la misma silla donde estaba sentado hace un momento – _y…¿qué vamos a desayunar?_ – me pregunto con simpleza como si fuera cosa de todos los días, solo opte por alzar una ceja – _tengo hambre… además es lo mínimo que deberías de hacer, después de que te ayude_ – me dijo arrogantemente.

- "será que todos los DS no tienen vergüenza" *suspiro* – pensé eso mientras lo miraba con mis ojos un poco cerrado y con desaprobación – _está bien… pero tendrás que esperar porque primero tomare un baño porque me siento sucia con estas ropas_ – le dije lo más amable que pude, él solo frunció las cejas y la boca, pero no le quedo de otra más que acceder – _bien, entonces espérame aquí, no tardo _– y sin más fui a buscar ropa limpia y me metí en el baño.

POV: Sting

Vi cómo se metió al baño y no me quedo de otra más que esperar a que salga, y no es que no tuviera a donde ir o dinero para desayunar en otro lado, solo que me quede porque me gusta molestarla, por los gestos que pone, es una chica mmm "RARA"… y sobretodo es entretenido hacerla enojar…

**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

"Cuánto tarda….es aburrido esperar y me está dando hambre…", me decía a mí mismo mientras movía mi pie de arriba abajo muy rápido… ya estaba desesperándome "AHHHHHHHH… cuanto puede tardar en bañarse...", seguía gritándome mentalmente. Para sentir más cómodo el esperarla, me acosté en su cama e intente tranquilizarme, "todo el lugar huela a ella" me decía, ella olía a flores de cerezo con un toque de vainilla, pero no duro mucho mi tranquilidad… la desesperación me estaba ganando, ya estaba a punto de levantar y tomar la iniciativa e ir a la cocina a ver qué hay de comer cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- _Ya estoy lista, ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?_ – me pregunto con una voz dulce que solo escucharla hizo mi a corazón latir, poco a poco me incorpore para contestarle pero no pude articular alguna palabra… me quede sorprendido por la belleza que irradiaba… traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro con un moño blanco en uno de sus tirante le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, traía unas sandalias blancas, su cabello rubio suelto, se veía…. "HERMOSA" dicho esto me regañe mentalmente por pensar en eso, pero tampoco podía negarlo… creo que paso unos segundo hasta que pude abrir la boca para contestarle…

- _N-no lo sé… tu eres la anfitriona_ – le conteste un poco nervioso, ella solo contesto como un - _está bien_ – y se fue directo a la cocina…. Cuando vi que desaparecía de la habitación me sentí un poco más relajado… mientras me seguía regañando por mi comportamiento de hace un momento "yo el gran Sting me sentí nervioso de verla, ja eso nunca" me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez para tratar de convencerme. Escuche su voz desde la cocina.

- _¡Sting-kun, ven a desayunar!_ – me pare de la cama donde estaba sentado y me acerque a la cocina – _¡prepare panqueques!_ - me dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol, solo opte por sentarme, no ponerme nervioso y empezar desayunar, mientras intentaba dar el primer mordisco sentí su mirada en mi como si esperará ver mi reacción.

- _Esta delicioso_ – le dije con una sonrisa sincera, porque si estaba rico, solo vi como ella agrando más su sonrisa y de dispuso a desayunar también.

- _Y… dime ¿qué haces por aquí?… en Magnolia_ – me pregunto mientras le daba un bocado a su desayuno.

- _Vine con Rogue, Lector y Frosh, pero me separe de ellos porque quería visitar a alguien _– le dije y creo que fue un error decirle lo último ya que me empezó a ver con ojos de curiosidad. Y no está equivocado.

- _Y ¿quién es ese ALGUIEN?_ – "genial" solo eso paso por mi mente cuando me pregunto, cometí un error uno muy grande, no le podía decir a quien iba a ver, me sentiría muy avergonzado - _¿es una chica?_ – me pregunto aún más curiosa, no sabía qué hacer para poder evitar dar la respuesta.

- _Mmm… s-si_ – le dije con nerviosismo, solo vi como sus ojos se agrandaron por la emoción y curiosidad por saber quién era, pero antes de que abriera su boca y me preguntara le dije – _pero no quiero hablar de ella_ – vi como ella frunció su seño por no saber el nombre de esa chica – _te lo diré en su momento_ – le dije con una sonrisa, no podía dejar que estuviera con ese gesto aunque era divertido verla, solo sonrió y me di un si con un moviente de cabeza, y nos dispusimos a seguir desayunando…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Arigatou gozaimasu... pensé que nadie vería mi fic ya que solo lo subí por diversión... pero me alegro el saber que algunos si les gusto... haré todo lo que este en mi para subir un capitulo semanal, y ponerle mas empeño... espero le haya gustado este capitulo... y disculpen si no puse en si... si es un NaLu o StiLu... me estoy basando como personaje principal a Lucy H... pero hasta el ultimo capitulo se sabrá que pareja ganara...**

**dened01: **Arigatouuu! por tu comentario... me dio una alegría enorme el saber que te gusto... :)

**rb-Dragneel: **igual me alegra que pienses que es lindo mi fic...¡*

**Nany: **igual gracias... y como viste Sting salio en este capitulo... espero lo sigas leyendo...

**y a los que tienen mi fic en Follow...**

**CrazyGirlOtaku**

**Misaky Eucliffe**

**NoemieMendez**

**laww**

**Arigatooo! **

* * *

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3: Nuevos compañeros

**Muchas gracias los que siguen este que es mi primer Fic... significa mucho para mi... sin mas les dejo la continuación de: ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

_*_(cambio de escena)

**TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 3. Nuevos compañeros**

La joven maga estelar tuvo un desayuno agradable en compañía del DS Blanco, hasta ese momento la joven rubia no se había percatado de lo amable y agradable que era el chico.

- _Por cierto Sting-kun, ¿qué paso con Sabertooth? – _Pregunto_ – escuche rumores que se desintegro… _- noto como el mago oji-azul empuñaba fuerte su mano – _l-lo siento… te incomode, no debí preguntar_ – dijo un poco apenada.

- _No, está bien… bueno si, nos desintegramos_ – dijo con una sonrisa pero con un tono triste en su voz.

- _Mmm… y… no te gustaría entrar a Fairy Tail_ – Sting se sorprendió por la propuesta de la maga estelar – _estaría-mos contentos de tenerlos ahí… porque a pesar de que éramos rivales en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, no ayudaron mucho en la batalla contra los dragones… - _terminito de decir con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

- _T-tú crees… que nos acepten _– la duda estaba presente en él.

- _¡CLARO!, mira… si aceptaron a Gajeel y a Juvia después de lo de Phantom, porque ustedes no? _– dijo la joven rubia mientras se paraba emocionada de la silla donde estaba sentada – _además… ese es el espíritu de Fairy Tail, no podemos dejar abandonado a un amigo cuando nos necesita_ – con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos termino de hablar, esperando la respuesta del DS blanco – _y bien… ¿qué dices?_

- "AMIGOS" es lo único que quedo en la mente del DS, mientras tanto Lucy estiraba su mano para que este aceptara como una invitación para ir al gremio – _g-gracias_ – dijo esto con la sonrisa más sincera y grande que tenía, extendió su mano y acepto la de Lucy, estaba contento de como la rubia le hablo, pero no tardó mucho en ese estado ya que al darse cuenta de que tenía agarrada la mano de la maga estelar, se empezó a poner nervioso, soltó su agarre y solo sintió como su corazón latía aceleradamente, solo opto por dar una gran sonrisa y con esa actitud imperativa que tiene grito - _¡VAMOS!_

- _¡AYE!_ – contesto la rubia alegremente, se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar sus llaves estelares, pero algo o más bien alguien le llamo la atención - _¡OYE, PORQUE SALES POR LA VENTANA, NO SABES UTILIZAR LA PUERTA! –_ le grito con el ceño fruncido, este al verla con ese gesto sonrió más grande y mientras saltaba por la ventana le dijo.

- _TE ESPERO AFUERA_ – desapareciendo del cuarto de Lucy, ella solo suspiro pesadamente y sin más corrió hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a Sting recargado en la pared – eres lenta – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ella solo suspiro pesadamente y pensó "ESTE SERA UN LARGO DIA" y emprendieron su rumbo al gremio.

Durante el camino Lucy se preguntaba dónde estaban los compañeros del DS blanco y sin quedarse con la duda le pregunto – _nee, Sting-kun, donde se encuentran Rogue-kun, lector y Frosh? – lo miro intrigada – además… hay que preguntarles si ellos quieren entrar también al gremio – le agrego con una sonrisa._

- _Mmm… cierto, me esperas aquí, los iré a buscar_ – y fue en busca de su amigos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. No podía negar estar alegre el poder entrar a ese gremio tan… RARO, al igual que ella…

**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

La maga estelar rubia los espero paciente en una banca del parque que se encontraba en el camino hacia el gremio, alzo su mirada y a lo lejos se veía 4 figuras acercarse a donde estaba ella, dos jóvenes y dos gatos? Mmm exceed´s.

- _Hola Rogue-kun, Lector, Frosh, ¿cómo están? – _pregunto muy amablemente Lucy, mientras se ponía de pie.

- _Buenos días Lucy, gracias por invitarnos al gremio_ – dijo Rogue mientras daba una reverencia en forma de respeto.

- _Si muchas gracias estamos muy contentos _– dijo Lector alegremente.

- _Frosh piensa lo mismo _– dijo el gatito con una gran sonrisa.

- _Hehehe… no me agradezcan, falta que el maestro acepte _– dijo muy nerviosamente Lucy mientras que movía las manos enfrente de ella de un lado a otro – _vámonos _– y con una sonrisa los 5 se dirigieron al gremio más ruidoso y problemático de todos.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, todos estaban un buen rato… los chicos peleando como de costumbre peleaban por la más mínima insinuación, Kana iba por el cuarto barril de cerveza, Mirajane los miraba a todos con una sonrisa desde la barra inmersa en su imaginación, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

- _¡HOLA A TODOS!_ – grito una muy entusiasmada Lucy, hubo distintas reacción pero la mayoría se sorprendió tanto por la alegría de la maga, ya que hace varios meses no se veía así, y por los acompañantes, quedando en silencio todo el gremio, observaban como Lucy y compañía se acercaban a la barra donde estaba Mirajane.

- _Hola Mira-chan, ¿está el maestro? _– pregunto Lucy – _porque ellos quieren unirse al gremio_ – dijo mientras señalaba a los DS y sus excedes. Mira se alegró de ver a Lucy más animada que el día anterior.

- _Si, espérenme aquí, lo iré a buscar_ – les contesto con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, mientras ella iba por el maestro, algunos integrantes se acercaron a ellos.

- _Así que… se quieren unir al gremio_ – dijo Gray, mientras lo observaba muy cuidadosamente - _¿Qué paso con Sabertooth?_

- _Se desintegro _– contesto con simpleza Rogue.

- _Nos alegrara tenerlos como compañeros _ - dijo Erza con una sonrisa – _pero depende del maestro_ – dijo cambiando su expresión por uno más serio.

-_ Si, después de la ayuda que nos dieron en la operación Eclipse, nos alegraría mucho tenerlos aquí_ – dijo la maga de cabello azul con una sonrisa que corresponde al nombre de Levy.

- _Gehe… así podremos pelear para saber quién más fuerte_ – no tengo que mencionar quien dijo esto.

- _Es obvio que Sting-kun y Rogue-kun son más fuertes que ustedes _– defendió a sus amigos un orgullo Lector.

- _Frosh piensa lo mismo_ – dijo el gatito con una sonrisa.

- _Yo no estaría tan seguro… si flamitas pudo con ustedes dos yo puedo hacerlo más rápido_ – dijo arrogantemente Gray.

- _Gray-sama su ropa_ – dijo una apenada Juvia con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- _¡DEM… PERO EN QUÉ MOMENTO!_ – grito Gray mientras buscaba el resto de su ropa.

- _Estas seguro de eso cabeza de hielo _- contratado Sting.

- _Claro que si ojos bizcos_ – respondió Gray.

- _Tendría más cuidado con lo que dices pervertido_ – dijo Sting mientras chocaba su frente contra la de Gray.

- *Suspiro* _apenas se están conociendo y ya están peleando… nunca cambiaran_ – comento Lucy mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una banca de una de las mesas del gremio – _Erza no los vas a detener _– le pregunto a la maga de cabello escarlata.

- _No, se están conociendo_ – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro lo que provoco que una gotita estilo anime cayera de la cabeza de Lucy y Levi.

Pasaron un minuto tal vez más, Sting y Gray iban a iniciar su pelea después de sus insultos, pero una voz los callo. – _¡CALLADOS MOCOSOOOS!_ – se oyó ese grito desde la planta alta del edificio, era el maestro que había llegado junto con Mirajane, de un salto el anciano mago bajo hasta estar frente a ellos – _Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh _– dijo con una mirada seria provocando un escalofrió en las espaldas de los mencionados. – _ quieren unirse al gremio y ya están iniciando una pelea _– seguía con la mirada seria y ellos tragaron grueso. El maestro estaba con los ojos cerrados, como meditando o pensando, no dijo nada en un par de minutos, todos esperaban lo que iba decir. Abrió los ojos y dijo o más bien grito - _¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU DE FAIRY TAIL, MOCOSOOOS, WAJAJAJAJA! – _los cuatro nuevos integrantes solo dijeron un_ – ehhhh?_ – Mientras el maestro les daba una amplia sonrisa –_ ¡QUE ESPERAN TODOOOS, HAY QUE CELEBRAR EL INGRESO DE CUATRO NUEVOS INTEGRANTES DE NUESTRA FAMILIA, HAY QUE DARLES UNA CALIDAD BIENVENIDAAAA, AL ESTILO DE FAIRY TAIIIL!_

- _¡FIESTA! _– gritaron todos en el gremio al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro ex -integrantes de Sabertooth seguían en shock, no pensaban que los aceptaran tan rápido, pero una sonriente Mira los saco de sus pensamientos - _¿Dónde quieren la marca del gremio?_

- _Yo aquí _– dijo Sting saliendo de su trance para indicar su hombro izquierdo.

- Yo también ahí – dijo Rogue (NOTA: así lo puse ya que él tiene la marca del gremio en su capa pero para no verse extraño lo puse en su hombro al igual que Sting). Mientras que Lector y Frosh indicaron su espalda. Con las marca del gremio, iniciaron también con la celebración con sus nuevos compañeros.

Pasaron varios minutos de haber iniciado la celebración. Lucy se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane – _nee… Mira-chan, ¿sabes dónde está Natsu?, es que no lo eh visto en un par de días y no sé si salió a una misión_ – Mira negó con la cabeza, provocando que Lucy suspirara – _bueno… ya no importa, últimamente se desaparece_ – dijo resignada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus dos manos que están encima de la barra. Mira quería intentar animar a su amiga pero alguien la llamo del otro lado de la barra, y no tuvo más que despedirse de su amiga. "Soy una tonta… porque me sigo preocupando por él, si el solo me ignora… porque sigo tan enamorada de él… ¿por qué…?" se decía a sí misma una deprimida Lucy.

Lector y Frosh estaban platicando animadamente con Lily y Charle. Rogue y Sting, después de una pequeña discusión, estaban platicando tranquilamente con Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levi y Elfman. Sting noto el aura depresiva que tenía alrededor Lucy y fue hasta ella para tratar de animarla.

- _Hola ru-bie-ci-taaa… ¿por qué esa cara? – _como solo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza de parte de la maga estelar prosiguió _– mmm… - _dijo mientras acercaba más su cara a la de Lucy y entre cerraba los ojos, ella solo soltó un - _¿qué? – _mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada_ – te vez… más fea de lo normal con esa cara, ¿lo sabias? _– le dijo mientras arrugaba su cara.

- _¡MENSO! _– dijo la maga estelar mientras se sentaba mejor - _ yo no soy fea… acaso no me vez _– mientras decía lo último intentaba una pose sexi, poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra detrás de su cabeza y le daba una sonrisa coqueta, lo que provoco que Sting empezara a reírse – _grosero_ – dijo la chica de ojos color chocolate haciendo un puchero con cara, provocando que la risa del DS blanco fuera más ruidosa mientras señalaba la cara de la maga – _que malo eres…. conmigo –_ le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño con una cara enfadada.

- _E-este… este deberías ver tu rostro… jajaja… es tan… g-gracioso_ – dijo entre risas, trato de respirar profundo para detener su risa – _eres una chica… mmm… RARA _– le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, pero eso ultimo hizo que Lucy recordara a Natsu cuando le dijo así en el momento que se conocieron, provocando que el aura depresiva regresara a Lucy, y Sting noto el cambio y cambio su rostro de diversión por uno más serio – _vamos no estés triste, te ves más fea si lo estás, además… esto es una fiesta, o no?_ – le dijo mientras posaba su brazo sobre los hombre de ella, e hizo que la maga estelar se sonrojara un poco, pero aun con ese sonrojo le dedico una gran sonrisa y se paró, aun con el brazo de Sting sobre los hombros de ella, y caminaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos platicado alegremente.

Mientras en otro lado del gremio una chica de cabello castaño largo y ondulado, miro esa escena que dieron los dos magos rubios, a la vez que también miraba sus cartas – _interesante _– dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y siguió bebiendo su cerveza.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Me ha dado tanta alegria el ver que varios han leido mi primer Fic... espero y les haya gustado... si quieren recomendar o comentar algo que les gusto o no... puedes dejar un Review... y yo con gusto les contestare...**

**Arigatooo...!**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sting

**Como no quiero ser culpable de un suicidio... aquí les dejo la continuación de: ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

Narración

-_ Dialogo _-

"Pensamientos"

_*_(cambio de escena)

**TIEMPO**

**"_Sueño_"**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Sting**

**20 DE SEPTIEMBRE X791**

POV: Sting

Han pasado 4 días desde que ingresamos al gremio más escandaloso y problemático de Fiore, nos acoplamos fácilmente, Rogue se hiso muy amigo de Gajeel, y de vez en cuando salían a entrenar dejándome solo… "ese ingrato" solo decía en mi cabeza con la imagen de Rogue… pero no lo pasaba tan mal… ya que como era mi nueva costumbre desde entonces, iba caminando con rumbo al cuarto de ella… ¿a qué?... a molestarla, era agradable y entretenido hacerlo… normalmente cuando llego y me ve, me corre de su casa pero después de varios minutos intentando correrme y no conseguirlo se resigna y empieza a platicar conmigo… como eh dicho antes es una chica… rara… Pero hoy tengo un motivo más para ir a su casa y es el invitarla a una misión conmigo, necesito dinero… y la misión que escogí es sencilla y pagan bien, me han comentado en el gremio que Lucy siempre hacia misiones con Natsu-san y él siempre buscaba misiones que pagaran bien para abarcar el dinero suficiente para la renta … "- siempre se preocupaba por pagar la renta de Lucy, aunque a veces no le quedaba dinero para él, pero siempre decía que si no pagaba la renta donde más haría ejercicio… pero muchos concordamos que lo hace porque le gusta estar cerca de Lucy y su aroma también- " eso me dijo ensoñada Mirajane ayer cuando me contaba acerca del gremio… "estúpido Natsu-san…" eso igual me lo repetía varias veces al día… no sé porque siento eso hacia él… es como enojo junto con frustración… ¿celos?... ¡nooooooo! jamás por que debería tenerlos.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa de Lucy, de un salto subí al segundo piso y entre por la ventana, busque a Lucy por la habitación y no la vi… "esperare" es lo que me dije a mi mismo mientras me acostaba en su cama… "es cómoda y huele bien…. Huele a ella" sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en su cama, no lo pude evitar su aroma me arropo…

_**"- ¿Dónde estoy? – solo alcanzaba a ver oscuridad… pero de repente una luz me cegó.. y de un segundo a otro me encontraba ahí, donde todo comenzó para mi…, reconocí el lugar de inmediato… camine por unos metros y ahí estaba ella llorando, sola… me acerque a donde ella estaba, me agache a su altura ya que estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas con sus brazos, cuando me sintió, levanto su cara, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y sus ojos demostraban una triste que jamás había visto… estaba tomando aire para poder hablar pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta… sin darme cuenta me abrazo y decía – e-es mi culp-pa… todo est-to sucedió porqu-que soy deb-bil – me decía mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho – y-yo debi ser la q-que salier-ra herid-da no ella… ahor-ra… ahora ÉL me ¡ODIAAAA! – me dijo con lágrimas tras lagrimas que salían de sus grandes ojos color chocolate – debí ser yo….no ella… no ella – esto último lo dijo casi inaudible, pero para mis oídos de DS lo escuche muy bien, ella se sentía culpable por el accidente o muerte de alguien, no sabía que hacer o decir, yo solo opte por abrazarla para que no se sentirá sola en ese momento – no estás sola… yo estaré contigo – le dije casi como un susurro, para que solo ella me escuchara. La verdad… no sé porque le dije eso pero con eso logre tranquilizarla… y poco a poco ella se fue durmiendo entre su llanto… me acomode mejor sentándome en el suelo y a ella la tenía sobre mis piernas mientras la abrazaba para que estuviera pegada a mí, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y se durmió… pasaron varios minutos… y seguía durmiendo. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era, su cabello rubio tan brillante como el sol, su piel a pesar de estar algo sucia y con unos cuantos rasguños note que era blanca, suave y tersa, sus labios delgados y rosas, quede encantado en ese momento "parece un ángel" fue lo que pensé mientras la miraba, entre sus sueños ella se acomodaba mejor a mí y susurro – gracias… Sting…-kuun… - me sorprendí al escuchar que decía mi nombre estando dormida y una pequeña sonrisa dibujo mi rostro… pasaron un par de hora, ella dormía todavía y yo aspiraba su aroma era una mezcla de flores de cerezo con un toque de vainilla no quería separarme de ella… su aroma me tranquilizaba… pero todo se vino abajo cuando ÉL la vino a buscar siguiendo su olor… la observo dormir, se agacho y la tomo en brazos, pero yo lo sentí como si me la hubieran arrebato de mis brazos, pero no podía negarme a que se la llevar, después de todo ÉL es su compañero y yo solo un desconocido de otro gremio, me dio las gracias por cuidar bien de ella, yo no le dije nada solo lo miraba con el rostro serio, se dio la media vuelta e iba a retomar el camino por donde vino pero antes de que se fueran escuche como ella como decía el nombre de ÉL en sueños – Natsuuuu… no te alejes de mi… - dijo como un susurro para luego volver a dormir, solo observaba como el la miraba con esa mirada que lanzas cuando estás enamorado, algo dentro de mí se puso furioso y escuche como le susurraba al oído – regresemos a casa… Lucy – y con una sonrisa en sus labios por tenerla en sus brazos se marchó… eso me hiso enfurecer más… debía ser yo… solo miraba como se la llevaba y yo… y yo…"**_

Sentí una punzada en mi cachete, y eso hiso que me despertara de ese sueño… lo cual agradecí internamente, no sé en realidad cuánto tiempo dormí, pero volví a sentir esa una punzada en mi cachete, poco a poco abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella parada con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, me di cuenta que estaba molesta por dormirme en su cama – _se puede saber qué haces DURMIENDO en mi cama_ – seguía con el ceño fruncido, me la quede viendo por un par de segundos, pero para mí fue un eternidad… me quede atrapado en su hermoso rostro… tenía el cabello suelto, pero con un mechón de cabello sujeto con un listón amarillo, traía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias igual de amarillas, no pude evitar quedar embobado ante tal belleza "parece un ángel" dije en mis pensamientos, ella alzo una ceja – ¿_qué te pasa?_ – me dijo con un tono serio y luego puso su mano sobre mi frente – _que extraño… estas rojo pero no tienes calentura_ – "¡QUEEEEEE!" grite en mi mente, me sonroje al verla… eso no lo podía creer… eso jamás me había pasado. Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar todo rastro de sonrojo que tuviera, de un brinco me pare de la cama – _¿te sientes bies?, ¿estas enfermo o algo así?_ – la observe vi que tenía un rostro de preocupación… "se preocupa por… ¿mí?"… fue lo único que pensé.

- _No, no tengo nada… solo que vine a buscarte para preguntarte algo pero no estabas, me aburrí de esperarte y me quede dormido… eso todo – _le dije un poco aturdido por el sueño.

- _De acuerdo _– me miro escéptica_ – ¿y bien?_ – me dijo con una ceja alzada yo solo le conteste con un – _¿ehh_? – ella solo suspiro pesado – _dijiste que venias buscarme, ¿para qué? _– en mi mente hubo un CLICK.

- _ahhhh, cierto, cierto… es para invitarte a una misión, ya que Rogue me dejo por ir con su novio a entrenar_ – ella abrió los ojos como platos por lo que dije, jajaja muy gracioso su gesto por cierto – _se fue con Gajeel_ – después que le dije eso vi cómo se relajó, es muy inocente todavía.

- _Mmm… claro, pero… tengo que avisarles a mi equipo, de acuerdo _– agrego con una sonrisa – _y ¿cuándo será la misión?_

- _Haber…. Mmm… en una hora._

_- … ¿QUEEEEEEEE?... ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? – _me dijo mientras abría los ojos muy grande y me apuntaba con su dedo acusadoramente.

_- "_RARA…. Pero muy graciosa" Paso por mi mente cuando vi hacer ese movimiento - _Porque no estabas – _le dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos un poco y cruzaba los brazos en mi pecho, ello solo hizo un puchero… debía aguantar la risa…

_- mmm… y ¿cuánto dura la misión?_

- _¿Por qué? _– le pregunte curiosamente.

- _Chismoso… - me acuso – mmm… es que mañana tengo algo que hacer – _me dijo con una sonrisa.

- _Y… ¿se puede saber qué es? _– le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella, vi como se trataba de alejar de mi y se sonrojaba un poco… "la pongo nerviosa… bien, veamos que sucede si…" pensé mientras me acercaba a ella…

- _Q-que te s-sucede _– me dijo nerviosamente, pero yo seguía acercándome y ella se alejaba de mi dando pasos hacia atrás…. Hasta que choco con una pared… "te tengo" pensé, fui acercando poco a poco mi rostro a su cara, claramente veía como su sonrojo era cada vez más rojo… "se ve tan tierna".

- _Dime… que harás mañana_ – le susurre – _o… acaso tendrás una cita_ – no me gustó mucho lo que dije, pero quería saber su respuesta.

-_ N-no es e-esoo… voy a vis-sitar a…a un-na amig-ga_ –me dijo nerviosamente, me sentí bien al escuchar eso - _ t-te puedes a-alejar un poco._

- _¿Te pongo nerviosa?_ – le susurre cerca del oído.

- _es solo que... no me dejas empacar mis cosas y tenemos que ir a una misión_ – cierto… se me había olvidado, cuando estoy con ella siempre me olvido de las cosas, me separe de ella, ya tendría oportunidad en la misión para ponerla así. Pero para que no se sintiera tan nerviosa, tenía que suavizar el ambiente.

- _Debiste ver tu cara…. Jajaja… fue muy graciosa_ – le dije burlonamente dando media vuelta, aunque me gusto verla ponerse así por mi causa… - _enserio eres muy graciosa… y muy inocente, mira que poner así solo porque me acerque un poco a ti… jajaja_ – la volteé a mirar, y vi algo que jamás creí posible… abrir mis ojos muy grande, sentí un escalofrió pasar por mi espalda, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y trague grueso… se veía igual de temible que Erza cuando se enoja…

- _¡IDIOTAAAA!, quien te crees para hacerme eso… _- me grito enfurecida – _además de que entras a MI casa sin MI permiso, te duermes en MI cama, te atreves a burlarte de MÍ… _- intento patearme con una de sus famosas patadas, pero logre esquivarla por poco, si me hubiera alcanzado, me dolería y mucho… como pude me llegue a la ventana.

- _Te vengo a buscar en una hora… para que vayamos a la misión… esta b – _no me dejo terminar la frase cuando vi que se acercaba a mi amenazadoramente, y sin más salte por la ventana – _estate lista vendré por ti…_ - le dije mientras me alejaba solo escuche un –_ ¡NO HUYAS….. REGRESA AQUÍ…! _– definitivamente ya no la molestaría más en la misión, no quiero terminar mi vida todavía… da miedo cuando se lo propone.

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

Regrese a casa de Lucy… para ir a la misión "espero se le haya pasado su enojo…" pensé mientras suspiraba, salte llegando al segundo piso y entre por la venta… ahí estaba ella en su escritorio… "¿está escribiendo?" pensé, no se había dado cuente que estaba yo ahí, y aproveche para acercarme sigilosamente por detrás para ver que escribía, sentí curiosidad ya que se veía muy concentrada y con una sonrisa en su rostro… pero antes de poder leer algo, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y de un salto agarro las hojas se alejó de ahí cerca de la pared y agarro firmemente las hojas a su pecho.

- _¿Qué crees que haces... entrando sin permiso en mi casa e intentando leer mis cosas, sin que te de mi permiso? _– me dijo acusadoramente, solo entrecerré mis ojos e hice una mueca con mi boca.

- _Lista, hay que irnos al gremio para avisarle a tus campaneros de equipo que te vas conmigo… a una misión _– tuve que agregar lo último ya que me miro extrañada, "mal pensada" paso por mi mente cuando vi su cara al momento de decir: te vas conmigo - _ y a Mira para decirle del trabajo que tomaremos._ Ella asentó con su cabeza, se paró guardo sus hojas, tomo su cinturón donde estaban sus llaves y su látigo y me dijo – _vamos _– con una gran sonrisa. Salí por la ventana y nuevamente escuche – ¡_sal por la puertaaaaa!_ – no se rinde de decirme eso, debe de saber que no lo are, es más fácil salir y entrar por la ventana. Salió por de su casa y nos dirigimos al gremio ahí encontramos a Gray y Erza platicando, Lucy se acercó a ello para explicarles que iría a una misión conmigo, yo me acerque a la barra donde estaba mira y le dije que tomaríamos este trabajo, ella acento con la cabeza y con una sonrisa… me di cuenta que me miraba y me sonreía pícaramente, como si fuera hacer algo malo o atrevido… solo la mire extraño pero sin decir nada me volteé y camine donde estaba Lucy esperándome para ir a la misión… juntos. No pude evitar sonreír, me agradaba la presencia de esa maga, porque era mmm amable, honesta, dulce pero también ruda, enojona y daba miedo… como dije es una chica RARA.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola... como vieron todo fue narrado por Sting... y añadí lo que vivió con Lucy durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos como un sueño... espero les haya gustada y también espero sus comentarios...**

**Muchas gracias los que siguen este que es mi primer Fic... significa mucho para mi.**

**NOTA: Sigo aclarando, no diré si sera un NaLu o StiLu... pero se que a muchos les gustara el final.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: Rebekah-chan**


	5. Capítulo 5: Mi amiga

**Muchas gracias los que siguen este que es mi primer Fic de Fairy Tail... significa mucho para mi... sin mas les dejo la continuación de: ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

Narración

_- Dialogo -_

"Pensamientos"

_*_ (cambio de escena)

**Capítulo 5. Mi amiga**

**21 DE SEPTIEMBRE X791**

_POV:Lucy_

El día de ayer Sting-kun y yo fuimos a una misión juntos, resulto todo un éxito, no hubo complicaciones y recibimos la recompensa completa, regresamos casi anocheciendo, fuimos al gremio para avisar que la misión salió bien y que regresamos completos, duramos unas horas ahí, ya que el ambiente estaba muy divertido, pero nuevamente Natsu no estaba…me preocupe y le pregunte a Mira-chan, ella me dijo que Natsu tomo una misión de una semana, que solo le aviso al maestro y que regresaría dentro de unos días. Han pasado casi dos meses desde que Natsu y yo estamos distante, me siento triste, desde entonces eh estado tomando misiones con Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle, también con Levy-chan, Droy, Jet, hasta con Gajeel y Lily, y bueno ayer también con Sting-kun, tengo que aceptar que a pesar de estar triste y frustrada debo hacer misiones para pagar la resta de mi casa, pero… no es lo mismo sin Natsu… si no hubiera abierto mi boca él no se hubiera alejado… "te extraño…" es lo que me pasa en mi mente a cualquier hora del día… "Natsu…" me entristece no estar cerca de él.

Pasaron las horas y Sting se empeñó en acompañarme a mi casa, que según ya era muy tarde, y no puse objeción me agradaba estar cerca de él, en cierto modo me tranquilizaba…

Era ya de día, vi el calendario era 21 de agosto… miércoles, "bien… tengo que alistarme para ir a visitarla…", hace casi dos meses que hago esa vista, ya era mi rutina por eso siempre dejaba los miércoles libre, aunque solo fuera un rato, para mí era muy importante ir… tenia, no… quería ir a visitarle… tome un baño me vestí con una de mis mini-faldas de mezclilla, una blusa de tirante color rosa y unas botas...mi cinturón con mis llaves y látigo, desayune y me dirigió al Gremio.

Ya estando en el gremio, salude a todos como siempre y le dije a Mira-chan que iría a visitar a Lisanna, esa mi costumbre ahora, ir todos los miércoles para contarle de lo sucedió en la semana, sé que Mira-chan hace lo mismo y le cuenta con más detalles y tal vez un poco más… exagerando a veces , pero a mí me gusta ir estar con Lisanna me tranquiliza mucho estar con ella, le cuento muchas cosas, Mira-chan me ha dicho que en el estado que esta Lisanna puede escuchar y sentir lo que le decimos… por eso procuro que mis conversaciones sean divertidas y mostrarle que cuenta conmigo incondicionalmente, para mí Lisanna es una gran amiga… me encariñe mucho con ella en estos meses que la conocí después del regreso de Edoras, es una chica muy divertida y espontanea… es cariñosa y no le avergüenza demostrar sus sentimientos, es muy inteligente y fuerte, también es muy hermosa… es la chica perfecta para él… lo tengo que admitir.

Borre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para no entristecerme y que Lisanna no se diera cuenta, y me dirigí a la habitación en que se encuentra Lisanna… es aquí en el gremio ya que con el dinero que conseguimos de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, se reconstruyo nuevamente, es más grande y con dos plantas, también cuanta una habitación para los enfermos y/o heridos, ya que algunas veces que regresamos de las misiones regresamos casados, heridos y a veces nos contagiamos que alguna enfermedad en el camino, y aquí nos tratamos.

Eran casi las once cuando llegue al cuarto donde esta Lisanna, es grande, tiene colores pasteles de decoración y tiene 3 camas individuales para recostar a los magos que lo necesiten, Lisanna se encuentra cerca de una ventana con una pequeña cortina blanca que se mueve con el viento que se encuentra al final del cuarto… "se siente tranquilo el ambiente"… me acerque a ella y la mire "se ve tan tranquila como si estuviera durmiendo…" pensé, me senté como siempre en una silla enfrente a la ventana y de lado izquierdo a ella…

- _Hola Lisanna… no sé si Mira-chan ya te abra contado, pero aun así te lo diré también._ – y con una sonrisa inicie mi conversación con Lisanna como lo hago todos los miércoles - _Hace unos días me encontré con unas personas, son Sting-kun, Rogue-kun, también con Lector y Frosh, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?, son los de Sabertooth, nuestras rivales en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos… sé que cuando nos enfrentamos con ellos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos tuvimos cierta rivalidad, pero una vez que los conoces son buenas personas, de hecho se adaptaron rápido al gremio… Rogue-kun congenio muy bien con Levy-chan, ya que tienen gustos similares… pero eso pone celoso a Gajeel, aunque él no lo admita… hehehe... es muy entremedio verlos a veces discutir… aunque se llevan bien, de hecho salen a entrenar juntos… Lector y Frosh se llevan muy bien con Charle y Lily, mientras que Sting-kun, creo que se lleva bien con Gray… se insultan y pelean a cualquier provocación_ – le dije mientras me reía por recordar lo sucedido – _me llevo bien con los cuatro, aunque con Sting-kun hablo más y salgo _más – me quede en silencio unos segundos mientras miraba algún punto en la sabana que tapaba a Lisanna… una débil sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca - Sabes…_ Sting-kun se parece un poco… mmm bueno mucho a él… a Natsu, ambos entran en mi cuarto por la ventana, y sin mi permiso, se duermen en mi cama y se acaban mi comida… fisgonean mis cosas_ - mientras decía esto sentía mi vena de la frente a punto de reventar y con la mano en puñada – _a veces estoy bañándome o cambiándome y el entran y ahhhhh…!_ – suspire para dejar salir mi enojo – _son unos sinvergüenza, a veces pienso si es que algo de los DS hacer todo eso…_ - suspire nuevamente _– pero… no se parecen ya que Sting-kun es más directo y Natsu es más… no se… inocente? Hay no sé cómo explicarlo… en fin no te quiero aburrir con mis comentarios sin sentido _– la mire por unos segundos en silencio, se ve tranquila en paz – _le haces mucha falta al gremio – intente no sonar melancólica – tus sonrisas… tus bromas… tus comentarios tan fuera de lugar, que a veces no tenía ni idea de que me hablabas y que tú siempre me decías… un día lo comprenderás… pero hasta el momento sigo sin comprender _– le dedique una leve sonrisa y la observe un rato – _te pareces mucho a Mira-chan igual de soñadora… *suspiro* ojala despiertes pronto, nos haces falta, en especial a tu hermanos y a él, ya te perdieron una vez y sufrieron mucho y no quiero que sufran otra vez _– le dije mientras miraba al suelo con mis manos empuñadas en mi rodilla – _despierta… pronto… p-por favor, para que hagas de las tuyas n-nuevamente_ – sentí como mi voz se cortaba, estaba a punto de llorar, pero respire hondo y evite ser débil frente a ella, después de unos segundos respire nuevamente y con una sonrisa en mis labios hable – _bueno… me voy… mejórate pronto amiga… te quiero mucho… adiós_ – y sin decir más me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta, alce mi mano y tome la perilla y me salí pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dedique una mirada con una sonrisa y cerré la puerta. Seguí el camino de regreso al bar del gremio y me senté en la barra donde estaba Mira-chan que me miraba con unas de sus dulces sonrisas.

Me pregunto cómo me fue con Lisanna a lo que conteste que muy bien… se acercó Levy-chan a donde estaba yo con Mira-chan y platicamos un rato, me pregunto cómo iba los avances de mi novela, le comente que más o menos va bien, pero que no estoy muy convencida con lo que escribí, me dijo que en cuanto termine el capítulo que se lo mostrara primero a ella, yo asentí, en eso apareció Gray de la nada y también me pidió que le enseñara la continuación a él, también le dije que sí y le sonreí y el a mi… pero al hacerlo sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda, voltee y estaba Juvia con un aura negra alrededor de ella me dijo – _mi rival en el amor no se quedara con el amor de Gray-sama_ – solo opte por sonreír nerviosamente y negué con la cabeza… a veces da mucho miedo, *suspiro* "tengo amigos raros…" fue lo que pensé al ver a Juvia con corazoncitos en los ojos viendo a Gray.

Pase unas horas más ahí con ellos, no vi a Sting-kun, ni a Rogue-kun, ni a sus gatitos… buenos sus compañeros… pensé que tal vez fueron a una misión. Me despedí de todos y salí del gremio. Pase por una tienda a comprar comida, ya que Sting-kun se acabó la que tenía "no sé dónde le entra tanta comida…" pensé y suspire pesadamente, llegue a mi casa con unas bolsa llena de comida, abrí la puerta con mi llave, entre y subí hasta mi habitación, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al verlo ahí dormidos en mi cama, sentí una furia crecer en mi cuerpo… "entonces aquí estuvieron todo el día… en mi casa…" dije mientras sentía la venita de frente a punto de explotar y mi mano empuñada, agarre una almohada y con la fuerza que tenia se las avente… ellos rápidamente se levantaron asustados - _¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN DURMIENDO EN MI CAMAAAA! – _les grite estaba impaciente…

- _Oye… porque nos aventaste esa almohada que no ves que estábamos durmiendo_ – me dijo descaradamente Sting-kun.

- _Si… porque nos levant…_ - empezó hablar Lector pero no termino ya que vi un aura negra salir de mi alrededor – _S-Sting-kun… me da m-miedo_ – dijo nerviosamente.

- _C-cálmate… no es p-para tanto, relájate _– intento calmarme Sting-kun, pero antes de que ellos lograran escapar de mi le di un golpe en la cabeza a ambos – _¡AUCH! _– dijeron ambos – _eres una agresiva si sigues así no conseguirás novio y estarás solté…_- pero no termino de hablar porque lo mire con una cara asesina – _Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento_ – dijeron los dos haciéndome reverencia… conteste hasta diez y me tranquilice… eso pasaba todos los días desde que ellos llegaron.

- _Bien… y no les hare nada_ – vi como suspiraron, me voltee para ir al escritorio y revisar que todo estaba bien – _y que hacen aqu... ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!_ – grite a mas no poder ellos fueron directo a las bolsas de compras que hice y empezaron a comerse la comida.

- _Te nemshos ambresh_ – dijo Sting-kun con la boca llena de comida – _tardaste mucho_ – me recrimino, solo sentí que la venita de mi frente nuevamente intentaba explotar. Empuñe mi mano y estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo…

- *suspire* "da igual lo que haga ellos no cambiaran" fue lo que pensé – _denme eso_ – les arrebate las bolsas y me dirigí a la cocina a guardar lo último que quedaba de comida.

- _y que harás de comer_ - lo voltee a ver de mala gana y con un cara fruncida le aventé lo primero que encontré, pero él lo esquivo – _cálmate… jajaja no es para tanto… tranquila… sí que eres agresiva si sigues así, nadie te hará caso y quedaras SOL-TE-RO-NA siempre_ – sentí como mi ira iba en aumento, pero solo lo ignore ya que siempre es lo mismo con él, escuche como él suspiro y se acercó a mí por atrás – _solo venía a visitarte para saber cómo te fue en tu visita a tu a-mi-ga…_ - se acercó a mi espalda - _o casa era una cita con alguien…_ - casi sentí como me decía eso cerca del oído… me estremecí y sentí como mi cuerpo se entiesaba… solo sé que me sonrojo a mas no poder… pero un ruido me saco de ese estado y solo escuche como él se reía de mi expresión, lo mire de mala gana y volteé mi rostro y seguí con lo mío.

Así paso una hora… no me quedo de otra y lo invite a cenar… me dijo que cocino muy rico eso me alegro saberlo, luego él se despidió junto con Lector - _¡SALGAN POR LA PUERTA!_ – les grite cuando ellos salieron de un salto por la ventana… *suspiro* "un día de estos me las pagaran…" me lo proponía mentalmente mientras me dirigía al baño a darme una ducha para luego poder continuar con mi novela y después dormir…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola... espero les haya gustado... tal vez estuvo un poco aburrido pero tenia que expresar la relación de Lucy con Lisanna... espero sus comentarios... la verdad, me anima mucho leerlos... y hacen que quiera subir mas rápido la continuación...**

**NOTA: Falta un capitulo mas para que salga Natsu... y la duración de este Fic... no se la verdad... no se cuantos capítulos saldrán.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


	6. Capítulo 6: Como todos los días

**Muchas gracias los que siguen este que es mi primer Fic de Fairy Tail... significa mucho para mi... sin mas les dejo la continuación de: ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

Narración

_- Dialogo -_

"Pensamientos"

_*_ (cambio de escena)

**TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 6. Como todos los días.**

**24 DE SEPTIEMBRE X791**

Los días han pasado y con ello un nuevo día. Lucy se despertó sintiendo los rayos del sol en su rostro, se estiro en la cama, se levantó dirigiéndose al baño para tomar un relajante baño, se vistió, desayuno y salió de su casa con rumbo al gremio, decidida a tomar una misión.

Como todos los días saludos a todos con un – _Buenos días_ – se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba como todos los días, Mirajane – _Buenos días Mira-chan_ – saludo la maga estelar a la chica albina, mientras se sentaba en un banco enfrente de la barra.

- _Buenos días Lucy, veo que hoy amaneciste con mas ánimos_ – contesto con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

- _Si, siento que hoy será un día especial… me siento un poco mejor… es más tomare una misión y le pediré a Sting-kun y Lector que me acompañen_ – dijo con una sonrisa… pero luego se arrepintió… viendo como la mayor de las hermanas Strauss sonreía pícaramente y entre cerraba los ojos.

- _Últimamente él y tú han estado muy juntos_… - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y se acercaba lentamente a la maga rubia… Lucy se puso roja por la insinuación de su amiga y negando con la cabeza y los brazos – _enserio… mmm yo creo que tú le guuuuustas_ – dijo imitando a Happy.

_- También imitas a Happy_ – dijo Lucy mientras inflaba los cachetes – _te equivocas él y yo solo somos amigos nada mas_ – y giro su rostro para que Mirajane no viera lo rojo que estaba su cara.

- _Bueno tal vez tú lo ves así, pero y… ¿él?_ – dijo Mira mientras colocaba un dedo en su mentón y entre cerraba sus ojos como pensativa.

- _Mira-chan… eso es malo… no juegos conmigo así… acuérdate lo que sucedió esa vez cuando… m-me di-dijiste lo mismo c-con… Natsu_ – lo último lo dijo casi como un suspiro… y bajo su mirada recordando esa vez…

**FLASHBACK**

_POV: Lucy_

Ese día me acuerdo que estaba en el gremio aburrida – aaaay… que aburrimiento… - dije mientras tenía mi brazo derecho extendido, mientras que mi brazo izquierdo estaba apoyad en él y mi cabeza acostada en ambas.

- _¿Por qué no coges un trabajo? _– me dijo Mira-chan como todos los días con una sonrisa mientras secaba los vasos.

- _¡Natsu dijo que necesitaba descansar un poco!_ – le conteste con los cachetes inflados… casi haciendo un berrinche.

- _¿Y no podrías ir tu sola? ¿ qué tal con otra persona?_

- _Mmm… el caso es… que si fuera con otro me lo tomaría como si le traicionase _– dije cansancio.

- _Vaya parece que se llevan muy bien… ¡como las parejas!_ – me dijo mientras ponía su mano en el cachete y su voz sonaba ensoñadora. Sentí una punzada en mi cabeza.

- _¡NO ES NADA DE ESO! _– le dije enfadada.

- _No estés tan segura… Natsu podría sentir algo por ti_ - dijo mientras apoyaba su codo en la barra y su cara en su mano.

- _¿Ehhh? …No tiene gracia_ – le conteste mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu…

- _¡Y que sepan que todos hacían "nin-nin"!_ – decía Natsu mientras estaba parado en una mesa del gremio tapándose la cara con su bufanda como si fuera un ninja y Happy a su lado diciendo – _¡NIN-NIN!_ – sentí pena por ellos…

- _Aunque lo estuviera, no me interesaría_ – dije rendida.

- _¡Creo que harían un pareja muy adorable!_ – contesto Mira-chan con corazoncitos a su alrededor yo solo suspire pesado.

Paso las horas y cuando estaba anocheciendo me dirigí a mi casa… iba caminando como todos los días en la orilla de la calle – Señorita eso es peligroso – me dijeron los señores amables que iban en su bote en el rio…

- _¡No!... ¡imposible!... espero que Mira-chan no le cuenta esas cosas a nadie_ – me dije a mi misma. Al cabo de unos minutos llegue a mi casa y como todos los días… - _¡Hola!_ – me saludo Natsu con su mano derecha alzada y dando un saludo - _¡NO HAGAS ESO COMO SI ESTUVIERAS EN TU CASA!_ – le grite…

- _Bueno, la verdad es que tengo que decirte algo importante._

- _Te gusta mucho estar aquí, ¿no? _- le conteste si muchos ánimos, pero entonces en mi cabeza hubo un CLICK "¿GUSTAR?"… "No este tan segura, Natsu podría sentir algo por ti" y las palabras de Mira-chan regresaron a mi cabeza como un eco… me sentí nerviosa y me pegue a la pared, Natsu me miro raro y quería acercarse pero solo opte por decirle – _fu…fu…fuera…_

- _Pero es que tengo que decirte…_

- _¡QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ!_ - le grite desesperadamente.

- _buaaah… ¿qu-que te pasa?_ – me dijo nervioso – _tks… hoy estas de muy agresiva _– dijo mientras salía por la ventana.

- _¡INTENTA USAR LA PUERTA! _–le grite, una vez que se fue sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente.

Al día siguiente volví al gremio estaba sentada en una mesa del gremio mientras leía un libro y comía una barra de cereal – _bueno… no se puede hacer nada._

- _¡HEY! ¿¡YA ESTAS MEJOR!?_ – Me grito Natsu mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- _Oye… oye, ¿podrías no agarrar a la gente de esa forma?_ – dije mientras retiraba su brazo y me para para huir de ahí, muy sonrojada por cierto. Solo escuche como él me decía - _¡LUCY… ESPERA! _– pero lo ignore y seguí mi camino "¡esto no va bien… nada bien!... ¡ME PONGO MUY NERVIOSA POR CUALQUIER COSA!" pensé, pero una conversación me saco de mis pensamientos.

- _Oye, sabias que Natsu ¿está loco por una chica?_

- _¿Qué? ¿Nuestro Natsu?... ¡eso es imposible!_

- _Está dando vueltas por aquí intentando encontrarse con ella._

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y mi cara se sonrojo mucho… "¿Qué hago?... ¿qué hago?... ¡tengo que ser yo..!, ¡No es que lo odie ni nada así!... pero pensar en el así, sería un poco… además, ni siquiera he tenido una cita antes…" pensaba mientras intentaba salir del gremio, pero dije intentaba… porque mi cuerpo no se movía… y en eso una imagen de Natsu en embellecido apareció en mi cabeza…. "¡NOOOOO!...¡NO TE LO IMAGINES ASI, LUCY!..¡IDIOTA!" y otra imagen de él y yo tomados de la mano… "¡AAAAAAAHHH!... ¡NO PIENSES EN COSAS TAN RARAS LUCY!...¡NO CAIGAS EN ESO!" me regañe mentalmente.

- _Hey Lucy _– su voz me saco de mis pensamientos… tímidamente voltee y le dije - _¿s-si?_ – lo mire… tenía un rostro serio – _tengo que decirte algo importante esta noche_ – sentí un gran peso caer en mi – _si no te importa ¿podrás reunirte conmigo en el árbol del parque sur?_

- _P-pero… ¿Por qué?_ – los nervios estaban a cien por ciento.

- _Es realmente importante asegúrate de venir sola_ – "s-se ¿¡se ha sonrojado!?"… No supe que hacer solo sentí mi corazón acelerarse mucho cuando el salió corriendo a fuera del gremio con un – _buenos… nos vemos_ – y se desapareció.

"¡ES UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR! ¡NO PUEDE SER OTRA COSA!" me decía mientras tomaba un baño… "tengo que rechazarlo… quiero decir somos compañeros…" sentí mi corazón acelerarse… Salí del baño y fue hasta los cajones a buscar ropa "¿ropa interior?... ¿la necesitara?"…"¡AGH!, ¿¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!?" me regañe mentalmente… me sentí realmente nerviosa sentí mi corazón casi salirse de mi pecho… sin querer invoque a Cancer y el me pregunto si quería verme guapa yo respondí que si… pero luego recapacite y me dije - ¡QUE HAGO! – aun así no podía verme mal me vestí con un bonito vestido corto negro y una botas negras y mi cabello recogido… me dirigí al lugar "¡necesito controlarme!...¡tengo que pensar con claridad!" me decía una y otra vez… "respira hondo Lucy... Respira".

- _¡HEEY LUCY!_ – me grito Natsu… sin darme cuenta llegue al árbol del parque sur – solo le conteste un hola algo nerviosa "¿¡QUE HAGO!?...¿¡QUE HAGO!?... ¡QUE PRESION!" pensé mientras veía a Natsu - _¡legas tarde!...date prisa y haz salir a aquella criada… ¿Cómo era su cara? Bueno ya sabes.. aquella chica… VIRGO_ – me dijo mientras excavaba un hoyo en la tierra cerca del árbol.

.

.

.

- _¿HUG?_ – fue lo único que dije.

- _¿lo ves? ¡La tierra aquí es tan dura como la piedra!..¡Necesitamos a aquella criada o nunca podremos cavar aquí!_

- _eh… mmm… decías que tenías algo… importante que decirme_… - pregunte nerviosa.

- _¡escuche que por aquí hay un tesoro enterrado!_ – me dijo casi como un secreto mientras ponía su mano a un costado de su boca y luego con su gran sonrisa me dijo - _¡tiene que estar aquí!.. Es un álbum lleno de fotos comprometedoras con todos los miembros de Fairy tail!... ¡por casualidad de la vida, al abuelo se le ocurrió enterrarlo aquí._

- _pe-pero los chicos hablaban de que te gustaba una chica… y que solo querías encontrarte con ella…_

- _¿eeh?... no sé a qué viene lo de que me gusta, pero se estarían refiriendo a Virgo_ – dijo con un tono serio.

.

.

.

- _Pero… ¿Qué he..?_ – dijo Natsu cuando me aleje de ahí… le di una cachetada... Me sentí realmente idiota... "¡ERES UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA" me repetía una y otra vez…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Me acuerdo que al día siguiente en el gremio me sentí falta… deprimida y me sentí más que nada una idiota … y Mira-chan intento volver a confundirme con Gray lo cual le conteste - _¿no puedes dejarme en paz con eso..? _– realmente me sentí frustrada… a veces no me dio cuenta en las situaciones que me mete la imaginación de Mira-chan… y esa fue una de las tantas, aunque no puedo evitar sonreír… porque fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que él a mi si me gustaba y sentía algo más que una simple amistad, más que un simple compañerismo, estar con él me gustaba más de lo que debería… pero el pensar que yo le gustaba… en ese tiempo fue una tontería y has unos meses que le confesé mis sentimientos también me hace sentir como una idio…. – ¡KYYYAHH! – grite cuando sentí un brazo pasar sobre mis hombros… era el brazo de Sting-kun - _¡ME ASUSTASTE!_ – le recrimine sentí mi corazón acelerarse y respira rápido para poder tranquilizarme, pero vi acercar su rostro y me puse nerviosa…

- _En que estabas pensando Ru-bi-e-ci-taaa_ – mmm me enoja que me diga así. Entrecerré mis ojos y le conteste con un – _nada_ – pero luego suspire pesado y él lo noto – _¿segura? Porque tu rostro feo me dice otra cosa_ – ignore ese comentario y le dije que si con la cabeza – _que te parece si vamos a comer un helado… yo invito_ – y sonrió de lado… lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa le dije que si… me levante de la silla con su brazo aun en mis hombre… gire mi cabeza para despedirme de Mira-chan, pero al instante me arrepentí ya que ella me miraba pícaramente y una sonrisa traviesa… más roja no me pude poner… pero me gire nuevamente y junto con Sting-kun íbamos con rumbo a la salida cuando sentí una punzada en el pecho… sentí como mi respiración faltaba… mi corazón se detenía… vi como ÉL estaba entrando por la puerta del gremio, mi miro a los ojos… me dio la impresión que estaba ¿sorprendido? Y luego miro a Sting-kun con un rostro serio pero enojado… pero… ¿Por qué…? Por qué nos miraba así…

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola... tal vez este capítulo no les agrado mucho o no les fue muy interesante pero necesitaba o mas bien quería meter un momento de Natsu y Lucy y la verdad este me gusta mucho... me base en el capitulo especial del manga titulado: Ten cuidado con ese chico.**

**NOTA: El siguiente capitulo Natsu aparece... espero y se vayan fijando en las fechas ya que son muy importantes para que se entienda la historia...**

**"CAPITULO 7. NATSU"**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


	7. Capítulo 7: Natsu

**Muchas gracias los que siguen este que es mi primer FanFic de Fairy Tail... significa mucho para mi... sin mas les dejo la continuación de: ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

**.**

Narración

_- Dialogo -_

"Pensamientos"

_*_ (cambio de escena)

**TIEMPO**

**.**

**Capítulo 7. Natsu**

**24 DE SEPTIEMBRE X791**

_POV: Natsu_

Era un día un poco caluroso… era todavía de mañana y Happy y yo nos dirigíamos de regreso al gremio…

- _Nee... Natsuuuu… extraño mucho a Lucy _– sentí una punzada en mi pecho cuando menciono su nombre – _no crees que deberíamos hacer una misión juntos… es solitaria y triste estar sin ella… ya ha pasado más de dos meses deben arreglar su situación…_ – me dijo Happy con una cara triste igual que su voz mientras iba volando a mi lado… suspire con tristeza… sé que él extraña mucho a Lucy, y quién no. Yo igual la extraño, estar lejos de ella se siente raro, me acostumbre a estar con ella…

- … - no conteste nada solo iba con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, alce mi rostro para ver el cielo – _esta tan soleado como ese día…_ – le dije después de unos segundos, cerré mis ojos mientras caminaba y vi a mi mente el recuerdo de ese día…

**FLASHBACK**

**(3 DE JULIO X783)**

Ese día llegamos Happy y yo a la ciudad Harujion en busca de Igneel, nos llegaron rumores que un dicho _Salamader_ estaba en esa ciudad, cuando bajos del tren, que por cierto me mareo mucho, caminamos por varios minutos desanimados, pero una bulla no alerto.

- _KYYYAH…. SALAMANDER…_

- _¡Mira! Hablan de Salamander_ – le dije entusiasmado a Happy y el me contesto con un - _¡AYE!_

Llegamos hasta donde estaban un montón de chicas locas gritando - _¡IGNEEL!...¡IGNEEL!_ – grite emocionado por saber si era él y fue cundo una gran decepción llego a mí - _¿Quién eres tú?_ – le pregunte sin muchos ánimos.

- _Posiblemente me conozcas como SALAMANDER_ – me dijo con cierta soberbia pero poco me importo… me di media vuelta y me fui pero el montón de chicas locas me arrastro hasta él nuevamente, me gritaron un montón de cosas sin sentido para mí – _te daré mi autógrafo puedes enseñárselo a tus amigos_ – me dijo solo le conteste con un – _no lo quiero_ – y nuevamente el montón de chicas locas me ataco y me lanzo fuera del lugar, llego Happy donde me lanzaron _– no era él_ – me dijo, obvio no era él… se fue del lugar haciendo un gran espectáculo con un fuego color violeta… solo sé que volvió locas a las chicas de ahí - _¿quién es ese?_ – le pregunte con un tono desinteresado a Happy.

- _Es realmente repugnante_ – dijo un voz detrás de mí… era Lucy… cuando la vi me di cuenta que era una chica linda pero nada más linda – _antes que nada gracias_ – me dijo yo solo dije un - _¿eh?._

Era un chica realmente RARA, solo imagínense invitar a unos desconocidos a comer solo por "ayudarla" a salir del hechizo de ese tipo… pero realmente no nos dimos cuenta que hicimos eso… desde ese momento me di cuenta que era agradable estar con su compañía, nos platicó que era maga y quería unirse a un gremio, que resulto ser FAIRY TAIL… a simple vista nos dimos cuenta que era muy habladora… pero después del problema que tuvimos con el falso Salamander y que ella descubriera que yo era de Fairy Tail… y estuvieramos huyendo de los militares le pregunte - _¿tú quieres entrar en Fairy Tail?... pues ven conmigo_ – le dije con una gran sonrisa y ella solo me contesto con un – _de acuerdo_ – y así fue como huimos de los militares y llegamos al gremio… y ahí fue como empezó nuestra aventura juntos…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- _¡AYE! _– me contesto Happy – _es como el día que conocimos a Lucy… realmente fue muy habladora ese día _– un sonrisa surco mi rostro… como extraño estar cerca de Lucy… pero por más que quiera estar cerca de ella… no puedo… no quiero hacerle daño… y sé que si está cerca de mí la hare sentir mal… como ese día… no quiero verla llorar otra vez…

**FLASHBACK**

**(3 DE AGOSTO X791)**

Ese día me encontraba en el gremio sentado en una mesa platicando con algunos compañeros hasta que ella me hablo…

- _¡Hola Natsu!_ – me dijo con una sonrisa – _podemos hablar en… privado_ – me dijo creo que estaba nerviosa… no sé porque.

- _Claro Luce_ – le conteste con una gran sonrisa… porque me da tanta alegría estar cerca de ella – _vamos al lago donde siempre pescamos con Happy_ – la tome de la mano y salimos corriendo fuera gremio, ella estuvo muy callada durante el camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al lago donde siempre pescamos Happy, ella y yo… ella se adelantó unos pasos para apreciar el paisaje mientras yo me sentaba cerca de un árbol. El paisaje si daba una buena impresión era relajante… el lago con el agua clara, los árboles y el pasto tan verdes, había algunas flores amarillas, el sol se estaba ocultando, dando paso al atardecer, el viento soplo que llevo a mi nariz un aroma que me resultaba tan familiar y que me encanta, era el aroma de Lucy… entre un toque de flores de cerezo y vainilla… simplemente me relajaba ese aroma… cada vez que viajábamos en tren con el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella me relajaba y me quedaba dormido y así evitar los mareos… al igual cuando estoy en su cuarto y me acuesto en su cama no puedo evitar quedar dormido… es tan relajante su aroma… observaba como ella contemplaba el paisaje… si, el paisaje era bonito pero nada comparado con ella… con Lucy… ella realmente era y es HERMOSA… su cabello rubio, liso y suave que se movía al ritmo del viento, traía puesto una blusa de tirante y una falda… mmm mas bien mini-falda, no entiendo esas manías de ella de mostrar piel de más… aunque no me molestaba en lo absoluto, solo cuando algún sujeto la miraba de más… eso si me enojaba… sus ojos como me encantan son de color chocolate y grandes que expresan todos sus sentimientos… su piel clara y suave, sus manos tan delicada… y sus labios delgados, rosas y me imagino que han de ser suaves… me gustaría un día… poder probarlos.

Después de un par de unos minutos que ella mirara el paisaje y yo a ella… se dio media vuelta y me miro… no pude evitar sonreírle… se veía tan linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas… se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado… estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos… solo con sonido de las aves volando y el viento a nuestro lado… pero tenía curiosidad por saber que me quería decir y como vi que no hablaba tuve que iniciar yo.

- _¡Luce!_ – le hable… ella solo sacudió su cabeza… raro, ¿no?– _¿de que querías hablar?_ – le pregunte con curiosidad.

– _Sabes… hace 2 años tú y yo nos conocimos_ - me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos… si dos años de conocerla y no puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz.

- ¡_Aye_! – le conteste como Happy – _que te parece si mañana vamos a una misión para celebrarlo como lo hicimos el año pasado, ya que por estar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos no pudimos salir_ – le propuse, así como el año pasado casi se arruina la sorpresa de ir a una misión, cuando ella dijo que tenía una cosa importante que hacer pero que al final llego al tren donde estábamos y no pude sentirme más feliz…

- _Me parece bien, pero… tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mí_ - me contesto… se puso creo que nerviosas… note como sus mejillas se coloraban a un tono de rojo.

- _¿Te sientes bien? Creo que tienes fiebre… estas rojas _– puse mi mano en su frente para checar su temperatura, ya que creí que tal vez se enfermó y eso me quería decir.

- _N-no estoy b-bien _– me dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza, me dio risa sus movimientos, después de algunos segundos continuo – _Natsu… lo que he querido decirte es que TU… que tu..._ – de repente se quedó en silencio.

- _¿Qué sucede, Luce? _– le pregunte un poco confundido… no entendí que le sucedió.

- _Te acuerdas que en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos te dije que SIEMPRE he creído en ti desde que te conocí _– después de otras segundos me dijo… sí, es cierto… durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, mientras ella estaba en la enfermería después de lo que le sucedió en la batalla naval, fui a verla antes de que iniciara mi combate contra los DS de Sabertooth, me dijo esas palabras eso me animo mucho para el combate – _la verdad es que te admiro mucho, Natsu, por esa determinación y fuerte de voluntad que tienes para vencer cualquier obstáculo, pero no solo eso, eres honesto, amable, alegras a todos con tu sonrisa, aunque eres un poco distraído, terco… bueno muy terco y algunas veces malhumorado, pero eso no te quita lo bueno que eres con todos_ – "todo eso piensa de ¿mí?" es lo único que paso por mi mente cuando Lucy decía todo eso… me sorprendió mucho. Mientras seguía hablando yo la observe ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo… – _lo que quiero decir es que_ – una pequeña sonrisa se iba formando en mis labios… sentí un felicidad inmensa… que ella pensara eso de mi… pero de repente se quedó callada cerro los ojos… y lo que dijo después me sorprendió mas– ¡_ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI!, me gustas como eres y todo de ti, también como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado, esa felicidad que me invade cuando estoy contigo y no puedo seguir ocultándolo, no me he sentido nunca ni he sentido esto por alguien y me gustaría ser más que una amiga, más que una compañera. ¡QUIERO SER ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE EN TU VIDA!_ – "¿está enamorada de mí?... ¿le gusto? ¿quiere ser más que una amiga?" todo eso me pregunte mientras ella lo decía… y no pude evitar ser una felicidad inmensa… poco a poco mi sonrisa creció… "¿ELLA SIENTO LO MISMO QUE YO?" tenía que ser un sueño pero no… no fue así… es real… ella me quiere de verdad… y yo me sentí tan feliz… tan completo… tan… "Lisanna" su rostro apareció en mi mente… y así como llego esa felicidad igual manera se fue… sentí como traicionaba a Lisanna al estar con Lucy después que le prometí estar siempre a su lado… no puedo… hacerle eso… ella se arriesgó por mi… y aunque ame a Lucy… y aunque me duela estar sin ella… no puedo hacerle eso a Lisanna… solo no puedo… se lo… prometí…

- _Y-yo… yo _– no supe como iniciar – _Luce… perdóname_ – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle – _n-no puedo corresponder tus sentimiento _– sentí un dolor en mi pecho… un dolor que jamás sentí… vi como ella agachaba su rostro… me sentí horrible… pero no puedo estar con ella… mientras que Lisanna está en ese estado por mí culpa – _de verdad lo siento, no creí que tu sintieras eso, yo le debo mi vida y mis sentimientos a otra persona, ya que ella dio su vida por mí_ – estuve esperando dos años… dos malditos años para decirle que yo la amo y ahora no puedo… por la promesa que le hice a Lisanna… y peor me siento ya que Lucy siente lo mismo y no puedo corresponderle… aunque quisiera no puedo… - _espero me entiendas Lucy… tu eres importante para mí y no quisiera perder tu amistad pero yo entenderé si ahora tu no me quieres hab…_

- _NO!_ – me interrumpió – _está bien, soy una tonta al no darme cuenta antes, sigamos siendo amigos y compañeros de equipo como hemos estado ahora y sigamos como siempre… de acuerdo _– "¿quiere que seamos todavía amigos?" pero no podía… siento que si sigo a su lado la lastimare más y es lo último que quiero… ver sufrir a Lucy…a MI Lucy…sentí ira e impotencia al no poder decirle nada para reconfortarla - _ bueno… ya es de casi anochece es mejor que me vaya _– vi cómo se levantaba… viro sus rostro y nos miramos por unos segundos… yo estaba confundido "Lucy" su nombre… su nombre lo repetí un millón de veces en ese momento… – _nos vemos mañana en el Gremio para escoger una misión ya que el tiempo para pagar el alquiler de mi casa está cerca _ – se dio media vuelta para irse por el camino en el que venimos… empezó a caminar… pero de repente de detuvo y me dijo – _adiós… Natsu_ – y salió corriendo… a mi nariz llego el olor a agua salada… me di cuenta que Lucy estaba lloran… por mi culpa… la ira me invadió… no pude hacer nada para impedir que ella no llorara… solo me quede sentado viendo cómo se alejaba de mi…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y desde ese momento me decidí alejarme de ella… para que se olvide de mí… y que sea feliz… "Ella se merece ser feliz"… pensé triste, eso es algo que intentare también… pero no creo poder sentir esa emoción… sin Lucy… mi vida ya no tiene el mismo sentido… me adapte rápido a estar a su lado… Happy, Lucy y yo los tres juntos… como una familia… solo seguí caminando rumbo al gremio para pasar otro día más alejado de ella… pero cuánto tiempo más resistiré… eso no lo sé… pero cuando estoy en el gremio de vez en cuando… mmm… está bien siempre que estoy ahí miro donde esta Lucy… se ve llena de alegría… y sé que me he comportado como un idiota al no poder manejar esta situación mejor… pero… qué más puedo hacer no entiendo cómo manejar ese tipo de situaciones…

Seguimos caminando y cada vez no acercamos a Magnolia… mientras cada quien iba hundido en sus pensamientos… yo iba pensando en Lucy… es extraño estar sin ella… nos acostumbramos a sus risas, enojos, golpes, a su comida, a su presencia, a su aroma, a ella… seguía en mis pensamientos mientras caminábamos… sin darme cuenta llegamos a Magnolia… suspire… el estar ahí me trae alegría pero a la vez tristeza… el saber que no podre estar con ella… tal vez se pregunten… si tano deseo estar con ella, ¿Por qué me alejo?, sencillo escuche que lo mejor para no dañar a alguien amado es alejarse de esa persona, que el tiempo curara las heridas… mmm sigo sin entender, aunque no lo entiendo lo estoy haciendo… además le prometí a Lisanna que estaría siempre a su lado, ya que por mi culpa esta en ese estado, y si estoy con Lucy, aunque sea de amigo, siento que la traiciono… ¿Por qué? Simple… porque amo a Lucy…

Note que estábamos cerca del gremio – _Hey… Happy, ya estamos llegando… quieres desayunar en el gremio o ir a pescar_ – él iba acostado en mi cabeza.

- _Desayunemos en el gremio… no estoy de ánimos para pescar… - _me dijo con tristeza… me sentí mal por mi amigo… por mi culpa el también sufre… yo le dije que si quería el pude estar con Lucy, pero me dijo me estaría acompañando para que el me ayude a superarlo.

- _Bien… en el gremio será_ – el gremio estaba a unos metros de nosotros… lo hicieron demasiado grande y llamativo para mi gusto… solté un suspiro de cansancio y llene de aire mis pulmones para intenta gritar un ¡YA REGRESAMOOOS!… pero se quedó en el intento… ya que no salió nada, solo me quede quieto, no podía mover mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abrieron muy grande, sentí como si apretaban mi pecho, como mi respiración se cortaba y mi corazón acelerarse. Esa imagen no la puedo ignorar… aunque quiera, no puedo… ella sonriéndole mientras este la tenía abrazada por los hombre y se sonreían… ella giro sus rostros y nos quedamos ahí mirándonos por unos segundos… me hundí en su ojos color chocolate por unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos… ambos teníamos la misma impresión de sorpresa… luego desvié mi mirada a su rostro… él tenía una sonrisa de lado… "maldito" fue lo único que pensé… sentí mi sangre hervir… empuñe mis manos… y luego todo paso muy rápido… no tenía control en mi cuerpo… solo actué por instinto…

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Kon´nichiwa... Que les pareció este capitulo... tal vez vean a Natsu raro... me refiero a que en mi Fic lo puse un poco mas maduro... emocionalmente... pero eso es necesario ya que cuesta mucho trabajo mantener su personalidad. Espero sus comentarías para saber si fue de su agrado este capitulo... o si tienen algunas duda... con gusto las responderé...**

**AVISO: Tardare alrededor de dos semanas en actualizar... estere un poco ocupada y no he avanzado en los capítulos... o quien sabe tal vez me las ingenie si lo actualice pronto...**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido**

**Sayonara...**

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


	8. Capítulo 8: Reacción inesperada

**Hola... hehehe... dije que tal vez tardaria dos semana pero me gusta tanto este Fic que deje a un lado mis quehaceres, este capitulo lo tenia avanzado solo lo arregle un poco y bueno aqui se los dejo... espero les guste... A continuación mi FanFic: ES UN ADIÓS**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

**.**

Narración

_- Dialogo -_

"Pensamientos"

_*_ (cambio de escena)

**TIEMPO**

**.**

**Capítulo 8. Reacción inesperada**

En una habitación en alguna parte del gremio se encontraba un chico de unos 20 años, de cabello color rosa y ojos color hade oscuros de pie con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, con su rostro fruncido, mostrando ira y frustración. En frente de él se encontraba un escritorio y sentado en una silla se encontraba un viejo mago de vestimenta color naranja y cabello blanco, este tenía el semblante serio.

- _Me podrías explicar… que te sucedió ahí… porque te comportaste así…_ - pregunto el viejo mago, a lo que el chico solo contesto con un bufido…

**FLASHBACK**

_Punto de Vista: Natsu_

El gremio estaba a unos metros de nosotros… lo hicieron demasiado grande y llamativo para mi gusto… solté un suspiro de cansancio y llene de aire mis pulmones para intenta gritar un ¡YA REGRESAMOOOS!… pero se quedó en el intento… ya que no salió nada, solo me quede quieto, no podía mover mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abrieron muy grande, sentí como si apretaban mi pecho, como mi respiración se cortaba y mi corazón acelerarse. Esa imagen no la puedo ignorar… aunque quiera, no puedo… ella sonriéndole mientras este la tenía abrazada por los hombre y se sonreían… ella giro sus rostros y nos quedamos ahí mirándonos por unos segundos… me hundí en su ojos color chocolate por unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos… ambos teníamos la misma impresión de sorpresa… luego desvié mi mirada a su rostro… él tenía una sonrisa de lado… "maldito" fue lo único que pensé… sentí mi sangre hervir… empuñe mis manos… y luego todo paso muy rápido… no tenía control en mi cuerpo… solo actué por instinto…

Solo sentía mis puño dar con mucha fuerza sobre el rostro de él… aunque él intento defenderse era muy evidente que en fuerza yo lo superaba… golpe tras golpe le di… a lo lejos solo escuche un grito - _¡DETENTEEE NATSUUU!_ – era la voz de Lucy, quise hacer caso al grito de Lucy, ya que su voz sonó llena de temor, desesperación, tristeza, ira, y demás sentimientos negativos, pero por más que intentaba calmarse mi cuerpo no respondía solo seguía en el ataque… él rubio por mi pequeño distracción con la voz de Lucy, me contraataco lanzándome lejos de él, pero rápidamente me levante y corría para acercarme a él para seguir con los golpes, esta vez estábamos igualados en fuerza, yo lo golpeaba, él se defendía… él me golpeaba yo lograba detener sus ataques… escuchaba gritos y gritos de mis de desesperación de mis compañeros del gremio, las sillas rompiéndose, grito de ataque tanto de él como míos, el sonido de las mesas quebrándose a nuestro alrededor, el caía y yo también de los golpes que nos dábamos, pero aun así nos volvíamos a levantar… pero entre todo ese ruido pude identificar claramente la voz de Lucy… - _¡por favor deténganse!_ – decía como un susurro pero para mis oídos de DS lo oí claramente… volví a distraerme… no puedo concentrarme cuando Lucy esta triste, pero esa pequeña distracción por parte mía la volvió a provechar Sting… y me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro… mandándome a volver hasta el otro lado del gremio, caí al suelo muy duro saliendo de mi boca un grito de dolor… casi como un rugido pero no por dolor del golpe sino más bien por la imagen de ellos dos abrazándose que no se iba de mi cabeza… esa imagen era más dolorosa que los golpes que me estaba dando, con las fuerza que tenía me levante rápidamente, pero de repente en el camino sentí una presión en mi cuerpo, un aroma llego a mi nariz, era de flores de cerezo combinado con vainilla, sentí como mi cuerpo se iba calmando, como mi mente se despejaba, respiraba hondo para que mis pulmones se llenaran de ese aroma que me tranquiliza… era Lucy quien me estaba abrazando, pero otro olor más llego a mi nariz, agua salada… supuse que estaba llorando, no me agrada para nada que ella llore… y más si yo soy el culpable de sus lágrimas.

En ese momento ya no supe que hacer intente abrazarla pero no pude, solo me quede parada con las manos empuñadas y ella abrazándome, y diciendo – _por favor… detente… _- el tenerla así, con el simpe hecho de tener ese contacto tan cercano a ella logro que me tranquilizara por completo, ya no sentía ira o furia, solo frustración… frustración por no poder abrazar a Lucy, frustración porque alguien más recibía sus sonrisas, frustración que por más que deseara no puedo estar a su lado… frustración por que debía alejarme de ella… aunque me doliera mucho… y frustración porque estoy traicionando a Lisanna, al estar pensando en Lucy de ese modo.

Poco a poco la presión en mis manos al tenerlas empuñadas se suavizo, pero el abrazo de Lucy no disminuyo… me abrazaba como si no quisiera que la separaran de mi… ya más tranquilo alce mis mano para intentar corresponder el abrazo aunque sabía que era un error… pero ya no lo podía evitar más… extrañaba sus abrazos demasiado… más de lo que creí… pero el intento de abrazar a Lucy quedo ahí en un intento ya que alguien nos interrumpió de la forma menos tranquila.

- _¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ!_ – grito el maestro, alce mi vista hasta donde estaba él parado a unos pocos metros de mi…pestañe varias veces… no creí lo que mis ojos veían… el gremio… EL GREMIO ESTABA LITERALMENTE CASI DESTRUIDO… mesas, sillas, la barra, los postes que sostiene el techo del gremio destruidos, partes de las paredes destruidas, unos pedazos del techo caían, escombros por todos lados…. Mire a mis compañeros algunos estaban heridos, otros intentaban apartar escombros para ayudarlos, y algunos estaban asustados, otros sorprendidos tal vez a como reaccione y otros… tenían en un ojos una mirada de ira inigualable… en especial… ERZA y MIRAJANE… que cuando se lo propone da igual o más miedo que la primera… pero yo estaba en estado de shock, no creía lo que veía… solo atine en preguntar - _¿t-todo eso… lo… hizo… yo?_ – lo dije más para mí que para alguien más, pero Lucy me escucho y me contesto.

- _Si… Natsu… tú lo hiciste, te trataron de detener pero igual los golpeaste… y también saliste un poco herido_ – me contesto mientras se apartaba de mí y me miraba a los ojos… su mirada era de tristeza, confusión… y ¿felicidad?... tanto golpes le hicieron mal a mis ojos… pero sin importarnos nada más nos quedamos observando por varios segundos… eternos segundos… un punzada llego a mi cabeza… sangraba en la frente luego mire mis mano e igual estaban sangrando… "¿en qué momento… hice esto…?" fue lo que pensé cuando mire otra vez al gremio… pero un escalofrió paso por mi espalda… sentí mi cara empalidecer… sentí que mi respiración se cortaba… tenía miedo… si MIEDO de él…

-_ ¡NAAAATSUUUUU! _– me grito el maestro yo lo observe con mucho miedo y pánico… el escalofrió paso de mi espalda a todo mi cuerpo…. - _¡TE QUIERO DEINMEDIATO EN MI OFICINA! _– me ordeno con un grito… y con ese mismo grito se fue del salón y se dirigió a su oficina… para esperarme ahí.

Lucy me volvió a dar un abrazo, yo no intente abrazarla… ya que sabía que si lo hacía luego para separarme sería difícil… más bien imposible… después de un par de segundo me soltó, dirigí mi mirada a Sting que se encontraba de pie a unos metros de nosotros… me miraba con recelo e ira… yo le devolví la mirada… pero la aparte para dirigirla a Lucy que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada… solo pase a un lado y como un susurro para que ella solo lo escuchara le dije – _lo siento…_ - fue la única frase que encontré adecuado para el momento… bueno aparte de otra …. Te amo… si esa hubiera sido mejor… pero no lo podía hacer. Ella solo se quedó ahí sin decir nada… me sentí mal… peor que mal… Lucy… Mi Lucy estaba así y yo era el responsable. Pero con ese sentimiento seguí caminando y me dirigí con el maestro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- _Me podrías explicar… que te sucedió ahí… porque te comportaste así…_ - me pregunto el maestro a lo que yo solo conteste con un bufido…

_Punto de vista: Normal_

- "Este niño me sacara de quicio…" pensó el maestro suspirando cansado por la actitud del joven mago – _Natsu_…

- _¿Qué hace él aquí? _– interrumpió el chico, a lo que el maestro volvió a suspirar – _es nuestro enemigo que hace aquí_ – cuestiono el DS al maestro con molestia.

- _Se unió al gremio _– Contesto el viejo maestro a lo que Natsu quiso protestar pero no puedo porque el maestro continuo – _fue hace unos días… tú no te esteraste ya que fuiste a una misión…_ - contesto tranquilamente el maestro.

- _¿Quién…?_ – pregunto con un tono serio el joven DS… ante la sorpresa de que se uniera al gremio, pero al parecer el maestro no entendía su casi pregunta y solo opto por alzar una ceja - _¿quién lo trajo?_ – pregunto desafiantemente.

- _Lucy_ – contesto el viejo con una sonrisa de lado… Natsu abrió los ojos por la Sorpresa "¿Queeeeeeé?... ¿Lucy?" pensó Salamander sentía su corazón nuevamente acelerarse… el maestro sabía que esa sería la reacción de su "hijo" – _antes de que se unieran al gremio… Lucy… se encontró en algunos problemas de regreso a su casa…_ - Natsu sintió un punzada en su pecho cuando escucho eso… iba a interrumpir al maestro para preguntar que le sucedió… pero el viejo mago no se lo permitió y continuo – _pero gracias a que… Sting estaba por ahí cerca la pudo ayudar… y bueno… al día siguiente se presentaron al gremio y ella… me pregunto si ellos se podían unir… porque Sabertooth se desintegro después de los Juegos Mágicos y ellos no tenían a donde más ir… y bueno los acepte_ – Natsu seguía ahí parado sin entender todo… mientras procesaba todo algo hizo CLICK en su mente "¿ellos?" pensó el joven pelirosa.

- _Viejo… ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?_

- _Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosh_ – dijo con todo la tranquilidad del mundo.

- _Ya veo… entonces no hay nada más que pueda decir_ – contesto el joven mago mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo – _me voy._

- _Alto… hay una cosa más_ – el viejo maestro se le dibujo un sonrisa como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura - _¿Por qué atacaste a Sting?_ – Natsu alzo su vista sorprendido por la pregunta y sintió como poco a poco la sangre subía a su rostro… se imaginó que se estaba sonrojando… "¿Por qué lo ataque?... ni yo mismo lo se…" se contestó mentalmente el joven DS.

- _P-porque c-creí que era… que era nuestro enemigo… si eso_ – dijo con nerviosismo en su voz… pero el maestro como que no le creyó y alzo solo una ceja incrédulo, pero luego de unos segundo cambio su expresión a entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír con malicia… Natsu solo trago duro ante ese cambio de expresión del maestro… ya que no era buena señal.

- _No será que te enojaste él estuviera abrazando a Lu-cy_ – Natsu no contesto solo empuño sus mano y mostro ira en su rostro, el maestro lo noto y acertó a decir - _¿Celos?_ – más bien lo dijo afirmando que preguntado, en un todo divertido, el pelirosa ante ese comentario solo viro su rostro para no seguir viendo la cara de diversión que ponía el viejo.

- _Debe estar b-bromeando _– contesto algo nervioso - _¿Por qué debería sentir celos?_ – intento que su voz no temblara por el nerviosismo, pero como siempre solo quedo en un intento… ya que el viejo lo noto y entrecerrando su mirada contraataco.

- _¿seguro?... entonces no te molesta que él entre en su casa, se duerma en su cama…_ - inicio su contraataque el anciano para ver hasta donde toleraba Natsu – _desayunen juntos…_ - la venita en la frente de Natsu estaba a punto de reventar… y sus manos estabas duramente empuñadas – _salgan a "comer helados"… ósea a una cita… si me entiendes…_ - Natsu no sabía hasta qué punto podría seguir soportando eso – _que sean compañero de equipo y vayan a misiones JUN-TOS_… - termino el viejo… esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

- _¡¿QUEEEEEE?!_ – "Lucy y ESE van a misiones juntos… o no… todo menos esoooo" se dijo a sí mismo el dichoso Salamander… no creía lo que el maestro le decía, volteo a ver al maestro que tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

- _Es lo que escuchaste Natsu_ – dijo casi divertido por la expresión exagerada de su casi "hijo" – _pero… deja tu dramas para luego… ve a disculparte…_ - Natsu ante el comentario del maestro solo soltó un sin entender lo que quiso decir el maestro - _¡¿ehh?!_ – el maestro solo suspiro – _lo que escuchaste… anda a disculparte con todos… y cuando digo todos es TODOS… incluyéndolo a él…_ - dijo desafiantemente.

- _NO_ – dijo casi como un berrinche el DS

- _¿Qué?_

- _Dije que NO_

- _¡Natsuuu!..._

- _NO… ES NO, VIEJO_ – contesto cortantemente Natsu, el maestro sentí la vena de su frente a punto de explotar… ese niño sí que lo sacaba de sus casillas fácilmente.

- _Natsu… ve a disculparte con él o…._ – comento en un tono serio pero amenazante – _te are "ESO"_ – Natsu ante ese comentario trago duro y empezó a sudar frio… "NO… TODO MENOS ESO" se dijo mentalmente.

- _V-viejo…. To-todo men-nos "E-ESO"_ – dijo con demasiado miedo… ya que recordaba la última vez que el viejo le hizo "ESO" y no fue para nada agradable.

- _VE NATSU_ – le dijo mientras señalaba la puerta – _y discúlpate con tus compañeros, en especial con Lucy y Sting… y de las misiones que hagas se te quitara un porcentaje para pagar los daños que causaste_ – dijo firmemente el mago.

- _P-pero…_ - no pudo terminar de protestar ya que la mirada amenazante del viejo lo hizo callar… y como un niño regañado salió de la oficina del maestro con rumbo al gran salón, el viejo solo sonrió triunfante ya que con eso lograría que el viejo Natsu volviera.

Natsu entro cabizbajo con los brazos colgado a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras caminaba… fue hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el gran salón ya que sintió varias miradas intensas puestas en él… alzo su mirada y fue la escena más aterradora que pudo ver… un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo y su cara palideció para ensombrecerlo con un tono azul… miedo…pánico…terror… eran las pocas emociones negativas que sentía en ese momento cuando vio como Erza y Mira se acercaban a él… él ante la presencia de amabas acercándose solo retrocedía… fue hasta que con un poco de valor y fuerza que le quedaban logro hablar… - _chicas hehehe_ – rio nerviosamente – _chicas… por favor… e-esperen … yo-yo puedo e-explicarlo…_ - intento en vano detenerlas… y de un momento a otro vio toda su vida pasar un momento… y cayo del otro lado del gremio de donde él estaba en un inicio… después de varios minutas inconsciente despertó… al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unos ojos que lo miraban con preocupación…

- _¿Natsu?_ – pregunto esa voz – _Natsu… ¿estás bien_…? - sonaba preocupada esa voz… fue cuando abrió un poco más sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos color chocolate de su rubia favorita…

- _Lucy…._ – dijo casi como un susurró Natsu - _¡AUCH!_ – dijo el DS ante el dolor que obtuvo cuando intento sentarse.

- _No te muevas bruscamente… Erza y Mira-chan te golpearon algo duro_ – dijo nerviosamente con un gotita de sudor en su frente _– ven te ayudo_ – le dijo la maga estelar mientras estiraba su mano.

- _Gracias Luce _– dijo con una gran sonrisa en maga de fuego, ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo al escucharlo decirle así… hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía eso… se sintio extraña cuando lo oyó decirle así… - _por cierto…_ - dijo mientras bajaba la mirada el DS – _lo siento_… - dijo cabizbajo _– yo… yo de verdad no quería causarte problemas… lo siento_ – termino decir nerviosamente. Lucy se sorprendió al inicio con la disculpa que le daba su amigo pero después de unos segundos le sonrió cálidamente.

- _Esta bien Natsu… sé que a veces actúas impulsivamente… que no tiene control sobre tu cuerpo… ya que no piensas las cosas antes de actuar… pero así eres tu…_ - le dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente… aunque en la frente de Natsu esa venita nuevamente amenazaba con explotar ante la respuesta de la maga estelar… pero al ver la sonrisa de ella se le olvido el comentario y le sonrió con una de sus grandes sonrisas que mostraban su dentadura perfecta…

- _Gracias Luce… por cierto ¿dónde está?_ – pregunto mientras arrugaba su rostro… ante el desagrado de preguntar eso, Lucy al parecer no entendió ya que inclino su cabeza a un lado y soltó un _- ¿ehh?, ¿a quién te refieres? _– Natsu solo bufo – _Sting_ – dijo cortante.

_- Aquí… Natsu-san_ – dijo fanfarronamente Sting… mientras aparecía atrás de Natsu… el DS del fuego solo rodeo sus ojos, y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

- _Si ya te vi…_ - dijo con un tono de desagrado.

- ¿_Y?... habla_ – dijo desafiante el rubio… Natsu empuño sus manos y volteo su rostro.

- _Lo siento_ – dijo casi inaudible para todo menos para Sting… que obvio si lo escucho y una leve sonrisa surco su rostro…

- _¿Qué?... no te escuche Natsu-san_ – contesto burlonamente el joven.

- _Lo s-siento_ – dijo un poco más alto pero no lo suficiente.

- _¡¿Ehhh?! No te escucho Natsu-san… dilo más fuerte_ – Natsu sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo y con la vena de su frente nuevamente a punto de explotar junto todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza y dijo con una sonrisa torcida y forzando salir la palabra - _¡LO SIENTO!_ – y una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en el rostro de Sting – _Si ya te había escuchado_ - contesto con burla a lo que hizo que Natsu lo mirara mal, pero el seguí con su mirada y sonrisa triunfal, pero a lo que Lucy si se sorprendió ya que su amigo Natsu era testarudo y casi nunca se disculpaba y no pensó que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

- _Natsu…_ - dijo Lucy sorprendida, el nombrado volteo a mirlar – _tu… _- el pelirosa se sonrojo ante lo que suponía que iba a decir la rubia, pero luego Lucy poso su vista a Sting y alzo las cejas… este no entendió y alzo también sus cejas a lo que Lucy suspiro y le dijo – _contéstale… _- le dijo mientras señalaba a Natsu.

_- ¡¿ehh?! Y que le tengo que decir a ese._

Lucy lo miro reprobadoramente y le dijo – _dile que acepta sus disculpas_ – y en el rostro de Natsu un sonrisa se dibujó – _hazlo… es lo mínimo que debes de hacer cuando alguien te pide disculpas_ – en el ojo de Sting se notó un leve tic ante lo que le dijo Lucy… pero por ser Lucy quien se lo pedía no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa torcida y muy pero muy forzada se dirigió a Natsu – _A-acepto t-tus discul-pas_ – intento sonar lo más verdadero posible. Y en los labios de Natsu se formó una sonrisa de triunfo.

- _Esta bien pequeño ru-bio… gracias_ – dijo nuevamente con esa sonrisa torcida y forzada, pero a Sting no le causo gracia el comentario respecto a su cabello – _que dijiste rosadito_ – contraataco Sting – _lo que escuchaste pelo de púas_ – le contesto Natsu – _tú tienes el pelo de puas igual… cara de mandril_ – le dijo Sting mientras chocaban su frente contra la de Natsu – _¿mandril?... tu eres el que tiene cara animal… niña llorona_ – así continuaron sus insultos sin sentido. Lucy solo bufo por la escena que tenían ellos dos… pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… "Natsu… hace tiempo que no actuabas así… esta regresando el viejo Natsu… me alegro…" dijo para sí misma Lucy… - _Ojos bizcos_ – dijo Natsu – _Cerebro de carbón_ - contesto Sting… Lucy solo suspiro "esto será más difícil de lo que creí"… pensó mientras se alejaba de ellos e iba ayudar a Mirajane a recoger los pedazos de sillas y mesas que estaban tirados… Noto que Mira los observaba con una sonrisa… - _Está regresando…_ - dijo Mira cuando Lucy estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Lucy volteo a ver a esos dos peleando y sonrió – _Si… eso parece…_

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola... como dije arriba no espere mas y subí este capitulo, AH y también este ha sido mi capitulo mas larga de todos, espero no les aya aburrido, también espero sus comentarios, sinceramente me alegran mucho cuando los leo y me dan ganas de subir el siguiente mas rápido... pero ahora si, no se cuando subiré el siguiente, puede que sea mañana o dentro de unos días o tal vez semanas... hehehe ni yo misma lo se...**

**CAPÍTULO 9.**

**Para mi amiga… de Levy**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido**

**Sayonara...**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


	9. Capítulo 9: Para mi amiga… de Levy

**Muchas gracias los que siguen este que es mi primer FanFic de Fairy Tail... significa mucho para mi... sin mas les dejo la continuación de: ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

**.**

Narración

_- Dialogo -_

_Diario de Levy_

**TIEMPO**

**.**

**Capítulo 9. Para mi amiga… de Levy**  
**(27 DE OCTUBRE X791)**

_POV: Levy_

_Lu-chan… se nota que esta triste… y es por el comportamiento de Natsu con ella. Este último mes, sinceramente, ni yo lo entiendo, el porqué de su comportamiento das drástico que toma de un día para otro… nadie se imaginó que Natsu reaccionaria así, ese día que vio a Lu-chan con Sting en el gremio… tal vez me equivoque, pero se notaba un odio creciendo en su mirada, parecía que lo quería matar, me asusté mucho… él infundía miedo, y a pesar que varios compañeros lo quisieron detener, nadie lo logro, Erza trato de razonar con él… pero solo la ignoraba, ni Gray, ni Gajeel, ni nadie pudo disminuir su furia, bueno casi nadie, si, Lu-chan logro… me sorprendió la reacción que tuvo ella, fue a abrazarlo estando él en ese estado interviniendo que siguiera la pelea, me dio miedo que durante ese lapso que perdió la cordura él no te reconocida, pero no fue así, tú lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad Lu-chan?… no creí lo que mis ojos veían… él con solo tener ese contacto contigo se tranquilizó… pero de eso no quiero hablar, sino lo que paso después de eso… el llego a disculparse con todos hasta con Sting, algo increíble, siendo él… el DS mas terco de todos… pero entonces… ¿Por qué?... no lo entiendo… ¿por qué después de eso volvió hacer el mismo solitario de hace unos meses?, se nota claramente que él quiere estar con Lu-chan, pero la evita y se aleja de ella… ¿Por qué?... bueno según Lu-chan me dijo, que él le prometió a Lisanna estar siempre con ella… nunca apartarse de su lado, pero… Lisanna no creo que le haya prohibido ser tu amigo, o ¿me equivoco?... no claro que no Lisanna no es así, ella es dulce y cariñosa, jamás haría algo así y menos que perjudicara la relación entre dos nakamas… entonces ¿por qué el idiot… lo siento… porque Natsu, se empeña en alejarse?…_  
_El día siguiente de la pelea que tuvo con Sting el llego al gremio, fue directo al cuarto de Lisanna… me pregunto que habrá pasado… ahí, ya que cuando salió, no le hablo a nadie y se fue, y no lo volvimos a ver en una semana… ojala Natsu nos tuviera confianza como antes y nos dijera cosa lo tiene así, quisiera ayudarlo, somos nakamas, ¿no? Regreso al gremio después de esa semana ausente, empezó actuar nuevamente raro, no le hablo a nadie tomo una misión y se volvió a irse con Happy, note en la mirada de Lu-chan… esperanza, tal vez de que Natsu volviera hacer el de siempre y le hablara como lo hacía, bueno quien no tenía esa esperanza, hasta yo y el baka de Gajeel, pero no, y cuando él se marchó note en tu mirada, Lu-chan… una tristeza inmensa, tus esperanzas que volviera hacer el de siempre se esfumaron… me sentí triste por ti, Lu-chan, quisiera poder ayudarte, pero nos como, solo se me ocurre darte palabras de apoyo, aunque no son… suficientes._  
_He visto que Sting está muy atento contigo, en especial esa vez que te vi triste cuando Natsu se fue y volvió hacer el mismo de hace un par de meses. A Sting lo note igual triste, pero no por Natsu sino por Lu-chan… me pregunto… ¿qué pensara él?... en fin, tal vez con el tiempo me dé cuenta y si es así, se lo contare todo a ella… en fin, desde ese día, Sting se ha encargado de sacarle algunas sonrisas a Lu-chan, pero… esas sonrisas están vacías, y creo que Sting lo sabe, porque tal vez tú Lu-chan, no te des cuenta pero él se siente triste cuando tú también lo estas, se nota que te está tomando mucho aprecio… aunque claro él no es el único, todos en el gremio estamos así, sino, mira a Gray, ese chico que siempre peleaba y se denudaba, ya no lo hace, Erza que siempre estaba comiendo pasteles con una sonrisa, ahora solo come pasteles pero sería sin expresión alguna… el maestro lo noto preocupado, y el ánimo del gremio esta decayendo…_  
_Hace dos semanas Natsu regreso de su misión, esta vez fue una muy larga… tal vez Lu-chan no se dio cuenta por que estaba de espalda en la barra, pero la mirada de Natsu demostraba tristeza, frustración e ira, cuando vio a Lu-chan con Sting platicando… el agacho su cara y oscureció su mirada, como negando lo que vio y fue directo a la barra sin mirar o hablar con alguien para decirle a Mira que la misión fue un éxito, Lu-chan lo volteo ver con una sonrisa al escuchar su voz, creo que también vi que se relajó al saber que él estaba bien, pero Natsu solo la ignoro y así como llego también se fue… se notó claramente que ese comportamiento que afecto mucho… Happy te saludo y eso te saco una sonrisa leve pero una sonrisa sincera, lo abrazaste… pero fue un abrazo melancólico luego él se fue con Natsu, claro ellos dos son Nakamas mas cercanos y tiene que estar juntos en todo… ellos se fueron y Lu-chan solo observaba por donde ellos se fueron, nadie lo noto más que yo ¿creo?... pero una lagrima salió de tu ojo izquierdo, quería ir a abrazarte, consolarte pero alguien se me adelanto, Sting… a su modo te levanto el ánimo, diciéndote "con esa cara pareces un chimpancé con hambre" eso te saco una leve risita, y a mí también, de dónde saca esos comentarios… nunca lo sabré._  
_Sabes he notado en esta última semana que Natsu va al gremio pero se sienta en una mesa alejada de todos… e intenta que nadie note que siempre está al pendiente de ti. Lu-cahn… no se lo cuentes a nadie, pero él le pregunta a Mira si vas a misiones, como te van en ellas, si te has herido, y si ese insoportable de Sting te cuida en ellas… ya ves Lu-chan el si se preocupa por ti, pero es tan necio que no lo admite, aunque debe tener un motivo más afondo… el por qué se aleja de ti, otra cosa, he notado que su mirada desde el día que empezó a ignorarte, he visto que siempre está triste, tal vez lo aparente con una sonrisa, pero es obvio que es una sonrisa vacía, así como las tuyas… ambos están sufriendo por su alejamiento… y solo espero que eso no los termine por destruir… ambos son importantes para nosotros, son nuestra familia, hasta el baka de Gajeel, aunque lo niegue, esta preocupado por Natsu y de ti también, en una ocasión me pregunto si aun podemos intentar algo para arreglarlo, pero le dije que no se me ocurre nada, y me contesto que entonces por que leeo tanto si no sirve de nada, después de que me dijo eso... lo golpee con un libro de 3000 paginas que estaba leyendo, quedo inconsciente por un rato y luego me reprocho, pero… lo tenia merecido, aunque creo que se me paso la mano…_  
_Lu-chan… no lo hagas, por favor, no te alejes de nosotros, dijiste que te irías un tiempo del gremio para pensar las cosas, pero si te vas dejaras mas dañado de lo que ya esta, ustedes dos son importantes para nosotros, si ustedes se alejan es como si perdiéramos dos hermanos… son nuestra familia, eres como una hermana para mi, eres mi nakama… no quiere que se alejen… por eso no te preocupes ya se nos ocurrirá algo para solucionar la situación… te lo prometo… haré lo que este en mis manos para solucionar las cosas y que vuelvan hacer como ese día que regresamos de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en esa ocasión festejamos por ganar el primer lugar y por salir victoriosos en la batalla contra Rogue del futuro, no puedo creer que el Rogue que conozco se convirtió en el futuro tan maligno… pero lo bueno que logramos cambiar el futuro… y esta con nosotros y en parte fue por Natsu, el fue quien logro salvarlo de esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba… no entiendo si él puede ayudar a la gente así, por que no se ayuda así mismo, o no deja que alguien lo ayude, tan orgulloso es… o es un simplemente idiota… disculpa por insultarlo pero me enoja que se comporte así… como hoy se noto que estaba furioso por que tu y Sting estaban saliendo juntos de gremio, y quiso ir a detenerlos, lo se porque lo vi pararse de la silla donde estaba sentado pero solo se quedo ahí parado y empuñando las manos, vi que giro su cabeza y se sentó de mala gana, Happy le dijo algo que no escuche ya que estaba lejos, pero puede deducir que fue algo sobre pescados ya que le ofreció uno… Happy nunca cambias…_  
_Lu-chan te aseguro que todo se solucionara solo danos tiempo, entre todos le buscaremos una solución, sino es por la buenas será por las malas y de eso se encargaran Gajeel, Gray y Erza, pondrán en su lugar a Natsu._  
_Ánimos amiga todo se solucionara, además cuentas con mi apoyo y el del resto del gremio… por que eres nuestra nakama y como dijo una ve Natsu, a las nakamas nunca los dejamos solo, y a Natsu ahí que darle tiempo de que piense las cosas, me imagino que por se él debe tomar le mas tiempo de procesar todo, no es que diga que es un tonto, nooo… solo que es un poco torpe… Lu-chan no estas sola, tienes varias personas que te apoy…_

-_ ¿Qué estas haciendo enana?_ – dijo Gajeel mientras me quitaba mi diario – Gehe… que es un diario… haber veamos que escribiste…  
-_ ¡DAME ESO BESTIA!_ – le grite e intente arrebatárselo pero el lo alzo y no lo alcanzaba - _¡GAJEEL DAME ESO! ¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! ¡EXIJO QUE ME LO DES!_ – le grite pero el se hacia el sordo - ¡Gajeel… por favor… dámelo! – intente sonar lo mas amable posible pero el no lo hacia fácil, solo se me ocurrió algo… no estoy muy orgullosa de lo que haré pero no hay otra opción… es un hombre y a los hombre fácilmente son engañados con eso…  
- _¿Enana que haces?... ¡OYE!..._ – si cayo en la trampa… si piensa que lo seduje están equivocados, le hice creer que estaba llorando – _¿e-estas llo-llorando?... vamos enana no es para tanto_ – pero hacia como que no lo escuchaba y me tape la cara con mis manos… -_ oyeee…. N-no llores de acuerdo… si es por agarrar tu preciada libreta a-aquí esta… ves, lo lo he leído_ – en un rápido movimiento se lo arrebate de las manos y lo abrase a mi y le saque la lengua - _¡ME ENGAÑASTE!_ – me dijo.  
- _Si, que pensabas… que te dejaría a husmear mis cosas_ – y le saque otra ves la legua…  
- _Enana, ya veras a mi nadie me engaña…_  
-_ Solo yo, bestia…_ - y salí corriendo, y lo deje con la palabra en la boca, solo escuche un -_ ¡REGRESAA AQUÍ!_ – pero no le hice caso y me escondí donde estaba Erza, claro él ya no se acerco, solo me miro con mala cara, y nuevamente le saque la lengua.  
El resto del día paso normal y nuevamente vi como Natsu miraba con furia a Sting que abrazaba a Lucy, siento que Sting lo hace a propósito, o tal vez…. No.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola... en capitulo de hoy la primera parte Levy escribiendo en su diario, solo que lo escribe como si fuera una carta dirigida a Lucy... lo explico por si no se entendió... solo es un diario. Y también se que este capitulo no fue emocionante y es el mas corto, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma para explicar mas sencillamente lo que ocurrió en el mes, si desde la pelea de Natsu y Sting, ha pasado un mes y Levy cuento según su perspectiva.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE... después de leer el capitulo del manga de hoy de Fairy Tail... todo mi inspiración se esfumo... y no se cuando volveré a subir un capitulo... el final me deprimió mucho... MASHIMA-SAMA ¿POR QUEEEEÉ?... en fin... nos vemos otro día .. cuidense...**

**.**

**Actualizare lo mas pronto posible... **

**.**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido**

**Sayonara...**

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**

**PD: Tengo que admitir que en el capitulo de hoy donde salio Sting... me enamoro mas, por como se comporto tan ****aliviando a pesar ****de lo que le estaba pasando. Me dio mucha risa... Y ME ENCANTA SU ACTITUD!**

**Y tal vez si sea este fic un StiLu... pero no estoy segura ya que mi amor por Natsu no ha cambiado.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Lisanna

**YO~... son las 2:58 am y yo aquí saludando.**

**Muchas gracias los que siguen este que es mi primer FanFic de Fairy Tail... significa mucho para mi... sin mas les dejo la continuación de: ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

**.**

Narración

_- Dialogo -_

_Flashback_

**.**

**Capítulo 10. Lisanna**

_POV: Lisanna_

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? La verdad… no tengo idea… solo sé que han sido bastante tiempo… me siento agotado de estar en la misma posición… aunque mi hermana siempre este atenta de mis cuidados… me siento realmente una inútil… pero no puedo hacer nada… mi cuerpo no me responde… quiere moverme… quiero hablar… quiero correr… quiero caminar… quiero saltar… o por lo menos abrir mis ojos… pero nada… mi cuerpo no se muevo…lo he intentado mucho tiempo pero… cada día me siento más cansado y siento como mi poder mágico se va decayendo cada día más… solo sé que no me arrepiento de estar aquí…

**_Flashback_**

_"- ¡Lucyyyy~! – escuche que grito Natsu… vi como corrió a salvarla… de un rugido de dragón que iba directo hacia ella… me sentí aliviada… Lucy es mi amiga… le tome mucho aprecio en este poco tiempo que he estado de regreso de Edoras… aunque conocí a una Edo-Lucy… ella es muy diferente a la Lucy de aquí… en fin, Natsu corrió para proteger a Lucy del rugido de dragón… el cual paso a escasos centímetros de ellos… gire mi rostro a un lado y vi como Rogue del futuro aprovecho ese momento de distracción de Natsu para atacarlo con un hechizo… "cobarde" fue lo que pensé cuando vi que intentaba atacarlo por la espalda, con la guardia baja… pero yo no permitiría que algo malo le sucediera a él… él es mi amigo… lo amo demasiado como para que algo malo le pase… daría mi vida por él o por cualquiera del gremio… y técnicamente eso es lo que hice… corrí en dirección hacia donde apuntaba Rogue… fue cuestión de segundo… Rogue disparo… Natsu se dio cuenta tarde y trato de proteger a Lucy… pero el hechizo nunca les llego… ¿Por qué? Porque yo lo evite… con la fuerza mágica que me quedaba logre hacer un escudo, si… aprendí hacer una nueva magia… además de la de Animal Soul, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y logro atravesar mi escudo mandándome contra una pared de rocas… pero gracias al escudo que hice logre disminuir la fuerza de impacto del hechizo y sobre todo los protegía a ambos… a Lucy y Natsu… mis amigos que daría mi vida por ellos…"_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Desde entonces he estado en estado de coma… no sé en realidad cuanto tiempo ha pasado solo sé que ha sido mucho pero mucho tiempo… y como dice Mira-nee… puedo oír todo a mi alrededor, siempre me vienen a visitar mis amigos… como sucedió hoy en la mañana… cuando Lucy fue a visitarme…

**_Flashback_**

_"- Hola Lisanna – que raro… llegando… llegando y suena triste… que le habrá pasado… me preocupó ya que estuvo un par de minutos en silencio y yo sin poder ayudarla… soy una inútil, es mi amiga y no puedo hacer nada para contentarla… de repente un sonido invadió la habitación eran sollozos… ¿está llorando?... tal vez… creo que… si… - lo siento – dijo… mmm y ahora porque se disculpa – sé que no debería llorar aquí contigo, pero… necesito a una amiga con quien desahogarme y bueno contigo me siento segura de poder platicar sin perjuicios… y ya no puedo seguir conteniéndome… - claro que puede confiar en mi… además no puedo hablar… - h-han pasado más de cuatro meses desde que le declare mis sentimiento a una persona muy especial para mi… pero… él me r-rechazo… soy una tonta por no darme cuenta que él estaba enamorado de una chica que parece un ángel… me dijo que le debe su vida a ella, porque ella dio su vida por él… todos sabemos que esa chica es agradable y muy simpática y algo loca… y él la ama como tal… además siento que ella también le corresponde esos sentimientos… si… es mutuo sus sentimientos … - me sentí realmente triste al no poder hacer nada por ayudarla o darle palabras de aliento - ¿qué pensarías de mi… si te digo que me siento triste por el amor que ellos sienten? – nada… es muy normal sentirse triste por un amor no correspondido – si… lo se… soy una egoísta… debería estar feliz por ellos… pero no… veme aquí llorando por su felicidad… soy de lo peor… pero aunque mí me duela demasiado… también hay una parte de mí se siente feliz… ya que ambos sienten un gran amor por el otro y a pesar de que él no está a mi lado, estoy feliz que haya encontrado a alguien que lo ame tanto… - estuvo en silencio un par de minutos… solo se oían suspiros por parte de Lucy… - Lisanna… discúlpame por contrate sobre mi fracaso amoroso… te quiero mucho… eres una gran amiga para mí, lamento no poder haberte dicho antes – no importa Lucy si no me dijiste… me lo estás diciendo ahora… y eso me hace feliz… sobre todo porque tú eres una gran amiga para mí también. Me gustaría poder moverme y abrazarte… ah y también golpear al idiota que te está haciendo sufrir… - arigatou… me siento mejor al hablar contigo… - recupero sus ánimos – recuperarte pronto, ¿sí?... ¡ADIÓS! – por lo menos no soy tan inútil aquí… sirvo de confidente"._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Todos los días recibía una visita ya sea de mis hermanos, de mis amigos o de Natsu. Lucy siempre venia un día en especial cada semana… sinceramente no sé qué día… perdí la cuenta… pero venia semanal… siempre me habla de todos en el gremio, sobre las misiones y sobre los avances de su novela… pero note que siempre que habla de Natsu sonaba triste y distante… otra semana paso y como era habitual ella llego y se sentó en una silla alado de mi cama…

_"- Hola Lisanna – escuche una voz que me hablaba – ¿cómo has estado? – Me pregunto y pude identificar a la persona, era Lucy… - sabes… todos en el gremio te extrañamos mucho, en especial Mira, Elfman y… Natsu – me dijo… note que sonó triste al mencionar a Natsu… me pregunto qué idiotez le hizo ahora… - se nota que te quieren mucho, sabes… el otro día… - me empezó a contar que Juvia casi inunda el gremio… nuevamente, porque Gray se había ido a una misión solo y tenía miedo que le pasará algo y además lloraba porque no la llevo con él - … fue muy gracioso, hubieras visto como teníamos que agarrarnos de los postes que sostienen el techo del gremio, para que la corriente del agua no nos llevara… hahaha… - me contagio su felicidad… al oírla reír… ya que desde hace tiempo la sentía triste, tal vez no la podía ver… pero si escuchar su voz… en especial cuando me mencionaba algo de Natsu… nada más que me levante lo golpeare si hizo sufrir a Lucy… - Lisanna… recupérate pronto… ya es hora de despertarse, ¿no crees?... levántate e ilumina al gremio como tú solo sabes hacerlo… es muy duro ver al gremio así… sin ti, no es lo mismo, todo se ve tan triste… aunque de seguro quieres tomar un tiempo de descanso hahaha… - estuvo unos segundo en silencio… solo escuchaba como suspiraba – en fin… me tengo que irme Lisanna, tengo que ir a una misión con Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle… mmm Happy y Natsu no van… ellos están… ocupados… si ocupados… creo que tienen un asunto pendiente… - la note nerviosa al mencionar nuevamente a Natsu… me pregunto que habrá sucedido entre ellos dos… - me grado conversar contigo, espero que despiertes pronto… ¡ADIOS! – escuche como se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta y salió"_

Siguieron pasando los días… y como cada semana llego Lucy… entro en la habitación donde me encuentro… Mira-nee me dijo que estaba en una habitación especial del gremio… pero no sé dónde específicamente… ella se sentó como siempre en una silla a lado de mi cama

_"- Hola Lisanna… - sonaba triste – me siento una inútil – mira a quien se lo dices… yo estoy igual estoy aquí sin poder ayudarte… - te acuerdas que la semana pasado te dije que iba a una misión con los chicos… bueno… como en cada misión solo soy un estorbo… te contare lo que paso…_

**_Flashback_**

_POV: normal_

_- ¡ATRÁS DE TI!... ¡CUIDADO! – grito la joven maga estelar._

_- Ice Make: Lanzas – grito un mago de cabello azul oscuro… dándole un golpe al enemigo que lo atacaba desde atrás._

_- Tenryu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón Celestial) – grito la pequeña maga de nombre Wendy - ¿están bien, chicos? – pregunto._

_- Si – contestaron Gray, Lucy y Charle._

_- Ábrete puerta de doncella. VIRGO – grito la maga estelar._

_- Es hora del castigo, Princesa – dijo el espíritu celestial de cabello purpura y ojos azules con cierta indiferencia._

_- No Virgo, por favor encargarte de él – dijo la maga estelar, mientras reía nerviosamente. A los pocos segundos el hombre enemigo callo en un agujero profundo que cabo el espíritu celestial – gracias Virgo._

_- Puedo ayudar en otra cosa, Princesa – dijo el espíritu estelar._

_- No, Virgo. Te puedes ir, gracias – dicho esto el espíritu desapareció, Lucy respiraba con dificultas, su poder mágico estaba al límite - ¿Gray donde esta Erza? – le pregunto al no verla ahí._

_- Fue tras el jefe de la banda, que intentó huir – contesto mientras golpeaba a uno en la cara. Lucy se sentía un poco aliviada ya que ese era el último enemigo que estaba de pie… ella se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo… por el cansancio, ya que su poder mágico se agotó. Por este momento de distracción por parte de la maga estelar… un hombre que esta atrás de Lucy, corrí hacia ella con un cuchillo… ella no se dio cuenta hasta que lo sintió a escasos centímetros de donde estaba, lo único que hizo fue cerrar muy fuerte los ojos por inercia esperando el golpe, pero… el cual nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos y vi a su compañero de cabello azul oscuro parado enfrente de ella recibiendo y parando el golpe. El cuchillo se enterró en el brazo izquierdo de él, haciendo un corte profundo, provocando que la sangre de él corriera por todo su brazo hasta empezar a gotear por sus dedos… no paso ni un segundo al recibir el corte del cuchillo, cuando con su puño derecho golpeo al tipo, mandándolo a volar a varios metros de ellos, chocando contra una pared de rocas… acabando ahora si con todos los enemigos de ahí._

_- L-Lucy… ¿estás bien? – le pregunto el mago de hielo, mientras volteaba a verla… sentándose a su lado en el suelo y respirando agitado, mientras se agarraba la herido de su brazo con su mano derecha._

_- G-Gray… - tomo su blusa de la parte de abajo y corto un pedazo de tela, amarrándolo en la herida del brazo izquierdo del chico mago. Wendy llego a un lado y empezó a sanar la herida._

_- Gray-san permíteme curarte esa herida – comento la pequeña Wendy._

_- Wendy, no deberías sobre-esforzarte – dijo Charle._

_- Estoy bien, además podre sanar fácilmente está herida con mi Magia Curativa – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba sus dos manos en la herida del joven y se concentraba en curarlo. Lucy al ver al joven, se sintió una inútil._

_- L-lo si-siento… si no fuera tan débil yo… tu… - dijo la joven maga rubia mientras agachaba su cara y salían lágrimas de sus ojos._

_- De que hablas tú no eres débil – dijo el mago de hielo – además… si te protegí es porque eres mi compañera y mi amiga, ¿no? – le dijo con una sonrisa._

_- Es cierta Lucy-san, tú no eres débil… eres muy fuerte, además ese tipo la tomo con la guardia baja… mientras tú te quedaste si poder mágico por invocar tantos espíritus estelares – dijo la pequeña DS de cabello azul. Pero la maga seguía llorando._

_- P-pero… debería ser más fuerte como ustedes… y no solo un estor…_

_- Nada de peros – intervino Erza mientras traía arrastrando a un hombre de cabello verde, el cual estaba inconsciente – terminamos con la misión con excelentes resultados, y fue gracias a todos… y deja de llorar Lucy, porque TU NO ERES DEBIL… ERES FUERTE, PORQUE ERES UN MAGA DE FAIRY TAIL – le dijo con una sincera sonrisa, logrando que la maga estelar se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar… los magos y la gatita blanca se fueron hasta el cuartel de la policía para entregar al jefe de la pandilla que atacaron, y luego a casa de su cliente para informarle que todo salió bien y a recibir su recompensa. Y sin más que hacer en esa ciudad fueron a un hotel a descansar y al día siguiente partirían de regreso a Magnolia…_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_POV: Lisanna_

_- Eso fue lo que sucedió, Lisanna – me sentí triste por ella… ya que se sintió una débil durante la misión – siempre terminan ayudándome y yo nunca ayudo en nada… solo soy un estorbo para ellos – me dijo… me dio coraje que ella no se tenga la suficiente confianza en sus habilidades – siempre seré la princesita en peligro que al final es recatada… - ironizo – gracias Lisanna, por escucharme me siento mejor… me tengo que ir… le prometí a Sting que hoy saldríamos a comer un helado… me está esperando en el bar del gremio… le dije que viniera a visitarte, pero me dijo que no tiene esa confianza, ya que nunca te conoció antes… un día de estos lo traeré y te lo presentare… - ya sonaba un poco más alegre al mencionar a Sting… me pregunto cómo se comportara en el gremio… bueno por lo que me ha contado Lucy, en actitud se parece mucho a Natsu – me voy… cuídate y mejórate pronto… para que despiertes, me agrada hablar mucho contigo…. ¡ADIÓS! – se despidió Lucy solo escuche como salía del cuarto con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose._

Como me gustaría poder levantarme… de esta cama… solo espero poder mejore pronto y tener las fuerzas necesarias para poder levantarme… aunque con cada día me siento más débil… pero no me rendiré soy una maga de Fairy Tail… y nosotros nunca nos rendimos….

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola... después de unos días sin inspiración... el día de ayer regreso a mi... iluminando mi cabeza con este capitulo...**

**Como vieron en este capitulo es narrado por Lisanna... no puse fechas ya que ella no sabe exactamente la fecha, por el estado en que se encuentra... como ven Lisanna no tiene ningún rencor contra Lucy... y la apoya 100%. Lo comento porque alguien me comento que quería que el estado en que se encuentra Lisanna es parte de su plan elaborado para separar a Natsu y Lucy... pero como ven eso no es así...**

**.**

**Namine drawing: **Claro que pondré momentos StyLu donde Natsu los vea pero sera un poco mas adelante... todavía Lucy se siente dañada por lo de Natsu y no esta lo suficientemente curada para sentir algo por otra persona, o... eso cree ella! (LE GUUUUUUSTA) y sobre Lisanna... si despertara pero tardara un buen tiempo todavía... y habrá tanto momentos NaLi, como NaLu y StiLu... pero al final los cuatro tomaran la mejor decisión.

**.**

**Kanokochan 01: **¡AYE!... los celos son cliché pero es lo que le da emoción a una historia, y como tu dices eso es lo que nos encanta de ellos...!*

**.  
**

** :** ¡AYE!... A mi también me encanta el NaLu... pero el StyLu me esta empezando también a gustar... sobre el StiLi (Sting y Lisanna) GEHE (ya me se pego la risita de Gajeel...) tengo planes... pero no quiero revelar nada aun... y si... se paso con Gray, no pudo ser un solo rayo... NOOO... fueron 1, 2 3, 4, 5,... etc y para rematar uno en la cabeza... fue muy sádico Mashima-sama, pero hay que esperar con ansias el capitulo de este viernes... tal vez nos traiga sorpresas...

**.**

**dened01: **Gracias... por decirme que estuvo bien el poner el punto de vista de Levy, ya que pocos lo hacen... y yo también pienso lo mismo no creo que Mashima-sama deje a Juvia sola... tanto que lucho por el amor de Gray, para que al final casi le correspondiera, para dejarla sola... y también pienso que Ultear tendrá algo que ver... tal vez revierta el tiempo en todo el mundo y siento que si lo hace morirá... pero otra cosa que me tiene inquieta es que Lucy encontró su diario (creo que el de ella del futuro) y bueno hasta el momento no se ha dicho que dice dentro de el. AH y otra cosa... GRACIAS. LA VERDAD TE AGRADEZCO YA QUE TU ERES DE LAS POCAS PERSONAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO MI FANFIC DESDE EL INICIO Y CON TUS COMENTARIOS ME HAN ANIMADO A SEGUIR Y SUBIR MAS RÁPIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE MI FIC.

**.**

**Y A LOS DEMÁS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE CAPITULO... LA VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO QUE LO LEAN... DEJEN O DEJEN COMENTARIOS EN MUY GRATIFICANTE EL SABER QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE SE INTERESAN EN TU HISTORIA...**

**ARIGATOU!***

**POR CIERTO... ¿A QUIEN ADEMAS DE A MI SE LE HA PEGADO LA RISITA DE GAJEEL (GEHEE) Y EL AYE DE HAPPY?**

**.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE... dentro de unos capítulos la historia cambiara dramáticamente.**

**CAPÍTULO 11. Recuerdos del pasado.**

**Narrara desde el POV de Natsu... lo que sucedió durante la batalla de los dragones... solo sera un pequeño flashback.**

**NOTA:** Iré poniendo poco a poco lo sucedido, según mi historia, en la batalla contra los dragones, desde POV´s diferentes de lo sucedido en la batalla... claro que no tendrá el hilo de la historia original de Mashima-sama... en especial ahora que mato a Gray... eso yo no lo tenia en mi planes... pero tratare de adaptarlo lo mejor posible... solo espero no decepcionarlos...

**.**

**Actualizare lo mas pronto posible...**

**.**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido**

**Sayonara...**

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**

**PD: Esta es la nota de autor mas larga que he escrito... espero no haberlos aburrido. Ya que una vez que inicio hablar.. nadie me para hehehe...**


	11. Capítulo 11: Recuerdos del pasado

**Muchas gracias los que siguen este que es mi primer FanFic de Fairy Tail... significa mucho para mi... sin mas les dejo la continuación de:**

**ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

**.**

Narración

_- Dialogo -_

"Pensamiento"

_Flashback o sueño_

**TIEMPO Y/O LUGAR**

**.**

**Capítulo 11. ****Recuerdos del pasado**

**(17 DE NOVIEMBRE ****X791)**

**.**

_POV: Natsu_

- _Natsuu~_ - me hablo Happy, él estaba pescando en la orilla el lago donde siempre vamos y yo estaba acostado detrás de él en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y mis manos detrás de mi cabeza como si fueran una almohada.

- _¿Qué sucede Happy?_ – le pregunte calmadamente… en ese lugar siempre me siento relajado, tranquilo, siento como si nada fuera a salir mal. Happy tardo un par de minutos en volver hablar.

- _Ya han pasado más de cuatro meses… no crees que… ya deberías de arreglar las cosas con Lucy_ – me dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz… yo seguí con mis ojos cerrados, solo suspire, no conteste nada… pero Happy tiene razón ya han pasado más de cuatro meses desde que ignoro a Lucy, pero no sé qué hacer… quiero hablar como antes… pero tampoco quiero lastimarla, "ya son cuatro meses… de seguro ya ni me quiere" pensé tristemente y mi propio comentario me dolió…. "ah de querer al idiota de Sting… con el pasa últimamente el tiempo… y a mí ya me olvido…" solo provoque deprimirme mas "mejor no sigo pensando… me siento cada vez peor con mis propios comentarios" me regañe a mí mismo…

- _Happy… ¿qué hago?... creo que ya no me quiere… tal vez hasta me odio por como la he tratado… tengo miedo de que si me acerco me rechace y eso sería peor… ¿qué hago?…_ - después de varios minutos en silencio le conteste.

- _Mmm… deberías intentarlo… Lucy es muy buena como para odiarte… _- me dijo Happy pero note que no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

- _¡Tienes razón Happy… debo intentarlo!..._ – dije mientras me sentaba y empuñaba mis manos decisivamente - _y si me odio… me lo merezco…_ - dije tristemente – _pero si no… por lo menos puedo ser su amigo… ¿cierto?_

- _¡AYE!... ser amigo es bueno… además a Lisanna no le molestara que tú y Lucy sean amigos… ella es muy comprensiva… es más creo que te golpeara si se entera lo que has hecho_ – me dijo Happy ya más feliz.

- _S-si…_ - tiene razón si Lisanna se entera… estoy muerto, es mejor solucionar las cosas antes que ella despierte… me volví a acostar en el pasto… cerré nuevamente mis ojos y me deje arrullar por la leve brisa que estaba soplando…

**~o~**

**4 DE JULIO X783**

_- ¡Natsu, mira! – Me dijo muy contenta - ¡Tengo la marca de Fairy Tail! – se notó que estaba muy feliz el poder ser un miembro de nuestro gremio - ¿Lo lograste?... qué bien, Luigi – le conteste indiferentemente - ¡Es Lucy! – me reprocho… fue la primer vez que se equivoque con su nombre… y ella se molestó por eso…_

**~o~**

Pequeños recuerdos que viví con Lucy fueron llegando a mi cabeza… el día que se unió al gremio… el ataque de Phantom…

**~o~**

**AÑO X783**

_- ¡RETIRADA!... ¡AL GREMIO! – grito Erza… - ¡PERO QUE DICES! - ¡LOS HOMBRES NO SE RETIRAN! – ¡YO AUN PUEDO LUCHAR! - ¡YO TAMBIEN! – Dijeron varios compañeros del gremio… - ¡NO PODEMOS DERROTAR A JOSE SIN NUESTRO MAESTRO! ¡NOS VAMOS YA! Y ES UNA ORDEN! – nos gritó Erza nuevamente… estaba por irme con ellos cuando una conversación me llamo la atención de la peor forma posible… - es muy triste… - Aria eres tan espeluznante como siempre… estoy sorprendido de que derrotaras a ese tipo – Todo forma parte del plan del maestro José… ¡ES MARAVILLOSO! - ¡para de llorar!... y ¿capturamos a esa chica… Lucy? – Dijo Gajeel provocando que yo me alertara… - la hemos confinado en nuestro cuartel general - ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grite al escuchar eso - ¿qué pasa, Natsu? – Me pregunto Happy - ¡GAZIIIIILLE! – Le grite enfurecido – dejemos esto para otra ocasión, Salamander - me dijo engreídamente y desaparecieron - ¡ESPERA!... ¿capturaron a… Lucy? – ¡Natsu! ¿Qué vas hacer? – Me pregunto Happy… - ¡TU QUE CREES!... ¡VOY A SALVAR A LUCY! – le dije mientras arrastraba a un tipo del Phantom…_

_- Dime… ¿Dónde está Lucy? – estaba enojado… malditos se aprovecharon que estábamos peleando con ellos para secuestrar a Lucy… - no… no lo sé ¿Quién es ella? – me contesto ese tipejo… con migo nadie juega… eso me enojo mucho y lo queme con mi magia – no te oigo - dije mientras ensombrecía mi mirada – SI MI AMIGA ESTA HERIDA… TE QUEMARE HASTA QUE CRUJAS – lo amenace… la ira me estaba invadiendo… o hablaba o eras capaz de quemarlo hasta hacerlo cenizas… - ¡NO… NO LO SE! DE VERDAD QUE NO CONOZCO A NADIE CON ESE NNOMBRE… PERO ¡NUESTRO "CUARTEL GENERAL" ESTA EN LA COLINA TODO RECTO!... ¡TAL VEZ ESTE ALLI! – me contesto… al menos fue inteligente al darme un respuesta y no provocarme más…. Si esperar más corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude para salvarla… no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Lucy… - ¡LUCY~! – Grite mientras me acercaba corriendo… - ¡LUCY~! – seguí gritando su nombre… hasta que escuche - ¡NATSUUUU~! – era Lucy quien caía de una torre muy alta… iba en picada cabeza abajo, estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo… "¡ESTA LOCA"" fue lo que pensé al verla caer así… acelere mi paso y alcance a tomarla en brazos… íbamos rodando por el suelo y antes de chocar contra un pared de rocas me gire para que yo recibiera el impacto y no ella… así no saldría lastimada… me sentí aliviado al verla bien… o lo que alcanzaba de ver… ya que tenía sus pechos en mi cara… - ¡ESTO ES ABSURRRDO! ¡EY!- le dije - ¡LO SABIA!... sabía que estarías aquí – me dijo aliviada - ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte una vez incorporados – si… algo así… - genial Lucy estaba bien… y ya que José estaba ahí… podríamos acabar con el… pero Happy me dijo que era orden de Erza regresar, que nuestros amigos estaban heridos... y en un momento a otro Lucy comenzó a llorar – lo siento – dijo casi inaudible, Happy y yo la vimos extraña – lo siento mucho – volvió a repetir – todo esto es por mi culpa… - dijo llorando… - pero… yo quiero seguir en el gremio… AMO A FAIRY TAIL – EY, ¡OYE! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?... ¡puedes quedarte! Espera… ¿Qué te sucede? – pero no contesto ninguna de mis preguntas… no sé qué hacer cuando veo a una mujer llorar… en especial si es Lucy me hace sentir raro… - Natsu… volvamos – me dijo Happy igual de nervioso que yo – Va-vale… supongo que es la mejor opción – le dije muy nervioso por ver a Lucy así… después nos enteramos que Phantom ataco a Fary Tail por Lucy… su papa contrata a Phantom para llevar de vuelta a Lucy a casa… - Así que, en primer lugar todo esto paso por haber huido de casa, ¿verdad? Por culpa de mi egoísmo… no puedo creer que le causara tanto daño a los demás… de verdad lo siento… todo volvería a la normalidad si vuelvo a casa, ¿no? – dijo Lucy cuando regresamos al gremio… ella estaba muy deprimida al ver a nuestros amigos lastimados… y se sintió culpable por lo sucedido… - ¿lo dices enserio? – le dije – es decir que te llamen señorita no te sienta bien, ¿verdad?... te queda mucho mejor estar en este sucio bar, riéndote y pasarlo bien buscando aventuras… dices que te querías quedar aquí… ¿Qué bien puede hacerte el que vuelvas a un lugar que odias… ¡eres Lucy de Fairy Tail… entonces esta es tu casa – le dije para animarla… nunca me ha gustado verla así… y parece que funciono… aunque siguió llorando…_

**~o~**

También recordé esa vez que Lucy se sentía observada… y esa vez que fuimos atacados por Acnologia en la isla Tenrou…

**AÑO X783**

_- Maldición… si solo tuviera a Virgo… hubiera sido capaz de desenterrarlo… - dije al aire molesto ya que Lucy no me quiso ayudar en esa ocasión a desenterrar una fotos vergonzosas del gremio – ¿otra vez con eso? – me dijo Happy mientras comía un pescado – Eso es lo que menos debería importarte… ¡Vamos a un trabajo! – me dijo Lucy muy decaída y casi llorando – Pero ME importa mucho~ – le conteste casi como un berrinche - ¿Qué haré con el alquiler de este mes? – dijo Lucy muy decaída… y no me agrada ver la así – Vamos por un trabajo – le dije para que no estuviera triste… ella me miro con sorpresa – ese es un cambio rápido, Natsu – me dijo Happy acusadoramente, luego note a Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Finalmente estas de ánimo para trabajar de nuevo! – me dijo muy alegre y llorando – Bueno, siempre he estado trabajando aquí y allá… ¿no, Happy? – le dije para disminuir la importancia de mi cambio de humor – AYE – dijo Happy concordando lo que dije, de repente Lucy se quedó callada y miro hacia la entrada del gremio, la mire extrañado - ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? - Le pregunte, Happy y yo nos miramos extrañados… Lucy se voltio pensativa y dijo – Tal vez fue mi imaginación. Pero últimamente he sentido que soy observada por alguien – dijo con seriedad… pero para tranquilizarla Happy y yo tuvimos que disminuir la tensión - ¡Ahí esta! ¿Cómo es que llaman a eso? – le dije a Happy mientras mirábamos un diccionario - ¡Lo llaman "Súper-ego"! – me contestó Happy un tanto alterado, logramos nuestro objetivo tranquilizar a Lucy aunque solo fuera molestándola - ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Espero que solo sea mi imaginación! – nos gritó… pero claro que nos preocupamos por la seguridad de Lucy… que hicimos guardia como soldados en la puerta de su casa para que se sintiera protegida… - Sargento Happy, ¿todo normal? – dije mientras ponía mi mano izquierda como señal de saludo - ¡Aye, sir (sustantivo de señor en ingles)! ¡Capitán! – me contesto con la misma pose… pero miramos a Lucy decaída – Hola, bienvenida a casa – le dije para hacerla sentir mejor – Lucy, no hay nadie sospechoso en los alrededores – dijo Happy – gracias – dijo sin muchos ánimos Lucy – Capitán… esta soldado carece de entusiasmo, señor – me dijo Happy - ¿Por qué soy una soldado? – dijo ella… - Si, parece que le gusta – le conteste para animarla… pero nada… - ¿Está todo bien, Lucy? – le pregunte… y en eso sentimos una presencia… creímos que era el acosador… que resulto ser Gray… y bueno después de discutir y que Gray mando a volar a Happy con una patada… vi que al menos Lucy sonreía…_

**~o~**

**16 DE DICIEMBRE X784. TENROUJIMA**

_- ¿Un rugido de dragón - ¿Un dragón? – esa vez en la isla Tenrou apareció un dragón negro llamado Acnologia… intentamos acabarlo atacándolos todos juntos… todos los que fuimos a hacer el examen para rango "S", incluyendo los 4 DS (Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus y yo) pero ni eso funciono, ni con nuestro rugido de dragón más poderoso, "de que sirve entonces nuestra magia mata dragones" fue lo que pensé al notar que no le hicimos ningún rasguño… el dragón elevo por los aires hacia el cielo… ¿Qué intenta hacer – pregunto Lily - ¡UN ATAQUE DE ALIENTO! – grito Gajeel… ese dragón intentaba borrar la isla con todo y nosotros… me sentí inútil ni con nuestra magia de Dragón Slayer, ni con la magia de todos nuestros amigos juntos… - Tal vez todo sea inútil… - dijo una voz… era Lucy… quien estaba perdiendo la fe - ¿Todo terminara para nosotros aquí? – dijo con rendición mientras lloraba… me sentí realmente frustrado al no poder ayudarla… al no poder decirle "todo estará bien"… solo me que observándola como sus esperanzas se acababan… mientras que los demás estaban formulando un plan para poder salvarlos… hasta que Levy se ingenió una… una vez teniendo un plan… me acerque a Lucy le tendí mi mano… - ¡No dejaremos que acaben con nosotros aquí! – le dije muy seguro… para poder disminuir su miedo… le tome su mano con firmeza… - ¡Cierto! … me rehusó a rendirme! – dijo con más valentía… todos nos tomamos de las manos… para juntar nuestro poder mágico y poder sobrevivir… y poder regresar a casa…. A Fairy Tail… tal vez tardamos siete años… pero regresamos… todos juntos, todos vivos…_

**~o~**

Y muchos más recuerdo que viví con Lucy iba y venían a mi cabeza… pasamos un tiempo más ahí… hasta que se hizo de tarde y Happy yo decidimos que era hora de regresar a casa…

** ~o~**

**ESE MISMO DIA EN LA NOCHE**

_**" - ¡LUCYYYY~! – grite desesperadamente mientras veía como una aliento de dragón se dirigía a ella… NO permitiría que algo le pasara a Lucy… se lo prometí… se lo prometí… que jamás dejaría que le arrebataran la vida… jamás dejaría que le arrebatarían su futuro a Lucy… ella tiene que vivir… tiene que vivir a mi lado… tiene que vivir varios años… felices años. Lucy me voltio a ver cuándo grite su nombre… fue cuestión de segundos, en un momento estaba peleando puño con puño con Rogue del futuro y a los siguientes estaba corriendo hacia Lucy… corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me dejaban, salte hacia ella y ambos caímos al suelo… evitando que el rugido del dragón nos diera, pasando por arriba escasos centímetros de nosotros haciendo una gran explosión cuando chocó contra una pared rocas, lanzando escombros por todas partes, yo la protegí con mi cuerpo para que ningún escombro la lastimara… sentí como ella temblaba por la gran explosión, yo la abrace para que no tuviera miedo solo fue un par de segundo pero suficientes para que no temblara - ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte buscando su mirada, ya que ella tenía su cabeza agachada… después de un segundo, ella me alzo su mirada, la cual demostraba miedo, temor, sufrimiento, tristeza… no me agrada para nada ver a Lucy así… su mirada debe demostrar felicidad, esperanza, alegría, bondad, honestidad, dulzura, amor… nos sentamos en el suelo y nos miramos por un par de segundos más… - todo saldrá bien… mientras estemos junto… somos más fuerte que nada en el mundo mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro… todos juntos – le dije para animarle mientras le tomaba sus delicadas, manos que actualmente estaban sucias y lastimadas por las peleas que hemos tenido contra los mini-dragones… pero aun así seguían siendo suaves… ella me miro y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios rosas, volviendo a su mirada aunque sea por un instante la esperanza, y la alegría… pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambio a uno de sorpresa y terror… - ¡CUIDADO NATUS… DETRÁS DE TI! – me grito mientras señalaba hacia a tras de mi… gire mi rostro vi Rogue del futuro aventar un hechizo donde estábamos Lucy y yo… sabía que no me daría tiempo de contraatacar, para evitar que el ataque nos diera… pero era demasiado tarde, volví girarme hacia Lucy para por lo menos protegerla y así evitar que ella resulte herida… aunque me costara mi vida… tenía que proteger la vida de ella… ella tenía que vivir… aunque yo ya no este para compartirla con ella… la abrace a mi cuerpo como modo de protección… esperando el golpe… al segundo escuche una gran explosión… pensé que ese sería mi final… pero no sentí ningún dolor… gire mi cara para ver lo que sucedió… fue un escena que jamás quisiera volver a ver… a varios metros de donde estábamos nosotros… note una cabellera plateada en suelo lleno de escombros en una nueve de polvo… abrí muy grande mis ojos… Lucy y yo salimos corriendo hacia haya… vi como Lucy se tapó la boca con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos color chocolate… yo me quede observando el cuerpo de mi amiga de ojos azules en el suelo… pero no dure mucho así… solo un par de segundos mientras asimilaba lo que veía, mientras salir del shock de ver a mi amiga en ese estado - ¡LISANNA! – grite al ver su cuero cubierto de escombros y… sangre… su sangre esparcida al alrededor de su cuerpo… una vez salidos de ese estado… Lucy y yo corrimos a auxiliarla… una vez que quitamos algunos escombros… pudimos ver la piel blanca de nuestra amiga manchada de color rojo oscuro… me sentí impotente… por mi culpa Lisanna estaba en ese estado… le prometía a ella que la protegería y no lo conseguí… le prometí a Lisanna que no dejaría que le volvieran hacer daño… que no la volverían a apartar de sus hermanos… de todo el gremio, de sus amigos… a los pocos segundo de quitar algunos escombros, logramos liberar su cuerpo… - ¡LISANNA! – escuche un grito detrás nuestro era Elfman y Mirajane… la expresión en sus rostros era de horror… miedo y tristeza al ver a su pequeña hermana en ese estado… lo soportaron una vez cuando creímos que había muerto… pero no sé si soportarían perderla dos veces… rápidamente Mirajane me la arrebato de las manos… vi en su rostro lagrimas… tras lagrimas que salían de sus ojos azules… yo me levante del suelo al ver a nuestra amiga así… con mi mirada agachada y mis manos empuñadas… corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta donde estaba Rogue… lo golpeé… lo seguí golpeando… la ira me domino… estaba tan furioso que sin darme cuenta active el modo Dragón Force… lo siguiente que recuerdo fue a los chicos alrededor de mi… con mirada de preocupación… - Natsu… Natsu – alguien me hablaba pero no lo reconocía… poco a poco mi vista se fue aclarando – Natsu… me alegro estas bien… - era Levy quien estaba arrodillada a mi lado junto con Gazille, Erza, Gray y los demás… me senté y empecé a ver a mi alrededor y en mi cabezo hizo CLICK! - ¡ROGUEE! ¿DÓNDE ESTA? – pregunte alterado – lo derrotaste, Natsu – me dijo Erza – No lo recuerdas cabeza de flama – me dijo el estúpido hielito – mmm… no re-cuerdo - conteste un poco confundido… bueno muy confundido… gire mi rostro a mi izquierda y vi a Mirajane y Elfman abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de Lisanna… abrí muy grande mis ojos – L-Lisanna… - dije casi inaudible… pero aun así me escucharon – está viva… pero inconsciente – me dijo Levy, logrando que me tranquilizara un poco el saber que estaba por lo menos viva… empecé a buscar con la mirada a alguien, pero no la encontraba y me altere… algo dentro de mí se asustó al no verla… sentí que algo malo pasaba - ¡LUCY!... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA, LUCY?! – grite y de golpe me pare sin tomar en cuenta el dolor… vi cómo tanto Levy bajaba la mirada, Gray volteaba su cara y Erza me miro con un rostro serio, mirándome a los ojos y parándose enfrente de mi me dijo – Ella y Yukino… usaron su poder mágico de magas estelares para invertir el tiempo en la puerta de Eclipse y así desaparecer a los Dragones regresándolos al pasado, con las doce llaves de zodiaco lo lograron… hubo un gran destello que cegó todo durante unos segundo y cuando la luz se disipo… ni ella ni Yukino, estaban… no sabemos dónde está… pero ya la están buscando entre todos los magos que todavía están de pie – sentí mi corazón detenerse y mi respiración también… "Lucy no está… ¿de-sa-pa-recio?" pensé… no creí lo que Erza me decía… Lucy no podía desapareces así como así…no claro que no… tengo que encontrarla… se lo prometí… se lo prometí… que jamás volvería a ver a Lucy morir ante mis ojos… no después de ver a Lucy del futuro ser asesinada por Rogué del futuro, le prometí que ella viviría… que ella estaría a salvo…_

_Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y olfatee el aire buscando hasta el más leve aroma de Lucy… respiraba hondo pero nada… no sentía el olor de Lucy… pero no me iba a dar por vencido… seguí olfateando el lugar… hasta que un leve aroma de flores de sakura combinado con un toque de vainilla llego a mi nariz "Lucy" pensé… es el aroma de Lucy… leve pero es su aroma y sin pensar un segundo salí corriendo… atrás de mi escuchaba que me decían - ¡NATSU… REGRESA TODAVIA ESTAS HERIDO! – pero no hice caso… y seguí el leve aroma de Lucy… que cada vez era más fuerte… corrí varios minutos casi una hora hasta que a lo lejos visualice una figura en el suelo en medio de unos edificios destruidos… me acerca con más velocidad y a unos metros los vi… sentí mi cuerpo tranquilizarse… estaba segura… me sentí mejor al saber que al menos estaba con bien… con él… pero bien, salva y sobre todo VIVA… ya más tranquilo me acerque poco a poco a ellos… Lucy… mi Lucy dormía… en los brazos de él pero aunque me molesto mucho… no le tome mucha importancia, lo importante era llevar a Lucy de regreso donde estaban los demás y que Wendy le tratara sus heridas. Me acerque hasta ellos… hasta quedar enfrente de los dos ella tenía tierra en su piel, en su cabezo, en su rostro, su ropa estaba desgastada y se veía cansa… pero aun así seguía siendo hermosa… tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios… "está durmiendo… se ve muy tranquila… me alegro" pensé, él alzo su mirado y se topó con la mía… me agache para ver a Lucy… le dedique una sonrisa – Gracias, Sting. Por cuidarla – le dije, él no dijo nada, pero poco me importo tome a Lucy en mis manos y le volvía agradecer y empecé a caminar de regreso con los demás, Lucy se acomodó mejor en mis brazos, se veía tranquila y cansada, entre sueños ella hablo - Natsuuuu… no te alejes de mi… - no pude evitar sorprenderme con lo que dijo… - regresemos a casa… Lucy – le con una gran sonrisa… me sentí tan bien de tenerla en mis brazos… mantenerla segura de todo mal… seguí el mismo camino de regreso con Lucy con migo ya todo estaría mejor… _

_Pero… algo sucedió de un momento tenía a Lucy en mis manos y de pronto todo se oscureció… y Lucy desapareció de mis brazos - ¡LUCY!... ¡LUCY!... ¡LUCY!... ¡LUCY!... .- grite desesperado al no verla… NO… no dejaría que me la arrebaten… entonces una luz me cegó por unos segundo… cundo se disipo visualice un gran estrella de 1, 2, 3, 4… 12 picos de cristal, alrededor de esa estrella algo parecido a un reloj gigantesco y en medio de esa cosa dos figuras colgaba de eso… o más bien… eran ¿succionadas?… era una chica de cabello plateado y otra de cabello rubio… rubio… "Lucy" pensé… y salí corriendo hacia donde ella estaba… si era Lucy… a la otra chica se me hacía conocida pero no le tome importancia solo sabía que estaba ahí Lucy, MI LUCY… y corrí y corrí pero por más que corría no la alcanzaba… sentí como si corría en el mismo lugar… vi como poco a poco su cuerpo iba siendo succionado… me desespere - ¡LUCY!... ¡LUCY!... ¡LUCY!... – grite desesperadamente - ¡LUCYYYYYYY~! – seguí gritando, creo que ella me escucho… porque alzo su mirada… sus ojos ya no eran de ese hermoso color chocolate… sino de un tenebroso rojo oscuro como la sangre… se veía cansada y agotada… temí por su vida… seguí corriendo para salvarla pero no lograba alcanzarla… vi como ella movía la boca tratando de decirme algo… pero no escuche… no le entendí… luego que dejo de hablar me dedico un tierna pero triste sonrisa… como si se estuviera despidiendo y resignando a ya no vivir, a darse por vencida… eso no lo permitiría se lo promete… se lo prometí… que Lucy viviría… que yo la protegería… aunque me costara la mía pero Lucy viviría… seguí corriendo… pero el cuerpo de Lucy estaba siendo casi succionado por esa cosa, al igual que la otra chica… - ¡LUCYYYYY~! ¡NO TE RINDAS!... – le grite - ¡TU ERES UNA MAGA DE FAIRY TAIL… Y NOSOTROS NO NOS RENDIMOOOOS~! – le grite con desesperación al ver el cuerpo de Lucy siendo completamente succionado - ¡LUCYYY~… NO TE RINDAAAAS~… TE NECESITO A MI LADOOOO~… POR FAVOR NOOOOOO~! – gritaba desgarradoramente, al sentirme inútil, impotente a no poder llegar a tiempo para salvar… ya que por más que corría nunca la alcazaba… pero no me rendiría… y no iba a romper mi promesa… no lo haría, seguí corriendo más rápido y estire mi brazo derecho como queriendo agarrarla aunque muy estaba lejos como para alcanzarla, pero aun así en un modo de desesperación… solo vi el cuerpo de Lucy siendo succionado completamente - ¡LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!..."**_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe… vi mi brazo derecho estirado al aire mirando al techo de mi casa… me senté estaba temblando y sudando frio… sentí ese sueño… no esa pesadilla muy real… sentí como si fuera a perder de verdad a Lucy… "solo fue una pesadilla… solo fue una pesadilla… solo fue eso…" me decía en mi mente. Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando…

- _Natsu~… ¿estás bien?_ – me pregunto Happy un poco adormilado a mi lado.

- _Si… Happy solo fue un sueño…_ "una pesadilla… más bien" – le dije con una leve sonrisa para que no se preocupara…

Me senté en la orilla de la cama… respire hondo para tranquilizar mi corazón que seguí latiendo muy rápido… me levante y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua… ya que tenía mi garganta seca… después de unos minutos… pude tranquilizarme un poco más… me dirigí al baño para ducharme… y así poder relajarme completamente… después del baño… Happy y yo nos dirigimos al gremio… ya no podía seguir con esto… desde que me aleje de ella… solo tengo pesadilla tras pesadilla y cada vez son peor… tengo que solucionarlo de una vez… pero antes tengo que hablar con alguien…

**.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Kon´nichiwa... despues de varios dias sin haber subido un capitulo... espero que con este poder recompensarlo... y tambien el leve error sobre las fechas...**

**Este capitulo es narrado 100% por Natsu... puse algunos recuerdos, porque para mi punto de vista son significativos para que Natsu llegue a sentir lo que siente por Lucy y lo que sucedió con Lisanna...**

**.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**.**

**LucyxSting: **Hola... gracias por comentar... como ves aun no se si sera NaLu o StiLu... aunque por el momento me enfoque en Natsu... gracias por leer!.

**.**

**yolandachiku: **Gracias por comentar... espero te aya gustado la este capitulo...

**.**

**Namine drawing: **La verdad, si. Natsu esta sufriendo demasiado con lo sucedido... imagina que alguien sienta lo mismo que tu y no le puedas corresponder... soy mala con el... pero ya tendrá su recompensa... tal vez ni sea Lucy, ni Lisanna y sea alguien mas GEHE...! espero y lo sigas leyendo... ah y claro habrá momentos StiLu donde Natsu los vea... pero sera un poquito mas adelante...

**.**

**Galdoria Graints: **Si... en los Fic que he leído siempre ponen a Lisanna como mala... o celosa posesiva pero yo no la veo asi... me cae muy bien.. en especial su actitud despreocupada... y de cierta manera todo FAIRY TAIL es bueno...

**.**

**Kanakochan01**: No es que no los quiera poner de malos... solo que su naturaleza no es así . y yo respecto mucho sus personalidades... si Lisanna mostrara ser celosa posesiva en el manga... la pondría así... o podría algún motivo por el cual es así... saludos...

**.**

**Guest: **Hola... Gracias por tu comentario... aunque no sepa tu nombre... en fin... no soy tan mala como para dejar a Lisanna sólita.. hehehe... no es mi naturaleza ser tan cretina... ademas ELLA ME AGRADA DEMASIADO... pero aun asi eso del trio... es tentador pero... no... no creo hacer... mi fic no va hacia ese rumbo ... hehehe pero gracias por recomendarlo...

**.**

**Y A LOS DEMÁS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE CAPITULO... LA VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO QUE LO LEAN... DEJEN O NO DEJEN COMENTARIOS EN MUY GRATIFICANTE EL SABER QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE SE INTERESAN EN MI FANFIC...**

**ARIGATOU!***

**.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE... dentro de unos capítulos la historia cambiara dramáticamente.**

**CAPÍTULO 12. Mirajane**

**Narrara desde el POV de Mira... lo que sucedió durante la batalla de los dragones...**

**NOTA: **_Iré poniendo poco a poco lo sucedido, según mi historia, en la batalla contra los dragones, desde POV´s diferentes de lo sucedido en la batalla... claro que no tendrá el hilo de la historia original de Mashima-sama... pero tratare de adaptarlo lo mejor posible... solo espero no decepcionarlos..._

**.**

**Actualizare lo mas pronto posible...**

**.**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido**

**Sayonara...**

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


	12. Capítulo 12: Mirajane

**Muchas gracias los que siguen este que es mi primer FanFic de Fairy Tail... significa mucho para mi... sin mas les dejo la continuación de:**

**ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Mirajane**

**.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

**.**

_Narración_

_- Dialogo -_

_Flashback_

_... (cambio de escena o flashback)_

**TIEMPO Y/O LUGAR**

* * *

**POV: Mirajane**

_- ¡Lisanna, abre tus ojos, Lisanna! – Grite desesperada al ver a mi hermana pequeña inconsciente en el suelo - ¿Pero qué…? – Que sucedía… no entendía… du cuerpo brillaba y flotaba en el aire… - ¡DETENTE! ¡No desaparezcas!... – su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer… - ¿Por qué?... ¡ESPERA! – la abrace para que no se separara de mi… para que no me separaran de mi pequeña hermanita - ¡No me dejes sola! – grite desesperada mientras mis lágrimas salían sin cesar d mis ojos - ¡No puedes desaparecer! … ¡No, por favor! – mi pequeña hermana… desaparecido entre mis brazos… solo sentí como me la arrebataron de mis brazos… caí al suelo rendida por el sufrimiento al ver desaparecer el cuerpo de mi hermanita - ¡NOOOOOOO~! – fue un grito de dolor…_

_…_

_Ese día fuimos a la Catedral de Kardia, como lo hemos hecho los dos años anteriores a la muerte de Lisanna… ese día llovía… creo que el cielo sabia de la tristeza que sentíamos al perder a nuestra querida hermana y quiso acompañarnos en ella… yo estaba agachada y Elfman detrás mío… y enfrente de nosotros la tumba representativa de Lisanna… como no hubo cuerpo que enterrar… tuvimos que hacer una en representación… decía: __**Lisanna… beloved sister and a friend to animal souls. X768~X782**__, con la marca del gremio. Coloque una flores blanca en sima de su tumba… - Nee-chan, es hora de irnos – me dijo Elfman – Solo un poco más – le conteste… solo nos quedamos ahí observando en silencio… al minutos un ruido invadió el silencio… eran pasos, alguien se acercaba a nosotros - ¡Mira-nee! – "la voz de Lisanna" pensé… al escuchar eso… pero era imposible ella estaba… debía ser mi imaginación… - ¡Mira-nee! – Volví a escuchar - ¡Elf-niichan! –imposible… solo ELLA nos dice así… y además era su voz… su dulce y suave voz, gire mi rostro no muy creyendo lo que escuchaba… ni tampoco con mucha espereza por si mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala broma… pero no fue así… era Lisanna… ERA LISANNA que corría hacia nosotros… se detuvo a unos metros de nosotros, no supimos cómo reaccionar al momento solo nos quedamos observándola… ella fue la que dio el primer paso… corriendo de nuevo hacia nosotros… sentí mi corazón detenerse… no creía lo que mis ojos veían… sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas – No puede ser… - es lo único que puede decir… por la shock del momento - ¡Lisanna! – Al fin pude decir su nombre, llorando, sentí como ella se abalanzaba hacia mi… y me abrazaba con sus brazos y yo le correspondí de inmediato – He regresado – nos dijo… me sentí realmente confundida… ¿ella no estaba muerta? ¿Dónde estuvo estos dos años? Y demás preguntas invadieron mi mente… pero poco me importaron… ya que me sentía realmente feliz… y si feliz de tener a mi pequeña hermana con nosotros nuevamente… ¿cómo? eso lo menos que importaba, ahora. Luego Elfman nos abrazó a las dos en modo de protección… y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios… mi pequeña hermana estaba devuelta con nosotros - ¡Bienvenida a casa!._

_…_

_Crocus, es la capital del Reino de Fiore, un festival anual se celebraba desde los últimos siete años, Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. El primer día de los Juegos, iniciamos mal, con burlas, golpes y lágrimas, ese fue nuestro primer día en la competencia, pero aun con eso nuestros ánimos y esperanzas de volver a ser los mejores no se desaparecían. Seguimos con nuestro espíritu en alto y al pasar los siguientes días logramos darle la vuelta al marcador… Pero… ese día llego, el 7 de Julio… ese día va hacer inolvidable para nosotros… quedamos victoriosos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos… pero… perdimos muchas personas queridas y otras salieron sumamente heridas… La batalla contra Rogue del futuro y los Dragones fue muy dura, a pesar que Natsu logro tener algunos Dragones de su lado y nos ayudaron a derrotar a Rogue del futuro… solo se veía sangre… la bella ciudad que fue hace menos de una hora… estaba en ruinas… destruida… con heridos y cuerpos inmóviles en todas las direcciones que mi vista podía captar. Tuvimos una batalla realmente difícil... _

_- Satan Soul: Halphas – grite y al instante me transforme, con la gran fuerza y velocidad que me proporciono la transformación, di con todas mis fuerza al Dragón Zealconis en su cara._

_- Tenryu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón Celestial) – grito Wendy al mismo tiempo que de su boca salía una gran ola de aire que golpeo al dragón en el mismo lugar que yo le di… fue tanto el impulso que logro alejar al dragón… teníamos varios minutos peleando, no es mucho tiempo pero ante un dragón es agotador… la mayor parte de nuestro poder mágico se estaba agotando – Mira-san… ¿qué hacemos?… si seguimos así no duraremos mucho._

_- Lo sé, Wendy. Pero tenemos que resistir, hasta que hallemos la manera de deshacernos de todos los Dragones – le conteste agitada por la batalla – prepárate se acerca – le dije mientras me posicionaba en modo de batalla, a los poco segundos el Zealconis se alzó volando por el cielo… empezó a tragar aire… y…_

_- ¡CUIDADO! – gritamos al mismo tiempo Wendy, Charle y yo… al instante un gran manto de polvo abarco todo a nuestro alrededor… Zealconis lanzo un rugido del Dragón… lanzando escombros y rocas por todas partes… algunas me dieron, lastimándome más el cuerpo. Una vez que el polvo asentó… logre visualizar un gran hoyo donde antes era un edificio._

_- ¡WENDY!... ¡CHARLE! – grite desesperada al no ver a mis amigas… escuche una rocas rodar gire mi rostro y sentí un gran alivio al ver a las dos, tal vez con heridas pero con vida – ahí están – dije aliviadamente._

_- M-Mira-san… ¿estás bien? – pregunto la pequeña DS del cielo… yo solo asentí con mi cabeza… pero poco duro ese momento de tranquilidad… gire nuevamente mis rostro Zealconis se acercaba hacia nosotros con esa sonrisa burlona…_

_- ¡HAHAHA!... me han entretenido por varios minutos… pero ya me canse de este juego… es hora de comer – dijo mientras lanzaba otra vez esa magia… logramos esquivarla a tiempo… pero los otros magos de atrás no corrieron con la misma suerte._

_- E-esto… es horrible – dije sonrojada al ver a los magos desnudos…_

_- Tks… los hombres tienen mal sabor… por eso ustedes serán mi comida – dijo Zealconis mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa pervertida, ya me estaba cansado su actitud._

_- Mira-san, yo la apoyare aumentando su poder – dijo Wendy – ¡ARMS! – grito y un círculo mágico apareció en su mano, al segundo siguiente un aura mágica temblorosa apareció alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentí como mi poder mágico aumentaba… tenía que aprovechar ese momento para atacar…_

_- ¡Rayo Cósmico! – grite mientras se cargaba una gran cantidad de energía color purpura de naturaleza cósmica, una vez que cargue lo suficiente… apunte hacia Zealconis y la lance… una gran explosión cubrió toda la zona, levantando polvo y piedras… _

_(7 de Julio X791, 1:30 pm)_

_Esperábamos que la nube de polvo se disipara… pero… de repente un rayo blanco atravesó el polvo dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos… era un rugido de dragón… no nos dio tiempo de esquivarlo y nos dio directamente provocando una gran explosión… cuando logre levantarme del ataque de Zealconis… quise buscar a Wendy y charle para saber si estaban bien - ¡WENDY!...¡CHARLE! – grite desesperada al no verlas… hasta que escuche piedras que rodaban detrás de mí… gire mi rostro y vi a… - ¡CHARLE!_

_- ¡M-Mira-jane! – no… no podía ser lo que veía el ataque alcanzo a Wendy… corrí hacia donde estaban… Charle estaba llorando, yo me quedo horrorizada y caí de rodillas contra el suelo… no podía pensar en nada… solo me quede ahí en silencio viendo como el pequeño cuerpo de Wendy estaba casi destrozado y lleno de sangre… ese minuto fue el más largo de mi vida… todo mis sentidos se agudizaron, solo escuchaba como con grandes pasos el dragón se acercaba a nosotras… y abrió nuevamente la boca para otro ataque… pero ya no tenía fuerza para contraatacar… mi cuerpo no reaccionaba… solo espere el golpe final…_

_(7 de Julio X791, 1:29 pm)_

_- ¡Rayo Cósmico! – grite mientras se cargaba una gran cantidad de energía color purpura de naturaleza cósmica, una vez que cargue lo suficiente… apunte hacia Zealconis y la lance… una gran explosión cubrió toda la zona, levantando polvo y piedras…_

_- ¡! – Wendy, Charle y yo nos miramos desconcertadas - ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – pregunto Wendy confundida._

_- Fue como un ¿sueño? – dije extrañada._

_- Ver como uno mismo mure… es aterrador – dijo Wendy con una mano en su corazón._

_- Como… ¡UNA VISON DEL FUTURO! – dijo Charle – Zealconis atacara desde la nube de polvo._

_- ¡AHÍ VIENE! – grite y en el momento nos apartamos y un rugido del Dragón paso a un lado de nosotros… creando una gran explosión... lanzando piedras y escombros por todas partes - ¡Alguien… nos advirtió! – les dije una vez nos recuperamos gracias a esa advertencia nuestras esperanzas regresaron, sentimos que era hora de nuestro contraataque. Así que no dejaría que se recupera tan pronto._

_- ¡Demon Blast! – dije y una esfera de energía oscura se concentró entre mis manos apunte hacia Zealconis y un rayo disparo hacia le nube de polvo. _

_- Interesante ataque… pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para dañarme… - dijo el dragón mientras salía de la nube de polvo. Caí al suelo de rodillas por el agotamiento de magia…_

_- ¡Mira-san! – grito Wendy – déjame curarte…_

_- No… e-estoy bien… además debes d-de reservar tu magia… l-la ocu-paras – le dije entre cortado por el cansancio… si continuaba así… no podrí asegurar mantenerme con vida por mucho tiempo – d-debemos atacar al mismo tiempo – le sugerí ella sintió con la cabeza – ata-quemos con nuestro ataque más poderoso, ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!_

_- ¡Si! – me dijo mientras se posicionaba en forma de pelea._

_- ¡SATAN SOUL: SITRI! – grite y al momento me trasforme en una especie de demonio con cuernos dorados en cada lado de mi cabeza, una vestimenta blanca con azul y una capa negra… y desde mis pies salían fuego… "es ahora o nunca" pensé mientras concentraba todo mi poder mágico… coloque mis dos manos enfrente de mi estómago formando una esfera invisible, cerré mis ojos para poder concentrarme mejor. Entre mis manos una esfera brillante de color rojo como el fuego empezó a crecer dentro de ese espacio… se fue agrandando hasta ser más grande que mi cuerpo… seguí concentrándome y desapareció en un momento, al segundo apareció más brillante y se fue encogiendo, ya que esta se estaba concentrando, hasta tener unos cinco centímetros de ancho… mientras que Wendy se concentraba para crear su hechizo mágico más poderoso… se movía con una postura amplia, extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo una barrera rápida alrededor del dragón con forma de viento, luego movió sus brazos hacia la izquierda y un solo movimiento movió la pared hacia el interior donde estaba el dragón…_

_Las dos atacamos al mismo tiempo…_

_- ¡DEVASTATIO OBSCURUM: IGNIS! (Devastación de Oscuridad: Fuego)... _

_- ¡SHOHA TENKŪSEN! (Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo)…_

_Dirigiéndose los dos ataques hacia Zealconis… creando una gran nube de polvo, y lanzando escombros por todas partes… esperamos a que el polvo descendiera y esperar que nuestros ataques funcionaran… una vez el polvo descendió, logramos ver a Zealconis en el suelo, logramos dañarlo…_

_- F-funciono – dijo débilmente Wendy._

_- No lo creo… no tarda y se recupera… mientras hay que ir con los demás para ver si tienen un plan de como derrotarlos… - les dije mientras me quitaba la transformación Satan Soul – si seguimos así nos quedaremos sin poder mágico – las dos me asintieron con la cabeza y con una última mirada al dragón inconsciente nos fuimos del lugar, quedando solo, ya que el resto de los mago estaban con sus propias luchas contra los mini-dragones._

_..._

_- ¿Sientes algún olor conocido? – le pregunto Charle a Wendy ella, empezó a olfatear el aire…_

_- SI… el olor de Lucy – dijo, que bueno así sabremos como esta, ya que Zealconis no separo de ella cuando la arrojo por el aire – es por aquí – dicho esto giramos a la derecha… a los poco minutos visualizamos a los lejos otra batalla pero contra mini-dragones._

_- ¡ELFMAN!... ¡CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI! – le grite al ver un mini-dragón que le apuntaba con su boca, en eso…_

_- Animal Soul: Tigresa – grito Lisanna y al momento se transformó en una forma salvaje con orejas y garras que parecen a un tigre, destruyendo al mini-dragón con un solo golpe – ¡Mira-nee! – grito cuando me vio - ¡Wendy! ¡Charle!. Están bien… me alegro._

_- Nee-chan… estas HERIDA… ¿Qué te sucedió? – Me pregunto Elfman_

_- No es nada… luchamos contra un dragón…_

_- ¡¿Y LE GANARON?! – pregunto Lisanna_

_- Amm… no – le dije con una sonrisa – es demasiado difícil, apenas y logramos tocarlo, tuvimos que huir para buscar a los demás, para saber si tenían un plan._

_- Ya veo… Nee-chan – hablo Elfman… pero una gran explosión nos sacó de ese momento de silencio - ¿Qué fue eso?_

_- Viene de haya – dijo Wendy - es de donde viene el olor de Lucy._

_- Hay que ir – dije mientras Wendy, Charle y yo corríamos hacia esa dirección… y atrás de nosotros venían Lisanna y Elfman ya sin sus transformaciones. A los poco minutos llegamos a donde se escuchó la explosión… a lo lejos vimos una cabellera rubia… era Lucy… que peleaba desesperadamente contra varios mini-dragones… "sorprendente" fue lo que pensé, al verla poder soportar un batalla sola… en tan poco tiempo logro aumentas su capacidad y su poder mágico… pero se notaba realmente cansada y agotada… no creí que durara mucho así… y fuimos en su ayuda…_

_- ¡LUCY-SAN! – grito Wendy._

_- ¡LUCY! – gritamos Lisanna y yo, ella volteo y una sonrisa formo sus labios._

_- Chicos… están bien… me alegro – se notó aliviada._

_- Venimos a apoy… - y otra explosión se escuchó cerca de nosotros… era un dragón negro que estaba atacando… y a lo lejos pude ver a Natsu peleando contra Rogue del futuro… pero Natsu estaba sobre un dragón peleando juntos contra Rogue y su dragón… poco segundo no detuvimos para ver su batalla, ya que nosotros teníamos una batalla aquí… contra los mini-dragones…_

_- ¡Animal Soul: Pingüino!_

_- ¡Satan Soul!_

_- ¡Kokugyū (Beast Arm: Toro Negro)!_

_Gritamos al mismo tiempo los tres e iniciamos nuestra pelea contra ellos. Mientras que Lucy y Wendy tomaban una posición de pelea… _

_- Āmuzu x Banīa (Arms X Vernier) – Grito Wendy… mientras iniciaba su ataque contra algunos mini-dragones._

_- Etowāru Furūgu (Río de las Estrellas) - Lucy por su parte con su látigo los golpeaba… _

_Habíamos duramos varios minutos peleando quedando pocos mini-dragones… Elfman, Lisanna y yo sin querer nos separamos un poco de Wendy, Charle y Lucy… a lo lejos escuchamos…_

_-¡Scorpio!..._

_- Tenryu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón Celestial)…_

_Logrando un "Unison Raid", que es un ataque unisono… el viento con la arena logrando un poder devastador… ve vio una gran explosión… y acabaron con varios mini-dragones en un momento… ellas dos lograron volverse más fuerte en tan poco tiempo… pero los mini-dragones parecían no tener fin… aparecían hacia la derecha… izquierda… atrás y adelante… de todas partes… no estaban rodean y lanzando esa especia de rayo que salía de su boca…_

_- ¡Evil Push! – grite en el momento en que vi un mini-dragón acercarse por atrás de Lisanna… creando un remolino oscuro en mi mano y lo lance, logrando empujar y destruir a mini-dragón…_

_- Mira-nee… gracias – me dijo Lisanna…_

_Llevábamos varios minutos peleando… por fortuna la cantidad de mini-dragones que aparecían iban disminuyendo… _

_- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Elfman mientras destruía a dos mini-dragones de un solo golpe… sentimos una ráfaga de viento acercarse a nosotros…_

_- ¡NATSU! – grito tanto Lucy como Lisanna… si efectivamente era Natsu que callo de golpe al suelo donde estábamos nosotros… dejando un gran hoyo por el impacto… quisimos acercarnos para asegurarnos que estaba bien… _

_- ¡NO SE ACERQUEEEE! – grito Natsu… al momento apareció Rogue del futuro… Natsu se levantó muy cansado, se notó que tiene una batalla realmente dura con Rogue… se observaron por unos segundos… y de un momento a otro ambos se lanzaron con sus puños en alto… teniendo una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo… golpes y patadas, se veía venir de ambos… los dos caían al suelo por el impulso de los golpeas pero igual se levantaban…_

_- Guren Karyū Ken (Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego) – grito y al momento se acercó a gran velocidad hacia Rogue del futuro dándole golpe tras golpe… cada uno más poderoso que el anterior… dando el último golpe lanzándolo hasta una pared de piedras que se encontraba lejos… Natsu cayó de rodillas al suelo por el cansancio y uso excesivo de su magia…_

_- ¡Natsu! – dijo Lucy y se acercó a él._

_- ¡Natsu-san! – Grito Wendy y de igual manera fue hacia él – déjame curarte…_

_- Beast Soul: Weretiger – dijo Elfman atrás de mi… golpeando a un mini-dragón que me atacaba – Nee-chan estas bien…_

_- S-si… gracias… me distraje un momento… - tuve que apartar mi vista de ellos y seguir en nuestra lucha… mini-dragones seguían pareciendo en menos cantidad pero eran un molestia… pasaron varios minutos… _

_- ¡CRACK! – se escuchó un ruido fuerte… alguien cayó cerca de nosotros… era Wendy fue aventada por culpa de un mini-dragón - ¡WENDY! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! – le grite preocupada…_

_- ¡WENDY! – dijo Lisanna acercándose a nosotras…_

_- Am-amm… s-si… e-estoy bien – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo…_

_- Descansa… nosotras te cubriremos - dijo Lisanna y yo asentí con la cabeza._

_- N-No… estoy bien… enserio…_

_- ¡WENDYY~! – llego Charle… - ¡¿Te lastimaste?! – ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y se quejaba un poco… teníamos que segur con la lucha… continuamos así por un par de minutos más y vimos que ningún mini-dragón quedaba… eso nos alivió… y nos dejamos caer al suelo agotados… nuestra respiración era agitada… no nos podíamos relajar completamente… pero si descansar para recuperar nuestras energía y por ende nuestro poder magia…_

_- ¡! – se escuchó una gran explosión… escombros fueron lanzados por todas partes… fue un dragón… un dragón lanzo un rugido… fue muy poderoso… solo esperaba que no le haya lastimado a alguien… y a los pocos segundos… - ¡! - otra explosión menos potente se escuchó… levantando una nube de polvo…_

_- ¡ELFMAN! – grite - ¿estás bien?_

_- Si… nee-chan… y ¿Lisanna?_

_- ¡LISANNA! – grite desesperada al ver que no estaba a mi lado… hace unos segundo estaba aquí y luego ya no… gire mi rostro hacia Wendy y ella tenía una mirada de terror - ¿Qué sucede, Wendy? – le pregunte… ella no me contesto solo me señalo hacia donde se supone estaba Natsu… temí que algo malo le hubiera pasado a él… pero peor fue mi sorpresa al ver que levantaba un cuerpo de piel blanca y cabello plateado… me quede en shock por unos instante…. "Li-Lisa…na" pensé…_

_- ¡LISANNA! – grite y corrí a todo velocidad hacia ellos… Natsu la tenía e brazos… y Lucy estaba aún lado… ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Por qué ella estaba así? … muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza… no entendí en un momento estaba conmigo y al otro esta inconsciente entre un montón de escombros llena de sangre… Elfman llego atrás de mí… pero ya nada me importaba… ni la batalla contra los dragones y Rogue del futuro... Solo me importaba que tenía a mi pequeña hermana entre mis brazos nuevamente inconscientes y con un gran temor de volverla a perder…_

- _¡MIRAAAAAA~!_

- _¿EH?_ – solo dije… al ver a Natsu mover su mano de un lado a otro enfrente de mi cara… yo estaba en la barra del gremio limpiando un vaso y me quede profundamente pensando - _Are, are… creo que me hundí en mis propios pensamientos… hahaha…_

- _Mmm… si… ¿en qué pensabas? – me miro extrañado_

- _En cosas… en cosas… hehehe_… _dime ¿necesitabas algo?_

_- Eh… si… necesito pedirte un consejo sobre un tema importante…_

_- Claro dime… ¿en qué te puedo aconsejar?_

- _P-pero que no sea aquí… es algo muy… privado_ – dijo casi como un susurro y se notaba nervioso…

- _Are… are… de que se tratara…_ - le dije mientras colocaba una mano en mi mejilla y le sonreía – _entonces… sígueme vayamos al patio de atrás…_

**EN EL PATIO TRASERO DEL GREMIO**

- _Sobre que me quieres preguntas, Natsu…_

- _Es sobre… Lucy y Lisanna…_ - me dijo muy serio… más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Kon´nichiwa... Despues de una semana aqui les dejo la continuacion... que les parecio el capitulo.**

**Mmm... No soy muy buena narrando batallas, pero espero y aprecien el esfuerzo...**

**_NOTA: El poder que uso Mira: DEVASTATIO OBSCURUM: IGNIS! (Devastación de Oscuridad: Fuego), salió de mi imaginación._**

**_._**

**Namine drawing: **Gracias por tu opinion... y has leido parte de mi mente... claro que habra momentos NaLi pero poco la verdad muy poco... y si mi pobre Natsu sufre... y si, bueno aqui en mi historia Natsu quiere a Lisanna como una hermana... y si leiste el capitulo: Lisanna, te habras dado cuenta cuales son los sentimientos de Lisanna por Natsu. En fin gracias por comentar, y espero tu opinion en este capitulo.

**.**

**yolandachiku: **Gracias por el comentario... espero tu opinion sobre este... saludos.

**.**

**estefani75:** mmm si sera ¿NaLu o StiLu? mmm es sorpresa... pero se que te gustara el fin... aunque sera algo depresivo... jajaja...

**.**

**midoruu: **Gracias por tu comentario... me alegra el saber que te gusto muchoooooo... avísame cuando crees tu cuenta... good bye

**_._**

**_Y MUCHAS GRACIAS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC DEJEN O NO DEJEN REVIEWS._**

**_hasta la proxima semana..._**

**_._**

**_Sin mas que agregar me despido._**

**_Sayonara..._**

**_._**

**_Peace and Love 3_**

**_ Author: rbDragneel (rebekah-chan)_**


	13. Capítulo Especial: 13 y 14

**Kon´nichiwa... Siento la tardanza... y quiero recompensarlos aquí les traigo un CAPITULO ESPECIAL... son dos capítulos en uno... espero les guste...**

**NOTA: La platica de Natsu y Mirajane vendrá en el siguiente capitulo como un recuerdo... y a partir del siguiente capitulo la historia tomara un cambio drástico...**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo el drama de la historia...**

Narracion

- _Dialogo_

_Flashback, sueño_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 13. Dos mata dragones, una rubia y dos gatos**

**.**

_POV: Sting_

_- ~…~ tengo hambre, Sting-kun – me dijo Lector._

_- Si ya te escuche… pero ya nos quedamos sin dinero – le conteste cansado… llevábamos casi una semana caminando, para encontrar un pueblo… pero nada… no encontrábamos alguna señal… o algo para comer… esto era irritable, el no tener un lugar donde comer o descansar_

_- ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- Mmm… - empecé a observar bien el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos… para poder contestarle… era como un bosque muy grande por lo visto, demasiado verde para mi gusto, lo único bueno era que estaba fresco, no hacía mucho calor, ya que apenas eran como las once de la mañana._

_- ¿Estamos perdidos? – me dijo pero fue más como una afirmación que una pregunta… _

_- N-N…. Si – le conteste rindiéndome… ambos suspiramos pesado y nos sentamos en el suelo a descansar cerca de un árbol, no es mi culpa que nos perdiéramos, ese bosque parecía igual, todo a nuestro alrededor lucia igual._

_- No te ofendas… pero… tienes un mal sentido de orientación – solo bufe ante el comentario…_

_- Claro que no… sé exactamente a donde vamos…_

_- Pero no donde estamos – mal… se dio cuenta… - hay que buscar algo para comer… desde ayer no comemos nada… - en eso mis ojos se posaron muy lejos a donde estábamos nosotros… era un lago…_

_- Entonces pesquemos – le dije mientras me paraba y señalaba hacia donde estaba el lago, el solo asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al lugar… íbamos muy contentos los dos de que al fin podríamos comer algo… pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos… me tropecé con algo que había en el suelo… y caí de frente al suelo duro golpeándome la frente y provocando un pequeño golpe en ella… dolía mucho._

_- Pero que demo… - levante mi cara y la gire para ver con que me tropecé y mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver a un pequeño niño de cabello negro y piel pálida, parecía tener mi edad, unos diez años más o menos, se encontraba acostado en el suelo… con sus dos manos tras la cabeza como si fuera una almohada y sus ojos aun cerrados como si mi tropiezo no le hubiera molestado en absoluto – oye se puede saber ¿qué haces ahí en el suelo? – pero no se movió en lo absoluto, seguía ahí acostado… ignorándome… IGNORANDOME y a mí nadie pero NADIE ¡me ignora!_

_- ¿Estará muerto? – me pregunto Lector curioso con la intención de picar al niño desconoció con una ramita…_

_-¡OYEEEE~! ¡Te estoy hablando! – le grite irritado por su actitud al ignorarnos._

_- Molestos – solo dijo… provocando que la pequeña venita de mi frente estuviera a punto de explotar…_

_- ¡Como te atreves! – le dije enfurecido – ¡me caí por tu culpa!._

_- ¿Y? – dijo indiferente._

_- ¡¿Cómo que "Y"?! Eres un… AHHHHH… olvídalo… vámonos Lector, hay que pescar la cena – le dije mientras me alejaba enfurecido de ahí… a lo lejos escuche un…_

_- ¡Rogueee~! ¡Ayuda! - gire mi rostro para ver a una pequeña ¿rana rosa?... bueno me debería de sorprender que hable pero con Lector ya no me sorprende nada… que corría con unas frutas en sus manos y atrás de "eso" venia un gorila gigante persiguiéndolo… tan rápido como pude derribe con una pata al gorila… tal vez no conocía a esa cosa pero no dejaría que el gorila lo lastimara, aunque no solo yo le di un golpe… el niño fastidio también le dio un golpe con su mano y con el impulso de los dos, el gorila salió volando lejos de nosotros… el niño fastidio se acercó a eso…_

_- ¿te encuentras bien, Frosch? – viendo más de cerca eso que parecía una rana rosa… es un gato que habla como lector._

_- Si, Frosh está bien – contesto la gatita verde._

_- Oye tú también tienes como compañero a un gato parlanchín – le dije, el me volteo a ver y luego bajo su mirada a Lector, con su mirada seria, lo cual es irritante – Me llamo Sting y él es Lector._

_- Soy Rogue y ella es Frosch – me contesto igual de serio. "enserio, ¿no puede poner otra cara?" pensé._

_- Hola, mucho gusto – dijo Lector mientras se acercaba a la gatita verde._

_- A Frosch le da gusto conocerlos – contesto ella.._

_- Y… ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – les preguntes, es extraño ver a un niño y un gato parlanchín por esos lugares… aunque Lector y yo estamos igual._

_- Descansamos – me contesto mientras se sentaba en el suelo._

_- ¿A dónde se dirigen? –les pregunte._

_- A ningún lado en especial - me contesto sin ningún tipo de expresión, me senté a su lado para conversar más a gusto._

_- ¿Quieren? – Ofreció fruta la pequeña gatita verde - Si – contesto lector tomando un manzana – Gracias._

_- Entonces… estamos iguales. Nosotros tampoco tenemos un lugar a donde ir… Mi padre murió hace cinc0 años… y luego lo conocí a él – le dije mientras señalaba a Lector – y desde entonces viajamos juntos sin un lugar específico a donde ir._

_- Mi padre igual murió hace cinco años. Y hace más de un año la conocí – dijo señalando a Frosch - y desde entonces estamos juntos – wow… que parecido tienen nuestras historias y creo que él también lo noto, porque me estaba viendo entre extrañado y sorprendido._

_- ¿Saben? Sting-kun es muy fuerte… es un mago que usa ¡MAGIA SORPRENDENTE! – dijo Lector mientras comía su manzana._

_- Frosch piensa que Rogue también es un mago muy fuerte – Dijo la gatita._

_- Entonces tú también usas magia, ¿Qué tipo de magia? – le pregunte._

_- La magia mata dragones… soy un Dragón Slayer– me sorprendí mucho al escucharlo, él era un mago y además un Dragón Slayer, WOW sí que teníamos mucho en común…_

_- ¡WOW!... entonces el destino quería que nos conociéramos… Yo también soy un Dragón Slayer, ¿Sabes?... Mira que nuestras historias son muy parecidas._

_- Eso… parece – dijo incrédulo Rogue._

_- Que te parece si viajamos juntos – le propuse con una gran sonrisa amistosa – si ninguno tiene un lugar en especial donde ir, sería mejor viajar juntos, ¿no crees? Para hacernos compañía, verdad Lector – él asintió con la cabeza, apoyando mi idea. Rogue volteo a mirar a su compañera, la cual asintió con la cabeza también._

_- Nos parece… bien…. _

_…_

_POV: Normal_

- _Y así fue como nos conocimos, Rubia _– dijo Sting, orgulloso de como redacto su historia.

- _¡OH!... ya veo… se conocieron desde pequeños_ – dijo Lucy imaginándose toda la historia en su cabeza – _mmm… por cierto Rogue, Frosch y Lector les tengo un pregunta…_ - los mencionado voltearon a mirar a Lucy al igual que Sting al no ser mencionado la miro extrañado – _desde que eran pequeños Sting… ¿ha tenido tan pésimo sentido de la orientación?_ – dijo la maga mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido al DS blanco, él al escuchar ese comentario sintió un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- _Y lo ha perfeccionado con los años_ – dijo Rogue con indiferencia, pero en cierto modo en modo de burla. Mientras que Sting tenía el ceño fruncido y Lucy solo lo miraban con una ceja alzada.

- _Frosch piensa lo mismo_ – dijo la gatita verde.

- _No me molestes, rubia_ – dijo Sting intentando ignorar el comentario de la Heartfilia.

- _Pero es la verdad_ – dijo en un tono inocente el cual molesto a Sting _– llevamos TRES días caminando y no llegas a nuestro destino_ – le dijo resaltando la palabra tres, para que notara que tan acertado era su comentario.

- _Sting-kun sabe lo que hace, ¿verdad, Sting-kun?_ – dijo Lector no muy convencido pero intentando apoyar a su amigo.

Lucy bufo – _Lo único que sabe hacer es perdernos en este bosque_ – dijo con un tono irritado.

- _¡AHH! Cállate ya rubia tonta…_ - le grito Sting a Lucy, acercándose rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, deteniendo ambos su paso – _claro que se dónde estamos… solo estamos tomando un camino diferente_ – trato de excusarse.

- _¿Camino diferente?_ – dijo sin creerle lo que decía – _debes estar bromeando… además tú también eres RUBIO… ¡TONTO; TONTO; TONTO; TONTO; TONTOOOOOO~!_ – le grito esto último cerca de su cara.

- _Además presiento que estamos cerca solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrar la casa_ – dijo mirando a otro lado y alejándose un poco de Lucy, ya que se sintió nervioso por la cercanía de ella "¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso cerca de ella?" se preguntó a sí mismo el DS blanco.

- _Tus presentimientos siempre fallan, si no te has dado cuenta._

- _AHH ya tuve suficiente de ti, RU-BIA_ – le dijo Sting - _¡eres molesta e irritante!_

- _¡El molesto e irritante eres TU… y también ERES RUBIO!_ – ambos se acercaban poco a poco teniendo sus caras a escasos centímetros pero por la discusión que tenían ni cuenta se daban de su acercamiento… hasta que se notaron que estaban solo, giraron su rostros y observaron cómo su tres acompañantes iban ya muy lejos y los habían dejados solos – _Por tu culpa nos dejaron_ – fue Lucy la primera en hablar y salir corriendo hacia sus otros amigos que iban lejos.

- _¿MI CULPA?_ – dijo indignado Sting mientras observaba como la maga estelar salía corriendo tras sus tres amigos, una leve sonrisa le apareció en el rostro. Definitivamente se sentía feliz estando cerca de ella, esa maga definitivamente era molesta pero era agradable estar con ella y muy divertido viendo todos los gesto que pone.

- _¡Te vas a quedar ahí, apúrate!_ – le grito Lucy varios metros lejos de él, alzando una mano en señal de saludo y la otra cerca de su boca como intentado que con esa acción su voz se escucharía más fuerte, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sting le dio gracia el cambio de actitud tan repentino de la rubia, un momento estaba enojada y al otro le hablaba con cierto "cariño"… como siempre él decía es una chica… rara… él empezó a caminar despacio y luego de un momento a otro estaba a lado de Lucy, provocando un susto en ella que hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su lugar con un - _¡Kyya~!_ – la chica coloco su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón para poder tranquilizarse.

- _Eres lenta_ – le dijo en forma de burla – _te ganare_ – y con eso salió corriendo tras su amigos, la rubia se dio cuenta que era un reto y al segundo salió tras de Sting. Alcanzaron a sus amigos y siguieron su camino.

Pasaron dos horas y por fin llegaron a su destino, era una casa modesta, Rogue toco la puerta y una mujer de estatura baja y delgada abrió la puerta.

- _Ustedes deben de ser los magos_ – afirmo la mujer mientras miraba la marca del gremio de la mano de Lucy, los cinco asintieron y ella les indico que pasaran. Se dirigieron a un habitación con muchas libros, al parecer era la oficina de alguien – _la misión como había indicado se trata de recuperar un libro mágico que se encuentra en la biblioteca del tipo que nos lo robo, es de suma importación para nuestra familia, es una herencia, así que por favor magos de Fairy Tail, recuperen el Libro._

- _Lo haremos_ – afirmo Rogue.

- _¿Y cómo es el libro?, eso nos ayudaría mucho_ – hablo Lucy.

- _Es azul con letras plateadas, con una 100 hojas, no es muy grande_ – dijo intentado describir lo mejor posible el libro.

_- Gracias eso servirá mucho_ – dijo Lucy.

- _¿Y dónde se encuentra el lugar donde está el libro?_ – dijo Sting, la mujer se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que los magos necesitaban para dar con el lugar, después de algunos minutos, Lucy, Rogue, Sting, Letor y Frosch salieron rumbo a buscar el lugar donde se encontraba el libro.

Después de una hora de buscar el sito lo encontraron e hicieron el plan para poder lograr hacer la misión más fácilmente, Rogue fue primero para llamar la atención mientras que Lucy, Sting, Lector y Frosch entraron por detrás para encontrar el libro. Fue fácil encontrar el libro ya que se encontraba sobre un escritorio posiblemente era la habitación del líder de la banda. Salieron de ahí y fueron donde estaba Rogue que peleaba con tres tipos. Lucy y Sting fueron a ayudarlo, pero poco a poco fueron llegando más tipos hasta que eran unos quince.

La batalla se alargó, cada mago se encargaba de cierta cantidad de enemigos.

- _¡Taurus!_ – grito Lucy, y un toro enorme apareció con una gran hacha.

- _Mooo~ Lucy tu cuerpo están sexi_ – dijo el toro mientras meneaba su trasero de un lado a otro con dos corazoncitos en sus ojos y miraba a Lucy, ella solo suspiro pesado por el comportamiento pervertido de su espíritu.

- _Solo hasta cargo de ellos, Taurus_ – dijo mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro en formo de indiferencia. El toro de un movimiento de su hacha derroto a un mago que estaba enfrente de ellos, Lucy tomo otra llave para invocar a - _¡Capricornio!_ – grito el espíritu apareció.

- _Lucy-sama ¿en qué puedo servirle?_ – dijo el espíritu.

- _Ayuda a Taurus a derrotar a estos magos _– le pidió. Y así ambos espíritus y Lucy batallaban contra 5 magos, que eran más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban. Lucy no noto pero se había alejado de los dos DS, que a lo lejos se escuchaba un…

- _Golpe del Dragón Blanco_ – grito Sting cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo con Luz y ataco a su enemigo con gran velocidad dando un poderosos golpe, derivando a su oponen rápidamente.

- _Eiryū no Hōkō (Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras)_ – grito el Cheney, mientras lanza una vasta cantidad de sombra desde su boca.

La pelea continuo por casi una hora, a pesar de ser buenos magos los DS los magos enemigos era bueno y además los superaban en cantidad, alargando la pelean y provocando que el poder mágico de los magos de Fairy Tail se fuera agotando en especial el de la maga estelar, cuando por fin el ultimo enemigo de Lucy y de los DS gemelos cayo, suspiraron cansadamente. Lucy cayó al suelo de rodilla agotada mientras respiraba agitadamente. Mientras que Sting y Rogue checaban la situación - _¿Tú crees que el líder este entre estos?_ – pregunto Sting a Rogue mientras señalaba a todos los hombres que estaban en el suelo derrotado.

- _Creo que no…_ - dijo Rogue con un rostro serio – _creo que ha de estar escondido en alguna parte._

- _Frosch piensa lo mismo_ – dijo la gatito que se acercaba con Lector donde estaban los DS. Se miraron entre ellos, Sting sintió una "corazonada", por así decirlo, y volteó donde estaba Lucy sentada, la vio respirando agitadamente, pero noto una sombra misteriosa acercarse a ella desde atrás, esa sombra se convirtió en un hombre muy grande y musculoso, de cabello azul muy largo y de piel morena, con una cicatrices en la cara, Lucy no sintió la presencia de ese tipo hasta que fue tarde, la golpeo con su puño, dándole en la cara fuertemente tirándola al suelo duro, el tipo se acercó a ella nuevamente con su mirada llena de odio alzo su mano la iba a golpear con un mazo, ella sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, alzo su rostro y noto al hombre a escasos centímetros apuntándola con un mazo, ella cerro los ojos por inercia esperando el golpe nuevamente pero este golpe era capaz de matarla…

- _Nova Sagrada_ – se escucho a lo lejos, en eso una luz en forma de laser de color blanco luminoso atravesó al tipo derribándolo al suelo - _¡LUCYY~!_ – se escuchó a los pocos segundos, era la voz de Sting y él fue quien lanzo ese poder así el tipo. Se acercó corriendo hacia ella, preocupado… "Maldición… fui muy lento, si hubiera sido más rápido ese tipo no la hubiera golpeado…" se reprochaba así mismo el DS blanco, sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando vio es tipo golpear el rostro de Lucy, tirándola bruscamente al suelo, eso provoco que se enojara y lanzara ese rayo, dándole al tipo y posiblemente matándolo… - _¿Estas bien? ¿te duele el golpe? _– pregunto cuando se acercó a ella y se incoó a la altura del rostro de la maga estelar, notando un hilo de sangre que salía de los pequeños labio de ella, sintió una punzada en su pecho al verla así, Lucy noto la cara de Sting el cual se notaba muy preocupado…

- _Es la primera vez que me dices Lucy_ – dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, provocando un sonrojo en el DS blanco, a los pocos segundos llego Rogue, Forsch, y Lector… - _¿Estas bien?_ – preguntaron los tres al unísono. Sting alzo su mano a la altura del rostro de Luce y limpio la sangre, provocando un sonrojo leve en el rostro de Lucy, ya que nunca había sido Sting así con ella. Rogue al ver ese momento sonrió, notando que su amigo si bien tal vez no estaba enamorado, si se notaba que le gustaba la chica, a pesar que siempre la molestaba, pero era una forma de ocultar su gusto… pero noto que ese momento entre ellos se estaba alargando demasiado y se estaba volviendo incómodo para él y para los Exceed´s, así que carraspeo su garganta, provocando que la burbuja en donde estaban los dos rubio explotara y se separan con un tono muy rojo en sus rostros.

- _C-creo que es hora de irnos_ – dijo Sting una vez salió de su trance – _ven, te ayudo rubia_ – le dijo Sting a Lucy mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarla, ella lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados por la palabra "RUBIA", ya que hace unos momentos le dijo Lucy y ahora regresaba con lo de rubia.

Ella acepto la mano de Sting y con su ayuda se levantó del suelo, mientras le decía – _tú también eres rubio_ – le dijo con reproche mientras lo miraba acusadoramente, luego suspiro pesado y él solo bufo. Con el libro en su poder, se dirigieron a la casa del dueño de la misión, le entregaron el libro y ella les dio su recompensa, pasaron la noche en esa ciudad, cenaron, descansaron un lindo hotel y cuando amaneció, después de desayunar se dirigieron hacia Magnolia.

El camino de regreso a su casa…

- _¡Es el colmo! _– dijo una irritada Lucy. Sting solo la miro mal, mientras que Rogue y los exceed´s los miraba cansados _– Estamos perdidos nuevamente_ – dijo con sus manos en la cadera.

- _Yo no te pedí que me siguieras _– dijo con indiferencia el rubio, ella lo fulmino con la mirada con un aura oscura a su alrededor – _t-tranquila… _- le dijo cuando sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda, cuando se lo proponía Lucy podía dar tanto miedo como Erza – _tengo el presentimiento que vamos por el camino correcto._

- _Tú y tus presentimientos_ – le dijo con enojo… pero no le quedo de otra que seguir a Sting ya que ella tampoco sabía cómo salir de ese bosque.

- _Es por aquí_ – dijo seguro de si el DS blanco. Los demás no les quedo de otra que seguirlo, tal vez luego se arrepentirían. Pasaron unas dos horas y no salían de ese bosque, en eso Lucy giro su rostro y diviso una choza donde estaba un anciano sentado afuera.

- _Miren ahí hay un anciano, preguntémosle_ – dijo esperanzada de poder salir de ese bosque.

- _¿Por qué? Si yo sé el camino_ – dijo Sting contradiciendo a Lucy. Pero ella lo ignoro y se acercó al anciano.

- _Disculpe señor, me podría decir por donde queda el camino para Magnolia._

- _Si señorita, es por ahí, está a un día caminando_ – dijo, a Lucy le dio un tic en su ojo y la vena de su frente estaba por explotar, ya que el anciano estaba apuntando al sentido contrario por donde iban.

- _Gracias _– le dijo con una gran sonrisa, se giró para mirar a Sting de mala manera, él solo reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la cabeza con una mano, notando su gran equivocación, Rogue, Lector y Frosch al darse cuenta del error del rubio se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar. Sting trago grueso cuando vio a Lucy acercarse a él amenazadoramente. Ella se paró enfrente de él lo miro desaprobatoriamente y empezó a caminar atrás de Rogue. Sting solo la miro raro ya que no le dijo nada pero era más que suficiente con la mirada, como dicen una mirada dice más que mil palabras y vaya que con esa mirada le dijo muchas cosas entre ellas que era un idiota y tenía pésimo sentido de la orientación. Las horas pasaron y el grupo de magos que se dirigían a Magnolia iba en silencio.

- _¿Sigues enojada, rubia?_ – pregunto indiferente el DS Blanco, ella lo ignoro, provocando un tic en el ojo izquierdo de él – _OH, vamos no estés enojada ya te he dicho que te ves más fea estado enojada_ – pero ella lo siguió ignorando – _además… te ves más bonita cuando sonríes_ – dijo eso muy bajo, lo cual Lucy lo miro con cara de ¿Qué dijiste? Ya que no escucho lo que dijo – _te dije que estas fea_ – le dijo, ella solo lo miro mal y giro su rostro, pero Rogue solo se reía internamente por la actitud de su amigo ya que él si escucho el comentario de su amigo rubio – _para que te contestes te invitare por toda una semana, el helado que tú quieras_ – le dijo como soborno, ella lo miro con una ceja alzada, pero después de meditar algunos segundos…

- _Esta bien, acepto_ – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, además ya no estaba tan enojado y bueno no podía estar enojado con el mucho tiempo. La noche llego a los mago y decidieron a campar y pasar la noche ahí para descansar y mañana temprano regresar al gremio… los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día, los 3 magos y los 2 gatitos se despertaron, desayunaron algo ligero ya que no estaban tan lejos de su destino e iniciaron su caminata.

Al pasar las horas divisaron la ciudad de Magnolia y sintieron un gran alivio en especial la maga estelar que estaba cansada de camina y deseaba llegar a su casa para tomar un laaaaargo baño y dormir en su cómoda cama. Llegaron al gremio más escandaloso y destructivo de Fiore y como era de espera tardaron más tiempo de lo debido en regresar, gracias a la "GRAN" orientación de Sting.

- _¡REGRESAMOOOS~!_ – grito Lucy, se le había pegado la manía de Natsu de gritar eso cada vez que regresaban de una misión, todos en el gremio le correspondieron su grito con un - _¡BIENVENIDOOOS~!_ – los cinco magos se acercaron a la barra donde se encontraba Mira, ella les pregunto cómo les fue y porque tardaron tanto – _por la PESIMA orientación que tiene este rubio tonto_ – dijo Lucy mientras miraba mal a Sting, él solo bufo y giro su rostro, Mira al verlos le dio cierta risa y nostalgia, ya que Lucy cuando estaba con Sting se comportaba de la misma manera que cuando estaba con Natsu, y en cierto modo le alegro que su amiga ya no estuviera tan triste por el comportamiento raro de Natsu. Lucy le platico como fue que se perdieron, como fue que encontraron el libro y como derrotaron a todos sus enemigos, y cómo fue que tardaron tanto en regresar gracias a que Sting se perdió nuevamente… así estuvieron un buen rato platicando de temas al azar…

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**ESTE ES UN BREVE CORTO PARA DAR INICIO AL OTRO CAPITULO...**

**TAMBIÉN UNA INVITACIÓN PARA QUE PASEN Y LEAN MI NUEVO FANFIC:**

**.**

**_Fairy Tales: _****_Hadas, Magia y Dragones_**

_**Summary:**_

_Natsu, Happy y Lucy inician un viaje en la búsqueda de Makarov y los secretos detrás de la isla Fairy Tail._

_¿Que hace un gato azul, parlanchin y volador en nuestro mundo?_

_¿Que o quienes son los "elementales"?_

_¿Qué es el Edoras?_

_¿Donde se encuentran las llaves doradas? _

_¿Nuestro encuentro fue casualidad o era nuestro destino?_

_¡¿ERES UN HADA?!_

_NaLu, Gruvi, GaLe, etc..._

**.**

_**ESPERO Y PASEN Y DEN SU OPINIÓN...**_

_**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/9421726/1/Fairy-Tales-Hadas-magia-y-dragones **_

_**.**_

_**- PROLOGO: ******__Hadas, Magia y Dragones_

_**- CAPITULO 1: Recuerdos dolorosos**_

_**.**_

_**Sin mas que decir les dejo con el siguiente capitulo de: Es un adiós.**_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 14. Recuerdos dolorosos y una promesa al corazón.**

**.**

_POV: Normal_

Mira tuvo que dejar sola a Lucy para atender a otros magos que pedía de comer, ella asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en la barra con su brazo derecho extendido, el izquierdo doblado sobre este y su cabeza apoyada en ambas, su sentar de siempre, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar solo la misión. Ella se sentía sumamente deprimida, ya que como siempre en cada misión se sentía inútil, nunca ayudaba en nada y siempre terminan ayudándola y salvándola.

- "Soy sola una princesita que siempre tienen que rescatar…" pensó tristemente la maga estelar al recordar todas las misiones que hacia junto a sus amigos "A pesar que me he hecho más fuerte desde que entre en Fairy Tail, nunca es suficiente, siempre es lo mismo, siempre termino en batallas que no puedo ganar y como toda una damisela en peligro soy rescatada por mis amigos… ¡Soy un fracaso como maga!" pensó aún más deprimida la maga, lo mejor que ella creyó fue irse del gremio a descansar ya que no quería que la vieran así y le preguntaran el porqué, dando de excusa que se sentía cansada. Sting se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella le dijo que no era necesario que no era muy tarde y además vivía cerca, el acepto no muy convencido y vio como la rubia se iba desaparecía entre la entrada del gremio.

Lucy llego a su casa, se dio un baño y se acostó en su cama mirando ningún punto en específico del techo, en su mente pasaban recuerdo amargos, de todas las veces que sus amigos se ponían en riesgo por ayudarla y también es ocasión donde por ser tan débil una gran amiga suya salió gravemente herida…

**Flashback**

_Punto de vista: Lucy_

_- ¡Natsuuuu~! – grite con terror cuando Zealconis me aventó por los aires… desnuda… si, ¡DESNUDA!... ese dragón pervertido con su magia desapareció mi ropa y me dejo desnuda y luego el muy sin vergüenza me aventó… en el transcurso vi a Natsu y fue cuando le grite - ¡AYUDAMEEE~! – le grite muy fuerte pero él reacciono tarde ya que chocamos muy fuerte y caímos hacia unos edificios… y rodamos dentro de una campana por toda la ciudad, yo desnuda y el pegado a mi cuerpo sentí una gran vergüenza en ese momento… por fortuna nos detuvimos, Happy me trajo mis llaves y logre invocar a Virgo y ella me dio ropa nueva. Natsu logro encontrar una manera de derrotar a los dragones y se fue a algún lugar… encontré el diario de mi yo futuro lo tome con mis manos y salí corriendo._

_Después de mi encuentra poco casual con Natsu… fui cerca del castillo que estaba muy destruido casi ni se reconocía, intente localizar a alguien para elaborar un plan pero solo me encontré con varios dragones pequeños, que lanzaban laser por la boca… e inicie mi batalla contra ellos, eran unos 13 por lo menos…_

_- Capricornio… Loki – invoque a mis dos mejores espíritus en combate, los tres ellos con sus poderes espirituales y yo con mi Fleuve d'étoiles (Rio de estrellas) empezamos nuestra pelea contra ellos. Habíamos durado ya varios minutos en pelea, y derrotamos a la mayoría de los pequeños dragones, pero por más que derrotábamos parecían más y más… mi magia poco a poco se iba agotando, y tuve que forzar a desaparecer a Loki y Capricornio y me quede sola con mi Fleuve d'étoiles (Rio de estrellas), para poder recuperar mi poder mágico, llevaba varios minutos en pelea, me sentía cansada y agotada, no sabía cuánto más podría durar así, entonces a lo lejos escuche un…_

_- ¡Lucy-SAN! – era Wendy._

_- ¡LUCY! – grito Lisanna y Mira-san, también Charle y Elfman… me sentí aliviada al verlos y no pude evitar sonreír ya que se encontraban a salvo, se veían cansados y heridos, notando que ellos también tuvieron su propia pelea._

_- Chico… están bien… me alegro – les alegre._

_- Venimos a apoy… - no termino de hablar Mira-san, ya que una explosión se escuchó cerca de donde estábamos nosotros, vimos en el cielo volando un dragón negro y sobre este Rogue del futuro y a Natsu que estaba sobre un dragón, pero parecía que peleaban juntos. Pero no pudimos mirar mucho ya que más de los pequeños dragones aparecieron._

_- ¡Animal Soul: Pingüino!_

_- ¡Satan Soul!_

_- ¡Kokugyū (Beast Arm: Toro Negro)!_

_Escuche como gritaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Strauss y se transformaban en sus respectivas magias. Mientras que Wendy y yo nos posicionábamos en modo de pelea._

_- Āmuzu x Banīa (Arms X Vernier) – Grito Wendy… mientras iniciaba su ataque contra algunos de los pequeños dragones._

_- Etowāru Furūgu (Río de las Estrellas) – mientras que yo seguía con mi látigo estelar golpeando a esos estorbosos dragones…_

_Llevábamos varios minutos en combate mi magia poco a poco se recuperaba, me di cuenta que poco a poco, Lisanna, Mira-san y Elfman se separaron de nosotras tres, pero sin depender de nadie Wendy y yo iniciamos nuestro ataque juntas…_

_-¡Scorpio!..._

_- Tenryu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón Celestial)…_

_Gritamos al mismo tiempo logrando un "Unison Raid", que es un ataque unísono, el viento del rugido de Wendy con la arena de scorpion se juntó logrando un ataque devastador, creando una gran explosión y acabamos con varios de los pequeños dragones, pero acabábamos con dos y otros dos aparecían… "esto no tiene fin" pensé irritada al ver que el número de pequeños dragones no descendía, y además tenían esa especia de laser que lanzaban por la boca… con varios minutos en pelea… y afortunadamente el número de dragones descendió… pero en eso escuchamos un ruido y luego un rafa de viento choco contra nosotras… era…_

_- ¡NATSU! – grite desesperada al verlo chocar contra el duro suelo muy fuerte, creando un gran hoyo por el impacto... Salí corriendo para poder auxiliarlo o aunque sea ayudarlo en algo pero el grito…_

_- ¡NO SE ACERQUEEEE! – y al momento apareció Rogue del futuro, Natsu a pesar de estar muy cansado se levantó e iniciaron nuevamente su enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, rogué golpe muy duro a Natsu y lo mando al suelo, pero él se levantó a pesar del cansancio y grito - Guren Karyū Ken (Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego) – acercándose a gran velocidad a Rogue dándole golpe tras golpe y cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior, con un último golpe lanzo a Rogue hasta un pared que se encontraba lejos… Natsu cayó de rodillas al suelo por el cansancio y uso excesivo de su magia…_

_- ¡Natsu! – le grite mientras me acercaba a él corriendo…_

_- ¡Natsu-san! – Grito Wendy mientras se acercaba corriendo a él – déjame curarte… - le dijo – Magia curativa del cielo – susurro y una luz verde salió de sus manos._

_- ¿Estas bien, Luce? – me pregunto._

_- S-si… pero tu estas muy herido – le dije muy preocupada, él solo me sonrió como solo él sabe._

_- Todo estará bien – me dijo aun con su sonrisa, a pesar de la situación el siempre me anima y está ahí para darme una sonrisa – y ¿tu Wendy, estas bien? – le pregunto – No use mucho tu magia en mí._

_- Estoy bien, Natsu-san, al menos puedo servir en curarte – le dijo mientras terminaba de curar a Natsu._

_- Gracias, Wendy, ya me siento mejor – le dijo mientras se levanta - es mejor que se alejen – nos dijo, mientras miraba con un rostro serio al frente, Rogue se acercaba hacia nosotros, él salió corriendo hacia Rogue del futuro con la intención de alejarse de nosotras… "por favor… ten cuidado, Natsu" pensé, deseando que todo saliera bien en esta pelea… poco duramos Wendy y yo mirando como Natsu y Rogue iniciaban su pelea… sentimos una ventisca muy fuerte que venía hacia nosotros, cerré mis ojos por inercia y cuando los abrí no pude creer lo que veía… era un enorme dragón, era el dragón negro que Rogue montaba hace uno minutos, él se paró justo enfrente de nosotros y rugió muy fuerte provocando que me tapara los oídos con las manos por el ruido…_

_- Lucy-san… hace rato Mira-san y yo peleamos contra otro dragón y fue imposible derrotarlo, solo lo dejamos inconsciente… hay que intentar hacer lo mismo con este – me dijo Wendy mientras miraba aterrada pero decidida al dragón negro, yo asentí con la cabeza, e iniciamos nuestro ataque… tome dos llaves de mi bolso y con un movimiento rápido las coloque frente y grite…_

_- ¡Scorpion!... ¡Sagitario!_

_- Tenryu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Celestial)_

_Gritamos al mismo tiempo Wendy y yo, y creamos otro ataque unisonó… que fue directo al dragón creando una gran nube de polvo… esperamos a que el ataque funcionara… pero…_

_- ¡KYAAA! – grito Wendy cuando el dragón con su cola la golpe y la lanzo muy lejos de donde estábamos… cayo donde estaba Mira-san, con Lisanna y Elfman peleando. Charle que estaba atrás de nosotras fue volando a donde cayó Wendy para auxiliarla. Mientras yo me quede ahí observando con terror al gran dragón negro que salí entre la nube de polvo, extendió sus alas y empezó a volar, fueron segundo los que pasaban que para mí fueron eternos, sentí mi corazón muy agitado y latir muy fuerte… temor, miedo, tristeza, soledad y mucho más sentí en eso momento, estaba yo sola contra un gran dragón, me sentí aterrada ya que si ni Wendy junto a Mira-san pudieron derrotar a un dragón como pensaba yo hacerlo sola… "tu puede, Luce" a mi mente llego un recuerdo de Natsu… él siempre me ha a poyado, y siempre ha creído eh mí, siempre me protege, siempre está ahí para cuidarme… ahora era mi turno de demostrarle que también lo puedo proteger… "¡NO ME RENDIRE!"… tome una llave de mi bolso…_

_- ¡Géminis! – grite y ambos espíritus aparecieron – transfórmense en mi – le indique, alce mi mano derecha a un lado y el alzo la izquierda pegando con la palma de mi mano he iniciamos nuestro hechizo… - Atravieso los cielos, abro los cielos… - y un sello mágico dorado apareció debajo de nosotros - Haz que mi cuerpo se ilumine con la brillantez de incontables estrellas. Tetra Biblos, soy la gobernante de las estrellas. Aspecto, libera la puerta de la perfecta malevolencia. – un espacio morado lleno de estrellas luminosas nos rodearon - Las 88 estrellas de los cielos. ¡Resplandece!... ¡URANO METRIA! – y varios destellos dorados de dirigieron hacia el dragón, dando un golpe certero, tal vez no fue tan potente como la primera vez que lo use, pero daré todo de mi por Natsu, por Fairy Tail… una nube de polvo se elevó dónde estaba el dragón… Géminis desapareció y yo caí al suelo rendida mi poder mágico llego al límite, ya no tenía más fuerza para seguir peleando…_

_La nuevo se disipo violentamente por las alas que se movían del dragón, no logre dañarlo mucho… yo ya no podía seguir peleando… sonríe con tristeza… a pesar de haber dado toda mi fuerza, no logre nada… mire al dragón como volaba sobre de mí, observe con terror como él habría su boca y empezaba a succionar aire… "un rugido de dragón" pensé con pánico… se estaba preparando para aventarme un rugido de dragón… termino de absorber aire y se preparó para hacerlo, cerré mis ojos con temor y esperando el golpe… el cual no llego… solo sentí como alguien me tiro al suelo y una gran explosión estallo detrás nuestro, abrí mis ojos y observe quien me salvo… fue él… solo él es capaz de rescatarme en el momento adecuado… Natsu… el me abrazo cuando noto como mi cuerpo temblaba, lo cual logro que me tranquilizara con el acto, tenía la mirada baja… no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos para que notara que nuevamente soy débil - ¿estás bien? – me pregunto, alce mi mirada para encontrare con la de él, el cual mostraba preocupación… nos miramos un momento y me dijo - todo saldrá bien… mientras estemos junto… somos más fuerte que nada en el mundo mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro… todos juntos – Natsu siempre animándome no importa la circunstancias siempre está ahí para mi… no puede evitar sentirme feliz y una sonrisa sincera se produjo en mis labios… pero ese momento se terminó cuando vi a Rogue del futuro apunta hacia nosotros con un hechizo - ¡CUIDADO NATUS… DETRÁS DE TI! – le grite con desesperación el giro su rostro pero fue muy tarde… Rogue aventó el hechizo y Natsu me abrazo en modo de protección… a los segundo escuchamos un rudo muy fuerte y pequeños escombros llegaron hacia nosotros, pero no el golpe._

_Abrí mis ojos muy fuerte y mire a Natsu, ambos estábamos desconcertados, giramos nuestros rostros hacia la nube de polvo y notamos algo extraño… entre las piedras había un cabellera plateada… "¡PLATEADA!" pensé temiendo lo peor… nos paramos rápidamente y nos acercamos hasta donde esta eso… lo que vimos fue a Lisanna entre los escombros… miramos horrorizados al ver a nuestra amiga así, lagrimas tras lagrimas salían de mis ojos y me tape la boca con horror - ¡LISANNA! – gritamos y corrimos le quitamos la piedras, y Natsu abrazo el cuerpo de Lisanna que se encontraba cubierto de marcas de color rojo por la sangre que salía de sus heridas, no podía creer lo que veía… por mi debilidad, Natsu fue a protegerme… y por consecuente de eso, Lisanna nos protegió… al poco tiempo Mira-san llego con Elfman y abrazaron entre llantos el cuerpo de Lisanna… Natsu se levantó con su mirada ensombrecida y sus manos empuñadas, por su tipo de magia especial que se basa en sentimiento… se dejó dominar por la ira y desesperación al ver a nuestra amiga así, que activo el Dragón Force e inicio una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre Rogue del futuro… yo me quede ahí observando como Natsu golpeaba a Rogue sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar o al menos defenderse… caí al suelo sin esperanzas viendo como Mira-san lloraba des consolablemente al ver el cuerpo de su hermana así… Wendy llego a los pocos segundo e inicio a curar las heridas de Lisanna… "nunca puedo proteger a quienes son importantes para mi" pensé mientras veía a mis amigos…_

_Gire mi rostro hacia la izquierda y entre los escombros vi el diario de mi yo futura… me acerque rápidamente y lo abrí esperando que me diera una pista de como detener todo… busque desesperadamente entre las hojas… a los pocos minutos llegó Yukino con la princesa a mi lado – Lucy-sama – me dijo… yo no le preste mucha atención ya que estaba atenta en las hojas de mi diario futuro… entonces encontré una y empecé a leerla… y una pequeña esperanza llego a mi…_

_- ¡TODOS… TIENEN QUE VER ESTO! – les grite mientras me acercaba a ellos. Lily y Happy llegaron estaban ahí también…_

_- ¿Qué es…? – me pregunto la princesa._

_- Es mi diario del futuro… lean esto… - Yukino lo tomo y empezó a leerla…_

_- "Las puertas deberían estar destruidas en esta época, mi existencia, en el futuro, también debería de cesar de existir como resultado de una reacción en cadena"._

_- ¡Que significa eso?_

_- En otras palabras, si las puertas son destruidas ahora, podemos alterar el futuro al que está ligado a ese evento. Si las puertas no funcionan en el futuro, rogué no tendría forma de llegar al pasado._

_- Ya veo… si el Rogue del futuro pierde su forma de viajar al pasado… entonces podemos reescribir el pasado… en teoría… - dijo Lily._

_- Si eso fuera así… ¿Cómo podemos parar una cosa que ya ha sucedido? – dijo la princesa._

_- Si todo funciona bien, entonces los dragones deberían desaparecer, ¿verdad? – dijo animadamente Happy._

_- Estaría bien darle una oportunidad – hablo Charle._

_- Pero hay un obstáculo mayor… no tenemos medios para destruir algo de ese tamaño – dijo el coronel – pero está hecha de una aleación resistente a la magia llamada "Maginium"… destruirla es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…_

_- Aun así… ¡SOLO TENEMOS QUE APLASTARLA CON TODA LA MAGIA QUE TENEMOS! – grite decidida._

_- ¡ASÍ ES! – me siguió Yukino._

_Nos paramos enfrente de las puertas de Eclipse, nos tomamos de las manos – Yukino… esta es un nuevo hechizo que Lucy del futuro escribió en el diario… cofia en mi… solo necesito de tu poder mágico estelar – le dije con valor mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza, este nuevo hechizo sé que lo lograre gracias al segundo origen lograre obtener más poder mágico, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme… - Amaterasu, Diosa del Sol, Gobernante del Takamagahara*… - una luz dorado empezó a rodearnos, junto con un sello mágico de color azul turquesa muy brillante debajo de nosotras - …absoluta deidad… libera al mundo de la oscuridad, restaura la luz del Ana no Iwato*… - las doce llaves del zodiaco empezaron a flotar y girar alrededor de nosotras y la luz dorado resplandecía cada vez más - ¡ATLAS CELESTIAL!* – grite y en se momento la luz dorada se juntó con una luz plateada ambas luces salían de nuestro cuerpo, duro una segundo… en el trascurso del hechizo Yukino y yo fuimos transportada a un mundo oscuro… nada a nuestro alrededor solo oscuridad… entonces una luz brillante nos cegó y entre esa luz apareció una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro largo, sus ojos eran negros y su piel era tan blanca como el papel, vestía un kimono blanco muy hermoso con flores doradas y de color celeste se paró enfrente a nosotras, alzo sus manos y de ella una luz dorada muy brillante destello, acerco la luz a nosotras como si quisiera que la tomáramos, Yukino y yo nos miramos, luego a la mujer y luego a la esfera dorada, alzamos nuestras manos y la esfero floto entre ellas, la mujer nos miró y luego miro hacia atrás de ella y otras nos volvió a mirar, como que nos intentaba decir algo y entonces desapareció pero nosotras seguíamos en la oscuridad, entonces vimos una luz blanca enfrente y entonces entendimos que ahí debíamos lanzarla… nos miramos a los ojos decisivamente asentimos con la cabeza y cerramos los ojos para concentrarnos, y lanzamos la esfera luminosa dorada hacia ese punto blanco y una luz muy blanca y brillosa nos cegó y cerramos los ojos… sentimos un impulso sobre nuestros cuerpo… todo se volvió nuevamente oscuro…_

_Abrí poco a poco mi ojos… me sentí desorientada… me incorpore sentada - ¿Dónde estoy? – me pregunte a mí mismo mirando en todas las direcciones… entonces a mi mente regresaron todos los momentos de la batalla, y me acorde que yo junto con Yukino hicimos el hechizo de la Lucy del Futuro. Mire a mí alrededor para buscar a Yukino o a mis amigos pero no vi a nadie estaba sola, habían edificios destruidos a mi alrededor, escombros por todas partes, intente pararme pero no pude me quede sin poder mágico, me apoye en una pared destruida que estaba detrás de mí… mire al cielo y recordé lo sucedido en la batalla contra los dragones y el recuerdo de Natsu protegiéndome y Lisanna gravemente herida llegaron a mi cabeza, me sentí realmente inútil, siempre terminan protegiéndome y de eso resultan heridos… doble mis rodillas y escondí mi rostro entre ellas "solo causo problemas… soy un fracaso como maga" me dije y lágrimas tras lagrimas salían de mis ojos._

_Me sentía sola y triste… no sé realmente cuanto tiempo paso, minutos…. Horas tal vez… perdí la noción del tiempo pero entonces sentí a alguien enfrente de mí, alce mi mirada y ahí estaba él agachado a la altura de mi cara, me sentia realmente mal y solo lo abrace, no sé por qué lo hice si ni somos amigos y ni siquiera estamos en el mismo gremios, es más éramos enemigos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, no sé hasta el momento por qué lo abrace solo sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y desahogarme de todo este sufrimiento - e-es mi culp-pa… todo est-to sucedió porqu-que soy deb-bil – dije entre sollozos - y-yo debi ser la q-que salier-ra herid-da no ella… ahor-ra… ahora ÉL me ¡ODIAAAA! – dije recordando el rostro de Natsu cuando vio a Lisanna en ese estado… seguí llorando abrazada a su pecho – debí ser yo….no ella… no ella – lo dije como un susurro… el me correspondió al abrazo – no estás sola… yo estaré contigo – me dijo con una voz dulce y tranquilo, logrando que me tranquilizara… no sé porque reaccione así con sus palabras, pero lo que si se fue que esa palabras entraron muy dentro de mi corazón, me sentí en calma, paz con migo misma, ya no me sentía tan mal… él logro que me tranquilizara… así como lo hace Natsu. Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, cansado y muy adolorido, cerré mis ojos con pesadez, él se acomodó en el suelo y me coloco sobre sus piernas y me abrazo, yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho y me sentía tranquila y antes de quedar profundamente dormida le dije - gracias… Sting…-kun… - con una leve sonrisa en mis labios, y quede profundamente dormida…_

_No sé exactamente cuántas horas dormí, pero sé que él me cuido y me abrazo durante todo ese tiempo… luego entre sueños sentí como alguien me alzaba, abrí levemente mis ojos para ver que era o quien era lo que me alzaba y vi una cabellera rosa, mi corazón latió con más tranquilidad mi cuerpo se tranquilizó y solo pude decir - Natsuuuu… no te alejes de mi… - le dije como un susurro… pero antes de quedar profundamente dormida nuevamente pero estaba vez en los brazos de Natsu, el me acerco su rostro a mi oído y me dijo - regresemos a casa… Lucy – eso me tranquilizo aún más y me quede profundamente dormida…_

**Fin del Flashback**

_POV: Normal_

Recordo con trsiteza esas escenas de la batalla contra Rogue del futuro… y una lagrima recorrio su rostro, ella se sentía una unitil, se sentía débil… cerro sus ojos con cansancio…"Si tan solo fuera más fuerte… podría proteger a quienes quiero y son importantes en mi vida…" penso cerrando los ojos, mientras que sus lagrimas no cesaban, sintiendo sus ojos pesados y su cuerpo cansado... entre la oscuridad los rostros de sus amigos aparecieron…

- _Luce – Natsu la miraba con una gran sonrisa _

_- Lucyyy~ - Happy volaba en círculos._

_- Lucy – eran Gray y Erza que la saludaban con una sonrisa de lado._

_- Lucy – Lisanna la saludo con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano._

_- Lucy – Mira-san con una sonrisa dulce._

_- Lucy-san – Wendy llega con Charle quien solo le sonreía._

_- Lu-chan – Levy la saludaba con una mano alzada._

_- Lucy... princesa – aparecieron todos sus espiritas que la saludaban con una gran sonrisa._

_- Hei Rubia – Sting la saludo con una sonrisa de lado, y a su lado se encontraba Rogue, Lector y Frosch quienes la saludaban con la mano y una sonrisa en sus rostros._

_- Conejita – Gajeel la saludo con una sonrisa…_

_- Hola, mi rival en el amor – saludo un poco raro Juvia._

_- Lucy – El maestro, Droy, Jet, Visca, y todos los demás integrantes de Fairy Tail, estaban ahí mirándola con una gran sonrisa… todos sus amigos y todas las personas importantes en su vida aparecieron, apoyándola como siempre, dándole ánimos…._

_- ¡MINNA!* - dijo Lucy mientras lagrimas tras lagrima recorrían su rostro… sabía que sus amigos siempre estarían ahí para ella… siempre la apoyarían que nunca estaría sola, siempre la ayudarían y la protegerían… entonces se dio cuenta que era su turno de protegerlos…_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos notando que ya era de día… sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida… el recuerdo de ese sueño llego nuevamente a su mente… "Amigos los protegeré sin importar dar mi vida a cambio… … me volveré fuerte… si eso hare… entrenare muy duro y me volveré más fuerte para protegerlos a todos…" pensó Lucy con determinación, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.

- _¡PROMETO HACERME MAS FUERTE POR USTEDES Y POR MI... ME PROMETO PROTEGERLOS!_! - dijo mientras colocaba su mano a la altura de su corazón y cerraba los ojos, haciendo un promesa a su corazón y a su alma.

Se levantó, se bañó, desayuno y se dirigió al gremio… se haría fuerte no importaba a qué precio pero ella se haría fuerte por ellos por sus amigos…

A los pocos minutos llego al gremio entro gritando un - _¡BUENOS DÍAS _ – definitivamente juntarse mucho con Natsu se le pego su manía de gritar y todos le correspondieron el saludo con un - _¡BIENVENIDA!_ – y con una sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió a una habitan que se encontraba apartada del bar… visualizo una puerta de madera, dio unos pequeño toques y dentro de la habitación escucho un – _adelante_ – ella abrió la puerta, dio unos pasos y cerro nuevamente la puerta atrás de ella.

Sonrió con mucho entusiasmo – _Lucy, hola… ¿Qué se te ofrece?_ – pregunto.

- _Maestro, necesito hablar con usted de un tema importe_ – dijo con un semblante serio lo que provoco que el viejo mago la mirara con curiosidad.

- _Dime…_ - dijo con una voz igual de seria que su rostro. Ella lo miro e inicio hablar…

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN:**

*** Takamagahara** (Llanura celestial)

*** Ama no Iwato **(Cueva celestial)

*** Minna **(Amigos)

*** "ATLAS CELESTIAL"** el hechizo que usa Lucy salio de mi loca imaginación mientras investigaba sobre las estrellas y cosas así, se parece un poco a URANO METRIA.

**.**

**¿Qué tal? Les gusto estos dos capítulos... eso espero porque los hice con mucho gusto...**

**.**

**estefani75. **¡ARIGATOU! por tu comentario... GEHE si sera un poco depresivo pero el final sera bonito... y también tengo pensado poner un final alternativo... donde la decisión de Lucy sera diferente y todo el transcurso de la historia... osea el final cambiara dramáticamente... y como ver nuestro querido rubio apareció en el primer capitulo... ¿te gusto?

**.**

**Namine drawing: **Gracias por comprender... para mi es un poco difícil escribir batallas pero hago l mejor posible porque esas partes le dan sentido a la historia... la platica de Natsu y Mira queda pendiente para el siguiente capitulo como un recuerdo... y Lisanna no estoy segura cuando despertara... no se en que capitulo pero esperemos que pronto... y esa canción es HERMOSAAAA...

.

**gasp:** ¡ARIGATOU!... considerare tu voto...

**.**

**lucy: **¡ARIGATOU!... ¿que te parecieron los dos capítulos?

**.**

******_Y MUCHAS GRACIAS LOS QUE LEEN MI FANFIC DEJEN O NO DEJEN REVIEWS._**

* * *

**SPOILER**

**Una nueva amenaza llega a Earth Land... ¿Quienes son ellos? Un hombre alto, musculo, de piel bronceada, cabello de color rojo y ojos dorados, otro hombre de cabello y ojos negros como la noche y de piel tan blanco como el papel, y una chica de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos cafés, los tres tenían en su mirada de superioridad y maldad pura, demostrando que lograrían sus objetivos sin importar el precio...**

**¿Quieren robar la magia de nuestro mundo?**

**¿Por que la quieren a ella?**

**"- _Nuestra misión esta completa_ - dijo el hombre de cabello rojo, cuando vio esa luz verde que brillaba en el cielo nocturno...**

**En distintas partes de todo el bosque de Magnolia se escucho decir solo un nombre, en sus voz demostraban miedo, pánico, desesperación, impotencia... al no poder ****protegerla... al no haber podido evitar que algo malo le pasara...**

**- _Lucy... - dijeron casi como un susurro haciendo eco en ese bosque que quedo en absoluto silencio mientras todos los magos detenían sus batallas y apreciaban esa luz verde con odio..."_**

* * *

**___... ¿Una vez el destino ha sido determinado no puede ser cambiado? ..._**

* * *

**_¿QUE LES PARECE EL TRAMA QUE TRAERÁ ESTA HISTORIA...?_**

**_._**

**_Sin mas que agregar me despido._**

**_Sayonara..._**

**_._**

**_Peace and Love 3_**

**_Author: rbDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)_**


	14. Capítulo 15: Parte I

**_¿Sera que a nadie le gusto el trama que tomara este FanFic?_**

**_Escribí un pequeño Spoiler en el capitulo anterior... y-y-y... En fin no me deprimiré... como ven este capitulo me salio mas largo de lo que pensé y lo pondré en partes. Leean la nota de autor le dejare una pregunta que espero me contesten... tendrá mucho que ver con la historia._**

* * *

_"El peor sentimiento del mundo es cuando no puedes amar a nadie, porque tu corazón todavía pertenece a quien te lo rompió"_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo el drama de la historia...**

Narracion

- _Dialogo_

_Flashback_

_Un recuerdo dentro de un Flashback_

_"_Pensamientos"

.

**Capítulo 15. Sentimientos encontrados y decisiones tomadas. Parte I**

**(18 DE NOVIEMBRE X791 – 05:48 pm)**

El cielo se notaba un sol radiante y muy brillante iluminando toda la ciudad de Magnolia. Un joven mago de cabello rubio y ojos azules, conocido como el Dragón Slayer Blanco, se encontraba acostado en el suelo cálido, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, en el alguna parte del bosque de esa ciudad. Él se encontraba acostado con sus dos manos tras la cabeza en forma de almohada, su pierna derecha estirada mientras que su pierna izquierda estaba doblada y con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba solo, mientras respiraba lenta y pausadamente, se encontraba pensado sobre la plática que escucho ese mismo día en la mañana…

_Flashback_

_(11:16 am)_

_Sting y Lector llegaron al gremio más escandaloso de todo el reino de Fiore, si, así es llego a Fairy Tail, y como era de esperarse el gremio actuaba como siempre… Cana bebiendo su segundo barril y apenas eran las once de la mañana acompañada de Macao que tomaba una cerveza y de Wakaba que fumaba con su pipa, Gray platicaba a gusto con la Titania, Romeo y la DS del cielo junto con su exceed Charle en una mesa cerca de la barra mientras que Juvia expiaba al mago de hielo detrás de un poste diciendo – Gray-sama… Juvia quiere que la ame… -, mientras que Elfman le explicaba a Max y Nab como ser hombres, Jet y Droy competían por llamar la atención de Levy pero ella estaba atenta a la plática con Rogue y Frosch, curiosamente Gajeel los miraba con un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras comía un trozo de metal acompañado con su exceed Lily que comía un Kiwi…. Si, como decía todos actuaban igual, pero al rubio le llamo la atención que su rubia favorita no se encontraba, pensó tal vez que estaba en su casa descansado, después de todo ayer regresaron de esa misión donde debían recuperar ese libro de color celeste, donde tuvieron una lucha difícil y también donde por motivos de orientación, y no quiero decir de quien fue la culpa, tardaron varios días en regresar a Magnolia._

_- Sting-kun, ¿vamos con Rogue-kun y Forsch? – pregunto el gato rojo que se encontraba a su lado._

_- Ve tu Lector, yo iré un rato a fuera necesito pensar – dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que daba para la parte trasera del gremio._

_- De acuerdo Sting-kun, nos vemos más al rato – le dijo el gato mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos platicando con la peli-azul._

_Mientras tanto Sting ya visualizaba el patio trasero, a él siempre le gustaba ir ahí para pensar, ya que siempre era tranquilo y en silencio pero cerca del gremio por si lo buscaban. "¿Me pregunto si se habrá lastimado durante la pelea?" se preguntó Sting pensado en Lucy, recordando el golpe que ese tipo de cabello azul y cicatrices en la cara le dio, "Debo ser más rápido, para la próxima… no quiero que le pase algo malo" se dijo a si mismo decidido en proteger y cuidar Lucy… _

_Él iba sumergido en sus pensamiento giro en una esquina para poder llegar al patio trasero pero él no noto que había dos personas más platicando en ese lugar, cuando alzo la mirada y noto quienes era, pensó que no era bueno intervenir la plática y se dio media vuelta doblo en la esquina sin ser visto por esas dos persona y cuando se disponía en regresar al gremio escucho algo que lo dejo estático en su lugar… más bien escucho el nombre de ella, para cualquier mago normal sería imposible escuchar desde esa distancia pero para el que es un DS que tiene sus oído súper desarrollado lo escucho claramente…_

_- Lucy ha sufrido mucho – dijo esa persona de cabello plateado y ojos azules, que corresponde al nombre de Mirajane. Mientras que su acompañante de cabello rosa y ojos color verde oscuro tenía su vista al suelo mirando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos – Natsu debes reaccionar o la vas a perder – dijo con un tono de voz un poco alto y con preocupación tanto para el peli-rosa como para la rubia. El chico no respondía solo miraba al suelo, lo cual desesperaba a la albina – todavía no es tarde, todavía no has perdido su amor, Natsu – le dijo con ternura y un sonrisa maternal, entendiendo el sufrimiento del mago de fuego. Después de algunos segundos en silencio el chico peli-rosa al fin hablo._

_- No la quiero perder – dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible pero lo suficiente como para que Mira lo escuchara y también el DS Blanco con sus oídos alcanzo a escucharlo – y-yo… yo la… - estaba nervioso se notaba en su voz, y no lograba terminar la frase._

_- ¿Tu qué, Natsu? – lo animo Mira, aun sabiendo lo que el chico intentaba decir. Natsu miro al suelo, respiro hondo y luego alzo su mirada para mirar a los ojos de la chica albina._

_- Yo la amo – dijo con determinación, ella sonrió por el valor que tuvo el chico al decírselo a los ojos, sabiendo que tal difícil es para el revelar sus sentimientos, pero alguien que escuchaba esa conversación en secreto no reacciono igual a la albina. El DS Blanco tuvo diferentes reacciones, la primera fue sorpresa… "¿Q-Qué Natsu-san… a-ama a…?" pensaba sin creerlo el rubio, sentí como tanto su corazón como su respiración se aceleraban. Luego paso a la fase de negación… "Imposible, él no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, es más ella me lo afirmo y me dijo que Natsu-san ama a esa chica que está en coma…" pensó con más calma el chico mientras respiraba más lento y colocaba su palma de la mano derecha cerca de su corazón para poder tranquilizarse, pero luego llego a él la fase de aceptación… "un momento… puede que s-sea c-cierto, por eso reacción así esa vez que me vio abrasado con la rubia… estaba… ¡¿CELOSO?!" dijo aceptando pero a la vez alterado sobre lo que acababa de descubrir… sintió su cuerpo tensarse, las latidos de su corazón se hacían más lento y sonaban más fuertes y su reparación cortarse. Y por último le llego un fase más, si la fase más complicada… la fase de ¿confusión?... "un momento… si ama a la rubia… ¿Por qué no está con ella…? si ella se le declaro… entonces ¿Por qué la rechazo?... ¿será por esa chica en coma?" se preguntaba así mismo confundido por el asunto, ya que no estaba al tanto de todo… mientras Sting se cuestionaba y se alteraba con sus fases, Mira y Natsu seguían en su plática…_

_- No sé exactamente en qué momento me enamore de ella… – comenzó hablar el chico peli-rosa mientras miraba al suelo - … pero es esa ocasión… cuando a Rogue del Futuro… cuando vi como él… - su voz se desvaneció al recordar lo que sucedió cuando se topó por primera vez con Rogue del Futuro…_

_Recuerdo_

_- No podemos escapar de destino. Alguna gente vive y otra muere. – dijo ese Rogue que provenía siete años en el futuro, un fututo donde le mundo es gobernado por los dragones y en especial por Acnologia – el que cierre la puerta la va a cerrar mientras viva – dijo decidido a cumplir con su objetivo._

_- Realmente no lo pillo – dijo Natsu muy pero muy confundido - ¿de todos modos, quién es? – pregunto con simpleza._

_- ¡TU! – dijo ese misterioso Rogue mientras miraba atemorizantemente a - ¡LUCY HEARTFILIA! – grito al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un especie de sombra como magia oscura y apuntaba a la Lucy del presente. Todos los magos presentes reaccionaron confundido y con temor miraron hacia Lucy quien estaba por recibir el ataque de Rogue del Futuro._

_- ¿EH? – dijo confundida Lucy por la acusación de Rogue._

_- ¡LUCY! – grito Natsu cuando vio pasar esa especie de magia negra a su lado que iba dirigido a Lucy. Ella solo vio como eso se acercaba a ella… pero el cual no llego ya que la Lucy del Futuro se interpuso en el camino de la magia, recibiendo el golpe en su brazo derecho. Todos quedaron horrorizados y confundido por lo que veían. Miraban con terror cuando Lucy del Futuro recibió el golpe, gritando de dolor y escupiendo sangre por la boca._

_- ¡E-EY TU…! – grito Lucy sin comprender porque lo hizo._

_- ¡LUCY! – grito Happy acercándose corriendo hacia la Lucy herida que yacía en el suelo herida, Natsu solo miraba sin decir nada. Pero su mirada decía que sentía terror, miedo, confusión, ira, dolor, entre otras emociones._

_- ¿Dos Lucy? – dijo incrédulo y confundido Rogue._

_- ¡VAMOS, LUCY! – gritaban aterrados y muy preocupados por ella._

_- Yo… nun-ca… cerré… la… puer-ta – dijo con dificultad, la Lucy del futuro mientras miraba a la Lucy del presente._

_- ¡Lo sé! – grito Lucy - ¡Yo nunca haría eso! – dijo creyendo lo que la otra Lucy le decía, sin desconfiar en su palabra - ¡¿Por qué me salvaste?! – grito sin saber por qué lo hizo, porque se arriesgó por ella._

_- Porque eres… mi yo… pasado. Si mu-eres… yo también moriré – dijo con dificultad – es muy… extraño morir… frente a ti… misma – dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro ensangrentado._

_- ¡PARA MI TABIMBIEN ES EXTRAÑO! ¡NO MUERAS! – suplicaba con desesperación al verla tan débil y herida._

_- Esta… bien – dijo con resignación en su voz y una tranquilidad – Pensé… que nunca… los vería de nuevo… pero pude… encontrarme con ustedes… - dijo con una alegría triste – Eso… me hace… feliz – dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos._

_- Lucy… no mueras – dijo con desesperación y tristeza Happy mientras lloraba alado de la Lucy del Futuro. Natsu y todos lo demás miraban con horror esa escena donde su amiga Lucy estaba por…_

_- No soy… de este tiempo… bueno de este mundo. La Lucy de este mundo… vivirá con sus… amigos – dijo Lucy del futuro con la intención de tranquilizar al Happy y a sus amigos – No estés triste – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy._

_- ¡ESTOY TRISTE! ¡SEAS DEL MUNDO QUE SEAS… NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS! ¡LUCY ES LUCY! – grito con desesperación Happy al verla así - ¡NUESTRA AMIGA! ¡POR SU PUESTO QUE ESTOY TRSTE! – grito con lágrimas saliendo de sus redondos ojos. Ella solo intento consolarlo abrazándolo._

_- Muéstrame… la marca del tu gremio – le dijo la Lucy del Futuro a su Lucy del presente. Ella hizo caso sin entender el motivo fue entonces que…_

_- Tu mano derecha – dijo con una voz temblorosa por el llanto… mientras recordaba el día que se la pusieron… el día que se volvió oficialmente un integrante más de Fairy Tail, cando se volvió parte de esa familia extraña._

_- Quise… viajar más… con ustedes – dijo entrecortado la Lucy del futuro… con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los cerraba para no volverlo abrir – protege el futuro – fue lo último que dijo ante de… todos los presentes lloraban inconsolablemente… Natsu tenía su vista fija en el cuerpo inmóvil de Lucy del futuro pero ensombreciendo su mirada…_

_- Ella no era consciente de que cerró la puerta – dijo Rogue notando la realidad._

_- ¡YO NO HARIA ALGO ASI! Y TÚ… - intento en vano defenderse Lucy._

_- Ahora – interrumpió Rogue a Lucy – pero en unas horas, definitivamente la cerraras._

_- ¡NO CERRARE LA PUERTA! – grito con desesperación Lucy, viendo como Rogue aún no le creía - ¡ESTAS DICENDO ESTUPIDECES, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS AQUÍ?!_

_ - La puerta será cerrada, eso pasara mientras vivas – dijo con desprecio Rogue. Natsu solo estaba ahí parado observando como el cuerpo de Lucy del futuro yacía en el suelo inmóvil, él al escuchar los gritos de Lucy empuño sus manos muy fuerte._

_¡LA LUCY DEL FUTURO DIJO QUE NO LA CERRO! Y YO ME CREO A MI MISMA – grito confiando en su yo futura. Natsu sentía un ira creciendo en su interior._

_- ¡NO HAY VERDAD EN TUS PALABRAS! – grito Rogue - ¡TODO ESTA DECIDIDO POR EL DESTINO! – grito con odio al mismo tiempo que intentaba lanzar otro ataque hacia Lucy…_

_- ¡QUEMARE EL DESTINO! – grito Natsu, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, sintiendo un gran odio hacia Rogue. Atacándolo con un golpe directo que lo lanzo muy lejos de donde estaba - ¡NADIE ROBARA EL FUTURO DE LUCY! – grito enfurecido pero con determinación en sus palabras… "protege el futuro" esas palabras que fueron dichas por Lucy de futuro resonaron con fuerza en la mente de Natsu – ¡PROMETO QUE LO HARE! – dijo con un furia inmensa que emanaba de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas que recorría su mejilla mientras miraba con odio puro a Rogue. Al arrebatarle la vida de una de las personas más importante que él tenía en su vida frente a sus ojos. Haciéndose una promesa a su alma, "¡protegeré el futuro!, ¡PROTEGERÉ EL FUTURO DE LUCY!"_

_Fin del Recuerdo_

_- … desde esa ocasión, me di cuenta que tan importante es ella en mi vida, cuando la vi ahí, en el suelo inmóvil y sangrando sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, mi respiración se cortó y mi corazón se aceleró. Aunque no soy bueno en los sentimientos, me di cuenta que lo que siento por ella es más que amistad – dijo el chico Salamander mientras seguía con la mirada al suelo – me di cuenta necesito estar con ella para sentirme completo. Desde que ella llego a gremio, sin darme cuenta ella se adentró en mi mente y en mi corazón – respiro hondo el chico mientras seguía hablando, mientras tanto el exintegrante de Sabertooth lo escucha atento ya después de haberse tranquilizado – cuando empecé a conocerla mejor me di cuenta que ella era INCREIBLE, un chica bondadosa, amable, fuerte, inteligente, dulce, divertida, valiente, siempre se preocupa por los demás aunque también es enojona, terca, brusca y… "rara" – al decir esto último al peli-rosa se le formo un sonrisa sincera al recordad a su querida rubia, mientras que el chico de ojos azules que escuchaba escondido la plática se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo Salamander, en especial porque él pensaba lo mismo de ella – pero.. – dijo Natsu, después de que estuvo algunos segundos callados, cambiando su rostro a uno triste y serio – después lo que le sucedió a… - respiro hondo por lo que iba a decir, mientras Mira y DS Blanco quedaban con el suspenso de que quería decir, puesto que en eso estaba la respuesta que buscaban - … L-Lisa-nna – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía, respiro nuevamente y prosiguió – me confundí._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Mira con calma. "¡SI A QUE TE REFIERES!" pensaba alterado el DS Blanco, puesto que el suspenso ya no lo aguantaba._

_Él alzo su mirada para mirar los ojos azules de ella – ella se interpuso en el ataque de Rogue del futuro, para protegernos… y por eso ella esta… en coma – dijo al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo, Mira sintió el dolor en las palabras del mago de fuego y Sting… el sintió aunque sea difícil de creer, también noto el dolor en las palabras de Natsu, y se sintió mal él sufriera tanto – y… - continuo Natsu hablando - … cuando la vi entre los escombros y note como su piel estaba manchada de sangre sentí un ira incrementando en mi ser, casi igual a cuando vi a Lucy del futuro en el mismo estado… ¡me sentí impotente! ¡A ninguna de las dos pude proteger, a Lisanna le prometí que el protegería, que nunca más dejaría que la apartaran de ustedes!... y también le prometí que protegería a Lucy – Mira noto esto último y no se quedó con la curiosidad._

_- Natsu… ¿a qué te refieres cuando dijiste " le prometí que protegería a Lucy"? ¿a quién se lo prometiste? – pregunto un poco confundida por lo que dijo el joven mago. El chico alzo su mirada y miro al cielo…_

_- A mi alma… - dijo casi como un susurro, pero tanto Mira como Sting lo escucharon - en esa ocasión cuando sucedió lo de Rogue del futuro se lo prometí a mi alma que no dejaría que le robaran el futuro a Lucy, que dejaría que le arrebataran su vida, que siempre la protegería – dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de Mirajane._

_- Ya veo – dijo comprendiendo mejor que le dijo Natsu – entonces confundiste tus sentimiento al ver a las dos en la misma situación – Natsu solo asintió con la cabeza, ella le dedico una sonrisa maternal y con dulzura le dijo – Natsu – le dijo ya mando la atención de los dos DS – no es que este estés confundió respecto a tus sentimiento si no que no sabes distinguirlos – le dijo mientras alzaba su dedo índice – por lo que me has dicho te puedo asegurar que lo que siente por las dos es amor._

_- ¿EH? – dijo tanto Natsu como Sting al confundirse más de lo que estaban con el argumento de Mira, ella sonrió a un más._

_- Así es, ambos sentimientos es amor, pero no el mismo tipo de amor – trato de ser lo más clara posible y al ver en la cara de confusión de Natsu prosiguió – existen tres tipo de "AMOR"… el primero es el amor de nakamas… se podría decir que es lo que sientes por Wendy, Gajeel, Elfman y el resto de los integrantes del gremio – dijo mientras alzaba el dedo índice nuevamente como diciendo "uno" – el segundo tipo de amor es un amor fraternal – dijo mientras alzaba un segundo dedo en su mano derecha - se podría decir, es el amor que sientes por ejemplo por Igneel que es tu papa o por el maestro que es como tu segundo papa o por ejemplo Erza y Gray que los quieres como hermanos y en esa categoría entra ella… - dijo mientras que Natsu y Sting esperaban con suspenso a que siguiera hablando para saber a quién se refería – Lisanna, a ella la quieres como a una hermana – dijo con una sonrisa y noto la sorpresa en los ojos de Natsu, pero como vio que el joven no hablaba continuo – y tercer tipo de amor es… - se detuvo un momento - amor – dijo con un sonrisa y confundiendo a un más a Natsu._

_- Mira, no me confundas más de lo que ya estoy – dijo decaído Natsu. Al igual que él, Sting estaba confundido… ella solo seguía con su sonrisa._

_- Escucha… ese tipo de amor, es en otras palabras, amor de pareja, es cuando te enamoras, cuando te sientes incompleto cuando no estas a lado de esa persona especial, cuando la quieres proteger aunque te cueste la vida… y es lo que tú me describiste cuando me hablaste de Lucy – dijo mientras alzaba un tercer dedo de su mano derecha. Natsu y Sting se sorprendieron de la sabiduría que poseía de Mira._

_- Entonces… - "no estaba tan confundido… solo creí estar confundido…" dijo un poco más feliz en su mente, ya que él sabía que a Lisanna si la quería como hermana y a Lucy como algo más, pero a él le gustaba complicarse la vida…. Después de algunos segundos meditando las palabras que le dijo Mira hablo – yo quiero a Lisanna como hermana – dijo más para sí mismo que para alguien más – y amo a Lucy como… - no supo cómo seguir y alzo su mirada para observar los ojos curiosos de Mira._

_- Pareja, novia, esposa, confidente, amante… – dijo Mira con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su cachete y observaba las nubes pasar. Natsu se sonrojo por lo que dijo Mira, ella solo lo miro enternecida, ya que ver a Natsu así le causaba cierto amor fraternal y era sumamente rara ver a Natsu sonrojado - ¿Qué piensas hacer Natsu?_

_- No lo sé – dijo indeciso el joven – quiero estar con Lucy, tenerla siempre a mi lado, estar con ella siempre… pero y Lisanna… que pasa con ella… no sé qué siente por mi… y tampoco quiero que sufra… – hablo con cierta tristeza lo cual Mira se dio cuenta - además le prometí estar siempre con ella y no puedo romper esa promesa… yo le prometí que siemp… _

_- Ella comprenderá – intervino la albina – Natsu si ella te amo o no, eso solo ella lo sabe, pero tampoco es justo ni para ti ni para ella ni para Lucy… que estés con Lisanna y no le puedas corresponder como es debido, sería injusto – dijo lo más tranquila que pudo – además… ella siempre buscara el modo que tú seas feliz…_

_- Pero…_

_- Si te preocupas por sus sentimientos, debes de saber que él tiempo los sanara… - dijo mientras miraba al cielo con nostalgia – además ya has sufrido mucho estos últimos meses… es momento que pienses en tu felicidad – le dijo con un sonrisa cálida, la cual provoco en que Natsu se sintiera mejor y le correspondió con otra. Pero no duro mucho así, Mira noto tristeza en su mirada - ¿Qué sucede, Natsu? ¿En qué piensas?_

_- Y… ¿Si me odia? - dijo con tristeza y miedo – han pasado varios meses desde que me dijo lo que sentía por mi… y desde entonces yo la he tratado mal – agacho su cabeza ensombreciendo su mirada – no lo soportare – dijo con un hilo de voz – pero… si me o-odia… yo lo busque tratándola mal – dijo con una voz apagada y triste. El DS Blanco que escuchaba atento la plática pensó "vaya… no pensé que Natsu-san pensara eso… que me sorprendió que use su cabeza para otra cosa que no sea pelear… pero se nota muy dañado… me pregunto ¿qué sentirá en estos momentos la rubia? si sentirá lo mismo por Natsu-san"_

_- Habla con ella – hablo con cariño y comprensión Mira – y sientes que ella ya no te ama como antes ve poco a poco ganándote su cariño nuevamente – le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego alzo su dedo índice – además, puede que ella no haya cambiado sus sentimientos por ti, lo sé por cómo te mira cuando te alejas de ella… está sufriendo mucho, Natsu – le sentencio – pero también puede estar confundida…_

_- ¿Confundida? – pregunto Natsu mirando a Mira y también el DS Blanco se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja. Ella asintió con la cabeza y continúo._

_- Si, ya que mientras tú la hacías sufrir tratándola con desprecio alejándote de ella, llego alguien más que involuntariamente le dio felicidad a la vida de Lucy – hablo con seriedad Mira – le dio ánimos de seguir adelante, provoco varias sonrisas en ella…_

_- Sting – dijo el mago de fuego con desprecio y resentimiento. Pero un reacción diferente tuvo el otro DS que espiaba la plática fue sorpresa ya que pensaba que fuera así las cosas y también una sensación calidad que sintió en su pecho "¿qué es esto?" se preguntó al sentirse así cuando escucho esa palabras de Mira y también cuando escucho su nombre "Entonces yo le traje felicidad a la vida de la rubia" se dijo sin creérselo el chico y un sonrisa involuntaria apareció en sus labios._

_- Así es, Natsu… ya te has dado cuenta – le dijo Mira con seriedad – en el gremio nos hemos dado cuenta que él siente algo más que amistad por Lucy, tal vez hasta se halla enamorado de ella – dijo sorprendiendo a los dos DS por sus palabras tan directas… "No lo permitiere" se dijo a si mismo Natsu con determinación… "¿Así? no me había dado cuenta… la rubia si es atractiva y me gusta… pero ¿enamorado? Eso tal vez sea…" esta un más confundido Sting por los argumentos de Mira – él es inteligente y ha sabido ganarse a Lucy en poco tiempo… tú también se inteligente y pelea por su amor – dejo aun Natsu muy pensativo y a la vez que se daba la vuelta para regresar al gremio y dar por terminada la plática – además… - intervino los pensamientos del peli-rosa girando para mirarlo a los ojos y con una voz tranquila, dulce, comprensiva y con una sonrisa que adornaba en sus labios le dijo – ella todavía siente amor por ti, pelea por ese amor, ya no la hagas sufrir más y dale la felicidad que merece. Natsu… protege a quien amas…_

_Esas últimas palabras de aliento por parte de Mira lograron que regresaron en el peli-rosa alegría, confianza, valor, y determinación - ¡AYE! – dijo con entusiasmo y alegría acompañado de una enorme sonrisa - ¡Gracias Mira! – le dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se adentraba en el bosque perdiéndose de la vista de Mira y el DS Blanco que los espiaba._

_Ella solo observo al imperativo de Natsu correr y perderse de su vista – Yo sé que ella querrá tu felicidad y si tu felicidad esta con Lucy entonces… se feliz, por ti, por Lucy y por Lisanna – fue lo último que dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar al gremio, doblo en la esquina y entro por la puerta de trasera del gremio para regresar a sus habituales labores en el bar._

_Momentos antes cuando el DS de Fuego se iba corriendo perdiéndose en el espeso bosque, Sting solo lo miraba serio pero confundió por la plática, aunque no lo pareciera, a él también le afecto esa platica confundiendo sus sentimientos que según él tenía en orden… está muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una débil pero dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_- Yo sé que ella querrá tu felicidad y si tu felicidad esta con Lucy entonces… se feliz, por ti, por Lucy y por Lisanna – "Lisanna" pensó el DS Blanco "¿quién será esa "Lisanna"?… ¿será que la he visto antes?…" cuando sintió a Mira acercase al lugar de donde estaba escondido salió corriendo y se adentró al gremio, visualizo a sus amigos Rogue, Lector y Frosch que platicaban con Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Cana, Elfman, Charle y Lily. Claro Los cuatro exceed´s estaban en sus pláticas aparte, aunque en la misma mesa. Él se acercó para despejar un poco su mente y poder pensar mejor las palabras de Mira después, giro y vio a una sonriente Mira, llegar a la barra, se veía muy feliz, pareciera que esa platica con Natsu la contento._

_Fin del flashback_

Sting se encontraba aun acostado en el pasto pensando, sobre esa plática que tuvo Mira y Natsu y algunas palabras retumbaban con fuerza en su mente…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?**

**.**

**Yolandachiku **Que te pareció este capitulo, espero te haya gustado...

**AnikaSukino 5d** Me alegra que lo encuentres interesante... sobre si sera NaLu o StiLu sigue leyendo abajo... ahí tendrás la respuesta...

**Namine drawing** La verdad estuve investigando sobre como se conocieron Rogue y Sting pero no encontre nada... asi que tuve que emplear mi imaginación... ahhh y mas adelante habra un Natsu y un Sting celoso... gehe... muy pronto...

**Galdoria Graints** Hola... gracias por pasar... porcierto me encanta tu FanFic "Cosas Inesperadas" si alguien es amante del StiLu y lee este comentario pasen a leerla... esta muy interesante...

**.**

**Y TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FANFIC... ARIGATOU.**

* * *

**PASANDO A OTRO DETALLE MAS INTERESANTE... LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA... MAS BIEN UNA VOTACIÓN SOBRE EL DESTINO DE ESTE FANFIC...**

**¿QUIEREN QUE SEA... NALU O STILU?**

**COLÓCALO EN UN COMENTARIO...**

**Y EL QUE TENGA MAYORÍA DE VOTO SERA EL GANADOR...**

**.**

**LAS VOTACIONES ESTÁN ABIERTA...**

**.**

**EN CADA CAPITULO ANUNCIARE QUIEN TIENE VENTAJA Y QUE PAREJA VA PERDIENDO.**

**.**

**ASÍ QUE FANÁTICOS DEL NALU O STILU A VOTAAAAR~**

**.**

**SI LO PONGO ASÍ... ES PORQUE MASHIMA-SAMA ME LO PONE DIFÍCIL PONIENDO A UN NATSU DECIDIDO PERO DIVERTIDO Y UN STING LINDO Y RELAJADO... **

* * *

**Sin mas que agregar me despido.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**_Author: rbDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)_**


	15. Capítulo 15: Parte II

**Como dije en el capitulo anterior... este capitulo me salio muy largo...** **Así que hoy les traigo la segunda parte... espero les guste. Por cierto... hasta abajo les diré como van las votaciones...**

**Sin mas les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo 15 del FanFic:**

**ES UN ADIOS**

* * *

_"Por cada persona que te hace daño, hay otra dispuesta a curar tus heridas"_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo el drama de la historia...**

Narracion

- _Dialogo_

_"_Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

**.**

**Capítulo 15. Sentimientos encontrados y decisiones tomadas. Parte II**

**(18 DE NOVIEMBRE X791 – 06:03 pm)**

Sting se encontraba aun acostado en el pasto pensando, sobre esa plática que tuvo Mira y Natsu y algunas palabras retumbaban con fuerza en su mente…

"_Lucy ha sufrido mucho… Natsu debes reaccionar o la vas a perder… todavía no es tarde, todavía no has perdido su amor, Natsu_".

Esas palabras que dijo Mira a Natsu, le causaban cierto malestar a Sting… pero ¿por qué…? él se lo preguntaba.

"_Yo la amo_".

Porque esa palabras que dijo Natsu, le molestaban… siempre las ha escuchado de personas cursis enamoradas, pero nunca le causaban la más mínima molestia, pero ahora si… ¿por qué?

"_Cuando empecé a conocerla mejor me di cuenta que ella era INCREIBLE, un chica bondadosa, amable, fuerte, inteligente, dulce, divertida, valiente, siempre se preocupa por los demás aunque también es enojona, terca, brusca y… rara_".

Curioso era la misma perceptiva que tenia de la rubia, desde el primer momento que la vio luchando contra Flare, noto que era una chica orgullosa de su gremio, y decidida, fuerte, valiente, y sabia enfrentar sin temor a sus contrincantes. Y el saber cuándo parar un pelea por el bien de un compañeros. Pero solo era una chica mas no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ella. Aunque en el tiempo que ha estado en Fairy Tail y ha logra conocerla mejor… se ha dado cuenta que las palabras de Natsu coincidían con su perspectiva que tenía él de ella.

_"Existen tres tipo de "AMOR"… el primero es el amor de nakamas… el segundo tipo de amor es un amor fraternal y tercer tipo de amor es… amor. Ese tipo de amor, es en otras palabras, amor de pareja, es cuando te enamoras, cuando te sientes incompleto cuando no estas a lado de esa persona especial, cuando la quieres proteger aunque te cueste la vida…"_

"AMOR" pensó Sting cuando ese recuerdo le vino a la cabeza… - _Amor de nakamas… en otras palabras amistad_ – dijo en voz baja para sí mismo _– amor fraternal ósea amor de familia…_ – se dijo pensativo – _¿se podría decir que es lo que siento por Lector, Rogue y Frosch?_ - seguía muy pensativo en las palabras que dijo Mira en esa mañana – _amor…_ - dijo con un hilo de voz – _será que estoy enamorado de… mmm _– estaba confundido esa chica albina confundió su cabeza más de la que ya estaba – _¡NAAAAA!_ – se dijo ya relajando – _bueno si es así o no… tendré tiempo para averiguar-lo… _

_"Habla con ella y sientes que ella ya no te ama como antes ve poco a poco ganándote su cariño, además, puede que ella no haya cambiado sus sentimientos por ti, lo sé por cómo te mira"_

Esas palabras sí que lo hacían enojar pero no sabía por qué… que la rubia todavía seguía enamorada de Natsu… ese tipo de pensamientos le molestaba, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué.

"_Lo sé por cómo te mira"_

Nuevamente resonaron esas palabras… porque… porque se molesta por como la rubia ve a Natsu… entonces una palabra resonó con fuerza en su mente… "CELOS…" Se levantó de golpe del suelo donde estaba acostado… tenía los ojos muy abierto y respiraba muy rápido… "no… no puede ser que yo este celoso, ¿verdad?... ¡AHHHH! ¡ESTOY MUY CONFUNDIDO!…" dijo un seguro de sus pensamientos… mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos… "Yo el gran Sting no puedo estar celoso"… pero entonces…

_"- ¿Confundida? - Si, ya que mientras tú la hacías sufrir tratándola con desprecio alejándote de ella, llego alguien más que involuntariamente le dio felicidad a la vida de Lucy, le dio ánimos de seguir adelante, le provoco varias sonrisas en ella… - Sting"_

Esos pensamientos hicieron eco en su mente… la rubia sentía algo por el… o eso es lo que creían Mira y Natsu… y al parecer el resto del gremio… eso le daba cierto sentimiento de calidez, le gustaba oír que hay posibilidades que la rubia estuviera interesada en él. Le gustaba oír eso.

"_Pelea por ese amor… dale la felicidad que merece… protege a quien amas"_

Aunque esa palabras no fueron dirigidas hacia él… hicieron que él pensara más afondo sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia la rubia.

POV: Sting

Esa conversación que tuvo Mira con Natsu provoco algo dentro de mí, no sé exactamente que es… ese sentimiento cálido cuando pienso en la rubia, en especial cuando Mira dijo que la rubia posiblemente sentía algo por mi… sentí algo dentro de mi… no sé exactamente que es o cómo explicarlo… pero me sentí… ¿feliz?... posiblemente, solo sé que sonreía involuntariamente al recordar esas palabras… "necesito hablar con alguien para despejar mis dudas…" fue lo que pensé.

- _Sting-kun… ¿estás bien? Te noto muy pensativo…–_ dijo Lector parándose enfrente de mí. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no note cuando ellos se acercaron a mí.

- _Eso es raro_ – dijo Rogue con su molesto rostro indiferente.

- _Frosch piensa lo mismo_.

- _Sting-kun…_ – me volvió hablar con un tono de preocupación, cuando noto que no le conteste…

- _Estaba pensado en…_

_- Lucy_ – a completo la frase Rogue, yo alce mi mirada con sorpresa al ser descubierto tan rápido, solo lo vi con un sonrisa de lado como diciendo que dio en el blanco, "vaya sí que me conocen muy bien" fue lo que pensé cuando vi el rostro de mis tres amigos. Yo solo suspire derrotado, no podía ocultarlo ellos me conocen muy bien… mejor de lo que yo mismo me puedo conocer.

- _Si… _- dije como un suspiro – hoy cuando estamos en el gremio escuche una conversación…

- _Eso no está bien, Sting-kun…_ - me interrumpió - _es grosero escuchar conversaciones ajenas _– me regaño Lector.

- _Frosch piensa lo mismo, eso es maleducado._

- _No fue intencional_ – dije defendiéndome al ver como los tres me miraban mal – _en fin, lo que trato de decir es que escuche a Mirajane hablando con Natsu-san sobre la rubia y una chica llamada Lisanna… y sobre que Natsu-san esta…_ - algo dentro de mí se sentía mal al intentar a completar esa frase pero para que mis amigos me entenderán y me ayudaran, en este asunto tan… complejo… tuve que hacerlo aunque no me agradara para nada y aunque aun no sé por qué – _que Natsu-san está enamorado de la rubia._

- _Y eso te perturba_ – me dijo Rogue.

- _No es eso… es solo que…_

- _Estas enamorado de Lucy y temes perderla_ – me dijo Rogue como sabiendo mis pensamientos o mis sentimientos, yo alce la mira con sorpresa.

- _Yo no estoy…_

- _Y lo intentas negar…_ - me interrumpió Rogue nuevamente.

- _Sting-kun… siempre está feliz cuando está cerca de Lucy_ – me dijo Lector mientras se acercaba más a mí – y Lucy está feliz cuando está cerca de Sting-kun.

- _Fro opina lo mismo, Sting-kun se ve feliz con Lucy_ – dijo la gatita con una sonrisa.

- _Sting... se racional… _- intervino Rogue nuevamente – _viniste a Magnolia a buscar a una persona… tuviste la alocada idea de venir hasta aquí por alguien. ¿A quién viniste a buscar, Sting? _– es cierto yo vine, no exactamente a buscarla… solo a conocerla mejor… quise defenderme pero Rogue no me dejaba – _y ahora que la encontraste te rendirás tan fácilmente - _si… sé que a veces actuó sin pensar, pero es la verdad nos fuimos de nuestro ex-gremio que fue desintegrado y bueno como no teníamos ningún lugar a donde ir y se me ocurro esa brillante idea… de ir a buscar a la rubia que encontré esa vez cuando la batalla contra los dragones y que resulto ser LA rubia… y creo que fue una idea loca… y lo que dijo Rogue era cierto, yo vine a Magnolia a buscarla y poder conocerla mejor y ahora que la encontré me voy a rendir solo porque Natsu-san siente algo por ella… es frustrante pero Rogue tiene razón, no es momento de debilidades - _si sientes que ella te hace feliz… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? _– me dijo con una ¿sonrisa? Bueno si a eso se le dice sonrisa. Pero… tiene razón desde esa ocasión cuando vi a la rubia malherida, sola y triste me sentí mal al verla en ese estado, y cundo ella me abrazo me sentí bien con su contacto pero pensé que fue por la conmoción de la batalla… "Tal vez fue el destino… encontrarla en ese lugar" pensé más afondo el asunto… el destino siempre te juega malas pasadas… porque ahora que me decidí, resulta que Natsu-san se interpone en mi camino… pero es momento de ver hacia adelante… y si la rubia es mi destino… mmm…

"_Pelea por ese amor… dale la felicidad que merece… protege a quien amas"_

Esas palabras de Mirajane volvieron hacer eco en mi mente… y saben que… tiene razón.

Después de razonar un momento las palabras de Rogue y las de Mira me levante de imprevisto asustando a mis tres amigos presentes – _¡TIENEN RAZÓN… PELEARE CONTRA NATSU-SAN POR EL AMOR DE MI RUBIA!_ – grite decidido mientras alzaba mi puño derecho al aire. Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta que dije "MI rubia"… OH NO… esto me está afectando más rápido de lo que me imagine… pero no le tome mucha importancia… tarde o temprano me tengo que acostumbrar…

_POV: Normal_

- _Protegeré a quien es importante para mi… luchare por mi destino… _"mañana iniciare la verdadera pelea… Natsu-san" – pensó con determinación el joven DS blanco, mientras que sus tres amigos lo veían con una sonrisa, ya que cuando él se proponía lago… no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

**En otra parte del bosque de Magnolia**

Se encontraba un joven mago de cabello rosa, a su lado un gato raro que era de color azul que estaba pescando su cena… ellos se encontraban cerca de un lago grande y hermoso, rodeo de árboles…

- _Natsu~ en que piensas… te pregunte si quieres un pescado…_ - hablo el gato con una caña de pescar en sus dos patitas. El joven mago se encontraba acostado a un lado de él con sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza en forma de almohada y con sus ojos cerrados.

- _Happy~ hoy hable con Mira_ – le contesto ignorando la pregunta del felino – _sobre Lucy y Lisanna_ – le dijo mientras se sentaba alado de su mejor amigo gatuno. El gato azul lo volteo a ver sorprendido.

- _¿Y sobre qué?_

"_Lucy ha sufrido mucho… Natsu debes reaccionar o la vas a perder… todavía no es tarde, todavía no has perdido su amor, Natsu_"… resonaron las palabras de Mira en la mente confundida del peli-rosa - _¿tú crees que es tarde para recuperar a Lucy?_

- _Lucy te quiere mucho_ – le dijo mientras continuaba en su labor de pescar la cena.

- _No contestaste mi pregunta Happy_ – le dijo decaído pero en parte feliz al escuchar esas palabras.

- _Eso no lo sé, Natsu~… Lucy sufrió mucho con tu actitud_ – le dijo mirando al horizonte donde el sol estaba a unas horas de ocultarse.

_"Habla con ella y sientes que ella ya no te ama como antes ve poco a poco ganándote su cariño, además, puede que ella no haya cambiado sus sentimientos por ti, lo sé por cómo te mira" _las palabras que le dijo Mira hicieron un eco en su cabeza rosa_ – Sabes… Mira me dijo que todavía no es tarde, que ella todavía siente algo por mi… - _le dijo con un leve sonrisa en el rostro.

_- Natsu~… ¿Qué sientes por Lucy y Lisanna? _– le pregunto el felino al no entender por completo los sentimientos de su amigo, un día dice que estara con Lisanna y al otro decía que quería recuperar el amor de Lucy… ciertamente Happy estaba confundido. Natsu se sorprendió con la pregunta tan directa de su amigo.

- _De eso también hable con Mira, y me ayudó mucho en entenderme mejor_ – dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos en su pecho y cerraba los ojos – _me dijo que lo que siento por Lisanna siempre a la he querido como una hermana… como te había dicho y a Lucy la quiero más que a una amiga _– le contesto orgulloso de su respuesta.

- _Natsu~ pero eso fue lo que te dijo Mira… pero ¿qué es lo que tú sientes?_ – le pregunto sabiamente el gato mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- _Mmm… lo que yo siento_… - dijo mientras pensaba cuidadosamente su respuesta - _quiero mucho a Lisanna… protegerla y cuidarla pero como si fuera mi hermana pequeña… pero a Lucy… es con quien quiero hacer una familia_ – dijo con un leve sonrojo por la última parte de su respuesta… Happy se sorprendió con la respuesta tan sincera de su amigo atolondrado.

_- Natsu~_ - dijo sorprendido, el joven al ver la mirada de su amigo volteo su rostro sonrojado – _¿en serio piensas eso?_ – dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

- _Amn… s-si_ – le dijo nervioso y sonrojado… ya que no se le daba muy bien ese tipo de temas.

- _¡AYE! ¡QUIERO TENER A UN HERMANITO!_ – grito emocionado Happy. Sorprendiendo a Natsu quien lo miro asustado - _¡NO MEJOR A UNA HERMANITA!_ – el joven solo lo miraba con incrédulo por los comentarios de su amigo… que se estaba adelantando mucho, demasiado al futuro… - _No… _- dijo pensativo y con la mirada ensombrecida, Natsu solo lo miraba extraño ante el cambio tan drástico de su amigo - _¡MEJOR UE SEA UNA NIÑA Y UN NIÑO! ¡GEMELOS! _– Natsu se fue para atrás, por la reacción del gato, después de unos segundos reacciono y se sentó mejor en el suelo y vio como Happy lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos, a él solo le caía una gotita de sudor tras su cabeza.

- _Hahaha _– se rio nerviosamente – _Happy te estas adelantando mucho… todavía hay que esperar a que Lucy me perdone…_ - dijo para tranquilizar a Happy.

- _¡AYE!..._ – dijo un poco decaído por la idea de tener que esperar, ya que en la mente del gato se está imaginando a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y a un niño de cabello rosa jugando con él – _y que piensas hacer Natsu~_ - comento un poco más tranquilo.

_"Ella todavía siente amor por ti, pelea por ese amor, ya no la hagas sufrir más y dale la felicidad que merece. Natsu… protege a quien amas…" _el joven al recordar esas palabras de Mira se levantó de golpe miro al cielo, Happy lo miro raro_ - ¡ME VOLVERE MAS FUERTE, PELEARE POR EL AMOR DE LUCY, NO IMPORTA CONTRA QUIEN LUCHE, YO GANERE Y LA PROTEGERE DE TODOS! – _grito decidido mientras alzaba los puños a cielo_ - ¡HAPPY SERA DIFICIL PERO LO LOGRAREMOS! _– dijo mientras lanzaba golpes al aire.

_- ¡AYE! – dijo el gato mientras volaba alrededor de Natsu, contento._

_- ¡MAÑANA INICIAREMOS EL PLAN: CONQUISTAR EL CORAZON DE LUCY! _– grito mientras lanzaba fuego de su boca.

_- ¡AYE, SIR~! – _grito entusiasmado el gato colocando su patita derecha en la frente en forma de saludo_._

_- ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDOOOOO~! – _grito emocionado mientras alzaba ambos puño al cielo.

**Al día siguiente… (10:17 am)**

**Con Sting **

- _Vamos lector al gremio y a buscar a la rubia _– dijo con una sonrisa el joven, mientras salía de la casa donde actualmente vivía junto a su amigo Rogue y los dos exceed´s. Rogue y Frosch habían salido temprano a entrenar con Gajeel, así que solo quedaban ellos dos.

- _Sting-kun… hoy realmente te ves muy animado_ – comento el gato rojo, mientras caminaba a lado del joven, por las calles de Magnolia.

- _Hoy será el día… en que mi verdadera pelea contra Natsu-san comienza… y esta vez yo ganare _– dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras miraba el cielo de color azul celeste, con sus dos manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- _Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer para conquistar a Lucy? _– pregunto con curiosidad, ya que jamás y digo jamás había visto a Sting decidido en conquistar a una chica.

- _Nada_ – respondió con simpleza. El gato se paró en seco y miro incrédulo al DS blanco - _¿Qué pasa, Lector?_

- _Sting-kun… ¿Cómo que no vas hacer "nada"? tienes que hacer algo para que Lucy se enamore de ti._

- _No necesito hacer nada, actuare como siempre _– contesto – _además… hasta el momento no he hecho algo diferente y por lo que he escuchado ella se está interesado en mi… así que no necesito hacer nada _– contesto muy seguro de su plan.

- _Sting-kun… no te debes de confiar_ – dijo el gato rojizo mientras seguía su rumbo al gremio – _acuérdate que Natsu-kun también está interesado en Lucy_ – comento preocupado por la táctica de su mejor amigo rubio.

- _Tranquilo, Lector… veras como todo funciona_ – dijo muy seguro – _además Natsu-san es un idiota en este tipo de asuntos._

- _De acuerdo…_ - le respondió no muy seguro, pero que más podía hacer, Sting era famoso por lo testarudo que es. Los dos continuaron su rumbo hacia el gremio.

**Con Natsu**

Mientras Sting y Lector se dirigían al gremio… Natsu y Happy estaban tranquilamente pescando en el lago donde siempre iban. El día era perfecto para pescar, un día cálido y despejado sin una sola nube en el cielo, acompañado de un viejo fresco.

- _Natsu~ ¿quieres?_ – pregunto Happy mientras extendía su dos patitas que sostenían un pescado… crudo.

- _Happy esta crudo_ – contesto desanimado el joven.

- _¡AYE!... así conserva todos sus nutrientes_ – el joven solo lo miro con una sombra azul en su cara.

- _No lo comeré crudo_ – dijo al ver que Happy intentaba meterle el pescado a su boca por la fuerza.

- _Natsu~ debes de comerlo… para que tengas energías de reserva para tu plan_ – comento indignado el gato, al ver que Natsu rechazaba su pescado… pero no duro mucho en ese estado, ya que se metió el pescado completo a su boca, devorándolo en un instante… Natsu solo lo miro con la boca abierta…

- _¡Happy! Era mi pescado _– le reprocho al verlo que se lo había comido.

- _Pero no lo querías_ – se defendió. El chico solo bufo – _Natsu~ y que piensas hacer para que Lucy te perdone_ – pregunto con curiosidad el gato mientras tomaba la caña de pescar y continuaba con su labor.

- _Mmm…_ - comento pensativo – _¡no lo había pensado!_ – dijo con una de sus grandes sonrisas, actuando muy relajado. Happy solo negó con la cabeza.

- _Natsu~ ¿eres o te haces?_ – susurro Happy más para sí mismo que para el DS del fuego.

- _¿A qué te refieres con eso, Happy?_ – pregunto el chico, ya que con sus oídos súper desarrollados logro escucharlo.

_- Olvídalo… Además yo creo que deberías de crear un plan… para hacer que Lucy te perdone._

- _Mmm eso tienen razón, pero no se me ocurre nada_ – comento desanimado el joven.

_- ¡YA SE! – grito Happy llamando la atención de Natsu - ¡_regálale un pescado! – dijo mientras extendía en sus dos patitas un pescado… crudo con un listo rojo amarrado (de donde saco el listón rojo, ¿Quién… sabe?). Natsu solo lo miro con una ceja alzada y con un rosto de… "¿En serio?".

- _Happy…_

- _¡AYE! Veras como a Lucy le gusta_ – dijo muy feliz por la gran idea que se le ocurrió.

- _¡Happy… No le puedo darle un PESCADO CRUDO! ¡Ella no es como tu! _– le dijo mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro. El Gato miro con lágrimas en los ojos a Natsu…

- _¡NATSU~ YA NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO~!_ – grito dramáticamente Happy con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos redondos, mientras salía corriendo igual dramáticamente hacia algún lugar.

- _¡Hey Happy… espera!_ – intento detenerlo pero no funciono, el gato azul se fue dejándolo solo – _Y… ahora quien me ayudara_ – dijo decaído con un aura negra a su alrededor – _mmm mejor iré al gremio, tal vez ahí estén Lucy y Happy_ – intento sonar positivo, y empezó su camino rumbo al gremio.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**.**

**Gracias por Votar y por sus comentarios...*!**

**nico2883 **Arigatou gozaimasu... tu voto esta registrado.

**Layla Mae** Gracias por comentar... claro que Lisanna no es mala, es no es u naturaleza y yo respeto mucho sus personalidades.

**SweetBloodyNight **Tenlo por seguro que sufrirá y mucho Wajajajaja... ya veras el final que les tengo...

**AnikaSukino 5d **La verdad si, Mira debería cobrar, seria rica y dejaría de servir en el bar.

**BloodyCake22** Depende de las voaciones para el NaLu.

**Namine drawin**g Gracias, pero date cuenta que al en el manga 338, sale un Sting relajado y sin vergüenza, es mas hasta Gajeel lo dice. Yo siento que en personalidad es una mezcla de Natsu y Gray. Claro que al inico de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos es si comporto horrible burlándose de Lucy y de Fairy Tail pero fue por crecer en un gremio que no le inculcaron la amistad.

**LoveLucky **No eres la unica, desde el primer capitulo que vi de Fairy Tail, he soñado con un final NaLu, aunque aquí puedo fantasear y poner otras parejas aunque sen imposibles en el manga original.

**Cristi Sora Dragneel** Gracias hermanita (por cierto tenemos el mismo apellido) me alegra que te aya gustado. Tomare en cuenta tu votación.

**GlowMist12** Voto tomado y registrado... igual ami fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

**estefani75** Claro tu voto sera tomado en cuenta... ahhh me has subido el anime... con tu comentario... !*

**Kira renge** No te censures... expresa todos tus sentimientos... yo hice este fic para abrir posibilidades al NaLu y StiLu pero al fin me enrede mas y por eso hice estas votaciones... tu voto esta registrado...

**cooki3 (Guest)** No creo que haya Lemon... no se me da eso... hahaha (risa nerviosa)... tomare en cuenta lo de Laxus... arigatou!*

**.**

**Muchas gracias por sus votos... **

**REGISTRANDO VOTO...**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**REGISTRO COMPLETO:**

**LA PAREJA QUE VA GANANDO HASTA EL MOMENTO:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL Y LUCY HEARTFILIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAS VOTACIONES SIGUEN ABIERTAS.**

**FANATICAS Y FANATICOS DEL STILU... AUN SE PUEDEN RECUPERAR...**

**Y FAN DEL NALU... NO SE DEJEN GANAR...**

**.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

******Capítulo 15. Sentimientos encontrados y decisiones tomadas. Parte III**

******La ultima parte.**

******.**

******Sin mas que agregar me despido**

******.**

******Peace and Love 3**

******Author: rdDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)**

******.**

******PD: WAAA QUE ALEGRÍA EL ANIME DE FAIRY TAIL SE REANUDARA PRONTO...**


	16. Capítulo 15: Parte III

**Kon´nichiwa...!* antes que nada quiero avisar que bajo en "Notas de autor" pondré algo interesante sobre los votos... léanlo faticos del StiLu y Nalu les interesara...**

**EN FIN...**

**Sin mas les dejo la tercera parte del capítulo 15 del FanFic:**

**ES UN ADIÓS**

* * *

_¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? No es saber que tus amigos te protegen la espalda... es saber que tú estás detrás de tus amigos._

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo el drama de la historia...**

Narracion

- _Dialogo_

_"_Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

**_._**

**_Capítulo 15. Sentimientos encontrados y decisiones tomadas. Parte III_**

**(19 DE NOVIEMBRE X791)**

**.**

_Anteriormente en Es un adiós…_

_- Vamos lector al gremio y a buscar a la rubia – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la casa._

_- Sting-kun… hoy realmente te ves muy animado – comento el gato rojo, mientras caminaba a lado del joven, por las calles de Magnolia._

_- Hoy será el día… en que mi verdadera pelea contra Natsu-san comienza… y esta vez yo ganare – dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras miraba el cielo de color azul celeste…_

_Mientras Sting y Lector se dirigían al gremio… Natsu y Happy estaban tranquilamente pescando en el lago donde siempre iban…_

_– Natsu~ y que piensas hacer para que Lucy te perdone – pregunto con curiosidad el gato mientras pescaba._

_- Mmm… - comento pensativo – ¡no lo había pensado! – dijo con una de sus grandes sonrisas, actuando muy relajado._

_- ¡YA SE! – grito Happy llamando la atención de Natsu - ¡regálale un pescado! – ¡AYE! Veras como a Lucy le gusta – dijo muy feliz por la gran idea que se le ocurrió._

_- ¡Happy… No le puedo darle un PESCADO CRUDO! ¡Ella no es como tu! – el gato azul lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- ¡NATSU~ YA NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO~! – grito dramáticamente Happy con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos redondos, mientras salía corriendo igual dramáticamente hacia algún lugar._

_- ¡Hey Happy… espera! – intento detenerlo pero no funciono, el gato azul se fue dejándolo solo – Y… ahora quien me ayudara – dijo decaído con un aura negra a su alrededor – mmm mejor iré al gremio, tal vez ahí estén Lucy y Happy – intento sonar positivo, y empezó su camino rumbo al gremio._

**En el gremio**

El DS Blanco llego primero y empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien y al no verla, se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane.

- _Mira, ¿Has visto a la rubia?_ – Mira lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, y coloco su dedo índice en un cachete, como pensativa.

- _No, Lucy aun no llegado… pero tal vez no tarde y viene_ – el chico se quedó pensativo. Después de algunos segundos le contesto.

- _Ya veo… bueno gracias Mira. Vamos Lector_ – le dijo al gato rojizo que se encontraba a su lado se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- _¿A dónde vamos, Sting-kun?_ – le pregunto. El chico no contesto solo sonrió. Mira solo observo como se iba del gremio "_Natsu tienes competencia_" pensó divertida y ensoñada la chica.

A los pocos minutos que el DS Blanco se fue del gremio, el otro DS pero del fuego llego, y al no ver a su amiga, fue a la barra donde estaba Mira, que secaba un vaso de vidrio con un trapo.

- _Mira, Hola_ – saludo alegre el chico.

- _Buenos días, Natsu. Te ves muy alegre el día de hoy_ – le comento al verlo tan sonriente.

- _Si hoy será el día, en que me acercare nuevamente a Lucy_ – dijo con entusiasmo – _por cierto ¿la has visto? _– le pregunto mientras giraba su rostro a todas direcciones para buscar nuevamente a la maga estelar.

- _Mmm… no aun no llega, tal vez siga en su casa._

- _OH, ya veo_ – dijo pensativo el chico - _¡ya se… iré a verla a su casa!_ – dijo muy contento de poder ir otra vez a ese lugar donde tanto le gusta estar – _Nos vemos Mira_ – se despidió, mientras salía corriendo.

- _Are, Are… Lucy, tienes mucha suerte _– dijo Mira ensoñada con un fondo de corazoncitos detrás de ella.

Natsu seguía su camino, y vio a Happy en una mesa del gremio platicando con Wendy y Charle, se detuvo y le grito - _¡Hey, Happy!_

- _No te voy a hablar_ – contesto indignado el gato. El Chico quedo pensativo, y después de unos segundo se le ocurrió una idea para que su mejor amigo lo perdonara.

- _¡Happy, si me perdonas te doy un pescado! _– lo soborno mientras alzaba un pescado en su mano, el gato negó con la cabeza, el chico tuvo que usar otra táctica - _¡ENTONCES QUE SEAN DOS PESCADOS! _– grito alegremente mientras sacaba otro pescado, y en menos de un segundo Happy había volado hacia donde él estaba.

- _¡NATSU~!_ – dijo el gato feliz mientras comía un pescado y guardaba el otro.

- _Vamos Happy, a casa de Lucy_ – dijo animado.

- _¡AYE!_ – y los dos salieron muy contentos hacia la casa de la chica, cuando llegaron Natsu superó con melancolía al recordar todas las veces que entraba por esa ventana, entonces una sonrisa se le formo.

- _Vamos Happy_ – le dijo, mientras saltaba a la ventana del segundo piso, y entraba al cuarto, se detuvo en el marco y respiro hondo, el olor de Lucy estaba en todo el lugar, aunque también un olor desagradable para la nariz de Natsu, si el olor de Sting, pero ignoro ese olor y se concentró en el olor de su maga celestial favorita. Entonces giro su rostro hacia la cama de la chica y noto una cabellera rubia sobre salir debajo de la sabana ya que todo su cuerpo lo tenía completamente tapado, y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios – _jijiji… Happy vamos a asustarla _- dijo mientras se tapaba su cara con su bufanda.

- _AYE_ – contesto divertido Happy. El chico se fue acercando, notando que dormía tan tranquilamente, se acercó poco a poco, mientras recordaba todo lo vivido en ese cuarto, entonces cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la cama… tomo la sabana y la destapo con fuerza mientras gritaba.

- _¡GRRRR!_ – grito como un monstruo.

- _¡AHHHHHH!_ – se escuchó un grito retumbar con fuerza por todo el cuarto…

**Momentos antes con Sting**

- _Sting-kun… ¿A dónde vamos?_ – pegunto el gato rojo mientras caminaban por las calles de Magnolia.

- _Vamos a la casa de la rubia_ – comento mientras sonreía y veía el cielo – _hoy la invitare a salir._

- _¡En serio, Sting-kun!_ – dijo un asombrado Lector, después de un par de minutos llegaron a la casa de Lucy, de un salto llegaron a la ventana del segundo piso, Sting entro primero seguido de Lector, empezaron a observar por todos lados y no la encontraron – _Tal vez salió_ – dijo Lector al no ver a Lucy. Mientras que Sting iba a baño, a la cocina y abajo y nada no la encontró.

- _No esta_ – dijo irritado – _entonces tendré que esperarla_ – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se acostaba, Lector lo imito y ambos se taparon con la sabana de Lucy… "_huele a ella_" pensó Sitng y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, sintiendo los ojos pesados y quedando profundamente dormido junto con Lector quienes esperaban a la chica.

Después de un rato, Sting sintió un movimiento brusco y un grito.

- _¡GRRRR!_ – escucho y como estaba adormilado lo asusto.

- _¡AHHHHHH!_ – su grito retumbando en todo el cuarto. Natsu al reconocer que no era Lucy si no Sting quien estaba en la cama, se cayó sentada para atrás, Sting igual reconoció el causante de su espanto.

- _¡TÚ!_ – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban con el dedo acusadoramente. Lector se tallaba un ojo y miraba desconcertado todo, mientras que Happy se tapaba su boca con sus dos patitas, ya que no aguantaba las ganas de burlarse de los dos DS.

- _¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! _– dijeron los dos DS al mismo tiempo - _¡ESO DEBERIA PREGUNTAR YO!_ – volvieron a repetir lo mismo.

- _¡¿DONDÉ ESTA LUCY?!_ – pregunto Natsu.

- ¡_NO LO SÉ… CUANDO VINE ELLA NO ESTABA! –_ le grito Sting mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba enfrente de Natsu, quien igual se levantaba del suelo y se paraba enfrente de él.

_- ¡¿QUÉ HACES EN SU CAMA?!_ – pregunto irritado Natsu.

- _¡La estoy esperando!_ – intentaba tranquilizarse el DS Blanco.

- _Sting-kun esto no salió como planeabas_ – dijo Lector que se colocó a lado de Happy quien se burlaba de los dos.

- _¡AYE! Natsu creíste que Sting era Lucy_…_ hehehe_ – dijo burlonamente Happy.

- _Mmm… si no está en el gremio ni aquí… ¿Dónde estará?_ – pregunto Natsu, quien se sentaba nuevamente en el suelo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y cerraba los ojos muy pensativo. Sting lo imito pero sentándose en la cama. Después de unos segundos, se miraron fijamente, se sentía un ambiente pesado e incómodo… - _Por cierto, Sting… ¿Qué hacías aquí?_ – pregunto el peli-rosa. El rubio sonrió de lado… la lucha por Lucy comenzaba.

- _La iba a invitar a salir _– dijo descaradamente y directamente. Natsu se cayó hacia atrás de donde estaba sentado, alzo su cabeza un poco y miro a Sting que sonreía descaradamente, un leve tic se formó en el ojo derecho de Natsu.

- _¿Q-qué t-tu queee? _– apenas pudo decir Natsu por la respuesta tan directa del rubio.

- _Lo que oiste… Natsu-SAN _– contesto el chico sinicamente.

- _¡AYE! Sting dijo que invitaría a salir a Lucy, Natsu_ – contesto Happy a Natsu, provocando que la vena en la frente del peli-rosa empezara a latir con fuerza.

- _E-eso veremos_ – dijo Natsu parándose del suelo y mirando desafiante a Sting.

- _Natsu~ si no está Lucy regresemos al gremio, para estar con Charle_ – dijo Happy interviniendo conversación.

- _Si, Sting-kun regresemos al gremio, tal vez este ella haya_ – dijo Lector al sentir el ambiente tenso, al escuchar eso tanto Natsu como Sting se voltearon a ver… por unos segundos… entre cerraron los ojos y se miraron fijamente y en cuestión de segundo ambos salieron por la ventana rápidamente… Sting logro salir primero seguido Natsu, quien fue empujado al suelo por el primero… los dos salieron corriendo con rumbo al gremio rápidamente. Los dos Exceed´s observaron cómo sus amigos se fueron por la ventana.

- _Actúan como niños_ – dijo Lector apenado por la actitud que tomo su amigo.

_- ¡AYE! Dan vergüenza_ – dijo Happy quien empezó a salir por la ventana mientras volaba - _¡vamos al gremio, para observar cómo se avergüenzan_! – dijo divertido Happy esperando ver un gran espectáculo por parte de los dos DS.

Por las calles de Magnolia se veían dos chicos uno de cabello rosa y otro de cabello rubio correr rápidamente sobre los techos de las casas… no muy lejos de ellos se lograba ver un edificio muy grande, si, era el gremio más desastroso del reino de Fiore: Fairy Tail.

En el gremio todos los integrantes pasaban un día normal como cualquier otro, tomaban, platicaban, comían y hasta iniciaban una que otra pelea, pero un ruido hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían, miraron hacia la entra del gremio y notaron una nueve de polvo acercarse rápidamente hacia el bar. En la nube de polvo se distinguían los dos DS correr muy pegados el uno con el otro, entrando muy bruscamente al gremio tirando una que otra mesa… deteniéndose en seco antes de chocar contra la barra del gremio… ellos respiraban agitadamente y luego se miraron retadoramente…

- _¡YO GANE!_ – gritaron al mismo tiempo - _¡NO… YO GANE!_ – volvieron a repetir lo mismo, entonces chocaron sus frente y se miraban retadoramente, Natsu con un aura roja a su alrededor mientras que Sting con un aura blanca, olvidándose del verdadero objetivo por el cual fueron al gremio.

- _Una competencia de velocidad, ¡ESO ES DE HOMBRES!_ – dijo Elfman quien se acercaba a ellos - _¡QUIERO PARTICIPAR… Y DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY EL MAS HOMBRE DE LOS HOMBRES!_

- _Se puede saber que hacen_ – intervino Gray.

- _No te metas hielito_ – dijo Sting.

- _Si, pervertido, esto es entre el amarillito y yo_ – dijo Natsu.

- _¡A QUIEN LE DISES AMARILLITO! ¡CABEZA DE CARBÓN! – contesto Sting._

- _¡Y TU A QUIEN LE DICES HIELITO, OJOS BISCOS!_ – le dijo Gray a Sting.

- _¡A TI, PLAYBLOY!_ – contesto Sting.

-_ IMBECIL – _dijo Natsu_._

- _CARA DE CHANGO_

_- ROSADITO_

- _OJOS CAIDOS_

- _COME FLAME_

_- VOMITA HIELO_

Y así comenzó una nueva pelea en el gremio, participando Sting, Natsu, Gray principalmente, tambien Elfman quien quería demostrar quién era el más hombre de todos, Gajeel que accidentalmente le lanzaron una mesa, Max quien sin que él lo pidiera lo tomaron de las ropas y lo aventaron en medio de la pelea, Jet y Droy quienes querían demostrarle a Levy lo fuertes que eran, y en pocas palabras todos los chicos del gremio, provocando que las chicas lo miraran con una gotita en sus frentes.

- _Are, Are y pensar que todo comenzó con una inofensiva competencia_ - dijo una ensoñada Mira, sin saber que ella en parte fue la causante de eso…

El día paso normal, Sting y Natsu después de su pelea se quedaron en el gremio para esperar a Lucy pero como vieron que no llego nuevamente fueron a su casa pero tampoco la encontraron…

Al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo, Sting y Natsu se la pasaban del gremio a la casa de Lucy, de la casa de Lucy al gremio, buscando a la chica rubia, otro día más que terminaba y no tenían idea de donde estaba Lucy, lo cual empezó a preocuparlos…

Al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo, Lucy no aparecía y los dos DS se empezaron a preocupar pero no solo ellos, Mira, Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy y el resto de los compañero del gremio se preguntaban dónde estaría la maga estelar. Le preguntaron a Mira si tomo una misión ella sola y ella les contesto que no le había avisado nada, y que hace tres días que no la ve… los chicos empezaron a preocuparse y fueron con el maestro.

- _¡VIEJO! _– grito Natsu mientras pateaba la puerta de madera de la oficina del maestro, rompiéndola en el proceso.

- _¡NATSUUU~! QUE CREES QUE HACES _– le grito enfurecido el maestro al ver como su puerta quedo destrozada.

- _¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESO, VIEJO! _– le contesto Natsu mientras se acercaba al escritorio del maestro y golpeaba la mesa con sus dos manos, atrás de él estaba Sting, Happy, Lector, Erza, Gray, Levi y Weny con Charle - _¡LUCY NO APARECE! _– dijo con un tono de enojo y preocupación. El viejo mago al escuchar lo que dijo Natsu suspiro pesado "_Sabia que esto pasaría_" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos - _¡HAY QUE IR A BUSCARLA…! ¡TAL VEZ LE PASO ALGO!_

- _Tranquilo, Natsu… ella está bien_ – le contesto con calma.

- _Entonces, ¿Dónde está?_ – pregunto Sting. El viejo mago suspiro cansado.

- _Vamos todos al bar del gremio, ahí les diré_ – dijo mientras se levantaba y pasaba a lado de todos los que estaban presentes, todos los chicos se miraron entre si y siguieron al viejo mago de vestimenta colorida.

**Mientras en un tren en movimiento, lejos de la ciudad de Magnolia**

Se escuchaba suspirar con tristeza a un chica rubia que iba viajando en tren mientras miraba por la ventana pasar el paisaje muy rápido y recordaba con tristeza y alegría a sus amigos, y le dolía mucho haberse ido sin avisar… pero sabía que era lo mejor, por ella, por ellos, por Fairy Tail… suspiro con tristeza mientras recordaba sus últimos momentos en el gremio más loco del reino de Fiore…

Flashback

**(18 DE NOVIEMBRE X791 – OFICINA DE MAKAROV, 10:45 am)**

_Dentro de una habitación se encontraba una joven de cabello rubio y ojos color chocolate y un viejo mago de vestimenta colorida y cabello blanco, sonrió al ver a la chica – Lucy, hola… ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto._

_- Maestro, necesito hablar con usted de un tema importe – dijo con un semblante serio lo que provoco que el viejo mago la mirara con curiosidad._

_- Dime… - dijo con una voz igual de seria que su rostro. Ella lo miro._

_- Me quiero ir por un tiempo, para entrenar – Makarov se sorprendió ante el comentario, ya que no se esperaba que dijera eso._

_- ¿Se puede saber el motivo? – la chica bajo la mirada y con un poco de tristeza contesto._

_- Últimamente en las misiones que he realizado con mis compañeros, no he sido de gran utilidad, siempre me quedo sin poder mágico en medio de una batalla, y mis amigos terminan protegiéndome y ayudándome, y por ello terminan heridos – recordó con tristeza lo sucedido con Lisanna durando la pelea contra los dragones – y por eso… ¡QUIERO VOLVERME MÁS FUERTE PARA PROTEGER QUIENES SON IMPORTANTE PARA MI! – grito mientras miraba al viejo mago con determinación en su voz y en su mirada._

_- Y… ¿a dónde vas a ir a entrenar? ¿Has pensado en eso? – pregunto ya aceptando la partido de su casi hija._

_- Capricornio me comento que existe un lugar especial donde puede entrenar para aumentar mi poder mágico, se llama "Las llanuras doradas del Zoon-diakos"… es un lugar especial donde los magos celestiales pueden entrenar para aumentar su resistencia y poder abrir varias llaves celestiales al mismo tiempo. También es un lugar para entrenar físicamente y aumentar la resistencia, velocidad, fuerza y así poder aguantar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… el cual es una de las desventajas de los magos celestial, ya que nosotros nos concentramos en entrenar nuestro espíritu – dijo muy segura de sus palabras, el viejo mago la observo orgullo por la fuerza en las palabras de la chica._

_- ¿Y dónde está ese lugar? – pregunto curios, además así estaría más seguro el dejarla ir, sabiendo donde se encuentra._

_- Ese es el punto, es un lugar oculto muy distante de aquí, me tomara al menos dos semana en llegar y solo Capricornio sabe el lugar exacto – se detuvo unos segundo para pensar y recordad la conversación con su espíritu - pero lo que me conto es que se encuentra en los límites Norte del reino de Fiore – dijo no muy segura de ese dato._

_- Ya veo…- dijo pensativo por la respuesta - y ¿Por qué no vas con Erza o Gray o algún otro compañero para que no vayas sola y también te puedan ayudar a entrenar? – intento persuadir a su casi hija para que no fuera sola._

_- Ese es otro detalle… solo los magos con magia celestial pueden entrar en ese lugar, es un lugar sagrado protegido por los espíritus celestiales – se detuvo y respiro hondo – además… no iré sola… mis espíritus celestiales me acompañaran – comento con una sonrisa. Makarov solo suspiro rendido no podría convérsela de no ir o al menos no ir sola._

_- Veo que ya tomas tu decisión – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho._

_- Si, maestro. Es mi turno de proteger a mi familia, que es Fairy Tail. – dijo con una sonrisa y una determinación que impresiono aún más al maestro, en especial por sus palabras – por ese motivo he venido con usted par que me dé permiso de ir por un tiempo a entrenar – dijo con suplica en sus ojos._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas irte?_

_- Mmm… no sé exactamente, tal vez un año o dos – dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la barbilla – además no creo poder estar tanto tiempo alejado de aquí, donde está mi familia, que es por ellos que me entrenare - dijo con una sonrisa sincera – Ellos siempre me han protegido – bajo su mirada al suelo mientras recordaba cada momento vivido en el gremio – siempre me han cuidado, siempre me salvan de los peligros – se notaba tristeza en su voz – Pero ahora será mi turno de protegerlos – dijo mientras alzaba su mirada y empuñaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho muy decidida._

_- Muy bien, Lucy. Tienes el permiso de ir – dijo con una sonrisa el maestro._

_- ¡Muchas gracias, Maestro! – le contesto con una alegría sorprendente._

_- Pero… - "OH, OH hay un pero…" pensó la maga celestial – tienes que reportarte cada semana sobre tus avances en el entrenamiento, para saber que te encuentras bien – fue una condición que le puso el Maestro a Lucy. Ella suspiro con tranquilidad, ya que pensó que sería algo más complicado._

_- Si, maestro. Semanal recibirá una carta mía, donde informare mis avances._

_- Una cosa más, Lucy. ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_- Hoy mismo Maestro._

_- Ya veo - dijo pensativo el viejo mago ya que no creí que se fuera tan pronto._

_- Maestro – intervino la chica los pensamientos de mago – le pediría de favor que guarda como secreto mi partida por los menos dos días, tiempo suficiente para poder estar alejada de aquí – el mago la observo extrañado por el comentario._

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido – ¿no le dirás a tus compañeros?_

_- Porque si les digo… no me dejaran ir, o por lo menos no sola y no entraran en razones por más que le diga que no pueden ir a ese lugar – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza recordando lo cabeza duras que podían ser sus amigos._

_- Eso si – asintió el mago con la respuesta de la joven, ya que al igual que ella, él conoce muy bien a sus casi hijos y lo testarudo que pueden ser._

_- Por eso, Maestro, les pido que lea esta carta dentro de dos días – le dijo mientras le dada un sobre blanco con una letras escrita a mano enfrente que decía "Para mi familia Fairy Tail. De Lucy H." – será un modo de despedida, sé que no lo tomaran muy bien, pero no lo puedo hacer personalmente…_

_- Entiendo, debes de tener tus motivos – dijo el mago sonriente mientras observaba el sobre – Muy bien, Lucy. Te deseo suerte en tu entrenamiento. Acuérdate que aquí tendrás siempre una familia que te esperara con los brazos abiertos._

_- Si Maestro, muchas gracias por todo – dijo con una reverencia – entonces…, me retiro voy a ir a empacar y a tomar un tren para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a mi destino. Le prometo que regresare pronto – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta, para dirigirse a la puerta de madera._

_- Cuídate Lucy – ella abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo dando la espalda al maestro, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, alzo su mano derecha, mientras apuntaba al cielo con su dedo, era la señal de Fairy Tail. Y con eso cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino rumbo a la entrada del gremio, noto que no estaba Mira en la barra. Y miro a sus compañeros del gremio, todos actuaban normales, a su manera, claro. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se dirigió a la puerta del gremio, en la entra se detuvo, giro su rostro y observo nuevamente a sus amigos, esa sería la última vez que los viera en una largo tiempo._

_- ¡YOSH! – dijo animada – ¡ahora es mi turno de proteger quienes son importantes para mí! – "¡ESTO SERÁ UN ADIÓS A LA VIEJA Y DÉBIL LUCY…. Y UN HOLA A UNA NUEVA LUCY QUE PROTEJERA A SUS AMIGOS!" pensó con determinación mientras empuñaba su mano derecha, empezó recorrer el camino de regreso a su casa para empacar sus cosas y así emprender su largo viaje…_

_Fin del Flashback_

- _Les prometo regresar pronto…_ - dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento del tren para descansar un rato antes de llegar a la estación…

**De regreso al gremio**

- _¡MUY BIEN MOCOSOS, ESCUCHENME!_ – grito el maestro, quien se paró en el barandal del segundo piso, para que los escucharan mejor – _sé que se han de estar preguntando donde esta Lucy…_

- _¡SI VIEJO DONDE ESTA!_ – interrumpió Natsu.

- _¡CALLATE NATSU Y ESCUCHA!_ – grito el viejo con enojo por la interrupción del peli-rosa – _como decía… nuestra querida Lucy ha tomado la decisión de partir en un viaje…_

- _¡QUEEEE!_ – se escuchó en el gremio - _¡QUE LUCY SE HA IDO!_ – dijeron dramáticamente varios integrantes del gremio.

- _¡DEJENME TERMINAR MOCOSOS!_ – grito con furia, logrando que todos guardaran silencio, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió – _como decía… ella decidió irse por un tiempo para poder entrenar y volverse más fuerte… y aquí me dejo una carta en modo de despedida… así que escúchenme y ¡NO ME IMTERRUMPAN!_ – el viejo mago tomo el sobre blanco que tenía en sus mano y saco una hoja blanca y comenzó a leer…

**…**

_"Minna… perdónenme por irme sin avisar, pero si me despedía personalmente sé que no lograría irme, y esto es algo que debo y quiero hacer… sé que ustedes me dicen que soy fuerte, que soy valiente y muchas cosas más y de todo corazón se los agradezco pero… yo no me siento así…_

_Todo lo que he hecho siempre desde que me uní a Fairy Tail, fue depender de ustedes y no hice nada por mí misma. Siempre rescatada, siempre salvada de los peligros, siempre ayudada por ustedes, siempre débil, siempre metiéndolos en mis problemas, siempre poniéndolos en peligro, siempre siendo un estorbo… _

_Pero esta vez hare lo mejor que pueda._

_Les prometo que entrenare muy duro y me volver fuerte y esta vez cuando haya problemas seré yo quien los proteja y me ponga en peligro por ustedes._

_Les prometo regresar pronto… además no duraría mucho tiempo alejada de ustedes… ustedes son mi familia…_

_Cuidase mucho y eviten destrozar el gremio mientras no estoy._

_¡Incluso si no puedo verlos… Aun si estamos separados… Yo siempre los estaré observando!_

_¡Cuidare de ustedes por siempre!_

_Los quiere Lucy Heartfilia._

_PD: ¡AMO A FAIRY TAIL!"_

**…**

El viejo mago termino de leer la carta que dejo Lucy, observo a sus casi hijo y miro a varios con lágrimas en los ojos…

- _Lu-chaaan~_ - dijo con tristeza Levy mientras e limpiaba las lagrimas.

- _Lucy~_ - dijo con una cascada de lágrimas en los ojos Happy. Los demás estaban serios y en silencio procesando la partida de su amiga… hasta que un comentario retumbo en todo el gremio.

- _¡Lucy idiota!_ – dijo más bien grito un peli-rosa que tenía la cabeza agachada ensombreciendo su mirada, mientras empuñaba sus mano fuertemente - _¡¿Quién te dijo que era un estorbo?!_ – todos en el gremio tenían la mirada puesta en el - _¿Qué siempre dependía de nosotros? ¿Qué nunca ayudaba? ¿Qué siempre era rescatada? ¿Qué es débil?_ – dijo con ironía el chico y luego bufo - _¡SIEMPRE NOS AYUDASTE, LUCY! ¡TU ME RESCATASTE VARIAS VECES A MI CUANDO ESTABA EN DIFICULTADES!_ – grito con furia el chico mientras miraba el techo y lanzaba fuego por su boca por la furia que sentía en su interior - _¡MALDICIOOOON~!_ – grito mientras empuñaba nuevamente sus manos y ensombrecía su mirada. Nuevamente se escuchaba solo el silencio en el gremio… nadie quería decir nada…

- _Maestro ¿y cuánto tiempo se fue?_ – pregunto Erza después de algunos segundos.

- _Me dijo que un año o tal vez dos._

- _¡¿QUEEE?! –_ gritaron Sting, Natsu, Gray, y Erza al mismo tiempo.

- _¡PERO PORQUE SE FUE SOLA!_ – grito alterado Gray.

- _Porque al lugar donde fue a entrenar es un lugar sagrado, donde solo los magos celestiales pueden entrar._

- _Tonterías_ – dijo Sting, triste e irritado por la partida de su rubia.

- _¡VIEJO POR QUE LA DEJO IR! ¡LE DEBIO DE HABER DETENIDO!_ – grito Natsu que estaba furioso.

- _¡ESCUCHAME BIEN NATSU… FUE SU DECISION… NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE ELLA ESCRIBIO SE QUIERE VOLVER FUERTE PARA PROTEGERNOS, ELLA ASÍ LO DECIDIO Y NO SOY NADIE PARA EVITARLO! _

_- ¡SI… PERO…!_

- _Nada de pero… solo nos queda esperar y confiar en que ella regresara con nosotros_ – dijo el maestro dando por terminada la plática. Natsu se sentía frustrado, pensaba que si tal vez no hubiera actuado así con ella, hubiera impedido que se fuera, le hubiera recalcado que no era débil y mucho menos un estorbo… pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse… sintiendo muchas emociones en su ser, salió del gremio con furia. Por otro lado Sting se sentía triste e irritado que su rubia se fuera sin decirle nada… cuando al fin se había propuesto en ganarse su cariño resulta que ahora se va… eso lo frustraba y lo irritaba pero sobre todo lo hacía sentirse triste…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el final del Capitulo 15?**

**.**

**Arigatou... por sus comentarios y sus votos están tomados en cuenta...**

**Kira renge** Hahaha me recordaste a una amiga que decía lo mismo... sobre las tonalidades de cabellos... claro si Sting no gana, tal vez lo ponga como el hermano mayor de Lucy.

**GlowMist12** Voto regristrado...!*

**nico2883** Voto regristrado...!*

**AnikaSukino 5d** Como viste en este capitulo la competencia comenzó...!

**estefani75** Lo que le esperara cuando regresa... la sangre correrá... claro el StiLu no se rendirá... me alegra que te aya gustado!*

**Namine drawing** Estoy contigo... desde que vi el primer capitulo de Fairy Tail donde Lucy y Natsu se conocen dije:_ AQUÍ HAY AMOR!_ y cuando luego apareció que Loki, que Lisanna simple y sencillamente dije: _NOOOOOO! JAMAAAAS NALU! PLEASEEE!_* u.u (bueno mas dramático) pero si aquí deciden por StiLu que el cual también me encanto y no se porque... así sera... por eso hice la votación por mi indecisión!*

**Alice Way Sykes** Lo sé... y créeme que también me gustaría que fuera StiLu pero... tanto el NaLu como el Stilu me gustan... como he dicho antes estoy indecisa...

**cookie3** Quisiera complacer a todos... pero depende de las votaciones... gomenasai!*

**Galdoria Graints** Claro igual yo estoy que la suerte decida... estoy igual que tu ambos me gustan...

**.**

**Muchas gracias por sus votos...**

REGISTRANDO VOTO...

.

.

REGISTRO COMPLETO:

Nuevamente gana:

**~o~**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL Y LUCY HEARTFILIA**

**~o~**

ESTA VES LAS VOTACIONES ESTUVIERON CASI IGUALES LA DIFERENCIA UN VOTO... EN ESTE CAPITULO... CLARO...

**.**

**LAS VOTACIONES SIGUEN ABIERTAS...**

**Y PARA PONERLO MAS INTERESANTE... SI DESCUBREN QUIENES SON LAS TRES PERSONAS QUE MENCIONO ABAJO EN EL SPOILER SU VOTO SOBRE LA PAREJA QUE ELIJAN CONTARA POR 10... este sera el ultimo capitulo para tomar en cuenta sus votos...**

* * *

**.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Capítulo 16. Portal Hidra de Lerna**

**Spoiler**

_- Es chica siempre da lástima – dijo con repulsión una mujer rubia de ojo color cafes mientras miraba una lacrima mágica que se encontraba sobre la mesa flotando._

_- Como te gusta entretenerte con la desdicha de las otras personas – le dijo como burla un hombre que entraba a la habitación. De piel pálida y ojos negro, su cabello azabache le llegaba hasta la cintura. La mujer lo miro irritada, mientras veía como se sentaba en una silla enfrente de ella, pero poco duro así giro nuevamente su cabeza para mirar la lacrima mágica y contestarle con indiferencia._

_- Tengo que observarla, es nuestro objetivo – dijo con monotonía sin mostrar alguna emoción en sus palabras._

_- O… será que la observas mucho porque se parece mucho a tu hija – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la reacción de la mujer._

_– No se parece en nada a ella – dijo con cierto tono de molestia._

_- Como digas – dijo mientras sonreía triunfal al ver la reacción de la mujer – ¿y qué has descubierto? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba mejor en la silla y se acercaba más para ver lo que mostraba la lacrima mágica._

_- Nada interesante – contesto cortante con tal de no hablar más con el azabache – bueno… – dijo algo pensativa al darse cuenta que tenía que decirle lo que descubrió, por algo era socios – encontré su punto débil para oscurecer su corazón y para facilitarnos nuestro plan._

_- ¿Cuál es? – hablo otro hombre que entraba a la habitación, él tenía la misma edad que el azabache. Este tenía la piel un poco bronceada, sus ojos eran dorados con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y su cabello era corto puntiagudo y de color rojo. Este a diferencia del primero imponía presencia con su rostro de serio y superioridad. La mujer lo miro con respeto y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro acompañado de un brillo especial en sus ojos al ver a pelirrojo._

_- Etto… v-vera… – dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz cuando vio que el pelirrojo se sentaba cerca de ella, lo cual provoco que el azabache bufara y virara sus ojos por el cambio de actitud tan drástico que tuvo la rubia por la presencia del pelirrojo - descubrí que podemos usar el rechazo que acaba de recibir esta chica para oscurecer su corazón, y así llevar acabo nuestro plan más fácilmente – le respondió con un poco de seriedad en su voz pero sin quitar la sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Interesante – contesto el pelirrojo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos cuando mientras miraba la lacrimal mágica._

_..._

_- L-Lo sentimos jefe – dijo unos de los subordinados – fallamos en la captura de nuestro objetivo – contesto con nerviosismo al sentir la miraba dorada del pelirrojo._

_- Son unos inútiles – comento la rubia con molestia._

_- Ni traer a esa maga débil con sus llaves, pudieron – dijo con desaprobación el azabache_

_**.**_

* * *

**Es pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo... ¡ A VOTAR!**

**.**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido**

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rdDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)**


	17. Capítulo 16: Portal Hidra de Lerna

**_Kon´nichiwa... y Gomennasai... por la demora del capitulo... pero estaban sin tiempo y sin inspiración... pero espero recompensarlo con este capitulo el cuál revelo las identidades de los personajes y los planes que tienen..._**

**_¡AH! y abajo digo que pareja gano y otros cosas sobre la historia..._**

**_Sin mas que decir... les dejo la continuación de:_**

**_ES UN ADIÓS_**

* * *

**_._**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo el drama de la historia...**

Narracion

- _Dialogo_

_"_Pensamientos"

_"Flashback"_

* * *

_"Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me complace tanto como verte feliz. ATTE: Layla"_

* * *

**_Capítulo 16. Portal Hidra de Lerna_**

**_(28 DE JULIO X791)_**

**_._**

- _¿D-Don-de estoy?_ – se escuchó débilmente una voz, ambos voltearon a ver como la maga poco a poco iba despertando. Ella veía todo borroso, se sentía confundida y desorientada, intento moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía pesado, además de que sus brazos estabas amarrados… poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando, y noto que estaba en una habitación oscura, que parecía ser una cárcel, alzo un poco su vista y noto que afuera de esa habitación se encontraban dos personas mirándola con indiferencia, un azabache y una rubia - _¿Q-Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago aquí?_ – pregunto débilmente, sintiendo como su garganta estaba seca y como le costaba respirar.

**_ (3 DE AGOSTO X791)_**

En un lugar apartado de toda civilización sobre una gran montaña rodeado de una gran y espeso bosque, se podía aprecia un enorme edificio blanco con detalles en rojo y azul con varias ventanas y algunas columnas y estatuas que lo adornaban, con un amplio jardín con algunos árboles y arbustos que le daban un toque elegante al lugar. Dentro de ese edificio había un habitación muy grande, iluminada con unas cuantas lámparas, con algunas pinturas y estatuas que le daban un toque elegante y formal a la habitación, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una gran mesa de madera rectangular con seis sillas de madera distribuidas alrededor de la mesa, en el fondo de la habitación se mostraba una gran pantalla y algunos teclados y alado de esta una pizarra con unos documentos pegados, pero uno de los documentos que más resaltaba era uno que decía "_PORTAL HIDRA DE LERNA_" y a su alrededor otros papeles con letras en ellos y unos dibujos con trazos y flechas.

En esa habitación se encontraba una mujer de unos 29 años de edad, que se encontraba sentada de pierna cruzada en una de las sillas de la mesa, ella vestía un vestido negro cuello de tortuga que caía en forma de cuatro tiras puntiagudas con detalles en dorados en las orillas, con mangas largas, descubierto un poco en los hombros, con unos pequeños detalles en plateado y dorados en el pecho, un cinturón rojizo en su cadera, debajo del vestido traía un short blanco y una botas blancas con detalles en dorado que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas dejando al descubierto un poco la piel blanca de sus piernas, su cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto hasta la cadera con un pequeño flequillo enfrente en su rostro, tenía unos ojos color cafés y una pequeña nariz al igual que sus labios rosas.

- _Es chica siempre da lástima_ – dijo con repulsión mientras miraba una lacrima mágica que se encontraba sobre la mesa flotando – _que insoportables son_ – dijo irritable al ver a una joven rubia sentada en el suelo cerca de un árbol y a su lado estaba un joven peli-rosa ellos dos estaban platicando, bueno la rubia hablaba el chico peli-rosa solo escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos… Entonces una parte de la conversación la sorprendió…

_"¡ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI!, me gustas como eres y todo de ti, también como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado, esa felicidad que me invade cuando estoy contigo y no puedo seguir ocultándolo, no me he sentido así nunca ni he sentido esto por alguien… me gustaría ser más que una amiga, más que una compañera. ¡QUIERO SER ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE EN TU VIDA!"_

– _vaya… vaya sí que tiene valor para revelar algo así_ – dijo con burla mientras reía… pero siguió atenta a lo que esa lacrima mágica le mostraba… pero su burla se convirtió nuevamente en sorpresa cuando escucho la respuesta del joven, abrió muy grande los ojos y abrió levemente la boca…

_"n-no puedo corresponder tus sentimiento…"_

Sintió cierto déjà vu al escuchar eso… agacho su mirada con tristeza al recordar lo sucedido hace varios años atrás…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_- Yo siempre te seguiré… porque te amo… - hablo un chica rubia de unos 23 años con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, mientras miraba a los ojos a un chico que se encontraba enfrente de ella._

_- Es tu decisión, pero… no te puedo corresponder eso que sientes - le dijo un chico de unos 25 años, mientras la miraba con seriedad en su mirada._

_- Lo sé… - hablo con tristeza y frustración en su voz mientras agachaba su cabeza. Y una leve sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios…_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos recuerdo, alzo su mirada hacia la lacrima mágica - _Patético_ – dijo tanto para ella como para la chica rubia, cuando noto como la chica se entristecía… después de pensar un poco en el comportamiento de ambos magos, se le ocurrió algo, que beneficiaría a su plan - _perfecto_ – dijo con soberbia – _ya tenemos su punto débil_ – dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad, mientras colocaba una mano debajo de su quijada y seguía mirando atenta la conversación de eso dos magos, mientras se burlaba de los sentimientos de los dos.

- _Como te gusta entretenerte con la desdicha de las otras personas_ – le dijo como burla un hombre que entraba a la habitación. Él tenía casi la misma edad que la mujer, su piel era pálida, tenía ojos negros al igual que su cabello puntiagudo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestía un traje blanco estilo imperial con detalles en dorado con un cuello negro con líneas doradas y unas piedra rojizas, un cinturón negro con una gran piedra roja en el centro y líneas en doradas, y una capa blanca con unos detalles en dorado en forma de alas. La mujer lo miro irritada, mientras veía como se sentaba en una silla enfrente de ella, pero poco duro así giro nuevamente su cabeza para mirar la lacrima mágica y contestarle con indiferencia.

- _Tengo que observarla, es nuestro objetivo _– dijo con monotonía sin mostrar alguna emoción en sus palabras – _además… es entretenido ver cómo reacciona ante el rechazo _– al decir eso se le formo un sonrisa maliciosa, dando a entender que se divertía al verla así, en especial cuando vio como salió corriendo de ese lugar.

- _O… será que la observas mucho porque se parece mucho a tu hija_ – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la reacción de la mujer. Ella abrió los ojos por la inesperada respuesta y a los pocos segundos cambio su rostro a uno de enfadó, fulminándolo con la mirada… pero solo duro así unos cuantos segundo, para volver a mirar la lacrima mágica con indiferencia nuevamente.

– _No se parece en nada a ella_ – dijo con cierto tono de molestia – _mi hija es más fuerte y valiente._

- _Como digas_ – dijo mientras sonreía triunfal al ver la reacción de la mujer – _¿y qué has descubierto?_ – le pregunto mientras se sentaba mejor en la silla y se acercaba más para ver lo que mostraba la lacrima mágica.

- _Nada interesante_ – contesto cortante con tal de no hablar más con el azabache – _bueno…_ – dijo algo pensativa al darse cuenta que tenía que decirle lo que descubrió, por algo era socios y aunque ella no lo quisiera reconocer, su amigo – _encontré su punto débil para oscurecer su corazón y para facilitarnos nuestro plan_ – dijo con algo de molestia al tener que dirigirle la palabra.

- _¿Cuál es?_ – hablo otro hombre que entraba a la habitación, él tenía la misma edad que el azabache. Este tenía la piel un poco bronceada, sus ojos eran dorados con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y su cabello era corto puntiagudo y de color rojo. Vestía un traje imperial de color negro con detalles en las orillas de color dorado, con algunos diseños en color dorado que abarcaba casi todo su pecho, también una capa negra con un forro rojo, y un cuello alto que le llegaba hasta las orejas. Este a diferencia del primero imponía presencia con su rostro de serio y superioridad. La mujer lo miro con respeto y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro acompañado de un brillo especial en sus ojos al ver a pelirrojo, provocando que se sentara mejor en la silla.

- _Etto… v-vera… _– dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz cuando vio que el pelirrojo se sentaba cerca de ella, lo cual provoco que el azabache bufara y virara sus ojos por el cambio de actitud tan drástico que tuvo la rubia por la sola presencia del pelirrojo. Ella respiro hondo para enfocar sus ideas y prosiguió - _descubrí que podemos usar el rechazo que acaba de recibir esta chica para oscurecer su corazón y así llevar acabo nuestro plan más fácilmente_ – le respondió con un poco de seriedad en su voz pero sin quitar la sonrisa en sus labios.

- _Interesante_ – contesto el pelirrojo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos cuando mientras miraba la lacrimal mágica, la cual mostraba a un peli-rosa sentado en el suelo cerca de un árbol. La rubia y el azabache también miraban por esa lacrima observando todos los movimientos del mago – _¿ese es el Dragón Slayer del fuego?_ – fue más afirmación que pregunta.

- _Si_ – contesto el azabache – _¿qué haremos con él?, siempre esta con esa maga y no…_

-_ Ya no habrá problema con eso _– interrumpió la rubia.

- _¿A qué te refieres?_ – pregunto confundido el azabache, el pelirrojo solo la miro sin decir nada.

- _No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir_ – le dijo con cierto tono entre molestia por volver a repetir lo que dijo y burla por la poco capacidad cerebral de su socio-amigo – _la acaba de rechazar… tú crees que ellos dos estarán igual de juntos que antes, después de esto… habrá cierta incomodidad entre los dos _– dijo mientras miraba al azabache y alzaba su dedo índice - _claro… solo hay que esperar a un poco de tiempo más para que la tristeza y el odio invadan por completo su corazón, y así extraer con más facilidad la magia de su interior _– dijo con un tono de seguridad pero con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba esta vez al pelirrojo, el azabache la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con la boca un poco abierta _"siempre actúa así cuando esta esta él"_ pensó el azabache con indignación mientras miraba a la rubia, sonreír tontamente al pelirrojo. Después de algunos segundos en silencio el pelirrojo hablo.

- _Me parece muy bien tu plan_ – le dijo mientras miraba a la rubia, quien se sonrojo levemente por el alago por parte del pelirrojo – _hay que esperar el momento adecuado para capturarla… solo tenemos un año para preparar todo_ – continuo hablando mientras miraba la lacrima mágica. La rubia sonreía por lo que dijo el pelirrojo mientras que el azabache bufaba y viraba los ojos por la actitud de la rubia, pero por otra parte el pelirrojo sonreía con maldad mientras miraba la lacrima mágica y veía a un mago de cabello rosa enfadado y que quemaba todo a su paso.

**(15 DE SEPTIEMBRE X791)**

- _Entendieron lo que deben hacer_ – hablo la rubia de ojos achocolatados.

-_ Si_ – hablo un hombre robusto de cabellera larga y oscura, sus ojos eran rasgados y negros, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro que iba de mejilla a mejilla atravesando su nariz, era el líder de los Ejecutores del Oeste…"La Orda de los Ranji_" _ y a su lado habían tres sujetos más – _esperaremos a que la maga celestial este completamente sola y la capturaremos y traeremos juntos con sus llaves doradas. Igual que la anterior._

- _No fallen_ – esta vez hablo el pelirrojo de ojos dorados con un tono de voz ronca y profunda, al escuchar esa voz los cuatro hombre sintieron un escalofrió pasar por su espalda, y asintieron con la cabeza con esmero – _retírense_ – ordeno, los cuatro sujetos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse con rumbo hacia Magnolia.

- _Una vez capturada, la encerraremos igual que la otra maga celestial, ¿cierto?_ – pregunto la rubia.

- _Si, para que la oscuridad y desesperación la invadan_ – le contesto el pelirrojo – _igual a la otra maga celestial…_

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_(25 DE JULIO X791)_**

_- Somos los Ejecutores del Oeste…"La Orda de los Ranji" – hablo un hombre con una cicatriz en el rostro que atravesaba de mejilla a mejilla pasando atreves de la nariz, que estaba agachado con la cabeza hacia abajo, en forma de respeto – soy Shioi, el líder y estamos a su servicio – a su lado se encontraban tres sujetos más, quienes estaban igual que el primero - ¿cuál es la misión que nos tienen? – pegunto mientras alzaba la cara para mirar a las tres personas que tenían enfrente, ellos estaban sentados en tres grandes sillas de madera, del lado derecho estaba una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio, del lado izquierdo un hombre fornido de cabello negro y en el centro otro hombre muy fuerte de cabello rojo._

_- Su misión es capturar a una maga - hablo la mujer – esta es su foto – les dijo la mujer mientas extendía su mano, donde tenía una foto. Ese sujeto Shioi, se levantó y camino hasta alcanzar la foto, la tomo con su mano y la miro detenidamente, en ella mostraba a una chica de cabello plateado y corto, de ojos color azules, con una vestimenta parecida a un ángel. Después de apreciar la foto por unos tres segundos, regreso al mismo lugar donde estaba momentos antes._

_- Por supuesto ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto el mismo hombre de la cicatriz._

_- Yukino Agria – hablo el hombre que se encontraba a la izquierda - es una maga celestial._

_- Tienen que traerla junto con sus tres llaves doradas – esta vez hablo el hombre de cabello rojo._

_- Oh, una maga celestial… - dijo el líder de los Ejecutores del Oeste – ese tipo de magos son los más vulnerables… ya que sin sus llaves no pueden usar magia._

_- Entonces la traerán sin ningún inconveniente – hablo el hombre de cabello negro._

_- No fallaremos – dijo Shioi._

_- Eso esperamos – dijo el hombre de cabello negro._

_- Retírense – dijo el hombre de cabello rojo._

_- Como ordene – contesto el líder de la Orda de los Ranji, y en ese momento los cuatro sujetos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación dejando a esas tres personas en la habitación._

**_(27 DE JULIO X791)_**

_- Tenemos a la maga celestial, Yukino Agria – dijo un hombre que se encontraba agachado, era el líder de la Orda de los Ranji, Shioi._

_- Bien hecho – dijo la mujer de cabello rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Dónde la tiene?_

_- La tenemos en nuestra guarida – contesto Shioi – fue fácil capturarla – dijo mientras alzaba su cabeza para mirar a las tres personas enfrente de él – la encontramos sola en un bosque, no logro defenderse por que logramos quitarle las llaves antes de que se diera cuenta. Y la dormimos con un somnífero para evitar que escapara._

_- Perfecto – dijo el hombre de cabello negro que se encontraba enfrente de Shioi – tráiganla junto con sus llaves doradas y tendrán su recompensa._

_- Como ordene – dijo mientras se levantaba – me retiro, mañana temprano la traeremos – dicho esto salió de esa habitación._

_- Solo falta nuestro objetivo principal – dijo la rubia, en cuanto vio que Shioi salió de la habitación._

_- Pero será la más difícil de capturar – dijo el azabache – porque siempre esta con ese Dragón Slayer, con esa maga llamada Titania y ese alquimista del hielo._

_- Solo hay que actuar con cautela – dijo el pelirrojo – y esperar el momento adecuado._

_- ¿Y cómo van con el portal? – pregunto el azabache._

_- Los preparativos para "La Puerta Dorada de la musa del cielo", estarán listos pronto – contesto la mujer de cabello rubio – falta alrededor de un año para estar lista._

_- ¿Tanto tiempo? – pregunto incrédulo el azabache._

_- Juntar suficiente cagar mágica estelar del universo, no es fácil – le contesto con indignación la mujer de cabello rubio, el azabache bufo y le contesto._

_- Como digas – le dijo restante importancia a lo que dijo la rubia, provocando un leve tic en el ojo de la mujer._

_- Insoportable – susurro entre dientes la mujer._

**_Al día siguiente_**

_- Métanla en esa habitación – dijo el hombre de cabello negro – y sujétenla con esas cadenas mágicas, para evitar que su poder mágico circule – le ordeno a dos sujetos que traían a la maga celestial inconsciente._

_- Listo – dijo uno, después de haber esposado a la maga, salieron de la habitación que más bien parecía una cárcel por las rejas que la rodeaban._

_- Aquí tienen – les dijo el azabache, mientras extendía una maleta negra - está toda su recompensa ahí - uno de esos sujetos tomo la maleta y la abrió para inspeccionar que así fuera, sonrió con malicia al ver la cantidad de jewels que tenía, la cerro y miro a su compañero asintiendo que recibieron la recompensa completa - Nosotros los contactaremos más adelante, ya que tenemos otro trabajo más para ustedes – dijo el azabache._

_- Hasta entonces… nos retiramos – dijo el hombre que tenía la maleta con su recompensa y ambos sujetos salieron de ahí, dejando solo al azabache con la maga celestial inconsciente._

_- Oh, veo que ya la trajeron – dijo la mujer de cabello rubio que llegaba a donde estaba el azabache. Él la volteo a ver por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a la maga._

_- Si – contesto con monotonía en su voz – y cada vez nos acercamos más a nuestro objetivo – estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que una voz retumbo en el lugar._

_- ¿D-Don-de estoy? – se escuchó débilmente una voz, ambos voltearon a ver como la maga poco a poco iba despertando. Ella veía todo borroso, se sentía confundida y desorientada, intento moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía pesado, además de que sus brazos estabas amarrados… poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando, y noto que estaba en una habitación oscura, que parecía ser una cárcel, alzo un poco su vista y noto que afuera de esa habitación se encontraban dos personas mirándola con indiferencia, un azabache y una rubia - ¿Q-Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto débilmente, sintiendo como su garganta estaba seca y como le costaba respirar._

_- Eres nuestra prisionera y por el momento estarás aquí – hablo la rubia – hasta que dé inicio el proyecto…_

_- ¿P-Proyecto? A que se refieren – pregunto con temor y cierto sentimiento reencontrados cuando estuvo involucra en el proyecto Eclipse._

_- Lo sabrás en su momento – le dijo el azabache mientras la miraba con seriedad – por el momento estarás aquí – le dijo mientras ambos se daban vuelta, para marcharse de ese lugar._

_- N-No quiero estar aquí… ¡P-POR FAVOR! ¡D-DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ! – grito con miedo y desesperación la maga celestial al estar en ese lugar tan desagradable, oscuro y solitario – s-siempre… traigo desgracias… - dijo en voz baja para sí misma, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos… sintiéndose cada vez peor…_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

- _Y una vez que su corazón sea corrompido por el odio y la tristeza… usaremos esa magia negra para abrir el portal y despertar al demonio Hidra de Lerna_ – dijo el azabache, repasando su gran plan para dominar tanto Earth Land como Edoras…

**Ese mismo día en la noche**

- _Sabia que sería fácil_ – dijo el azabache que miraba una lacrima mágica que mostraba a un sujeto cargar a una chica rubia y a su lado otros dos sujetos más y el cuarto sujeto traía las llaves.

- _Seria una vergüenza que hubieran fallado_ – hablo la rubia con aburrimiento que también miraba la lacrima - _¡Pero que…!_ – intento hablar la rubia al ver como sus cuatro subordinados era golpeados y derrotados fácilmente por otro sujeto mientras se movía de su silla acercándose a la lacrima mágica - _¿Quién es ese rubio? _– pregunto molesta por que sus planes fallaron.

- _No pensé que se entrometería en nuestros planes_ – hablo el azabache con enojo mientras empuñaba sus manos en los respaldo para los brazos que tenía su silla, la rubia lo miro confundida.

- _¿Quién es?_ – le pregunto la rubia.

- _Es el Dragon Slayer Blanco, lo crio Weisslogia de Earth Land_ – contesto el pelirrojo con un poco de tristeza en su voz, pero sin demorarlo en su rostro.

- _¿Weisslogia?_ – dijo como un susurro la rubia al escuchar ese nombre, mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y miraba a la nada. Los tres se quedaron callados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

- _"¿Sera que el Weisslogia y el Skiadrum de aquí estarán vivos?"_ – se preguntó con tristeza la rubia mirando a la nada. El azabache noto el rostro de la rubia, y vio que estaba triste.

- _"Todavía le afecta… a pesar que ya han pasado varios años… si tan solo ese día no hubiéramos sido tan débiles…" _– pensó con molestia y algo de tristeza el azabache al recordar lo sucedido, mientras empuñaba muy fuerte sus manos y miraba con furia la lacrima mágica.

- _"Interesante, así que hay más de tres Dragones Slayer en Magnolia"_ – pensó el pelirrojo, ignorando a sus dos compañeros, sin ser afectado al ver al hijo adoptivo de Weisslogia.

* * *

_"En la vida hay muchas clases de sentimientos pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que nos entiendan. ATTE: METALGRAND"_

* * *

**(16 DE SEPTIEMBRE X791)**

Mientras que en Magnolia, más específicamente en el gremio Fairy Tail, se celebrara una fiesta por la incorporación de cuatro nuevos integrantes a su familia, en un lugar distante en los límites oestes del reino de Fiore, sobre una montaña se encontraba una lujosa misión y en una habitación dentro de esta se encontraba varias personas hablando.

- _L-Lo sentimos jefe _– dijo un hombre con cicatriz en el rostro que iba de mejilla a mejilla atravesando su nariz, era Shioi. Él estaba incido con la cabeza baja con temor al ver los ojos de sus tres jefes – _f-f-f-fallamos en nuestro objetivo _– contesto con nerviosismo al sentir la miraba dorada del pelirrojo, provocando que su cuerpo temblara.

- _Son unos inútiles_ – comento la rubia con molestia, mientras cruzaba sus dos brazos a la altura de su pecho, y lo miraba con desprecio y enojo.

- _Ni traer a esa maga débil con sus llaves, pudieron_ – dijo con desaprobación el azabache, mientras que el pelirrojo solo lo veía con indiferencia, pero sin dejar de mirar al subordinado.

- _N-No pensamos que alguien se entrometería_ – dijo con nerviosismo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- _¡No tienen excusa… largo de nuestra vista!_ – dijo con furia el azabache, mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño. El subordinado al escuchar el golpe, se alarmo y sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda, se levantó rápidamente y con la cabeza aun agachada salió rápidamente de esa habitación.

- _Tendremos que esperar que haya otro momento donde ella se encuentre sola, para que los magos de Fairy Tail no se entrometan y en especial ahora que hay más Dragones Slayer ahí_ – dijo muy perspicaz la rubia.

- _Sera ahora más complicado acercarnos a ella, sin que detecten nuestro olor_ – dijo el azabache al saber que los DS tiene buen olfato – _y en especial si reconocen nuestro olor_.

- _El problema será el de ustedes dos, el mío no lo conocen…_ - dijo la rubia – _creo que es momento que yo intervenga_ – dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

- _Falta aún un año, para que el portal de Hidra de Lerna se abra_ – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba una copa de vino – _hasta entonces hay que preparar a la otra maga celestial, para que actué según nuestro plan._

- _Pero nos falta una llave, la rubia tiene 10 de las llaves doradas del zodiaco y la otra maga tiene las dos restantes más la treceava…_ - comento la rubia – _nos falta una _– dijo esto en voz baja y pensando que esto último afectaría en sus planes.

- _Por eso necesitamos con vida a la otra maga que ya tenemos en nuestro poder, para que ella sustituya la catorceava llave _– dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a la rubia – _además con la magia que extraeremos de esa maga celestial rubia la puerta se abrirá._

- _No puedo creer que mi yo de Earth Land, hubiera sido la protectora de esa magia tan poderosa _– dijo la rubia incrédula - _y no la aprovecho._

- _Pero al poseer esa magia tan poderosa, provoco que muriera protegiéndola_ – dijo el azabache

- _Si, y el día que ella falleció se la cedió a su patética hija_ – dijo con un tono de desprecio en su voz la rubia.

- _Layla Heartfilia, la guardiana de la Mágica uno_ – dijo pensativo el azabache – _quien diría que la Layla de Earth Land fuera tan poderosa no como la que yo conozco_ – dijo como burla mientras miraba a su amiga, provocando que la vena que se encontraba en la frente de la rubia latiera con fuerza.

- _¡CALLATE! Además yo no soy débil… ME-TA-LI-CA-NA_ – le contesto burlonamente por su nombre. Ahora fue el turno del azabache enojarse, demostrándolo como un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- _¡Te he dicho que no mi nombre asi!_ - dijo entre dientes el azabache mientras empuñaba sus manos – _además alguien tan poderoso como yo, merece un nombre igual de poderoso… _- la rubia viro los ojos, ya que sabía lo que su amigo estaba por hacer – _dime ¡METALGRAND!_ – dijo mientras empuñaba su mano derecha.

- _Solo se, que me avergüenza decir que te conozco_ – dijo con pena y burla la rubia, mientras colocaba su mano en la frente y negaba. El pelirrojo solo suspiro, ya acostumbrado a las peleas infantiles de ellos dos.

- _Layla, "Metalgrand"… dejen sus peleas infantiles para otro día _– dijo como si fuera un padre regañando a sus dos hijos, provocando diferentes reacciones en los dos, la rubia se sonrojo porque quedo como una niña enfrente del pelirrojo, pero solo duro un momento así, giro su vista para mirar mal al azabache con una aura negra a su alrededor, pero él no se alteró ya que estaba acostumbrado al mal genio de la rubia, y solo la miro con una sonrisa de lado por la expresión de vergüenza que tenía la rubia – _hay que planear mejor nuestro próximo ataque._

- _Si, Igneel-sama_ – contesto con mucho respeto la rubia, el azabache solo viro los ojos, por el comportamiento de la rubia.

**(30 DE SEPTIEMBRE X791)**

- _Esa chica siempre esta con ese Dragón Slayer_ – dijo la rubia mientras miraba la lacrima mágica.

- _Sabia que sería un problema, ahora que hay cinco Dragones Slayer en ese gremio_ – comento el azabache que se encontraba aun lado de ella, mirando la lacrima mágica.

- _Igneel-sama… yo puedo encargarme de capturarla y si me descubren puedo derrotarlos con facilidad _– le hablo la rubia al pelirrojo que se encontraba enfrente de ella, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- _Es muy peligro_ – le contesto sin abrir los ojos… la rubia se sonrojo por el comentario… _"se preocupa por ¿mí?" _pensó con felicidad con un fondo de corazones y rosas detrás de ella, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda donde está el corazón, sintiendo como este se aceleraba, hasta el grado de creer que estaba por salir de su pecho, y solo por escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del pelirrojo. El azabache que estaba sentado con su codo izquierdo sobre el barandal de la silla mientras su cabeza estaba apoyado sobre su mano, al mismo tiempo que miraba la rubia con una gotita detrás de su cabeza, con una ceja alzada, al ver como la rubia no se movía después de lo que dijo el pelirrojo _"Igneel… sin querer, siempre provocas que ella se ilusione más contigo"_ pensó el azache mientras suspiraba.

- _¡Layla reacciona!_ – le llamo la atención el azabache ya que llevaba varios minutos en ese estado, ella al escuchar su voz, sacudió un poco su cabeza un poco para enfocarse en sus planes – _entonces Igneel… ¿cuándo la capturaremos…?_ - dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

- _Estoy pensando en las opciones que tenemos_ – dijo aun sin abrir los ojos - _sin necesidad de ponernos en riesgo a nosotros y a nuestro plan… _- dijo pensativo… pero siguió hablando – _podemos capturarla en este momento, pero tendríamos que soportar a todos esos magos de Fairy Tail que el la buscaran y sería un problema que dieran con el portal antes de tiempo o…_ – cuando termino de decir eso abrió los ojos miro a la rubia y al azabache, y continuo hablando – _arriesgarnos a capturarla el mismo día que el arcoíris lunar aparecerá y así agarrar a las hadas con la guardia baja, el problema es que todo será en el momento y no deberá tener margen de error… ni el más mínimo…_ - la rubia y el azabache se quedaron pensando en las dos posibilidades… se miraron y ambos asintieron – _entonces ese será plan…_

- _Tendremos todo listo… para capturar a la maga celestial…_ - dijo la rubia mirando a los dos hombre que había en la habitación.

-_ El día que salga el arcoíris lunar… _- dijo el azabache y una sonrisa llana de maldad se formó en su rostro – _será el día que Earth Land caiga…_

**(18 DE NOVIEMBRE X791)**

- _Que mejor posibilidad tenemos de capturarla que en este momento que está sola…_ - dijo la rubia al ver por la lacrima mágica, como la maga celestial subía a un tren con una maleta – _todos creerán que está entrenando pero realmente la tendremos aquí… corrompiendo su corazón de oscuridad…_

- _Layla… me sorprendes_ – dijo con falsa indignación y sarcasmo mezclado en su tono de voz del azabache interrumpiéndola…

- _¿A qué te refieres?_ – pregunto la rubia viéndolo mal por el tono de voz que uso.

- _Que entre más poderosa se vuelva… más fácil será abrir el portal_ – le contesto el azabache con una sonrisa triunfal por haber pensado en eso él y no ella… ella lo miro desconcertada por no haber pensado en eso, mientras que el pelirrojo los miraba muy pensativos sin decir nada. La rubia después de algunos segundo de pensar esa posibilidad le contesto…

- _En eso tienes razón… pero también ella se va aun lugar sagrado y solo los magos celestiales pueden entrar… y al parecer tardara unos años entrenado_ – miro como el azabache tenia levemente abierta la boca y ella sonrió triunfal – _no podremos capturarla para el día del arcoíris lunar… será un problema…_

- _Tienes razón, Layla _- dijo resignado el azabache – _entonces la capturaremos en cuanto baje de ese tr…_

- _No… esperaremos _– dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo al azabache, ambos lo miraron desconcertados.

- _P-Pero… Igneel-sama… si esperamos tal vez no la podremos capturar a tiempo para abrir el portal _– dijo la rubia.

- Si, además el arcoíris lunar solo sale una vez cada cien años… - le dijo el azabache por la decisión que tomo el pelirrojo – como haremos para…

- _Si no regresa para ese entonces..._ – le contesto el pelirrojo interrumpiendo al , mientras miraba a ambos – _la haremos regresar a la fuerza._

-_ ¿Atacando su gremio? ¿o con la ayuda de la otra maga_? – pregunto muy confundido el azabache.

- _Ambos_ – contesto el pelirrojo, la rubia y el azabache se miraron con desconfianza, pero luego de un segundo asintieron con la cabeza… ya que sabían que el pelirrojo era todo un estratega y si él decía eso, es porque ya lo tiene todo planeado…

**Continuara...**

* * *

_"Aunque no sepa amarte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te amaré con todo mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa. ATTE: IGNEEL"_

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció las apariciones de las contra partes de Igneel, Layla y Metalicana.**

**.**

**Y por si tienen dudas estos son los datos que aclarare en los capítulos próximos o aqui mismo...**

**1. **Provienen de Edoras, osea son, Edo-Igneel, Edo-Metalicana, Edo-Layla. Me imagine si había una Edo-Grandeeney que es Poluchka, por que no, una contra-parte de ellos.

**2.** Por que Edo-Layla tiene 29 años si es el año X791, si en el X777 Earth-Layla tenia esa edad y fue cuando murió.

**3. **Que pasado encierran ellos tres, y que tienen que ver Wesslogia y Skiadrum (los dragones de Sting y Rogue).

**4. **También les explicare porque a Edo-Metalicana no le gusta su nombre y porque se puso Metalgrand.

**5.** Como llegaron de Edoras a Earth Land.

**6.** Como son de Edoras, como sucedio conEdo-Lucy o Edo-Natsu, tienen personalidades contrarias a las de Earth Land, ese es uno de los motivos por lo que son asi... ademas...

**6. S**i alguien leyó mis "notas de autor" anteriores... sabrán que yo no pongo a los personajes malos por que si, si no por que el pasado que tuvieron hicieron que se volvieran así, y eso también lo explicare en un capitulo mas adelante.

**.**

**Creo**** que deje mas interrogantes... hehehe... lo siento...!¡***

**.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y votos... los aprecio mucho...:!¡***

Sharik21

nico2883

AnikaSukino 5d Ups!¡*_ No, gomennasai no es la abuelita de Lucy._

kira renge

estefani75 _Acertaste en Layla e Igneel, pero como vez no es Zeref._

agus-chan FT _¡CORRECTO! 10 puntos para NaLu._

Namine drawing _¡CORRECTO! 10 puntos para NaLu._

Galdoria Graints Ups!¡*_ No, gomennasai no es la abuelita de Lucy._

SweetBloodyNight

Guest (1) _¡CORRECTO! 10 puntos para NaLu._

romi nee

kuroneko-chan

NEKO-chan

GlowMist12 _Acertaste en Layla e Igneel lastima que no supiste sobre el azabache._

Guest (2)

Shessomaruu102

nanami heart

Gasdpo

**.**

En serio, no puedo creer la cantidad de personas que adivino sobre las identidades... y saben eso de la abuelita de Lucy... mmm seria buena idea meterla... hahaha pero creo que seria muy complicado.

_**.**_

_**En fin la pareja ganadora es...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL Y LUCY HERATIFILIA**

**.**

**.**

AUNQUE TAMBIÉN HABRÁ MOMENTOS STILU, PARA AQUELLO FANÁTICOS DEL STYLU O STYCY, PARA HACER SENTIR CELOS A MI QUERIDO PELI-ROSA, PERO **EL FINAL SERA NALU Y** DE UNA VEZ AVANZO QUE **TAMBIEN SERA STILI** (CREO QUE ASÍ SE DICE) STING X LISANNA.

**.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus votos y si tienen alguna duda pregunten y con gusto contestare... DISCULPEN SI NO CONTESTO COMENTARIOS HOY PERO NO TENGO SUFICIENTE TIEMPO... pero los valoro mucho... arigatoo¡!***

**.**

Disculpen si me tardo en los capítulos de ahora en adelante, pero como ven los escribo mas largos... y me he dado cuenta que desde que inicie hace algunos meses a escribir mis FanFic, la escritura se me hace mas fácil y mas fluidamente con cada capitulo que escribo...

**.**

_**Y si alguien lee mi FANFIC:**_

_**LA DESAPARICIÓN DE LUCY**_

_Tardare una semana en subir el siguiente capitulo..._

**.**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rbDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)**


	18. Capítulo 17: Las llanuras doradas

**Kon´nichiwa... muchas gracias por aceptar tan bien que la historia sea NaLu y disculpen los fanáticos del StiLu, pero la votación fue mas que contundente.**

**Por cierto, se me olvido decir que el capitulo anterior fue todo lo que sucedió en las sobras mientras Lucy y los demás hacían su vida. Tal vez fue enredoso por las fechas, pero intente ser mas clara, pero creo que no se logro.**

**En fin, sin mas que decir, les dejo la continuación de mi FanFic:**

**ES UN ADIÓS**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.**

Narración

- _Dialogo_

_"Pensamientos de Lucy"_

**Lugar y/ tiempo**

* * *

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños"_

* * *

**_Capítulo 17. Las llanuras doradas del Zoon-diakos_**

**.**

Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés mira hacia todos lados sin comprender muy bien adónde iba, miraba; arriba verde, abajo verde, derecha verde, izquierda más verde, enfrente aún más verde, atrás el verde no se acaba… verde… verde… ¡VERDE… EN TODAS PARTES! Por donde sea que miraba solo miraba hojas, pasto y arbustos color verdes, ella se encontraba en un bosque muy frondoso, era un poco caluroso, la brisa del aire no llegaba hasta ahí, el cielo no se lograba distinguir gracias a las grandes ramas que tenían los árboles, se limpiaba con su mano las gotas de sudor que caían de su rostro, llevaba dos días caminando por ese interminable bosque y no llega a su destino - _¡AHHH! ¡Estoy agotada!_ – dijo con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer al pasto y soltaba su equipaje a un lado de ella, mientras se soplaba con su mano para apaciguar un poco el calor que sentía – _me pregunto… cuanto más tardare en llegar a "ese" lugar_ – dijo muy pensativa mientras seguía mirando el lugar – _y si~…_ - abrió muy grande los ojos y comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes muy rápidamente con miedo - _¡Y SI ME PERDI! ¡Y SI EH ESTADO CAMINANDO EN CIRCULOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO~!_ – grito con miedo mientras se agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos y miraba hacia arriba muy dramáticamente, sentía pánica y algo de frustración al no saber si iba en el camino correcto, tomó una llave dorado de su mazo de llaves - _¡Ábrete puerta de la cabra! ¡CAPRICORNIO! – _grito muy rápido y aterrada, en eso una luz dorada salió de la llave pareciendo enfrente de ella el espíritu de capricornio.

_- ¿Me llamo, Lucy-sama?_ – pregunto el espíritu mientras hacia una reverencia.

- _C-Capricornio… ¿estoy cerca de "ese" lugar? O por lo menos voy en el camino correcto_ – pregunto muy nerviosa.

- _Lucy-sama, debe tranquilizarse, no le hará bien para su salud_ – le contesto con mucho respeto y muy lento, demasiado lento para la muy alterada y nerviosa Lucy.

-_ ¡S-Solo contéstame! _– le dijo mientras se levanta del suelo.

- _Esta cerca el lugar, unos minutos más_ – dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás de él, ósea enfrente de Lucy.

- _¡Que alivio!_ – dijo con la maga celestial mientras suspiro ya más tranquila, cerrando sus ojos y respirando muy hondo para bajar su nerviosismo.

– _Lucy-sama, sigamos estamos cerca_ – le dijo el espíritu, ella sintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar pasado entre árbol y árbol. Después de algunos minutos Capricornio se detuvo.

- _Es aquí_ – dijo el espíritu estelar, Lucy miro hacia enfrente, inclino un poco su cabeza y un signo de interrogación apareció sobre ella. Confundida… definitivamente estaba confunda.

- _Etto… Capricornio… ¿E-Estas seguro? _– pregunto – _¿q-que… es aquí?_

- _Si, Lucy-sama._

- _Pero… es hay un montón de árboles enormes y no hay modo de pasar a través de ellos… como voy a entrenar en un sitio así_ – pregunto mientras mira a Capricornio.

- _Lucy-sama, necesito que concentre su magia_ – le dijo ignorando las quejas de la chica.

-_ ¿EH?_

- _Debe de concentrar su magia para que las llaves doradas que usted tiene abran el portal._

- _¿Por-tal? _– dijo confundida - _¡OH! Ya veo…_ - dijo mientras golpeaba su mano derecho con su palma izquierda - _una puerta que me llevara a otro lugar… como el Mundo de los Espíritus, ¿cierto?_

- _Así es, Lucy-sama. Con las llaves doradas que usted posee podrá abrir el portal que la llevara a "Las Llanuras Doradas del Zoon-diakos", donde podrá entrenar su magia._

- _Bien… ¡ESTOY LISTA!_ – dijo animada Lucy.

- _Solo recuerde concentrarse y decir las palabras que le dije_ – ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces Capricornio desapareció. Ella se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas estilo ninja y coloco cada mano con las palmas hacia arriba sobre cada una de sus rodillas, cerro os ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo. Una especie de ventisca a comenzó a circular a su alrededor, su poder mágico comenzó a salir desmesuradamente de su cuerpo, sintiendo como de un momento a otro un gran incremento mágico provenir debajo de ella donde apareció un sello mágico de color dorado, en ese momento las llaves doradas comenzaron a flotar enfrente de ella y a girar muy rápido formando un circulo dorado. Lucy sentía mucha presión en su ser, gotas de sudor recorrían su cara, su respiración comenzó a ser agitada y su corazón se aceleraba, la llaves comenzaron a tener un gran brillo dorado, y cada vez iban se movían más y más rápido hasta formar un circulo dorado perfecto, fue entonces que Lucy supo que era el momento –_ Ábrete… _- dijo mientras trata de concentrarse… ya que su magia poco a poco se iba disminuyendo – _¡PUERTA DORADA: ELIPTIA!_ – grito en ese momento un brillo plateado invadió el bosque, se escuchó un gran ruido se escuchó y una ventisca comenzó a soplar desde enfrente de Lucy provocando que ella deshiciera su posición para cubrirse la cara, cuando el viento disminuyo abrió un ojo poco a poco y luego abrió los dos ojos muy grade y muy sorprendida. Vio una puerta de color dorado, sus llaves doradas cayeron al suelo y la puerta comenzó a abrir en dos. Cuando la puerta se abrió no se veía nada solo oscuridad, entonces ella pensó que tal vez no lo hizo bien, eso un luz dorado apareció a un lado de ella.

- _Lucy entremos_ – dijo.

- _¿Eh?_ – dijo Lucy ya no se percató cuando apareció su espíritu – _Loke_ – dijo mirando a su espíritu más fuerte – _pero…_ - luego giro a ver la puerta y donde solo mostraba oscuridad.

- _No te preocupes, detrás de esa puerta está el lugar donde entrenaras_ – le dijo mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a parase del suelo, ella acepto su ayuda con una sonrisa, entonces asintió con la cabeza, Loke recogió la maleta de Lucy y ambos caminaron hacia esa puerta donde solo mostraba oscuridad y más oscuridad. Sintió una gran presión al pasar por la puerta, y cerró los ojos por inercia.

- _Aquí es_ – dijo Loke mientras miraba a Lucy quien tenía aun los ojos cerrados. La puerta dorada se cerró detrás de ellos y desapareciendo. Ella poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, quedando en SHOCK total al ver el lugar. Después de algún segundo comenzó a parpadear para enfocar su vista y saber si no es una ilusión, pero no era REAL…

- _OHHH… ¡S-SORPRENDENTE!_ – hablaba maravilla mientras salía del estado de SHOCK - _¡ES HERMOSO!_ – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella miraba con los ojos muy abiertos un hermoso campo de un color verde brillante con algunas bolitas doradas que flotaban en el aire muy delicadamente, también era muy extenso y amplio, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y un hermoso y cálido sol se podía apreciar, ese lugar estaba repleto de enormes y tupidos árboles, también podía ver un sin fin de flores de diferentes formas y tamaño… ella giraba su cabeza para poder apreciar mejor el paisaje. Aunque algo le desconcertaba, era el color de las hojas de los árboles y flores, el tronco de los arboles eran cafés con un toque rojizo como deberían de ser pero las hojas eran de un dorado muy brillantes y resplandeciente, al igual que las flores su tallo era verde aunque con otros colores mezclados, pero sus pétalos eran dorados… aunque es era extraño no podía negar que ese lugar es hermoso – _no puedo creer que un lugar como este exista_ – hablo una joven aun sin creer lo que sus ojos veía. También pudo observar una cabaña que se podía ver a lo lejos.

- _Existe y aquí solo vienen maga celestiales, como tú_ – le dijo Loke – _vamos tienes que desempacar._

- _Si_ – le dijo con una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar hacia esa cabaña que se veía a lo lejos. Después de varios minutos caminando y observando mejor el lugar, llegaron a la cabaña.

- _¡WOW!_ – dijo Lucy asombrada - _¡ES ENORME!_ – dijo al entrar a la cabaña – _¡Y HERMOSA!_ – miraba hacia todos lados para observar la cabaña, era de madera muy anche y alta, con grandes ventanas a los lados y en el fondo que dejaba ver un hermoso lado con algunas fuentes y flores, tenía unos muebles color dorados con una mesa de centro de madera oscura, con varias puertas de madera en ambos lado de la habitación, algunas enormes macetas con muchos tipos de flores, grandes pequeños, medianos, largos, planos, redondos, cuadrados, en forma de espiral, en forma de un sol y una luna, y muchas formas más, era simplemente hermoso.

- _¿Quién eres tú? _– pregunto una voz que salía de una de las puertas.

- _¿Eh?_ – Lucy se sorprendió al ver esa mujer, era una mujer de edad avanzada su cabello era blanco y con varias arrugas en su rostro, su caminar era lento y un poco desequilibrado, sus ojos eran de color café con grandes arrugas alrededor de ellos, mostrando su gran avanzada edad – _S-Soy Lucy Heartfilia_ – dijo la joven un poco nerviosa, la anciana cuando escucho el nombre de la joven se abrió muy grande los ojos, después los cerro con fuerza y respiro hondo para poder tranquilizarse.

- _Oba-san _– dijo Loke con alegría - _¿Cómo ha estado? Cuanto tiempo sin verla._

- _¿Por qué están aquí?_ – pregunto ignorando la pregunta del espíritu celestial, provocando que Loke apoyara una mano en la pared con la cabeza baja y un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras murmuraba un monto de cosas sin sentido. Lucy como vio que Loke estaría en ese estado un buen rato decidió contestar.

-_ Etto… hemos venido a entrenar_ – la mujer la miro con un rostro serio y esa mirándola de arriba abajo, la rubia sintió un leve escalofrío pasar por su espalda al sentir la mirada penetrante de la anciana.

- _Ya veo_ – dijo con un rostro más tranquilo, suspiro pesado y se dio media vuelta para irse.

- _E-Espere_ – dijo Lucy para evitar que la anciana se fuera - _¿Q-Quien es usted?_ – Pregunto nerviosa, la anciana la miro por encima de su hombro sin girarse completamente - P_ensé que solo magos celestiales pueden estar en este lugar_ – dijo un poco tímida al no saber cómo reaccionaría la anciana.

- _No te lo dijo ese mujeriego_ – dijo la anciana mientras miraba a un perturbado Loke, quien al escuchar esa palabra salía de ese estado.

- _Oba-san_ – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – _no soy mujeriego… solo me gusta apreciar la belleza de las m…_

- _Soy la guardiana de este lugar_ – dijo interrumpiendo a Loke, quien nuevamente se colocó cerca de la pared con un aura negra a su alrededor mientras murmuraba cosa varias sin sentido. Lucy miro a Loke con pena, para luego mirar a la anciana.

- _¿Eh?_ – dijo cuando ya no la vio ahí, se había ido dejando a Lucy muy pero muy confundida y a Loke muy pero muy perturbado – _L-Loke_ – le hablo a su espíritu este al escuchar a melodiosa voz de Lucy salió de ese estado y se acercó a ella - ¿_Quién era ella?_ _Dijo que era la guardiana de aquí._

- _Si, ella se llama Liam y es la guardiana de este lugar y también ayuda a entrenar a los magos que llegan aquí _– dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

- _Oh, ya veo._

- _Lucy, te llevara a la habitación que ocuparas mientras estas entrenando en este lugar_ – le dijo el espíritu Leo mientras tomaba la maleta de Lucy y comenzaba a caminar.

- _Si_ – le contesto animada Lucy y comenzó a caminar a un lado de Loke. A los pocos minutos…

- _Es aquí_ – dijo Leo mientras abrió una puerta de madera con algunos detalles en dorado.

- _¡WOW!_ – dijo Lucy muy pero muy sorprendida y maravillada con lo que veía. La habitación era enorme, con una gran ventana en el fondo que mostraba un hermoso jardín con flores y árboles, la cama era grande y espaciosa, tenía un closet y uno armario para guardar su ropa, entro y vio un puerta igual de madera pero con detalles en plateado y noto que era un baño privado más grande del que tenía en su casa, en la habitación también había un escritorio y con una silla. Y una mesa en el centro de la habitación con algunas sillas a su alrededor - _¡Qué bonita habitación!_ – dijo muy alegre Lucy mientras se sentaba en la cama que estaba muy acolchonada.

- _Me alegra que te guste_ – dijo Leo que se encontraba aparado enfrente de ella con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón - _Lucy, te dejo para que te instales y descanses, que mañana comenzara el entrenamiento._

- _Si, Loke. Gracias_ – le contesto con una sonrisa y en ese momento el espíritu desapareció – _Que increíble lugar. No pensé que existiera un lugar así en este mundo_ – dijo ilusionada mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba el aire puro que había en el lugar.

- _Y no existe en tu mundo_ – dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta de la habitación, Lucy abrió muy rápido los ojos y miro hacia ese lugar, vio a la anciana que conoció momentos antes, ella estaba parada en la puerta con sus manos en su espalda y mirando con intensidad a la maga celestial – _este lugar está en otra dimensión y como debes de saber es un lugar sagrado para los espíritus celestiales al igual que los mago que usas ese tipo de magia, y por lo lógica tu eres una, niña._

- _Ya veo_ – dijo Lucy, algo tímida y nerviosa por la presencia de la anciana.

- _Me imagino que el mujeriego te dijo quién soy._

- _Si, Liam-sama, usted cuida este lugar _– dijo con una sonrisa. La anciana asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo y hablo sin mirar a la rubia.

- _La cena estará lista en veinte minutos_ – le dijo y con eso cerró la puerta de la habitación. Lucy sintió una calidez en esa anciana a pesar de su actitud. Suspiro con cansancio, se levantó de su cama, tomo su maleta la coloco sobre la cama y la abrió para buscar ropa limpia para poder tomar un relajante baño y poder alistarse para la cena.

_"Minna, los extraño mucho… dos semanas han pasado desde que salí de Magnolia… Me pregunto… ¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos? Solo espero y no destruyan el gremio durante el tiempo que estoy aquí"_

Pensó la chica mientras miraba por la gran ventana, y con ese pensamiento se dirigió al baño.

**Mientras tanto en Magnolia**

Se escuchó un suspiro invadir todo el bar del gremio.

- _Ara, Ara_ – dijo con una sonrisa dulce la maga clase S, Mirajane, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su mejilla y miraba con cierta ternura el lugar de donde provenía esos suspiros. A los pocos segundos se escuchó otro suspiro nuevamente, impacientando a varios integrantes del gremio que comenzaban a hartarse de eso. Y nuevamente otro suspiro más retumbo el lugar, provocando que un alquimista del hielo de cabello azul oscuro se levantara de la mesa de donde estaba, muy pero muy molesto por ese incansable sonido molestoso.

- _¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!_ – grito el mago mientras señalaba a dos personas que estaban sentados en la barra del gremio, ambos tenían la misma pose: su mano derecha extendida, la izquierda doblada sobre de esta, su cabeza apoyada en amabas con una aura negra a muy depresiva a su alrededor, muy al estilillo de Lucy. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo casa al grito del mago, y suspiraron nuevamente, provocando que la venita de la frente de Gray latiera con fuerza - _¡ME TIENEN ARTO, PAR DE IMBECILES!_ – les grito en enfurecido, pero eso no los movió de su lugar y suspiraron nuevamente - _¡PARECEN NENITAN LLORANDO! _- ambas personas que estaban sentadas ya no soportaron más las insultos del Fullbuster y se levantaron al mismo tiempo de su lugar.

- _¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES NENITA? TRAGA HIELO!_ – le grito Sting.

- _¡LA NENITA ERES TÚ, ESTRELLA PORNO!_ – le grito Natsu.

- _Gray, tus ropas_ – le dijo Cana mientras bebía su enorme barril de cerveza en una mesa cerca de los escandalosos.

- _¡¿EHHHHH~?! ¡Pero en qué momento! _– dijo confundido y alterado al verse solo en ropa interior, ya que cuando se levantó de su lugar estaba seguro que tenía su ropa completamente puesta.

- _¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!_ – le grito nuevamente Sting.

- _¡SI, ADEMAS LA UNICA NENITA AQUÍ ES ÉL!_ – grito Natsu mientras señalaba a Sting.

- _¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES NENITA? ROSADITO!_ – grito esto mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Natsu, y un aura de combate de color blanco rodeaba a Sting mientras que un aura igual de combate rodeaba a Natsu pero de color rojo.

- _¡Cálmense ustedes dos! Sabemos que extrañan a Lucy, pero no es para que lloren_ – le dijo en forma de burla Cana mientras continuaba bebiendo.

- _¡ES DE HOMBRE SUSPIRAR POR UNA MUJER!_ – dijo Elfman que se integraba a la pelea. Lo cual estuvo mal hecho.

- _¡TU CALLLATE!_ – dijeron Sting y Natsu al mismo tiempo mientras golpeaban a Elfman y lo mandaban a volar.

- _¡Y TU NO ME IMITES! ¡COME LLAMA/CARA DE NIÑA! _- se gritaron al mismo tiempo Sting y Natsu, con sus respectivos insultos, y en ese momento una pelea típica entre ellos comenzó.

- _¡EY, NO ME IGNOREN!_ – grito indignado Gray, con su ropa ya puesta mientras se integraba a la pelea y comenzaba a golpear a los dos DS.

- _Ara, Ara y pensar que todo inicio con unos suspiros _– dijo con una sonrisa Mira y ese preciso momento un montón de sillas comenzaron a volar, dándole una en la cabeza dejándola momentáneamente inconsciente. Varias silla comenzaron a volar por todo el gremio dándole a: Gazille, Max, Jet, Droy, Warren y a… Erza… ERZA… ¡ERZA!, aunque esta última hizo caso omiso al golpe, pero el resto que fueron alcanzados por las sillas se levantaron molestos en especial el DS de Hierro que parte de estar molesto se veía realmente animado por golpearlos y de igual manera se integraron a los golpes.

A lo lejos en una mesa se escuchaba un - _¡TU PUEDES STING-KUN! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES EL MEJOR!_ – gritaba Lector echándole porras a su mejor amigo.

- _Parece que se integró con facilidad a este gremio_ – dijo Rogue que miraba a su rubio amigo con aburrido mientras peleaba.

- _Fro piensa lo mismo_ – dijo la gatita que se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa mientras comía una manzana.

- _¡AYE! ¡Igual es un escandaloso! _– dijo muy alegre el gato azul que se encontraba aun lado de Lector - ¡NATSUUU~ ACABALOS! – grito Happy apoyando a su mejor amigo.

- _Rogue veo que eres el único chico que se sabe comportarse en este lugar_ – dijo Charle que se encontraba a un lado de Forsch.

- _No me llama la atención pelear solo por diversión_ – le contesto el azabache mientras bebía su café súper cargado.

- _Gajeel pelea para demostrar que su entrenamiento si funciona_ – dijo una gato negro que se encontraba igual en la mesa comiendo un fruta verde, llamado kiwi.

- _Son unos salvajes_ – comento Charle, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

Mientras en otra parte del gremio, más específicamente en la barra del gremio _- ¡WOW ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE! _– grito Romeo entusiasmado mientras miraba la pelea. Él se encontraba sentado a un lado de la Titania, quien comía muy a gusto su pastel de fresas, noto como una silla la golpeo en la cabeza, pero la Titania ni se mosqueo, luego otra y ¡otra! y ¡OTRA!… - _E-EH… ¿N-No los vas a detener_? – pregunto con miedo mientras miraba como silla tras silla la golpeaba en la cabeza de la Titania, pero esta seguía comiendo muy a gusto su pastel.

- _No_ – dijo mientras comía – _se están desesterando por la partida de Lucy_ – dijo muy tranquila, pero con su venita de la frente latiendo con fuerza, en ese momento un Max inconsciente cayó sobre su apreciada y gloriosa rebanada de pastel, provocando un aura muy oscura y que irradiaba maldad pura saliera de ella, enloqueciéndola y tomando a Max como un arma, golpeando a todo los que estaban en la pelea.

En una mesa retirada de los golpes, una persona mira como Erza golpeaba a los pleitistas con su nueva arma: Max, y un suspiro salió de su boca – _Lu-chan… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?_ – pregunto al aire mientras mira hacia la puerta de entrada del gremio – _Todos aquí te extrañamos y apenas han pasado dos semanas desde que te fuiste_… - en ese momento un persona desconocida entro al gremio, pero siendo noqueada por una mesa que le cayó encima - _¡AAHH!_ – grito con miedo Levy al ver como la mesa aplasto a la muchacha, levantándose con prisa y corriendo hacia la chica que se desmayó, le quito la mesa de encima - _¡O-Oye! ¡Reacciona!_ – dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el cachete para despertarla, era una chica de estura baja y muy delgada, con un lindo vestido blanco, su piel era claro y tenía el cabello castaño y corto.

- _¿Quién es?_ – pregunto un joven que se acercó a la chica peli-azul y a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

- _No lo sé. Ella iba entrando cuando una mesa le cayó encima dejándola así_ – dijo Levy nerviosa mientras miraba con preocupación a su amigo azabache y ojos rojos que venía acompañado de una gatita verde, otra gatita blanca y un gato negro - _¿Q-Que hacemos, Rogue?_

- _Llevémosla a la enfermería para que se recupere_ – le sugerido mientras se agachaba para tomar en brazos a la joven misteriosa para dirigirse a la enfermería.

**Momentos antes con Lucy**

Después de algunos minutos salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al comedor donde la estaba esperando la anciana para que comieran, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a una joven con ella. La joven era muy delgada y bajita de estatura, su cabello era corto y color castaño, sus ojos eran de color miel, muy grandes y expresivos, vestía un lindo vestido blanco de tirante y una sandalias blancas (_Me base en Nagisa Furukawa de CLANNAD)_. Ambas se miraron, la rubia lo miro sorprendido mientras que el joven la miro con una sonrisa tímida.

-_ Eh… Hola _– dijo Lucy tímidamente.

- _Hola_ - dijo la joven igual con timidez – _Mucho gusto, soy Nagisa Furukawa_ – dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de la silla y hacia un reverencia.

- _Soy Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto_ – respondió Lucy igual con una reverencia, la chica castaña le indico con la mano que tomara asiento, la rubia asintió y se sentó a un lado de ella – _¿tú también viniste a entrenar?_ – le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

-_ No_ – contesto la chica, Lucy solo la miro confundía, mientras la anciana solo las miraba mientras comenzaba a servir los platos – _soy al igual que Liam-san, una guardiana de este lugar, pero a diferencia de ella yo soy un espíritu que ayudo a los mago celestiales a entrenar _– Lucy se sorprendía ante tal respuesta.

- _¿Entonces tu eres como un espíritu celestial?_

- _No y si_ – dijo confundiendo más a Lucy – _gracias Liam-san_ – le dijo a la anciana cuando ella le paso su plato de comida, luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Lucy – _Heartiflia-sama_

- _Dime Lucy_ – le dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual la castaña le sonrió – _gracias Liam-sama_ – le dijo la rubia a la anciana cuando le paso su plato de comida.

- _De acuerdo Lucy_ – dijo con una sonrisa la chica – _entonces tú me puedes decir Nagisa _– le dijo a lo que la rubia asintió con la cabeza – _Como te iba diciendo, soy un espíritu pero no me pueden invocar ya que yo vivo libremente en este lugar, pero también me puedo materializar para ir al mundo de los humanos, como el tuyo: Earth Land _– Lucy asentía con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a probar la comida.

- _Este delicioso_ – le dijo con una sonrisa a la anciana –_ entonces puedes ser tanto un espíritu como una persona humana _– le dijo Lucy intentando comprender lo que le dijo.

- _Exacto, así que si tienes algún favor que quieres que haga en tu mundo solo dilo y yo lo puedo hacer_ – le dijo mientras comenzaba a comer – _para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte en lo que sea._

- _Mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento_ – al fin hablo la anciana – _Nagisa te enseñara algunas cosas, junto con tus espíritus que igual te ayudaran en ello. Espero y estés preparada _– dijo esto último con cierto tono siniestro, provocando un temblor en la espalda de Lucy.

- _C-Claro… estoy lista_ – dijo con nerviosismo pero decidida la maga celestial, mientras que Nagisa reía y la anciana comía. Y así continuaron toda la comida, ella le agradeció por la hospitalidad dieron y la comida deliciosa que le preparo. A pesar de las pocas veces que hablo la anciana Lucy se sentía a gusto con ella, despedía una calidez que contrarrestaba con sus actuar. Y ni decir de Nagisa, sintió que era una gran chica muy amistosa y amable y sobre todo podía confiar en ella.

-_ Etto… Nagisa-chan _– dijo un poco apenada Lucy.

- _Dime, Lucy_ – la mencionada la volteo a ver.

- _¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_ – pregunto mientras miraba su manos que estaba empuñadas sobre sus rodillas.

- _Claro_ – le contesto con una sonrisa.

- _¿P-Puedes llevar una carta al gremio donde pertenezco?_

- _¿Eh? ¡Claro!_ – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que Lucy alzara su vista con alegría.

- _¡ENSERIO! _– la chica de cabello castaño asintió con la cabeza.

- _Si quieres la llevo en este momento._

- _Por cierto… ¿Cómo la vas a llevar?_ – le pregunto curiosa ya que a ella le tomo dos semanas de llagar a ese lugar.

- _Tele-transportación_ – le contesto con simpleza.

- _¿EH? _– dijo Lucy sorprendida, ya que no creí que el espíritu pudiera usar magia.

- _Nagisa, tiene ese tipo de magia, que le permite ir a cualquier solo con saber la localización o que alguna persona cerca de ella sepa el lugar y ella lo localiza y listo_ – hablo la anciana explicándole a Lucy sobre la magia de la chica.

- _Ya veo_ – dijo sorprendida – _entonces en un momento te traigo la carta_ – le dijo y con eso se levantó de la mesa y fue a su cuarto a buscar un sobre blanco. Al par de minutos regreso con la carta en sus manos – _Aquí esta_ – le dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo por la pena de pedir un favor tan rápido – _disculpa si te pido un favor tan de_ repente – dijo un poco apenada.

- _No te preocupes para eso estoy aquí _– dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla y se aceraba a Lucy, tomo el sobre – _necesito que mentalices el gremio, ¿de acuerdo?_ – le dijo, Lucy asintió, cerro sus ojos y pensó en Fairy Tail. Nagisa coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Lucy, cerro sus ojos y se concentró después de unos segundos los abrió – _lo tengo, regreso en un momento _– dijo y desapareció.

- _S-Sorprendente_ – dijo Lucy maravillada con la magia de la chica.

**En la ciudad de Magnolia**

- _Aquí debe ser_ – dijo Nagisa, mientras miraba un gran edificio muy llamativo y colorido, noto que la puerta estaba completamente abierta. Dio un cuanto paso hacia ese edificio y vio un gran alboroto que jamás creyó ver. Algunas personas, en especial una chica de cabello castaño, bebían sin moderarse. También noto un grupo de jóvenes pelando, e insultándose, logro ver una cabellera rosa, una amarilla, una azulada, una negra, una plateada, una anaranjada y otras más, también noto una chica entre ese pelea pero que curiosamente agarraba a un chico rubio como si fuera un bata, golpeando a los jóvenes que peleaban – _entonces… ¿de este gremio proviene, Lucy?_ – dijo incrédula ya que vio en la rubia una chica decente y tranquila, no creyó que estuviera involucrada en algo así. Y mientras su mente pensaba en la rubia y su parentesco con este gremio raro, sin dar a viso una gran mesa de madera cayó sobre de ella dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero y sea de su agrado.**

Como vieron puse a Nagisa de CLANNAD, aunque la personalidad no es la misma, la cambie para adaptarse al estilo de Fairy Tail.

.

**ARIGATOU**

**Namine drawing **Hehehe... como ves su vidas sin Lucy son aburridas. Espero te aya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo habrá mas sobre eso.

**AnikaSukino 5d** Con los siguientes capítulos se resloveran poco a poco tus preguntas. Y si NaLu ¡MANDA!

**meiling** Si esta enamorada de él, y en algún capitulo siguiere pondré el porque y también el pasado de ellos tres. Y también explicare porque esa repulsión de Edo-Layla hacia Lucy.

**yolandachiku** Si me imagine que tal vez por las fechas algunos se confundirían... gommenasai, espero ser mas clara para la otra.

**Barbara Blackthorn Herondale **Arigatou!... me alegra que te gustara tanto.

**Guest** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, si la verdad no sabia que enemigo poner al inicio y batelle mucho, pero al final cuando estava re-viendo Fairy Tail por tercera vez, hubo un CLIC en mi cabeza cuando Poluchka dijo que era de Edoras... entonces como dije... por que no poner una contrapartes de ellos... gracias por comentar siempre.!¡*

**Y los que leen mi Fic, dejen o no dejen comentarios igual muchas gracias por aceptar tan bien esta historia que salio de mi loca imaginación.**

**Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA DÍGANME Y YO CON GUSTO LES CONTESTO.**

**.**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rbDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)**


	19. Capítulo 18: Lazos de amistad

**Kon´nichiwa... disculpen la demora... pero espero recompensarlo con el capitulo... es mas largo que los anteriores...**

**Por cierto si notan la personalidad de Nagisa diferentes, es porque es diferente solo tome prestada su imagen ya que me gusta mucho ese personaje... Sin mas que agregar les dejo la continuacion de mi FanFic:**

**ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.**

Narración

- _Dialogo_

_"Flashback"_

_"Mente de Lisanna"_

**Lugar y/o tiempo**

* * *

_"Es muy fácil morir, pero para vivir, se requiere valor."_

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Lazos de amistad.**

**.**

La noche cayó en ese lugar donde la maga celestial de Fairy Tail fue a entrenar, Lucy salió por un momento al campo para poder apreciar el manto de estrella que le mostraba la oscuridad de la noche, se acostó en el campo, cerró los ojos y respiro con profundad, llenado sus pulmones con ese aire puro que existía en ese lugar.

- _Minna… me pregunto… ¿qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos? Sera que Nagisa ya les entrego la carta…_ - hablo en voz baja para sí misma, mientras sentía las corrientes de aire acariciar su cabello y cuerpo, sintió su cuerpo realmente relajado y en calma… después de un tiempo se dispuso a ir a dormir para que al día siguiente amanecer con fuerza para su primer día de entrenamiento….

**Al día siguiente en la Llanuras Doradas…**

Lucy se encontraba sentada en la mesa comiendo, se extrañó que Nagisa no estuviera desayunando con ella, al igual que Liam que solo le dejo su desayuno y se fue. Se sentía sola, pero también estaba animada ya que hoy sería el primer día de su entrenamiento…

Después de algunos minutos, Lucy al fin termino de desayunar…

- _¿Estas lista para tu entrenamiento?_ – llego Liam hasta el comedor donde estaba Lucy, ella dio un leve brinquito en su lugar por el susto que le dio la anciana, que no se dio cuenta en que momento llego.

- _S-Si… ¡Estoy Lista!_ – dijo emocionada y algo asustada, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Lucy vestía un short color negro corto, una blusa de tirantes rosa sobre otra blusa de tirantes más gruesos de color blanco, unos guantes color negro con detalles en dorados que dejaban al descubierto solo los dedos y un tenis blanco con detalles en dorado y rosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con sus dos mechones enfrente.

- _Entonces sígueme_ – le dijo la anciana comenzando a caminar hacia el afuera de la gran casa. Cuando estuvieron afuera, la anciana se giró hacia Lucy y comenzó a hablar…

_- ¿Cuáles son tus debilidades?_ – le pregunto la anciana que se paró enfrente de ella con las mano en la espalda, la chica se quedó mirando el cielo pensado en el montón de debilidades que según ella tenía…

- _Haber… mmm… no soy muy buena en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que no tengo mucha fuerza. No tengo mucha resistencia, y me canso muy rápido. Tampoco tengo mucho poder mágico, ya que no estoy a la altura de mis amigos. Me gustaría aprender otro tipo de magia para no depender siempre de mis Espíritus Celestiales._

- _Son muchas cosas_ – dijo la anciana con cansancio.

- _L-Lo siento_ – dijo Lucy apenada.

- _No te disculpes, para eso estas aquí, para entrenar y corregir tus debilidades_ – le dijo la anciana.

- _¡Gracias, Liam-sensei! ¡Por aceptar entrenarme!_ – le dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

- _Entonces comencemos_ – le dijo la anciana mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo - _Para corregir tus debilidades, necesitas primero aumentar tu fuerza espiritual, que es la base de toda magia _– le dijo mientras abrió sus ojos, en ese momento Lucy asintió y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzas, colocando sus manos en cada rodilla con las palmas hacia arriba – _cierra los ojos y concéntrate, para poder aumentar el contenedor de tu magia_ – en ese momento Lucy cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, sintiendo la brisa del aire recorrer su cuerpo – _respira hondo y con tranquilidad, conviértete en uno con la naturaleza_ – le indicaba la anciana, ella miro como alrededor de Lucy una leve ventisca comenzó a circular a su alrededor – _Así mismo, continua_ – le animo la anciana, pasaron tal vez unos 30 segundos o tal vez un poco más y Lucy continuaba concentrada, algunas gotitas de sudor recorrían su rostro, su respiración comenzó hacer más agitada, la ventisca era cada vez más fuerte y rápida, hasta que…

- _¡AH! _– dijo con cansancio la chica mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, sentía su respiración agitada y su corazón latir con fuerzo - _¡E-Es muy… difi-cil _– dijo entrecortado por la agitación de su cuerpo.

- _Fue un buen inicio_ – le dijo la anciana – _pero te falta concentración_ - mientras le decía eso la anciana se sentó en el suelo y tomo la misma posición de Lucy – _observa_ – le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, la anciana comenzó a respirar y una ventisca comenzó a circular a su alrededor, cada segundo que pasaba la ventisca se hacía más fuerte y circulaba con más rapidez. El viento comenzó a ser más fuerte provocando que Lucy se cubriera su cara con su brazo, sentía como de la anciana salía una gran fuerza mágica, no se había dado cuenta que tan poderosa era la anciana Liam. Sentía como su cuerpo era arrastrado poco a poco hacia atrás por la fuerza del viento, pero de repente el viento comenzó a debilitarse hasta desaparecer, Lucy se quitó los mechones de su cabello que tenía en la cara - _¿Y bien? ¿Qué observaste?_

- _Que mantuvo la calma en todo momento y respiraba al ritmo del viento_ – le dijo Lucy que había notado ese punto.

- _Exacto –_ le dijo la anciana – _como te había dicho, uno se tiene que convertir en uno con la naturaleza, sentir el viento a su alrededor y respirar a su ritmo, con el tiempo que tendrás entrenando podrás ser capaz de hacerlo. Inténtalo otra vez_ – Lucy asintió y se acomodó mejor en el suelo, con las misma posición y comenzó nuevamente a concentrarse.

Respiraba con el viento, sentía la brisa recorrer sus mejillas y respiraba a su ritmo, agudizo sus sentido y escuchaba el sonido del viento, el leve sonido de las hojas al moverse… en ese momento una ventisca se formó a su alrededor nuevamente, pero igual que la vez anterior nuevamente no logro soportar la presión mágica por más de 30 segundos. Se dejó caer al suelo, mientras respiraba agitada.

- _E-Es… muy di-fícil _– dijo muy cansada Lucy. La anciana noto algo extraño en Lucy, pero no estaba lo suficiente segura y no lo comento.

- _Inténtalo otra vez_ – le dijo, esperando que solo fuera suposiciones y no fuera realmente lo que sospechaba _"Esperare para discutirlo con Nagisa cuando regrese… aunque regresara en varios días"_ pensó la anciana mientras miraba el cielo. Lucy asintió y nuevamente comenzó…

Paso un poco menos de una hora desde que Lucy comenzó con el entrenamiento…

- _Descansa diez minutos _– le dijo la anciana – _para comenzar a fortalecer tu cuerpo _– le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña. Lucy se encontraba acostada en el cielo mientras respiraba con dificulta.

- _Aunque es difícil… debo esforzarme por mi amigos y por mí misma _– se dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar algunos minutos, sentía el cálido sol en su piel, la brisa fresca del aire, escuchaba el sonido del agua y las hojas de los arboles cuando se movían al ritmo del viento. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Liam apareció a un lado de Lucy.

- _Toma _– le dijo a la chica, quien abrió los ojos y al ver que Liam estiraba su mano donde traía una botella de agua, ella se sentó y tomo la botella, para hidratar su cuerpo. Después de algunos minutos – _Da diez vueltas alrededor del campo_ – le dijo a la chica que casi se le salen los ojos, ya que el campo era realmente ENORME – _solo hasta ese gran árbol que ves allá_ – le dijo la anciana para tranquilizar los nerviosos de la chica, quien suspiro aliviada y se levantó, hizo unos cuantos estiramiento para comenzar su entrenamiento y comenzó a correr, después de algunos minutos y de haber terminado las diez vueltas, termino agitada y con algunas gotas de sudor en todo su cuerpo.

- _Descansa otros diez minutos _– le dijo - _y luego vas a entrar a ese lago y te concentraras para aumentar tu fuerza espiritual _– le dijo, mientras Lucy miraba hacia el lago, el cual tenía un agua claro y cristalina – _te concertaras mucho y encontraras el modo de logro convertirte en uno con la naturaleza_ – dicho esto la anciana se dio media vuelta y regreso a la cabaña.

Después del tiempo de descanso, Lucy se acercó al lago, noto lo hermoso del agua cristalina, se adentró poco a poco en el agua hasta que le llegara a la altura de su cintura, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo – _"Tengo que lograrlo, por mí, por mis amigos, por Fairy Tail" _– con esas palabras en su mente comenzó con su entrenamiento de concentración, sintió la leve brisa recorrer su cuerpo, también sintió como la leve corriente de agua chocaba con su piel y comienzo a respirar con lentitud, poco a poco una ventisca de aire y agua comenzó a circular alrededor de ella, cada vez era más rápida y se elevaba más y más hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza, una pequeñas olas se formaron alrededor de la chica, se movían con brusquedad por la presión magia que hacia Lucy, pasaron algunos segundos y la maga celestial continua con su concentración, duro así unos segundos mas que las veces anteriores, dio un último respiro hondo y el agua cayo de golpe al lago.

Lucy respiraba muy agitada, sentía su corazón acelerado y latía con fuerza, coloco su mano derecha cerca de su corazón para intentar apaciguar su latidos, con la otra mano libre se limpió las gotas de agua que cayeron en su rostro, miro al cielo se veía tan claro, notaba como las nubes se movían lentamente con el viento…

- _¡LUCY…!_

La maga celestial rubia se sorprendió que alguien la llamara y más cuando reconoció la voz – _"¡¿Lisanna?!"_ – pensó la maga cuando reconoció la voz de su amiga, la comenzó a buscar por todas partes, pero luego se dio una cacheta mental – _"¡Imposible que este aquí! Además ella sigue en… coma"_ – termino de pensar esto último con tristeza, pero luego recodo como escucho su voz llena de alegría y entusiasmo, sonrió y continuo con otro sesión de entrenamiento, cerro nuevamente los ojos y comenzó otra vez a concentrase para forma ese remolino de energía espiritual, ella notaba que con cada sección de entrenamiento el tiempo que duraba era más y más largo aunque sea por algunos segundos más.

Después de algunos minutos decidió salir un momento del lago para descansar cerca de la orilla, sentía como las gotas de agua recorrían la piel de su cuerpo y leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando un viento fresco rozo con su cuerpo mojado, se abrazó a sí misma para intentar calentarse, miro al cielo y su mente comenzó a divagar – _Minna… ¿qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos_? – se preguntó la maga mientras miraba el cielo y en ese momento una imagen Sting, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Max, Elfman, Nab, Jet, Droy, y otro más peleando, Kana bebiendo con Macao y Wakaba, Happy comiendo un pescado mientras que Lily comía un kiwi ya Charle junto con Lector y Frosch platicaban, Rogue tomando café súper cargado, Mira sonriendo mientras miraba a todos con su loca imaginación, el Maestro riendo a carcajadas, Erza comiendo un pastel, Juvia espiando a Gray, Levy leyendo junto con Wendy y Rome asombrado con la pelea de los magos… le llego a su mente – _hehehe_ – rio nerviosa – _es lo más problema que estén así_ – dijo la maga y cerró los ojos por un momento… con una sonrisa en su rostro…

**En la enfermería del gremio más problemático de Fiore.**

Varias personas estaban en un cuarto, mirando a una chica que se encontraba acostada en una de las camas, a su lado se encontraba la inconsciente Lisanna que aún no salía de su estado de coma… sobre el estado de Lisanna… ella lamentablemente cada día parecía más débil, su piel se veía más pálido, y hasta el momento no había dado señal de mejoramiento, pero a pesar de eso, nadie en el gremio perdía las esperanzas que un día despertara y se recuperara completamente…

En esa habitación se encontraban Levy, Rogue, Mirajane, Charle, Lily y Frosch. Estaban atentos a la chica desconocida e inconsciente, en esos momentos llego el maestro con Wendy.

- _Mira, ¿Qué sucedió?_

- _Maestro, sucedió algo gracioso_ – dijo Mira con una sonrisa _– esta chica iba entrando al gremio y una mesa le cayó encima, dejándola inconsciente_ – dijo mientras se ponía su mano derecha en su cachete. Al maestro se le cayó la quijada al suelo…

- Usare mi magia curativa – dijo Wendy camino hasta estar a un lado de la cama la chica y coloco sus manos cerca de esta, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, de ella salía una luz verde…

- _Estos mocosos un día de estos harán que me metan a la cárcel_ – dijo el maestro con un aura oscura muy deprimente a su alrededor. Mientras Wendy continuaba con su labor, en eso la chica desconocida comenzó a despertar… abrió poco a poco los ojos. Wendy dejo se usar magia y miro con preocupación a la chica.

- _¿D-Donde… estoy?_ – pregunto mientras miraba todo borroso.

- _Estas en la enfermería de Fairy Tail_ – dijo Wendy.

- _¿Y cómo llegue aquí?_ – pregunto aun confundida y desorientada.

- _Etto… t-te cayo una mesa encima y te quedaste inconsciente_ – dijo apenada Levy. La chica se sentó en la cama mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en su cabeza, ya que le dolía un poco - _¡L-Lo sentimos mucho!_ – dijo Levy avergonzada por sus compañeros destructivos.

- _E-Está bien, fue mi culpa por acercarme a la zona de peligro_ – dijo la chica mientras reía.

- _Por cierto soy Levy, ella es Mira, Lily, Charle, Rogue y Frosch_ – dijo la peli azul presentando a todos – y él es el maestro del Gremio, Makarov.

- _Yo soy Wendy, mucho gusto_ – se presentó la peli-azul

- _Mucho gusto_ – dijo cordial la chica – mi nombre es Nagisa.

- _¿Venias por algún motivo al gremio?_ – pregunto Lily.

- ¿Eh? – dijo la chica - _¡CIERTO! ¡Se me estaba olvidando por estar desmayada!_ – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

_- E-Espera… debes descansar más_ – dijo alarmada Levy.

- _Si descansa un poco más_ – le sugirió Wendy, que se encontraba a su lado.

- _No se preocupen ya estoy bien_ – le dijo parándose en el suelo del cuarto, giro su cabezo y miro a una chica de cabello plateado acostado, camino hasta ella, olvidándose nuevamente sobre la carta, se paró a un lado y la observo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, miro su piel pálida y las leves ojeras que tenía en su rostro, la castaña se entristeció, los presentes observaban sin decir nada, Nagisa coloco su mano derecha en la cabeza de Lisanna…

- _¿Q-Que está haciendo?_ – pregunto Levy a su amigos. Makarov no decía nada solo observaba a la misteriosa chica. Nagisa cerró los ojos y se concentró.

- _Ni idea_ – dijo Charle, que observaba con seriedad a la chica…

_"- Hola – saludo Nagisa._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Cómo entraste en mi mente? – pregunto asustada Lisanna. Ella traía puesto un lindo vestido blanco con un listo dorado amarrado en cintura y unas sandalias que se amarraban alrededor de su pierna._

_- Soy Nagisa Furukawa, mucho gusto – le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia – Y respecto a tu otra pregunta… yo tengo algunos poderes que me permiten entrar en la mente de las personas – dijo con una sonrisa calidad, la cual a Lisanna le recordó a su hermana Mira - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Li-Lisanna Strauss… y ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – pregunto Lisanna nuevamente, al ver en un lugar extraño. Normalmente ella, desde que está en coma siempre vía oscuridad acompañada de un silencio abrumador y fue en ese momento, que Nagisa entro en su mente, que todo comenzó a aclararse hasta forma una habitación blanca con una gran ventana al fondo donde se mostraba un hermoso jardín con flores doradas y arboles con hojas doradas y una hermoso lago, en la habitación había una mesa de madera oscura circular con cuatro sillas en ella, unos muebles de color bronce con detalles en dorado. Esa habitación se sentía cálida, tranquila y se podía respirar un aire puro._

_- Estas en un lugar sagrado para los espíritus – le dijo mientras se acercaba a esa gran ventana, Lisanna la imito y quedo maravillada por lo que veía a través de esa hermosa ventana._

_- ¡Que hermoso lugar! – dijo mientras unía sus manos cerca de su pecho y miraba todo con un gran brillo en sus ojos._

_- Por lo que pude ver dentro de ti, arriésgate tu vida por proteger a un chico peli-rosa y a Lucy, durante la batalla que se dio contra los dragones mitológicos._

_- Si… – dijo Lisanna mientras miraba un punto en el jardín perdida en ese maravilloso jardín, luego reflexiono lo que dijo Nagisa y la miro confundía - ¿conoces a Lucy?_

_- Si, hace poco la conocí. Sígueme – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera de esa habitación. Lisanna aunque no muy segura la siguió. Salieron de esa habitación, miro que tan grande esa la casa, parecía una hermosa cabaña muy grande de madera, con grandes ventanas a sus lados y con varias puertas de madera, vio algunos muebles de madera oscura, y algunas macetas con flores de pétalos extraños y de formas muy extrañas, pero no dudaba que ese lugar era hermoso._

_- Oye, dijiste que este lugar es sagrado para los espíritus, pero es sí ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto mientras caminaba a su lado._

_- Este lugar es conocido por ser un lugar de entrenamiento para los magos celestiales se llama "Las Llanuras Doradas del Zoon-diako"._

_- Entonces, porque estoy aquí… – le dijo confundida mientras veía que salían hacia el exterior de la casa… se quedó maravillada nuevamente con lo que veía, un hermoso campo verde con varios árboles con hojas doradas y flores como las que vio antes – yo no soy una maga celestial._

_- Lo sé, pero me di cuenta del sacrificio que realizaste para proteger a quienes son importantes para ti, y sé que has estado preocupada por Lucy cuando se despidió de ti, diciendo que se iba a entrenar._

_- ¿Q-Qué más… viste en mi mente? – le pregunto con miedo y pánico al ver que sabía muchas cosas sobre ella._

_- Hahaha… tranquilo solo vi poco. Mira – le dijo mientras se detenía cerca de un gran árbol y señalaba donde estaba un estanque de agua. Lisanna miro hacia donde indicaba y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una chica de cabello rubio ahí._

_- Es…_

_- Si, es Lucy. Ella vino a entrenar a ese lugar para fortalecerse y poder proteger a sus amigos… – dijo mientras miraba a la rubia que entrenaba en el lago. Lucy estaba dentro del estanque parada, con los ojos cerrados, notaron como poco a poco una ventisca de agua giraba a su alrededor y con cada segundo se hacía más grande – incluyéndote, Lisanna – dijo esto último mirando a la chica albina a los ojos la cual se sorprendió. Lisanna miraba a Lucy sin decir nada noto como la gran ventisca de agua cayo de golpe a lago, la miraba como respiraba muy agitada mientras colocaba su mano derecha donde está la maca del gremio cerca de su corazón y con la otra mano se limpiaba el rostro, tenía muchas emociones dentro de ella. Pero poco duro en ese estado, y salió corriendo hacia la chica._

_- ¡LUCY! – grito emocionada mientras agitaba la mano, pero una voz la detuvo._

_- Ella no te puede ver – le dijo Nagisa a Lisanna que se encontraba a un par de metros adelante – solo somos una ilusión producto de mi magia – le dijo mientras se acercaba donde estaba Lisanna parada. Nagisa miro hacia Lucy y noto que miraba hacia todas direcciones como buscando algo y ella sonrió… "¿tan fuerte es el lazo amistad de los magos de Fairy Tail?" pensó conmovida la castaña "¿que su voz paso a través de mi magia?"._

_- Ya veo – dijo un tanto decaído, mientras miraba el pasto._

_- Te traje a este lugar para que vieras a Lucy y te diera ánimos para no rendirte. Siento como tu poder mágico disminuye con cada minuto que pasa – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto, Lisanna la imito, su vista se posicionaba en la maga celestial rubia que seguía entrenado – te estas rindiendo, ya no luchas por querer salir de ese estado – Lisanna agacho su mirada mientras miraba la como el pasto se movía al igual que el vestido blanco, no decía nada su mente estaba en blanco – Cuando mire tus recuerdos, note la fuerza que utilizaste para usar ese escudo mágico…_

_- Si, tenía que proteger sus vidas._

_- ¿Tan importantes son para ti? – le pregunto esperando la respuesta de la chica, la cual miro con una sonrisa a la maga rubia que descansa a un lado del lago._

_- Cuando estaba en Edoras, conocía a Lucy Ashley, era una chica ruda y… algo violenta, pero era una persona confiable, honesta y que se preocupa por los demás, rápidamente me hice amiga de ella. Cuando estuve haya… siempre me preguntaba si existía una Lucy en Earth Land, y mi sorpresa fue que sí, ahí estaba era físicamente idéntica a Edo-Lucy: confiable, honesta, y se preocupaba siempre por los demás, solo que ella era más dulce, inocente y no era ruda, bueno excepto cuando Natsu, Happy y Gray la hacían enojar – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Lucy descansar en el pasto – al poco tiempo que estuve de regreso me hice rápidamente amiga de Lucy… y en esa ocasión cuando vi que Natsu y Lucy estaban en peligro no dude ni un momento que arriesgarme por ellos… Natsu fue mi primer amor – dijo esto mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos - yo fui su soporte en los malos momentos como él en los míos, y Lucy… es Lucy, mi gran amiga._

_- Ya veo… - le dijo con una sonrisa parecía a la de Mira – entonces te pregunto ¿piensas rendirte ahora? ¿Ya no quieres luchar por vivir?_

_- No voy a negarte que hubo un momento que me agote de luchar por salir de coma, pero ahora que veo que Lucy no se rinde y se fortalece para proteger a quienes son importantes para ella… - en ese momento se paró del pasto y miro con decisión a Nagisa – Yo tampoco lo hare… saldré de este estado y entrenare… y proteger nuevamente quienes son importantes para mí – dijo esto último mientras empuñaba su mano derecha._

_- Y yo te ayudare – dijo Nagisa levantándose del suelo._

_- ¿Eh? – dijo Lisanna - ¿y cómo?_

_- La magia que utilizaste en esa ocasión, se parece mucho a la mía. Magia: Universal Space._

_- S-Si, p-pero solo se hacer escudos que repelen la magia…_

_- Es suficiente, mientras entiendas el contexto. Te la enseñare cuando despiertes del estado que te encuentras… solo no te rindas y se fuerte… - de repente todo comenzó a tornarse oscuro y el paisaje y Lucy se volvieron borrosos…_

_- E-Espera… peor como voy a encontrarte._

_- Yo estaré viniendo seguido al gremio, mientras recupera tus fuerzas. Porque la naturaleza y el universo se está moviendo de un modo extraño… y algo oscuro se acerca…_

_- ¿Algo oscuro? Oye, Oye… ¿D-Donde estás?... – solo había oscuridad y silencio – ya se fue – dijo decaída Lisanna…_

- _¿Q-Que está haciendo?_

- _Ni idea_ – dijo Charle, que observaba con seriedad a la chica… no paso ni tres segundos y la chica abrió sus ojos nuevamente…

-_ Debes ser fuerte…_ – le dijo a Lisanna mientras sonreía cálidamente, se giró nuevamente a los magos y les sonrió y camino hasta ellos…

- _¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? _– le pregunto seria Mira.

- _Nada, solo observe su estado en que se encuentra._

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Porque parece una chica integrante_ – Mira no quedo muy conforme con esa respuesta – _tal vez… pronto despierte_ – dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

- _¡E-Enserio!_

- _Pero depende de ella_ – aclaro Nagisa - _Etto… antes que se me olvide…_ - cerro los ojos estiro su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba, una pequeña luz plateada se formó en su mano - _tome Makarov-sama_ – le dijo la chica al pequeño maestro mientras extendía su mano donde tenía un sobre blanco – _es una carta de Lucy Heartifilia._

- _¡UNA CARTA DE LU-CHAN!_ – grito emocionada Levy, en ese momento como arte de magia dos figuras entraron a la fuerza por la puerta de la enfermería, cayendo al suelo de golpe. Eran nada más y nada menos que el DS de Fuego y el DS Blanco, que al escuchar "Lu-chan" entraron de golpe al cuarto.

- _¡DIJERON LUCY!_ – dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba. Sting se levantó con un poco más de orgullo, pero sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

- _Ara, Ara… hasta parecen hermanos_ – dijo Mira con una de sus tantas sonrisas.

- _A veces me pregunto si tendrán cerebro_ – dijo Charle.

- _Nagisa puedo hablar contigo un momento, en mi oficina _– le pidió amablemente el maestro a la chica, ella asintió con la cabeza, el maestro abrió el sobre y noto dos hojas doblas, todos lo miraban ansiosos, en especial el rubio y el peli-rosa – _Mira ten… lee la carta que está dirigida al gremio _– le dijo mientras le extendía una de las hojas dobladas, entonces salió de la habitación seguido de Nagisa, que se despido de los magos.

- _¡¿QUÉ DICE? ¿QUÉ DICE?! _– pregunto desesperado Natsu, de saber cómo le iba a su rubia…

- _Tranquilo, Natsu. Vamos al bar para que todos oigan la carta que escribió Lu-chan _– les sugirió Levy, siendo una de las que también estaba ansiosa por saber de su amiga.

**En los límites Oeste de Fiore**

Se escuchan pasos en un pasillo oscuro acercarse a su destino. Una chica de cabello plateado y ojos azules sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo al escuchar esos pasos, sabía que era "ese" día otra vez, sintió miedo en ese momento, ya que aún no se recuperaba de la vez anterior. Un sujeto con un casco negro y un traje negro con detalles en rojo y plateado llego hasta la celda donde la tenían prisionera, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba ahí? No lo sabía, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo… Ese sujeto tomo una llave de su bolso y abrió la celda, se adentró y tomo otra llave y le quito las esposas a Yukino.

- _N-No… por fa-vor… otra vez… no_ – decía entrecortado Yukino por el miedo que tenia de ir otra vez a esa habitación. La cual estaba vestido con un vestido blanco de tirantes un poco sucio, eso era todo, estaba descansa mostrando sus pies levemente lastimados, su rostro estaba demacrado, con grandes ojeras al redor de sus ojos, su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, en sus muñecas se apreciaban unas marcas rojas donde la amarraban, sus labios estaban secos y quebrados, mostrando la deshidratación que tenía su cuerpo, se veía más delgada de lo que es.

- _Sera menos doloroso y si_ _cooperas_ – le contesto el sujeto. Mentira, Yukino sabía muy bien que aunque cooperara, lo que le iban hacer iba a ser muy doloroso, demasiado para que un cuerpo humano resistiera y en especial por lo que le hacían a sus espíritus, era inhumano. El sujeto amarro de sus manos con unas esposas mágicas y se la llevo hacia ese cuarto.

Pasaron algunos minutos eternos para la maga celestial, sintió un temor, miedo, era horroroso lo que le hacían ahí. Ese sujeto abrió una gran puerta blanca mostrando en su interior una ENORME cuarto blanco con detalles en plateado y varias ventanas que simulaban ser un espejo, ya que no se podía ver hacia el otro lado, pero aquellos que controlaban las maquinas desde el otro lado si veían su sufrimiento. Yukino miro esa máquina donde le harían nuevamente eso… era una enorme máquina, tal vez de unos 30 0 40 metros, parecía ser una gran puerta de color negro con letras incrustadas a su alrededor y por toda la puerta de color dorado. Pero a lado de este se encontraba otra máquina un poco más pequeña tenía un gran arco en medio de color dorado con algunas incrustaciones en palabras de alguna lengua perdida, una plataforma circular color negro con letras extrañas de color plateado, del gran arco sobresalían cuatro cadenas doradas es donde amarraban sus mano y pies para evitar que se moviera durante la sesión de prueba.

- _Coloca al sujeto de prueba en su posición_ – se escuchó en la habitación, era una voz un tanto chillona que salía de una bocinas, era algún científico que se encontraba detrás de esos falsos espejos, y era quien controlaba todo la operación. Yunkino no resistió, ya que en las primeras veces que intento resistirse a eso, fue duramente golpeada… entonces sin fuerza ni energía para pelear dejo que la marraran a ese portal. El la sujeto de las muñecas de cada brazo y de los tobillos de sus pies, donde ya tenía marcas, de las veces anteriores que le habían hecho esto mismo. Una vez bien sujeta a la máquina, el sujeto que la amarro se fue de la habitación dejándola sola en ese horrible lugar – _Sesión de extracción de magia estelar número nueve, da inicio_ – dijo otra vez el mismo sujeto. En ese momento del arco comenzó a brillas y detrás de Yukino donde había un vacío comenzó a oscurecerse hasta aparentar un manto estelar, era negro con algunos puntos plateados formando las figuras de las catorce constelaciones del Zodiaco.

- _¡KYAAAAA~!_ – gritaba con dolor Yukino, le estaba extrayendo su magia y no solo a ella sino también a sus tres llaves doradas que tenia que se encontraban incrustadas en una pequeña plataforma que estaban enfrente de ella. El rostro de Yukino comenzó a tornarse rojo por el dolor y sufrimiento que estaba recibiendo, algunas gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro, pequeños destellos de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo y un gran brillo dorado la rodeaba, pero ese mismo brillo dorado era absorbido por el manto estelar que se encontraba detrás de ella - _¡KYAAAA~!_ – se guía gritando por el dolor que estaba recibiendo, algunas venas de su cuello se notaban por el esfuerzo que realizaba la maga estelar, sus mano las tenía empuñadas, y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir - _¡P-Por f-favor! ¡PAREEEEENNN~! ¡KYYYAA~!_ – suplicaba en vano.

**Mientras en la sala de control.**

- _¿Qué tanta magia le han extraído? _– pregunto alguien detrás de los falsos espejos, era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, que vestía un elegante vestido negro que caído en cuatro puntas con algunos detalles en dorado.

- _Tenemos el 46% de magia, Layla-sama_ – le dijo el mismo hombre que hablo antes por las bocinas, era un hombre un tanto delgado de cabello plateado, con unos lentes circulares y una bata blanca – _en menos de un año tendremos el 99%._

- _¿Por qué no el 100%?_ – pregunto otro hombre que se encontraba a lado de la rubia, era un azabache de ojos negros con un traje imperial blanco con detalles en dorado y plata.

- _Porque esta chiquilla no es la portadora de la Mágica Uno, y ese último uno por ciento es la más importante pero también el más difícil de obtener, ya que sin no está al 100% el portal de la Musa del Cielo no se abrirá y por ende el demonio Hidra no saldrá por el portal, para que Igneel-sama pueda controlarlo_ – le contesto el científico de cabello plateado, que estaba apretando varios botones mientras hablaba.

- _Continua, Nozomu_ – dijo la mujer rubia con aprobación y en ese momento tanto ella, como el azabache salieron de esa habitación con muchos controles. Dejando al científico solo en la habitación. La rubia y azabache se dirigieron a otra habitación que se encontraba al final de ese pasillo. Abrieron una gran puerta y esa habitación se encontraba sentado su amigo pelirrojo de ojos dorados.

- _¿Cómo va la extracción?_ – pregunto a sus dos amigos que iban entrando y se sentaban en la mesa donde él se encontraba.

- _Llevan un 46%_ - le dijo Layla – _pero esta maga celestial no podrá dar el 100%, para eso necesitamos a la maga rubia…_ - en eso un tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo a la mujer de ojos cafes – _Adelante_ – la puerta se abrió dejado ver a un sujeto con una capa que cubrió su cara, bajo la capucha dejando ver su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo – _Kurayami… ¿tienes noticias?_ – le pregunto. El sujeto se paró enfrente de los tres e hizo una reverencia.

- _Lo siento mucho, pero perdimos la pista de la maga celestial _– dijo oji-verde.

- _¡¿QUÉ DICES?!_ – le grito el azabache. El sujeto temió por su vida, en especial por la mirada que le lanzaba el oji-dorado.

- _N-No sabemos qué sucedió, ella se adentró en un bosque y fue fácil seguirla, ya que nunca se percató que la seguíamos, pero de un momento a otro una barrera mágica evito que la siguiéramos y cuando pudimos romper la barrera y la lográbamos alcanzar, un brillo dorado invadió el bosque y cuando ese brillo desaparecía la maga ya no estaba_ – dijo mientras miraba el suelo y sentía un cosquilleo en su espalda, al ver un aura oscura alrededor de la rubia, para ser mujer daba mucho miedo – _l-l-l-a buscamos por todo el bosque por varias horas, p-pero desapareció y lo más extraño fue que desapareciera donde estaban un montón de árboles muy pegados y evitaban que uno se adentra…ra._

- _Son unos inútiles_ – dijo bufando el azabache.

- _Retírate, luego te llamaremos para que hagan otro trabajo_ – le dijo el pelirrojo con indiferencia. El sujeto se retiró de la habitación con cierto alivio.

- Maldición – dijo el azabache mientras golpeaba la masa con su puño.

- Tranquilízate, todavía hay tiempo – Le dijo el pelirrojo al azabache - La encontraremos y cuando eso suceda… seremos los gobernantes de este repugnante lugar… - dijo con una sonrisa sádica – y luego buscaremos nuestra venganza hacia Edoras, por lo que nos hicieron - dijo esto último con un aura oscura llena de maldad y muerte, sofocante para una persona normal. El azabache también sonrió del mismo modo que el pelirrojo, mientras que la rubia los miro y luego bajo la mirada al suelo… "¿En qué momento dejaron de ser ese niños que conocí?" pensó con melancolía la mujer "Nunca me quisieron decir que les hicieron ese día… solo que ellos…" pensó con tristeza la chica, se levantó de su silla y sin dirigirles la mirada o alguna palabra a los dos salió de esa habitación para dirigirse a la suya…

Después de algunos minutos llego a una elegante puerta de madera, la abrió dejando ver un hermoso y elegante cuarto, camino hasta acercarse al balcón que tenía el cuarto, ya era de noche, ella mira las estrellas con nostalgia… mientras el aire fresco acariciaba su cuerpo y movía su largo cabello rubio, y un pequeño recupero de cuando era niña llego a su mente…

_"Layla-chan se libre y vive nuestros sueños – le dijo el peli-blanco con una sonrisa – se feliz."_

_"No llores estaremos bien – le dijo el oji-rojo"_

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla… - _no pensé… que serían las últimas palabras que escucharía de ellos _– dijo mientras se limpiaba la lagrima –_ cumpliremos sus sueños…_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**_¿Qué les parecio la intervención de Nagisa hacia Lisanna?_**

**_¿Y sobre los planes que tiene las contra partes de Igneel, Metalicana y Layla?_**

**_Y el entrenamiento de Lucy ¿Qué creen que noto la anciana Liam en Lucy cuando entrenaba?_**

**_¿Y que es lo impotante que el Maestro quiere platicar con Nagisa?_**

**_._**

**Namine drawing**_ Como ves ya puse un poco del entrenamiento de Lucy, aunque de Natsu y Sting casi no puse nada pero mas adelante tendra su capitulo._

**Fran-neko-nee**_ Y muchas gracias por comentar... espero te guste este capitulo... !¡*_

**AnikaSukino 5d** _Claro... son unos baka!¡*... y si Lucy se volvera fuerte... aunque tal vez no al nivel de Gildarts, seria mucho, ¿creo? igual yo cuando escribi esa parte me imagine a Loke... y me dio risa... me alegra que te gustara..._

**cristy dragneel**_ Que bueno que te gusto... aveces me quemo la cabeza por hacer los capitulos... para que a ustedes les guste..._

**estefani75**_ Como ves ya empece a poner el entrenamiento de Lucy aunque no sera todo... y si me salteare algunos menes... pero mas adelante pondre leves recuerdos sobre su entrenamiento que seran los punto claves de la historia y lo dejare para casi el final para dejar intriga y emocion..._

**GlowMist12**_ Desde el segundo capitulo puse que algo anda tran Lucy pero no quise ser tan ovbia tenia qu emeter al principio drama y despues explicaria muchas cosas como ya lo estoy haciendo._

**y a los que leen, tienen mi FanFic en Favoritos y/o Follow... y no dejan reviews... gracias por leer... se los agradesco de corazon...**

**.**

Disculpen si casi no meti a Natsu y Sting... es que si los metia el capitulo se alargaria mas y ademas eso lo dejare para los siguientes capitulos, tambien ellos tomaran ciertas decisiones... al igual que el resto del gremio...

Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, comentario y/o aportaciones con gusto las recibire...

**Capítulo 19. Escape.**

**Y en el siguente capitulo revelare un poco el pasado de los de Edoras, que es lo que la anciana Liam noto en Lucy, y que es lo que el maestro quiere hablar con Nagisa y mas entrenamiento de la rubia, sera mas duro y complicada...**

**.**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rbDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)**


	20. Capítulo 19: Escape

**Kon´nichiwa...!¡* fanaticos de Fairy Tail... Disculpen la demora, espero poder recompensarlo con este capitulo. **

**Y... ¿Hoy qué dia es?**

**Martes de actualización...**

**Ya que tambien actualizo mi FanFic: La desaparición de Lucy...**

**En fin... aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi FanFic:**

**ES UN ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.**

Narración

- _Dialogo_

* * *

_"No abandonemos nuestro camino, sin importar lo separados que estemos..."_

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Escape**

**.**

_Año X761_

_El Proyecto Anima, se mantuvo en secreto por más de 24 años, oculto de todos los habitantes de Edoras, solo el Rey y sus oficiales más allegados a él sabían de su existencia y la elaboración de esta horrible edificación, llamada la Cámara de Anima. Comenzaron a trabajar bajo las sombras con este proyecto con el fin de obtener el poder mágico ilimitado que existe en Earth Land, por medio de puertas interdimensionales a través del cielo._

_Lograron terminar esta laboriosa y complicada edificación mediante el trabajo de muchos esclavos; niños, jóvenes, adultos o viejos, no había diferencia para ellos, ya que solo eran herramientas que usaban para lograr sus horribles objetivos. También se requería de sacrificios humanos para así poder amplificar el poco poder mágico limitado que existía en Edoras, y juntar el poder mágico necesario para poder abrir los portales que atravesarían los cielos y llegarían hasta Earth Land._

_Yo… fui uno de esos sacrificios humanos cuando era pequeña, me secuestraron de mi pueblo natal, donde vivíamos tranquilamente sobreviviendo día a día. Pero ese día llego… la guardia imperial de Edoras invadió mi pueblo tomando a los habitantes de ahí, como si fueran objetos, para lograr sus sucios objetivos. Mis padres intentaron protegerme para evitar que me llevaran, pero fue inútil, al final a ellos los mataron sin compasión y a mí me llevaron como a muchos niños más de mi pueblo para servir como esclavos y construir esa edificación…_

_No hay palabras que describan ese lugar. La tristeza, soledad y miedo ser podía respirar en el aire… en ese lugar los sueños, la libertad y el futuro no existían… nos controlaban por medio del miedo y el dolor. Muchos querían escapar de ese lugar, huir de la tristeza y el miedo que nos rodeaba, pero… para aquellos que intentaba escapar o se rebelaban contra el Rey de Edoras… uno por uno iban desaparecían convirtiéndose en sacrificios._

_La paz, las sonrisas, la tranquilidad no existían ahí, vivíamos con constante miedo…no había algún momento del día o de la noche que no se escuchara gritos de dolor, por los golpes que estaban recibiendo por intentar revelarse contra el Rey… los llantos llenos de triste y sufrimiento eran como melodías que se escuchaban antes de dormir… También se podían ver pasar por los pasillos, donde nos encerraban cuando terminábamos nuestra labor del día, pasar guardias con cuerpos inmóviles… eran los cuerpos de personas que no soportaban más ese sufrimiento y se quitaban la vida… _

_Pero a pesar de esos momentos dolorosos, aun a pesar del sufrimiento, a pesar de la tristeza, de las lágrimas que se derramaba cada día, del dolor… aun así logre conocer a varias personas que se volvieron parte indispensable de mi vida… varios amigos con los que pude compartir sonrisas y alegrías, aunque fuera por un breve momento… Igneel y Metalicana… fueron dos de ellos…_

_Después de varios años estando en ese lugar, Igneel, Metalicana y otros dos amigos más, me ayudaron a escapar y dándome una oportunidad de alejarme del sufrimiento que se vivía ahí… después de varios años de haber escapado de ese lugar me re-encontré con Igneel y Metalicana… y me contaron que durante el escape a nuestros otros dos amigos se les fue arrebatada la vida…_

_Por mi libertad, por nuestra libertad, por su libertad que les fue arrebatada… y ahora sus sueños son nuestros sueños… y los niños que éramos en ese entonces ya no existen... Y este es el comienzo de nuestra historia…_

Se escuchaba el sonido de pasos provenir de un largo pasillo de piedra, con la poca iluminación que daba las antorchas de fuego se veían algunas cajas de madera selladas, con un logotipo raro con forma de ancla de un color azul oscuro, además de algunas herramientas de trabajo, como pico y palas, rotas al igual que algunas botellas de vidrios y pedazos de madera que se encontraban en el suelo.

-_ ¡Rápido, por aquí!_ – se escuchó una voz hacer eco a lo largo del pasillo de rocas. Se veían cinco niños correr con desesperación por todo el pasillo, llevaban varios minutos corriendo como si quisieran escapara de algo o alguien. Se detuvieron en un cuarto de rocas muy oscuro y pequeño, la poca iluminación que había era por la antorcha de fuego que traían, se escuchaba el goteo de agua caer al salir de unos tubos rotos que se encontraban colgando del techo y que seguían a lo largo de las paredes, provocando que el cuarto se sintiera húmedo y frio – _Es aquí_ - hablo nuevamente esa voz, se oía agitado por tanto correr, su corazón latía aceleradamente al igual que su respiración, era un pequeño niño de cabello y ojos de color plateado de piel clara, vestía solo una playera sin mangas color blanca la cual estaba sucia y en alguna partes rotas junto con un short de color rojo igual roto y sucio el cual estaba amarrado en su cadera por un cordón de color blanco, en cada una de sus manos se vea un objeto metálicos con unos cuatro pequeños focos de color rojo ajustado en sus muñecas, sus pies estaban descalzos provocando varias heridas y ampollas en ellos, se notaba cansado, deshidratado y en su piel se veían algunos moretones provocadas tal vez por caídas o por el mal trato que recibía estando en ese lugar, en su rostro se podían ver ojeras, en su mirada se notaba tristeza, desesperación, resentimiento, pero aun así también denotaban esperanza – _Ayúdame a mover esto, Skia-san _– le dijo a otro niño de cabello negro y de ojos color rojo que se veía y vestía igual a él. Entre los dos estaban moviendo una enorme caja, dejando al descubierto un hueco un tanto pequeño pero de tamaño justo para que ellos pudieran pasar.

- _¿Este hueco nos llevara afuera, Weisslogia?_ – le pregunto el niño de ojos rojos mientras miraba adentro del hueco, pero no podía ver nada porque estaba muy oscuro.

- _Eh… am-mm s-si_ – le contesto no muy seguro de que así fuera con una sonrisa nerviosa, el niño de ojos rojos lo miro incrédulo con un leve tic en su ojos izquierdo.

- _Al menos sabes si nos llevara algún lugar, ¿cierto? _– le pregunto con un poco de molestia en su voz, el niño de cabello plateado lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa inocente se le formo en sus labios.

- _Vámonos, Layla-chan_– le dijo a una niña que se encontraba con ellos ignorando por completo al otro niño.

- _¡EY! ¡NO ME IGNORES!_ – le grito.

- _Skia-san no grites tanto, nos van a descubrir_ – lo regaño el pequeño Weisslogia.

- _Si… seras_ – le dijo el de ojos rojos mientras cerraba muy fuerte sus ojos y empuñaba sus manos. El pequeño albino ignoro nuevamente al niño para mirar nuevamente a la niña que estaba con ellos.

– _Layla-chan… hay que irnos_ – le dijo mientras la mirar con tristeza.

- _Layla, si no nos apresuramos nos encontraran_ – hablo otro niño que estaba a un lado de niña, él tenía el cabello un poco largo y puntiagudo de color azabache y ojos de color negro, él se veía y vestía igual que los otros dos.

- _S-Si_ – contesto con miedo la niña mientras miraba el suelo y empuñaba ambas mano en su pecho como modo de protección. Ella tiene el cabello rubio y sus ojos cafés, vestía un pequeño vestido blanco el cual estaba sucio y desgastada en algunas partes, al igual que los otros niños estaba descalza provocando unas cuantas heridas en sus pies, su piel blanca estaba sucia y con algunos raspones y moretones en brazos y piernas y en su rostro. Sus ojos demostraban miedo, temor y tristeza, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba tanto por el miedo como por el frio que hacía en ese lugar – _p-pero si ellos nos encuentran…_ - dijo con temor en su voz, mientras seguía mirando el suelo, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara – _h-he visto lo que le h-hacen a q-quienes tratan de esca-par _– dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos al recordar los grito de dolor y agonía de las personas que intentaban escapar y los atrapaban –_ s-si… solo por r-romper algunas c-cosas te hacen sufrir… n-no quiero… s-si se e-enteran que int-tenta-mos… _– dijo con miedo al haber sido torturada tiempo atrás.

- _No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer_ – hablo con determinación otra voz detrás de ella, la pequeña rubia giro para ver quien hablo y fue que lo reconoció, era otro niño de cabello rojo y ojos dorados, se veía y vestía igual que los otros niños pero a pesar de su mal aspecto su mirada demostraba determinación, valor y esperanza.

- _¡I-Igneel!_ – dijo la pequeña rubia con sorpresa pero felicidad al verlo, junto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- _Tks_ – dijo con algo de molestia el azabache que se encontraba a un lado de la niña, al ver la reacción que tuvo cuando escucho al pelirrojo.

- _¡Saldremos de aquí, y obtendremos nuestra libertad!_ – dijo el pequeño pelirrojo con determinación en su voz mientras empuñaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho – _¡obtendremos un futuro! ¡Y VIVIREMOS NUESTROS SUEÑOS!_ – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, compartiéndolo con los otros tres niños y la niña, todos los cambiaron su rostro de miedo y tristeza a uno lleno de alegría y esperanza – _Además… te prometimos que nunca más dejaríamos que te volvieran a lastimar – _dijo mientras miraba a los tres niños que estaban ahí, el peli-blanco, el azabache y el oji-rojo asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían, Layla los voltio a ver y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cafés_ - Entonces vamos, Layla_ – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras estiraba su mano, ella se giró para mirar nuevamente los ojos dorados del pelirrojo, luego bajo su mirada a la mano, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- _Si_ – le dijo más confiada mientras estaba su mano y tomaba la mano del pelirrojo.

- _¡Es hora de irnos!_ – les grito el pelirrojo a los demás, mientras corría hacia ese hueco que estaba en la pared, aun tomando la mano de Layla – _ten cuidado_ – le dijo a la rubia mientras soltaba su mano y se agachaba para poder gatear y atravesar el hueco. Comenzó a entrar al hueco, seguido de la rubia, el azabache, el albino y por último el niño de ojos rojos. Llevaban varios minutos gateando por ese túnel de rocas y no lograban ver una salida. Parecía ser una salida de emergencia abandonada creada por los guardias, pero estaba en muy mal estado y muy estrecho, lo cual dificultaba el paso.

- _E-Esta muy pe-queño_ – dijo con dificultad el azabache mientras continuaba gateando.

- _Deja de quejarte, Metal-san y continua, que no tardan y se enteran que escapamos_ – le contesto el pequeño albino que iba detrás de él.

- _¡Kya!_ – se quejó la niña.

- _¡¿Layla te lastimaste?! _– le pregunto preocupado el azabache que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- _N-No estoy b-bien_ – le dijo con una voz temblorosa y en apenas audible.

- _Estas sangrando_ – hablo esta vez el pelirrojo. La rubia tenía un gesto de dolor en su rostro con algunas gotas de sudor rebelaban por su piel, tenía un ojo cerrado mientras el otro apenas lo abría, el pelirrojo bajo su mirada y vio como ella tomaba su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda y entre sus dedos salían un poco de sangre. El pelirrojo tomo su playera y rasgo un pedazo de tela, se dio la vuela y se acercó a ella con dificulta por el poco espacio que había y le amarro ese pedazo de tela en la herida para evitar que sangrar más, provocando que la pequeña rubia se ruborizada – _Listo con esto ya no sangraras_ _más_ – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- _Ah… s-si… gracias_ – le dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- _Continuemos, ya falta poco_ – interrumpió el pequeño albino - _¿creo?_ – dijo esto en voz baja para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por el niño que estaba detrás de él.

- _¿Cómo que "crees"?_ – le reprocho Skia – _tiene salida este lugar, ¿verdad?_

- _Soy yo o se siente cada vez más pequeño este luga_r – dijo ignorando la pregunta, mientras continuaba gateando.

- _¡O-OYE NO ME IGNORES!_ – le grito muy enojado con la venita en su frente a punto de explotar.

- _Skia-san eres muy escandaloso… y nos van a descubrir si sigues gritando así_ – le dijo mientras se giraba a ver lo movía su dedo índice de arriba abajo.

- _Un día de estos me las pagaras_ – dijo Skia mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y empuñaba su mano derecha.

- _Dejen sus dramas para otro día, continuemos_ – les dijo el azabache que iba delante de ellos.

Llevaban varios minutos gateando desde que se metieron a ese hueco para buscar su libertad de ese lugar, pero aun no encontraba alguna salida o algún detallo de luz que indicara que estaba cerca del exterior, se sentían cada vez más agotados y respirara era cada vez más difícil… hasta que…

- _¿Q-Qué… qué es eso?_ – dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba como del techo salía un haz de luz muy tenue… los otros cuatro niños a cómo podían se asomaron para ver qué era lo que él veía…

- _¡UNA LUZ!_ – dijo emocionado el azabache, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro - _¡VEZ LAYLA, SALDREMOS DE A…!_ – no termino de decirlo por que vio como la rubia y el pelirrojo se miraban, agacho su cabeza y miro hacia otro lado…

- _¡I-Igneel… saldremos de aquí!_ – dijo la rubia con una gran alegría mientras miraba al pelirrojo, interrumpiendo e ignorando sin querer al azabache.

- _¡Si… saldremos todos juntos de este horrible lugar!_ – dijo con determinación el pelirrojo.

- _¡Ufff~! Si había salida_ – dijo con alivio el peli-blanco, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por quien se encontraba detrás de él, el oji-rojo… provocando que la vena de su frente comenzara a latir con fuerza…

- _¡C-Como que "Ufff~"! _– le dijo con furia - _¡Si será desvergonzado Weisslogia! ¡NOS METISTE POR AQUÍ Y NI SABIAS SI HABÍA SALIDA!_

- _Hehehe…_ - rio con nerviosismo – _pero si la hay_ – dijo con inocencia…

-_ ¡Una vez que salgamos… me las pagaras!_ – dijo con furia mientras empuñaba su mano derecha y lo miraba con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

- _Oh, vamos no es para tanto, Skia-san… tranquilízate…_ - le dijo el peli-blanco, pero solo provoco que lo mirara aún más mal…

- _Dejen de pelear y ¡Vamos_! – dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz el azabache…

Comenzaron a gatear nuevamente para llegar a ese haz de luz que se podía ver… los cinco niños sentían algo en su interior, nerviosismo e impaciencia por llegar ya a esa luz, felicidad por salir de una vez por todas de ese horrible lugar, y aunque no lo admitieran miedo… sentían también miedo de ser atrapados… porque si los atrapaban era mejor morir que sufrir todos los golpes y maltratos que recibirían… Después de unos minutos de gatear por ese lugar tan pequeño, lograron alcanzar la luz…

- _¿Qué es lo que vez, Igneel? _– le pregunto el azabache.

- _E-Es como un túnel…_ - dijo el pelirrojo que era el que estaba hasta adelante y miraba con detenimiento – _hay que abrir como una tipo puerta_ – dijo sin saber exacto lo que era… miro hacia atrás… - _no sabemos que hay detrás de esa puerta…_ - miro primero a la rubia, quien tenía una mirada de miedo, él le dio un sonrisa logrando tranquilizarla aunque sea un poco. Luego miro al azabache quien solo le asintió con la cabeza… luego a como pudo también miro al peliblanco y al oji-rojo que de igual manera asintieron con la cabeza… el pelirrojo también asintió con la cabeza… miro nuevamente la puerta de metal que estaba arriba de él, respiro hondo, y con sus manos tomo una manija redonda… comenzó a darle vuelta con dificultad ya que estaba un poco atascada… pero después de algunos segundo y con un poco más de esfuerzo logro desatascarla… y abrirla con lentitud.

Logro abrir por completo la compuerta, se asomó con sumo cuidado hacia el exterior, era de noche solo se veía oscuridad, y algunas cuantas lámparas que iluminaban un camino, noto un montón de cajas apiladas a un costado del camino… giro su cabeza a ambos lado y no vio a ningún guardia, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- _¿Igneel… que es lo que ves?_ – le pregunto el azabache.

- _Nuestra libertad_ – dijo mientras se asomaba nuevamente dentro del túnel donde estaban. A los otros cuatro niños sonrieron y festejaron por la libertad que ya tendrían – _hay que irnos mientras es de noche _– sugirió el pelirrojo.

- _Si _– dijeron muy decididos los cuatro niños, en ese momento el pelirrojo salió primero revisando que no hubiera guardias, le estiro la mano a la niña para ayudarla a salir – _escóndete haya_ – le dijo el pelirrojo a la rubia, mientras señalaba un montón de cajas de madera que había cerca del camino, la pequeña rubia corrió en esa dirección y se escondió detrás de las cajas, mientras tanto el pelirrojo ayudaba a sus tres amigos a salir del túnel – _listo_ – dijo mientras veía a sus tres amigos afuera del túnel – _vamos de aquí_ – les dijo y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la niña escondida, cruzaron por el camino…

- _¡ALTO AHÍ!_ – se escuchó un grito, alertando a los cuatro niños y la rubia.

- _¡MALDICION, SON LOS GUARDIAS!_ – dijo el azabache cuando vio a tres guardias correr hacia ellos, aunque aún estaban a muchos metros lejos de ellos.

- _¡Son solo cuatro niños!_ – dijo uno de los guardias, los cuatro mencionados se voltearon a ver, dando se cuenta de algo importante.

- _No se han dado cuenta sobre Layla_ – dijo el pelirrojo, dicho esto se acercó rápidamente donde estaba la rubia y noto un camino que los llevaría a su libertad, pero corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados – _Layla_ – le dijo mientras se agachaba para ver a la niña que tenía las orejas tapadas con sus dos manos, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba agachada en el suelo, cuando escucho la voz del pelirrojo alzo su cabeza, los otros tres niños llegaron a lado del pelirrojo – _quédate aquí y no salgas, ellos aún no saben que estas aquí… tu puedes salir de este lugar_ – le dijo mientras la tapaba con una lona de plástico color azul oscuro, dejando solo al descubierto su cara. La rubia abrió muy grande sus ojos y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sintió su corazón acelerarse y su reparación se cortó…

- _P-Pero y ustedes_ – dijo mientras miraba a los cuatro niños que estaban enfrente de ella – _n-no me i-iré sin u-ustedes _– dijo entre cortado por sentir como su garganta se cerraba.

- _Layla-chan se libre y vive nuestros sueños_ – le dijo el peli-blanco con una sonrisa – _se feliz._

- _No llores estaremos bien_ – le dijo el oji-rojo.

- _P-Pero y-yo… yo… no quiero…_

- _Acuérdate de la promesa que te hicimos_ – le dijo el azabache agachándose a la altura de su cara – _no dejaríamos que te volvieran a lastimar –_ le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba y una sonrisa en forma de despedida se formó en sus labios.

- _¡NO! ¡Me p-prometieron que estaríamos juntos!_ – le dijo la niña con furia y miedo de separarse de sus amigos -_ y-yo no me iré sin ust…._ – de repente saco aire de golpe de su boca la recibir un golpe en su estómago por parte del pelirrojo.

- _Busca tu felicidad, Layla_ – fue lo último que escucho la rubia del pelirrojo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. El pelirrojo la acomodo en el suelo con ayuda del azabache, quien se acercó al oído de la rubia y le murmuro algo que no alcanzaron a oír los otros niños, luego la taparon por completo con la loma azul, para evitar que los guardias la encontraran – _hay que alejarnos de aquí _– les dijo el pelirrojo a los otros tres niños, quienes asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr lejos de la pequeña rubia inconsciente mirando por última vez hacia donde estaba la rubia…

_Año X791 – Presente_

- _Han cambiado mucho_ – dijo con nostalgia una mujer de unos 29 años de cabello rubio, con un hermosa blusa color lila con un listón de color morado amarrado en las cintura, debajo un short corto de color negro, una especie de gabardina larga sin mangas de color lila con un diseño de flores en las parte de abajo, unos guantes largos de color morado que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, una listón negro en su cabello, con unas zapatos tipo botines negros con detalles en morado y en su mano derecha tenía una espada plateado con un mango de color negro y algunos listones de color azul, morado y blanco como adorno en él.

Ella se encontraba mirando a sus dos amigos que entrenaban en una habitación muy amplia de paredes y piso de madera, con varias ventanas a los lados para que entrara la luz de día, parecía un Dojo para entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El pelirrojo vestía un conjunto completamente negro con algunas líneas blancas, un chaleco negro, debajo una playera sencilla negra, un pantalón negro y un faldón negro sobre esta, unas botas estilo militar y unos guantes negros y una espada de color negro con un mango de color rojo. Mientras que el azabache vestía una túnica roja y un pantalón blanco sobre este una armadura parecida a la de un samurái, un pañuelo rojo en su cabello para sujetar su fleco y una espada plateada, con un mango de color plateado. Ambos se encontraban entrenando con sus espadas, la rubia solo escuchaba el sonido de las espadas chocando, ella solo miraba aburrida el duro entrenamiento de sus dos amigos de la infancia, llevaban entrenando toda la mañana, era su modo de sacar esa frustración que sentían. El pelirrojo y el azabache están dando ya sus golpes finales, ambos retrocedieron y se miraban con frialdad, de un impulso corrieron los dos para encontrase en medio del dojo y chocar sus espadas provocando un impulso mágico que se manifestó en forma de una gran ventisca, Layla tuvo que cubrirse la cara con su mano. Tanto Igneel como Metalgrand sonrieron, envainaron sus espadas y se acercaron dónde estaba la rubia observándolos.

- _Nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento_ – dijo el azabache mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

- _Ya sacaste toda tu frustración_ – le dijo la rubia con burla mientras observaba al azabache, quien solo arrugo un poco su cara, pero luego sonrió.

- _Eso deberías hacer tu, para quitarte lo amargada_ – le contesto el azabache con burla a la rubia, provocando que lo mirara mal.

- _M-Maldito_ – dijo entre dientes la rubia, molesta con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

- _Ya basta ustedes dos_ – los interrumpió el pelirrojo – _Metalgrand, entrena con Layla sus movimientos con la espada_ - le ordeno al azabache, quien lo miro mal, pero luego suspiro agotado.

- _Te acabare_ – dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación. El azabache sonrió confiado.

- _Eso veremos, ru-bia_ – le dijo el azabache poniendo en posición, ambos se miraron fijamente, colocaron su mano en el mango de cada una de sus espadas y a los pocos segundos el sonido de las espadas chocando comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación – _estas mejorando, Layla_ – le dijo el azabache, la rubia sonrió – _pero no lo suficiente para vencerme._

El peli-rojo solo veía con seriedad el enfrentamiento de ambos siguiendo sus movimientos con los ojos, ya que ambos se movían con rapidez. Su contienda continúo por varios minutos, sus espadas continuaron chocando, luego de un impulso se separaron por varios metros, ambos se miraban retadoramente, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la piel de sus rostros, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Se miraron por una última vez y de un impulso corrieron para enfrentarse cara a cara, una ráfaga de viento se formó cuando sus espadas colisionaron fue por el impulso mágico que ambos liberaron de sus cuerpos, y una nube de polvo se formó alrededor de ellos evitando ver el resultado final. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, el pelirrojo sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban el azabache y la rubia.

- _T-Te dije… que te… fal-ta mucho para vencerme_ – le dijo el azabache entre cortado a la rubia por el cansancio de la batalla, mientras sonreía. Lo que sucedió momentos antes… fue que en el momento que ambas espadas colisionaron, la fuerza del azabache era mayor a la de la rubia, provocando que la espada de ella cayera a unos metros de donde estaban por el impulso y que la rubia cayera de espaldas al suelo… el azabache se colocó sobre de ella colocando su espada cerca de la yugular de la rubia, ambos se miraban con intensidad.

Él se sentía triunfal por haber ganado pero no dudaba que Layla se la puso difícil se sentía cansado y en le dolía un poco su mano por la fuerza en que colisionaban sus espada, aunque claro momento antes el tubo un enfrentamiento con Igneel, y eso le resto fuerza, dándole una desventaja ante la rubia. Y ella se sentía frustrada al no haber podido ganarle aun teniendo ventaja sobre el azabache, se sentía enojada pero no con él, sino con ella por no poder ser tan fuerte como sus dos amigos, y triste al darse cuenta que no importaba cuando entrenara jamás podría llegar a la altura de ellos dos.

La rubia solo lo miraba entre enojada y frustrada sin decir nada, el azabache quito la espada que estaba cerca del cuello de la rubia y se levantó, el pelirrojo se acercó a ambos – _Layla, estas mejorando_ – le dijo mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acepto con gusto y se levantó de suelo sacudiendo sus ropas el poco polvo que tenía, se giró y se acercó a su espada que está en el suelo a unos dos metros de ella, se agacho a recoger y la guardo, está en silencio miraba algún punto del suelo. El pelirrojo y el azabache se miraron sin entender la actitud de la rubia, normalmente le diría a Metalgrand que se vengaría y lo superaría algún día, pero esta vez nada, solo estaba en silencio.

- _Layla… ¿estas bi…_

- _Siempre los he seguido…_ – dijo Layla interrumpiendo al azabache – _siempre he querido alcanzarlos_ – tanto el pelirrojo como el azabache se miraban sin comprender, la rubia se volteo y con una sonrisa les dijo – _y algún los superar_ – ambos hombre sonrieron, esa era la Layla que conocían, la cual nunca se rendía.

- _Esperare con ansias ese día_ – les dijo el azabache mientras apoyaba su espada en su hombro derecho, pelirrojo sonrió y los tres salieron de esa habitación sin decir nada, y cada uno se dirigía a un destino diferente.

**En Magnolia, dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail…**

Dentro de una habitación que claramente parecía una oficina, se encontraban una muchacha de cabello castaño y corto y un hombre de edad avanzada con cabello blanco y ropa muy colorida. Ambos se miraban sin decir nada habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Makarov le pidió a la chica misteriosa de nombre Nagisa, que lo acompañara a su oficina y desde ese momento ninguno de los dos decía nada, cada uno con sus propios pensamiento, hasta que cansada de esperar la chica hablo.

- _Makarov-sama, ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo? _– le pregunto amablemente. El viejo mago suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y sin abrirlos le hablo.

- _¿Quién eres realmente?_ – se notaba seriedad en su voz.

- _¿Eh? ¿A-A qué se refiere?_ – le pregunto intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, el mago abrió sus ojos y la miro con seriedad, ella suspiro rendida y luego sonrió –_ ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?_

-_ Cuando despertaste, note que tu energía mágica era diferente a la de una persona humana – _lo dicho se ve que no sorprendio a la chica, ya que suspiro resignada.

_- Ya veo porque le dieron el título de "Mago Santo"_ – la chica respiro profundo y luego exhalo con lentitud – _soy el espíritu guardián de las "Llanuras Doradas del Zoon-diakos" y también soy la protectora y guardiana de un hechizo muy poderoso que creo Liam-sama, que se mantienen encerrado dentro de mí._

- _Entonces ese es el poder mágico que sentí, cuando despertaste. Y ¿Qué tipo de hechizo es?_

- _Uno que solo un mago celestial puedo conjurar, y discúlpeme pero no puedo darle más detalles_ – dijo un poco apenada.

_- Ya veo. Por lo que dices es un hechizo muy poderoso. ¿Lucy sabe al respecto de eso?_

_- No. Pero si veo que es necesario, lo hare. De todos modos mi tiempo aquí se está terminando, solo soy un espíritu que se mantiene con vida gracias a la magia de Liam-sama._

- _Así que es por ella… que sigues aquí_ – dijo el viejo mago mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba sus manos en pecho y asentia con la cabeza.

- _Si, pero en estos momentos está entrenando a Lucy, y aún no sabe de lo sucede en Earth Land, ya que el portal de Eliptia, no deja pasar energía oscura._

- _Energia… oscura – dijo esto último muy pensativo mientras abría los ojos y miraba a la chica - Es por eso que la naturaleza se mueve de un modo raro y se siente una leve energía oscura en el ambiente._

- _Alguien intenta despertar al demonio y está absorbiendo toda la energía estelar del universo. No sé cuánto tiempo más poder soportar la presión de no ser absorbida. Pero hasta entonces no le diga a nadie, quien soy ni que soy un espíritu. No quiero que sospechen nada, ya que estaré viniendo al gremio muy seguido._

- _No lo hare. Pero… ¿A cuál demonio te refieres?_

_- El Rey del inframundo… el demonio de las estrellas… el Rey Hidra de Lerna – _al parecer esa noticia no afecto al viejo mago que parecía no estar sorprendido.

- _Pero… se supone que se necesitan las catorce llaves del Zodiaco._

- _Al parecer, Libra, Piscis y Ophiuchus, ya están siendo consumidos, las otras diez llaves las tiene Lucy, y ella corre riesgo…_

_- y la ¿Catorceava? – _la chica sonrió ante la pregunta_._

_- Esa está segura – _el viejo mago entrecerró su mirada, pero no intento indagar más en el asunto.

_- Veo que no me dirás aunque te pregunte – _la chica asintió con la cabeza, el anciano de vestimenta colorida suspiro con cansancio _– por favor entrena bien a Lucy, para cuando llegue el momento._

_- Lo hare, y Makarov-sama si usted me lo permite, me gustaría entrenar tambien a Lisanna-san cuando despierte._

_- Eso dependerá si ella acepta._

_- Por supuesto. Y si eso es todo Makarov-sama, me retiro_ – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

- _Cuida bien de Lucy_ – le dijo el anciano, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y de un brillo dorado desapareció. El viejo mago solo miraba el espacio vacío que antes ocupaba la muchacha y suspiro con cansancio – _Así que… sigues en este mundo…_ - tomo el sobre que Lucy le mando con Nagisa y se dispuso a leerlo.

**En las llanuras doradas.**

El cielo se veía entre rojizo y anaranjado, Lucy se sentía realmente cansada después de un día de entrenamiento duro con Liam, ella se encontraba acostada en el campo verde mientras miraba el cielo, respiraba con lentitud y su corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Su sección de entrenamiento desde que llego ahí, era correr por más de dos horas para aumentar su resistencia, entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con Loke o Capricornio, concentración para aumentar su contenedor de magia y también fortalecer su resistencia magia para abrir varias puertas al mismo tiempo. Cansancio, realmente estaba sintiendo el cansancio de su entrenamiento y su cuerpo lo estaba pagando en ese momento, quería levantarse para poder irse a su habitación y tomar un relajante baño y luego cenar ya que su estómago se lo exigía, pero por más que quería parce no podía.

Su mente divagaba en muchas cosas, en día que conoció a Natsu y Happy, la felicidad que sintió cuando se unió al gremio, la alegría que sintió cuando Natsu le pidió que fueran equipo, aunque al inicio solo era por ser rubia, pero al final siempre quedaron como equipo, cuando Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy y ella formaron el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, los problemas en que se metió con su equipo, las ciudades y bosques destruidos por intentar completar las misiones, los problemas que tuvo con oraciones seis, cuando fueron a Edoras y regresaron con la verdadera Lisanna, los siete años que estuvieron en la Isla Tenrou. Su regreso después de siete años y los Grandes Juegos Magicos, los problemas que les trajo el proyecto Eclipse con su "yo futura" y Rogue del Futuro, el día que se declaró a Natsu y el la rechazo, la tristeza que sintió los días siguientes, el día que se re-encontró con Sting y los exintegrantes de Sabertooth, la mistad que logro hacer con ellos en tan poco tiempo, las misión que hizo con ellos, aunque Sting siempre perdiera la orientación y tardaban más en hacerlas… Las alegrías, las risas, y también las lágrimas que derramo, los enojos que vivió en tan poco tiempo que ha estado en Fairy Tail, definitivamente la ha pasado bien… con su nueva familia.

- _Bien, ya basta de divagaciones. Mejor me voy a bañar y luego a cenar, que mañana tendré un entrenamiento duro_ – dijo esto último con un escalofrió que paso por toda su espalda, y es por que recordó las palabras que la anciana Liam le dijo hace apenas una hora…

_"- Prepárate, que mañana empieza el verdadero entrenamiento – dijo esto la anciana mientras miraba a Lucy con un aura negra a su alrededor y un brillo maligno en sus ojos, Lucy solo sentía su cuerpo temblar… miedo, realmente siento un miedo horrible de lo que le fuera a pasar mañana"_

Se levantó del pasto y se dirigió la a gran cabaña, se dio un merecido baño y se dirigió al comedor, noto su cena en la mesa, pero sin la anciana Liam y Nagisa ahí, y hablando de Nagisa, noto que tenía más de dos semanas que se había ido a Magnolia a dejar su carta y no había regresado, se comenzó a preocuparse pensado que tal vez se perdió. Dejo de un lado eso pensamiento y termino su cena, para luego dirigirse a su habitación para descansar.

**Dos horas después**

La oscuridad cubrió el cielo de las Llanuras Doradas, y entre la oscuridad de la noche se notó un figura acercarse a la cabaña de madera que se encontraba en el lugar, con pasos flojos y un andar lento, abrió la puerta y siguió su camino, se acercó hasta una puerta de madera, la abrió y suspiro con cansancio, se sintió feliz al ver su enorme cama esperando por él, se acercó con pasos lentos y pesados y se sentó en la orilla de su cama para quitarse los zapatos y su ropa quedando solo con un pantalón, se acomodó en una blanda y cómoda cama, se acobijo con las sábanas blancas dispuesto a dormir… por el cansancio de su cuerpo se durmió en unos cuantos minutos…

**Al día siguiente**

Sintió los leves rayos de sol en su cara, tenía un sentimiento raro… respiro profundo y abrió lentamente sus ojos, tenía la visión un poco nublada, quiso alzar su mano para tallarse el ojo y poder ver mejor, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no poder moverse, sintió como algo la aprisionaba su cuerpo, abrió bruscamente sus ojos y pestaño varias veces, noto algo enfrente de ella, algo un poco duro y de color piel, alzo temerosa su vista y un rojo furioso se apodero de su blanca piel de su cara - _¡KYA~!_ – grito mientras empujaba el cuerpo que dormía a su lado, provocando que cayera al suelo de golpe.

- _¡Ay, ya, ya…ya!_ – se quejaba una voz masculina, Lucy se incorporó en su cama mientras se tapaba con la sabana temerosa, del suelo se levantó un poco adolorido un joven muchacho, giro su cabeza y miro mal a Lucy - _¡Pero… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Porque me empujas?!_ – le dijo un joven molesto que tal vez no pasaba de los 22 años, su cabello era azul claro y tenía ojos de color dorado, su piel era pálida. Pero luego de unos segundos reacciono y ambos se miraban confundidos - _¿Qué haces en mi cama? _– le pregunto mientras se paraba y miraba con recelo a la rubia.

- _¡¿QUÉ QUE HAGO EN TU CAMA?! ¡ESO DEBERIA PREGUNTAR YO! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y POR QUÉ DORMIAS EN MI CAMA?!_ – le grito Lucy, mientras estaba muy roja tanto de enojo como de vergüenza.

- _Deja de gritar, me aturdes_ – Lucy solo lo fulminaba con la mirada – _en primera TÚ eres la invasoras, esta es MI habitación y por lógica esta es MI cama…_ - le dijo mientras cruzaba su manos.

- _¡Yo he estado durmiendo aquí por dos semanas!_

- _¿Y?_ – le contesto – _Fue mi habitación primero._

- _¡Y no te fijaste que yo dormía aquí primero!_ – grito mientras se para en la cama y lo encaraba cara a cara. El joven suspiro con cansancio.

-_ Es muy temprano para pelear _– dijo más relajado – _por cierto sexi_ _atuendo_ – le dijo mientras la miraba y le guiñaba un ojo, Lucy miro hacia abajo y noto que todavía andaba con una blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short, se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza y se tapó nuevamente con la sabana.

- _¡PERVERTIDO! –_ le grito mientras le aventaba una almohada.

- _Hahaha… te han dicho que tienes gestos graciosas –_ le dijo mientras se reía – _por cierto soy Cetus, ¿Tú quién eres, pequeña invasora?_

- _Soy Lucy. Y no soy la invasora… ¡el pervertido invasor aquí eres TU!_

* * *

**¿L-L-Les gusto?**

**¿Quíen sera Cetus?**

**¿Cuál es la magia poderosa que encierra Nagisa?**

**Y si no se han dado cuenta... el tiempo entre Earth Land y la Llanura Doradas, transcurre diferente... digo para qu e luego no me vayan a decir que se confunden con eso... y cosas asi... mejor lo dejo claro...**

**Tal vez se dieron cuenta que tiene mucha similitud con el pasado de Erza... bueno dejo en claro que en ella me inspire...**

**Y ahora si... en el siguiente capitulo sale Natsu y Sting y el resto del gremio... **

**.**

**Muchas gracias a...**

**estefani75**_Como viste... si fueron Weisslogia y Skiadrum... y el entrenamiento de Lucy durara al menos dos o tres capitulos más... GRACIAS..¡!* me animaste con tu ccomentario...!¡*_

**Namine drawing**_El paso de los de Edoras... falta todavia... en el siguiente capitulo pondre otro pedazo... y la verdad queria meter a Lisanna me gusta mucho ese personaje... y sobre que tan fuerte sera... solo imaginate que podra usas a geminis para copiar a Natsu... entonces sera mas fuerte que él...!¡*_

**kellyMaldonado**_ Arigatou!¡* espero y sigas leyendo...!¡*_

**AnikaSukino 5d**_ Es pero y te guste este capitulo... y Lisanna no es mala... es buena persona y muy amable...!¡* y sobre las cartas de Lucy... vendran en un Flashback en el siguiente capitulo...!¡*_

**cristy dragneel**_ Claro!¡* los espiritus tambien entrenaran con ella... y tambien Nagisa, Liam, y todos los que se le pongan enfrente... tambien aprendera nueva magia... pero ya lo veran mas adelante...!¡*_

**Por sus linds comentarios...!¡***

**Y a los que leen mi FanFic, los que tengan en Favorito y/o Follow... muchas, pero muchas gracias por seguir mi loca pero dramtica idea...!¡***

**.**

**PD: Si quieren saber la vestimente de los de Edoras... aqui esta...!¡***

_Para la vestimenta de Edo-Layla me base en esta imagen:_

_img (punto) pp8 (punto) _

Para Edo-Igneel _me base en Kirito de Sword Art Online:_

_Images (punto) wikia (punto) com/sao/es/images/f/fa/Kirito_ACD_ _

_Para Metalgrand me base en Klein de Sword Art Online:_

_nimages (punto) wikia (punto) nocookie (punto) net/_cb20121209150029/sword-art-online/pl/images/t humb/4/49/Klein_ACD_ /640px-Klein_ACD_ _

**.**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido...**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rbDragneel (rebekah)**


	21. Capítulo 20: Mágica Uno

**¡LO SIENTO! **¡Disculpen la demora! ¡Falta de inspiración! ¡Falta de tiempo! ¡Me entretuve leyendo nuevos Fic! ¡Estaba viendo un Dorama Coreano! ¡También creando nuevos Fic y One-Shot que ya publique! (_**¡**_Si a alguien le **gusta el StiLi**, creé un Fic que se llama "**HcP: Amarillo y blanco**"_**!**_ Sera una serie de Fairy Tail de historia que se entrelazan entre ellas) –siguiendo con las disculpas- ¡Elimine un capítulo de mi Fic "**La desaparición de Lucy**" y lo cambie por otro! ¡Estuve enferma con gripa unos días! ¡Y me puse al corriente con el anime de _Naruto Shippuden_! ¡También me puse a ver SAO! ¡Y OTROS ANIMES!

_**¡**_**GOMENNASAI**_**!***_

_**¡PRETEXTOS! **__Me dirán… lo sé, lo sé… pero tengo que decir que aunque me tarde en actualizar, __**¡PROMETO! que no dejare abandonada esta historia**__ ni ninguna de las que tengo aunque me tarde… y claro si ustedes son tan amables de esperarme… ¡S-Si no… bue-no…! E-entende-re _T.T…**!¡***

**Si agregar más… les deje la continuación de mi FanFic:**

**Es un adiós.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.**

Narración

- _Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

* * *

_**Capítulo 20. Mágica Uno**_

- _…Porque amo Fairy Tail _– se escuchó salir de la boca de Mirajane, la chica suspiro mientras miraba una hoja con letras escritas en ella, la doblo y alzo su mirada para ver a los integrantes del gremio que escuchaban atentos la carta que mando Lucy, y una sonrisa maternal se formó en sus labios.

- _Lu-chan~ _- decía una joven peli-azul mientras sonreía con alegría y se limpiaba las algunas lágrimas con su mano que se formaron cuando escucho la carta de Lucy, la conmovió demasiado.

- _Rubia… tonta _– dijo Sting conmovido por las palabras de su rubia tonta, mientras miraba el piso y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- _Pero bien que la extrañas _– escucho una voz venir detrás del rubio, el giro su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro y con recelo a la persona que le pertenecía esa voz.

- _Cállate Rogue _– le dijo mientras volvía su mirada al frente, el azabache sonrió triunfal.

- _Sting-kun… e-extraño a Lucy _– dijo una gato rojo que se encontraba en el suelo mientras miraba con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos al rubio.

- _Regresara pronto Lector _– le dijo el DS rubio mientras lo alzaba y lo abrazaba - _si no la iremos a buscar y la traeremos a la fuerza _– dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como Lector sonreía igual.

- _¡SI!_ – dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con su patitas.

- "Lucy has logrado un cambio en todos con solo tus palabras, ya no se siente ese ambiente tenso y triste… ahora todos sonríen" pensó una chica pelirroja con orgullo al ver a todo los integrantes del gremio sonriendo y diciendo lo mucho que extrañan a Lucy, entonces noto que cierta persona no se movía de su lugar, comenzando a llamar la atención de todos los integrantes. Era un peli-rosa que miraba que tenía la mirada ensombrecida y sus manos empuñadas fuertemente.

- _Hey flamitas ¿qué te sucede?_ – le pregunto Gray acercándose al mago, todo miraban sin entender la actitud del peli-rosa, se supone que debería estar feliz por su amiga – _tanto te conmovió las palabras de Lucy_ – le dijo divertido Gray para provocarlo, pero nada no recibía respuesta, el peli-negro volteo a ver a Kana quien alzo los hombros en señal de no saber, luego a Erza que miraba seria al peli-rosa, luego a Mira quien lo miraba en su sonrisa divertida.

- _Natsu~_ - le hablo el gato azul - _¿Qué te sucede?_ – le pregunto mientras caminaba hasta él.

- _Ya lo decidí_ – dijo el peli-rosa sin alzar su mirada y empuñaba con más fuerza sus manos, llamando aún más la atención - _¡Si Lucy entrenara para volverse más fuerte yo también lo hare!_ – dijo esto último mientras sentía su cuerpo encenderse pero realmente su cuerpo comenzó a crear llamas a su alrededor - _¡ESTOY ENCENDIDOOO~!_ – grito mientras lanzaba fuego por su boca hacia el techo, y corría con dirección hacia la salida del gremio - _¡VAMOS HAPPY!_ – le grito al gato azul que se encontraba en la cabeza de Gray.

- _¡AYE SIR!_ – grito Happy muy feliz mientras alcanzaba volando a su amigo peli-rosa que salió corriendo del gremio dejando una línea de polvo a su paso… todo miraban son una gotita detrás de su cabeza la reacciones impredecibles del peli-rosa.

- _Tks_ – dijo un rubio de ojos azules, se giró y comenzó a caminar con un Lector confundido en sus brazos con dirección a la salida.

- _¿A dónde vas Sting?_ – le pregunto su amigo azabache, llamando la atención de todos.

_- No dejare que Natsu-san me gane…_ – dijo mientras continuaba su camino, Rogue miro serio – _ni en fuerza ni en…_ "ganarme en conquistar a la rubia…" – esto último lo dijo solo para sí mismo, mientras una sonría confiada se formó en su rostro.

- _Rogue~_ - le hablo la pequeña gatita verde vestida de rana rosa. El joven azabache la miro y luego suspiro con pesadez.

- _Vamos. No dejaremos que él entrene solo_ – le dijo mientras caminaba con rumbo hacia la salida. Todos tenían puestas sus miradas en la puerta del gremio donde los DS se fueron.

- _¡Geehee!_ – no tengo que decir de quien es esta risita tan particular _– no seré el único DS que no entrene. ¡Vamos Lily!_ – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. El gato negro asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto con su compañero peli-negro.

_- Tks, que fastidio_ – dijo un peli-negro mientras sin que él se diera cuenta se quitaba su gabardina blanca – _pero… no dejare que esos idiotas me rebasen_ – dijo mientras se quitaba su pantalón, si, sin que se diera cuenta – _yo también entrenare_ – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- _Gray tu ropa_ – le dijo Kana mientras tomaba un barril de cerveza.

- _¡P-PERO EN QUE MOMENTO!_ – grito alterado mientras se veía.

- _¡LOS HOMBRES DEBEN SER FUERTES! ¡LOS HOMBRES DE VERDAD ENTRENAAAAAAN~!_ – fue lo último que se escuchó salir de la boca de un grandulón albino mientras corría hacia la salida del gremio y dejaba un camino de polvo atrás de él.

- _Sharuru_ ("Charle"; siempre he querido escribirlo así) _¡Nosotras también entrenaremos!_ – dijo con una sonrisa un joven peli-azul mientras miraba a la gatita blanca, quien asintió con la cabeza, la chica salto de felicidad y se dirigieron hacia a fuera.

- _¡Wendy espera!_ – se escuchó un voz masculina hablarla detrás de ella _– y-yo puedo…_ - habla nervioso un joven peli-negro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. La peli-azul la miraba confundida ya que no hablaba y si decía lago no se le entendía.

- _¿Qué sucede Romeo?_ – le pregunto con una sonrisa, Charle lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

_- ¿Puedoentrenarcontigo?_ – le pregunto demasiado rápido que no se le entendió.

_- Lo siento Romeo, no te entendí_ – el chico respiro profundo y luego lo exhalo despacio.

- _¿Puedo entrenar c-contigo?_ – le pregunto un poco menos nervioso.

- _¡Claro, vamos!_ – le dijo la peli-azul mientras le tomaba la mano y salían corriendo del gremio con un leve sonrojo en ambas mejillas. Todos los integrantes del gremio presentes vieron ese momento con un brillo en los ojos mientras murmuraban _"¡kawaii!"._

- _Si Romeo-kun pudo, Juvia también le pedirá a Gray-sama que entrene con ella_ – murmuro la chica mientras empuñaba ambas manos con decisión, se giró y busco a su Gray-sama, lo vio poniendo se su gabardina blanca, dos corazoncitos aparecieron en sus ojos y se acercó corriendo hasta él _- ¡GRAY-SAMA!_ _¡Juvia quiere entrenar usted!_ – le dijo la chica con decisión en su voz, mientras lo miraba con un brillo alrededor de ella.

- _¿EH? C-claro_ – le dijo nervioso el chico y un escalofrió que le paso por su espalda al sentir la mirada intensa de la maga del agua.

- _¡JUVIA ES TAN FELIZ!_ – dijo la chica mientras colocaba sus manos en su mejillas en la cara y se meneaba - _¡VAMONOS GRAY-SAMA! ¡A NUESTRO LUGAR DE AMOR!_ – dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba.

- _¡AYUDAAA~!_ – dijo el joven peli-negro con miedo y terror al ser arrastrado fuera del gremio por la maga del agua. Los presentes no hicieron nada solo vieron como una estela de polvo que dejaban a su paso.

- _¡LEVY~!_ – dijeron Jet y Droy al mismo tiempo con su voz melosa - _¡ENTRENEMOS JUNTOS!_ – dijeron mientras miraban a la peli-azul con un fondo de corazones.

- _¡Claro! ¡El equipo Shadow Gear también entrenara!_ – dijo Levy mientras les guiñaba el ojo y alzaba su pulgar. Y al igual que los anteriores ellos salieron del gremio.

- _Ara, ara_ – dijo Mira al ver como poco a poco el gremio quedaba vacío – _todos van a entrenar_ – dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras la pelirroja de nombre Erza miraba a todos sus compañeros con orgullo.

- _Creo que yo también entrenare. Tengo que dar el ejemplo_ – dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras salía del gremio. Mira se quedó sola en el gremio junto con otros pocos de magos que no fueron a entrenar. A los pocos minutos alguien llego.

- _¿EH? ¿Mira y los demás mocosos?_ – pregunto un viejo mago de nombre Makarov.

- _Fueron a entrenar maestro_ – le dijo con una sonrisa, al maestro se le cayó la quijada y comenzó a llorar - _¿Qué le sucede maestro?_ – le pregunto con preocupación la maga del Satan Soul, el maestro solo murmuraba cosas y solo se le entendía algunas palabras como _"destruir" "ciudad" "consejo mágico" "cárcel"._ Mira solo reía junto con los demás magos al darse cuenta del porqué de la reacción del maestro – _Ara, ara maestro no creé que exagera. No creo que destruyan por completo la ciudad _– le dijo Mira con una sonrisa y sus malvado positivismo.

**Mientras en las llanuras doradas del Zoon-diakos**

Una rubia desayunaba mientras miraba con recelo a un joven peli-azul que comía muy tranquilo y una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras miraba a la rubia, sin que le afectara su mirada.

- _¡Oh! Vamos pequeña invasora, ¿cuándo tiempo estarás así?_ – le pregunto mientras la miraba divertido por su gesto. En la cara de la rubia comenzó un leve tic en ojo izquierdo.

- _EL INVASOR FUISTE TÚ_ – le dijo entre diente la joven mientras lo miraba con furia – _A CASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE YO DORMIA AHÍ_ – le seguía hablo entre diente – _DORMÍ ABRAZADA A TI… ¡Y PARA COLMO TU…!_ – pero no continuo con su reclamo ya que un destello plateado apareció a un lado de ellos, dejando ver a un joven castaña - _¿eh? ¡Nagisa! ¡Regresaste!_ – dijo con alegría la joven rubia mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba a abrazar a la joven.

- _Buenos días, Lucy_ – le dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo, entonces posiciono su vista en el joven peli-azul que las miraba muy sonriente – _veo que ya se conocieron_ – le dijo a Lucy cuando esta se separó de ella, la rubia al escuchar eso se giró y miro de nuevo con recelo al joven – _buenos días Cetus_ – le dijo la joven al chico.

- _Hola Nagisa. Y si ya nos conocimos MUY bien, cierto pequeña invasora_ – le dijo con un toque de diversión en su voz – _dormimos en la misma cama_ – dijo con malicia mientras sonreía pícaramente. La maga solo lo fulmino con la mirada y un sonrojo en su cara. La cara de Nagisa se puso roja muy apenada, y con sus ojos muy abiertos miro a Lucy.

- _L-L-L-L-Luc-c-cy… ¿e-e-e-eso es c-c-cierto?–_ tartamudeaba la castaña con un sonrojo en su cara. La rubia negó exageradamente con la cara y manos moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

- _¡N-NOOO! ¡B-bbueno s-si dormimos en la m-misma c-cama… p-p-ero no como p-piensas!_ – le contesto muy nerviosa y con un sonrojo en su rostro - _¡ Y TÚ CALLATE QUE PUEDEN MAL INTEPRETA TODO!_ – le grito la joven rubia al peli-azul que reía a carcajadas por la reacción de las dos.

- _Hahahaha… son tan inocentes_ – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos por las carcajadas que se daba.

- _Nagisa, que bueno que ya regresaste_ – hablo un voz que entraba al comedor, era la anciana Liam – _necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, sígueme_ – le dijo la anciana y volvió a desparecer por la puerta no sin antes decir – _Lucy comienza a entrenar ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

- _¡SI!_ – dijo una animada rubia, mientras la castaña seguía a la anciana Liam y el peli-azul miraba con curiosidad a la rubia.

Varias minutos después en un gran campo despejado con árboles de hojas doradas a su alrededor, se veía a una joven rubia sentada en el pasto, de piernas cruzadas con el dorso de sus manos colocadas en cada una de sus rodillas, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con lentitud, el viento soplaba su alrededor moviendo las hojas doradas de los árboles y los mechones de cabello de la rubia. De un momento a otro una ventisca de aire se formó alrededor de la rubia, alzando su cabello hacia arriba, paso alrededor de un minutos y la chica comenzó a sentir presión, intentaba seguir respirando con calma, las gotas de sudor surcaban su piel, sus ojos los cerraba con fuerza, hasta que esa es ventisca se deshizo, y la rubia se acostó en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- _D-Dure más… de un mi-nuto_ – decía entre cortado la joven mientras respiraba con agitación, se sentía feliz y orgullosa de ella, durante las dos semanas que llevaba ahí no había durado ni un minutos y ahora si lo conseguía, estaba progresando con su entrenamiento.

Un poco retirada de donde estaba ella, se encontraba cierto peli-azul que la miraba apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y una mirada seria, veía como la joven volvía a sentarse en el suelo con la misma posición y volvía a concentrarse.

- _¿Qué piensas de ella?_ – le pregunto una voz suave detrás del peli-azul, quien no se molestó en voltear a ver la dueña de la voz.

- _Es graciosa_ – dijo con una sonrisa al recordar los gestos graciosos que hacía y sus reacciones "exageradas" según él – _y golpea muy fuerte_ – dijo mientras recordaba cómo recibió una Lucy Kick en la mañana cuando menciono los grandes y suaves que eran los atributos de la joven – _¿Para que te quería Oba-san, Nagisa_

- _Sobre Lucy y su entrenamiento_ – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba como una ventisca de aire se formaba alrededor de Lucy, el joven peli-azul la miro sin entender, ella le sonrió – _lo entenderás en un momento_ – le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo acostada respirando agitadamente. El peli-azul solo la siguió con la mirada, sin moverse de su lugar mirando todo con aburrimiento.

- _Hola Lucy_ – dijo la castaña que se acercaba a la rubia que estaba sentada en el suelo, ella la volteo a ver - _¿cómo va tu entrenamiento?_

- _¡Bien! Puedo mantener la concentración por más de un minutos_ – dijo orgullosa de su avance.

- _Me alegro. Te puedo pedir un favor _– le dijo la joven castaña que se paró enfrente de la rubia.

- _Claro dime._

- _Puedes volver a concentrarte _– le pidió mientras se hincaba a la altura de la rubia, quien asintió con la cabeza – _mientras lo hace yo diré conjuro para ayudarte con tu entrenamiento, pero no te no te asustes por lo que vaya a pasar y por favor resiste lo más que puedas_ – le pidió amablemente, la rubia la miro confundía.

- _E-Está bien _– le contesto no muy segura, pero aun así lo hizo se posiciono en el suelo… Nagisa la imito sentándose enfrente de ella le sonrió para darle confianza, la maga celestial asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras dos personas la miraban; un peli-azul miraba con curiosidad desde un árbol no muy lejos de ella, también una anciana la miraba con seriedad desde una ventana dentro de la cabaña. Los segundos comenzaron a correr, Lucy comenzó a concentrarse, respiraba lentamente al ritmo del viento, una leve vistica comenzó a circular a su alrededor. Nagisa observaba atentamente el movimiento circular del aire que recorría alrededor de la rubia, y entonces lo noto… noto ese detalle que momentos antes la anciana Liam le dijo…

_Flashback_

_La anciana Liam entraba en una habitación que parecía una oficina, con estanterías repletas de libros, un escritorio de madera con unos muebles de color café con detalles en bronces y dorado a los costados. Nagisa entro a los poco segundos también cerrando la puerta detrás de ella._

_- ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir Liam-san? – pregunto amablemente la castaña, la anciana respiro hondo y luego exhalo lentamente mientras miraba un libro que se encontraba en el escritorio._

_- Desde el primer día que esa muchacha ha estado entrenando, note algo extraño en ella – dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su espalda. Cuando menciono "algo extraño" la castaña la miro confundía._

_- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto, la anciana abrió sus ojos y miro a la castaña._

_- Algo o alguien está suprimiendo su poder – la castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida y a la vez confundía, la anciana suspiro con cansancio – su poder esta sellado._

_- ¿Su poder? – dijo Nagisa confundía – ¿A qué se refiere?_

_- Al inicio no estaba segura de que se trataba y quería esperar a que tú llegaras, pero en estos días que ha estado entrenando, ya lo confirme – dijo con seriedad la anciana – su poder lo mantienen limitado._

_- Pero… ¿por qué alguien sellaría su poder?_

_- No lo sé, pero quien lo hizo era experto en técnicas de sellado – amabas se miraban en silencio, pensando en por qué sellaron su poder._

_- Sería peligroso si rompemos el sello, ya que no sabes cuál será la consecuencia que traiga – dijo Nagisa, entendiendo la seriedad del asunto._

_- Pero si no liberamos el sello le traerá consecuencias a la chica._

_- ¿Cómo cuáles?_

_- Su cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo más el tener sellado su poder mágico, trayéndole consecuencias muy malas, podría hasta matarla – dijo con seriedad la anciana, Nagisa abrió muy grande los ojos – además el sello se está debilitando y puedo ser malo para ella._

_- Entonces… quiere que yo rompa el sellado._

_- Si, tú eres experta en eso, lo que note es un sello elemental de alto rango._

_- Entonces ese es el motivo – dijo Nagisa mientras se agarra su quijada en forma pensativa, luego miro a Liam – el sello elemental se está debilitando por que la energía estelar de la cual está hecha está siendo absorbida._

_- ¡Está siendo absorbida! – se alarmo Liam._

_- Si, fuerzas oscuras quieren despertar a Hidra – dijo Nagisa con cara de preocupación – ya tienen a __Libra, Piscis y Ophiuchus._

_- Solo falta las de Lucy y él – dijo Liam con la misma cara de preocupación._

_- Por el momento Lucy estará a salvo aquí – dijo esta vez Nagisa – pero no sé por cuanto tiempo lograra este lugar estar bien sin colapsarse._

_- Entonces… - dijo con un rostro sombrío la anciana, Nagisa suspiro con tristeza mientras cerraba sus ojos._

_- Hay que enseñarle la defensa definitiva contra Hidra – completo lo que iba decir la anciana._

_- Voy a romper el sello, para iniciar el entrenamiento – Nagisa mientras salía de la habitación. _

_Fin del Flashback_

- "Es cierto su poder esta sellado por un sello elemental de alto grado" pensó la joven castaña "Y se está debilitando" en el momento que veía como un remolino de viento circulaba alrededor de la rubia, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, respiro hondo y luego lo soltó con lentitud, esperando el momento preciso para decir el conjuro, en ese momento de su cuerpo comenzó a salir un destello azul verdoso, alzo su manos hacia enfrente donde estaba Lucy sentada, luego ocho bolas de fuego de un color azul metalizado aparecieron rodeando a las chicas. Nagisa abrió rápidamente sus ojos, que tenían un extraño símbolo en ellos; una estrella de ocho picos de color azul brillante, miro a Lucy y debajo de la rubia se formó un sello mágico de color azul brillante _- ¡Terunt eliminanda quatuor elementorum!_ (¡Eliminación del sellado de los cuatro elementos!) – grito Nagisa, en ese momento el sello mágico se ilumino y la ventisca comenzó a circular más agresivamente alrededor de las dos jóvenes.

- _¡KYAAAA~!_ – grito de dolor Lucy al momento de sentir como esa ventisca pasaba a través de ella como cuchillas.

- _Debes soportar Lucy_ – le dijo con dificultad Nagisa, mientras seguía con las manos alzadas hacia Lucy. El peli-azul que miraba todo desde un árbol no tan lejano escucho el grito de dolor de Lucy e intento acercarse pero no lo conseguía ya que una fuerte ola de poder mágico comenzó a llegar hacia él evitando que se moviera del lugar - _¡KYYAAA~!_ – seguía gritando Lucy, su garganta se cerró evitando que el oxígeno pasara por su garganta hasta sus pulmones, su corazón se detuvo, abrió muy grande sus ojos que de tener un color café pasaron a un color negro, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar un poco, Nagisa miraba muy concentrada todo sin que la presión mágica le afectara mucho - _¡LIBERACIÓN!_ – grito y en ese momento unas palabras doradas en un idioma extraño junto con unos símbolos extraño aparecieron en el cuerpo de la rubia, desprendiendo una luz muy brillantes, pero poco a poco esa palabras eran desprendidas de su cuerpo y desapareciendo con la corriente de aire que estaba alrededor de las dos. Nagisa tenía entrecerrado los ojos por la presión que sentía su cuerpo, sentía como poco a poco era empujada hacia atrás "debo resistir" pesaba mientras se concentraba más en desaparecer esas palabras doradas.

El peli-azul tenía que sostenerse del árbol para no se empujado por la presión mágica que desprendía el cuerpo de la rubia - _¡I-Increíble! _– decía sorprendido el joven "no había conocido a una… maga celestial con ese poder" pensaba mientras se sostenía con más fuerza en el árbol "¿Quién es ella?" pensaba mientras miraba el cuerpo de la rubia levitar levemente del suelo, sabía que ella ocultaba más de lo que mostraba.

Mientras la anciana Liam veía sorprendida todo desde dentro de la cabaña – _todo ese poder mágico tenía encerrado esa muchacha_ – decía incrédula la anciana al sentir esa presión mágica aun a pesar de estar dentro de la cabaña, junto con una sensación familiar - _¡IMPOSIBLE!_ – dijo alarmada – _ese poder… es…_

Paso alrededor de un minuto, las palabras que estaban grabadas en el cuerpo de Lucy habían desaparecido por completo, poco a poco la presión en el ambiente fue disminuyendo, el cuerpo de Lucy poco a poco iba cayendo con delicadeza al suelo Nagisa vio como el cuerpo de Lucy estaba acostado en el pasto, inconsciente "no resistió" pensó al verla. La ventisca desapareció por completo junto con la presión mágica que desprendía el cuerpo de Lucy, las esferas de fuego azul igual desaparecieron y los ojos de Nagisa regresaron a su color miel, el lugar quedo nuevamente en calma. Bajo sus mano y comenzó a respiraba con agitación, comenzó a relajar más y más su cuerpo, el viento nuevamente soplaba como una leve brisa. Cetus se soltó del árbol para caer sentado sobre el pasto apoyándose con su manos, cerro sus ojos y mientras respiraba hondo y exhalaba despacio – _q-que poder má-gico más impresionante _– decía incrédulo el peli-azul, al ser testigo y del poder mágico que libero el cuerpo de Lucy - _¿Q-Quién es ella? _– volvió a preguntar al aire.

Nagisa abrió sus ojos y miro a Lucy que parecía dormir plácidamente - _¿Está bien? _– pregunto Cetus que se acercó hasta ellas, mientras miraba a una inconsciente rubia en el pasto.

- _Si, solo que se agotó cuando rompí el hechizo _– dijo mientras miraba enternecidamente a Lucy – _Me ayudas a llevar a su cuarto _– le pidió amablemente Nagisa a Cetus, quien suspiro con pesadez.

- _Mi cuarto, queras decir _– le corrigió, o eso intento.

- _Era tu cuarto, ahora es de Lucy _– le dijo con una mirada seria, el chico sintió un escalofrió en su espalda - _¿de acuerdo? _– le dijo cambiando a una sonrisa amigable. El peli-azul asintió con fuerza exageradamente, se agacho y tomo en brazos estilo princesa a Lucy, y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la cabaña, Nagisa los miro alejarse y suspiro cansada, se levantó y también se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

**Dentro de la cabaña; en la sala.**

- _Liam-san, el sello está roto, solo hay que esperar que despierte _– le dijo Nagisa a la anciana quien miraba por una ventana – _Lucy, tiene un poder increíble _– le dijo mientras se sentaba en un mueble. La anciana no contestaba seguía viendo por la ventana.

- _Me pueden decir, ¿Quién es esa chica? Y ¿por qué tiene ese poder tan impresionante? _– pregunto Cetus mientras iba entrando a la sala y se sentaba con pesadez en un mueble, miro a Nagisa quien solo le sonrió y luego miro a la anciana que seguí viendo hacia afuera, lo cual le extraño – _¿Oba-san?_ – le hablo.

- _Ella es la nueva guardiana_ – dijo con una voz áspera la anciana mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

- _¿La nueva guardiana? ¿A qué se refiere?_ – pregunto Cetus confundido, miro a Nagisa quien miraba con seriedad la espalda de la anciana.

- _Liam-san_ – hablo la castaña – _¿se refiere a esa magia?_

- _¿A cuál magia se refieren? _– pregunto de nuevo Cetus al no recibir respuesta.

- _Así es Nagisa, ella es la nueva Guardiana Dorada _– dijo la anciana girándose y mirando con una mirada demasiado seria a los dos jóvenes, quienes la miraban; una con un rostro igual de serio que ella y él otro más confundido que nunca.

- _¡¿ME PODRIAN DECIR CUAL MAGIA?! _– grito exasperado de que no le contestaran y lo ignoraran – _y ¿POR QUÉ DICEN QUE ES LA NUEVA GUARDIANA DORADA? _– grito exasperado mientras se levantaba del mueble - _¡NO ENTIENDO! ¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR! _- Liam suspiro con cansancio y Nagisa reía por su reacción.

- _Te tendré que contarte desde el inicio_ – le dijo la anciana mientras se acercaba un poco a ello, el peli-azul se calma y volvió a tomar asiento – _Como debes de saber "La Mágica Uno", fue la creadora de toda magia, y la fuente de todos los tipos de magia que existen_ – dijo la anciana el peli-azul asintió con la cabeza – _la magia en el pasado era temida y hasta oprimida, por su gran poder, y la Mágica Uno, es la magia más poder que puede existir, tan grande que tuvo que ser sellada y protegida dentro de un guardián_ – la anciana miro al peli-azul que la miraba ansioso.

- _Esta magia se basa en el poder más grande del mundo y la es la magia más pura que puede existir_ – dijo Nagisa, continuando por Liam, provocando que el peli-azul la mirara intrigado – _"La magia de los sentimientos"_ – el chico la miro aún más intrigado.

- _Es la magia que proviene del corazón, la cual es cambiante dependiendo de los sentimientos del guardián_ – dijo esta vez la anciana Liam tomando la palabra, mientras se sentaba en una mueble enfrente de los dos jóvenes - _Amor u Odio, Luz u Oscuridad, Felicidad o Tristeza_ – dijo la anciana, se tomó su mano y las miraba con intensidad – _dependiendo los sentimientos del guardián es la forma que tomara la magia_ – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y empuñaba sus manos.

- _Pero… no le veo cual es el problema_ – dijo el peli-azul confundido – _si es una gran magia, le servirá a la rubia para ser más fuerte._

- _Ese el punto_ – dijo Nagisa llamando la atención del peli-azul – _es una magia que es capaz de proteger a quienes son importantes para el guardián…_ – dijo mientras mira su manos, respiro hondo y miro directo a los ojos del peli-azul - _pero también es capaz de destruir todo a su paso. Causando odio y destrucción a su alrededor_ – el peli-azul abrió muy grande sus ojos, ya entendía cuál era el problema.

- _Entonces ¿Cómo es que ella es la nueva guardiana de esa magia tan poderosa y destructiva?_ – pregunto el peli-azul.

- _Heartphilia_ – dijo la anciana sin abrir sus ojos – _ellos han sido los guardianes de esa magia desde siempre, pasando el sello de generación en generación._

- _Entonces ella…_

- _Es Heartphilia, Lucy Heartphilia, hija de la anterior guardiana; Layla Heartphilia_ – dijo Liam interrumpiendo al peli-azul.

- _Entonces… ¿por qué rompieron el sello?_ – pregunto aún más confundido el peli-azul.

- _Porque ese poder estaba consumiendo el alma de Lucy_ – dijo Nagisa tomando la palabra, luego suspiro con pesadez – _si continuaba así, un día saldría de su cuerpo y se convertiría en magia negra, como la de Zeref._

- _Entonces ¿cómo es que los anteriores guardianes no les afectaba la magia?_ – volvió a preguntar confundido el chico.

- _Fue por el método que se usa para transferir el sello…_

_- No entiendo_ – interrumpió Cetus a Liam.

- _Entonces no interrumpas _– le dijo con una mirada asesina, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza – _El guardián solo puede pasarle el sello mágico a su sucesor por medio de un conjuro y lleva tiempo realizarlo. Pero no creí que le fuera a transferir ese poder a su hija siendo apenas una niña _– dijo Liam mientras suspiraba con pesadez – _creí que se lo había transferido a alguien más… no creí que el poder que estaba sellado dentro de su cuerpo fuera "ese" poder._

- _El día que Lucy recibió el sello, no fue como debería ser – _dijo Nagisa, recibiendo la mirada intrigada de Cetus – _lo recibió con una carga negativa, ya que la anterior guardiana estaba falleciendo cuando se la transfirió, pasándole una leve esencia a muerte._

- _Pero…_ - dijo Liam llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes - _con esa esencia no era suficiente como para dañarla._

- _Entonces porque…_

- _Porque la energía estelar del universo, que es la fuente del sellado está siendo absorbido_ – interrumpió Nagisa a Cetus – _debilitando cada vez más el sello._

- _¿Absorbida?_ – dijo Cetus confundida – pero quien… haría eso

- _Algo o alguien está absorbiendo la energía estelar para despertar al Rey Demonio de las Estrellas_ – dijo Nagisa mientras empuñaba sus manos y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos – _si esto sigue así las puertas del inframundo se abrirán._

- _¡¿EEEEH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA ANTES?!_ – dijo alarmado Cetus.

- _Por el portal Eliptia que purifica las energías oscuras_ – le dijo Nagisa.

- _Pero se necesita más que energía estelar para abrir el portal_ – dijo Cetus, con un semblante serio pero confundido. Nagisa miraba a Liam, quien aún mantenía los ojos cerrados – _se necesitan las llaves del zodiaco._

- _Lucy está en peligro_ – dijo Liam, Nagisa agacho la mirada, mientras que Cetus la miro aún más confundido si se podía - _Porque además de ser la maga celestial y portadora de diez de las catorce llaves doradas, necesarias para abrir el portal, también es la guardiana de la Mágica Uno._

_- La magia que acabamos de despertar…_ – dijo Nagisa continuado por Liam – _esa magia es como la llave que abre el inframundo – _suspiro con pesadez y miro a los ojos azules de Cetus - _Libra, Piscis y Ophiuchu, en estos momentos están siendo usados para atrapar la energía estelar - _Cetus abrió muy grande los ojos.

- _¡¿QUÉ?!_ – dijo alarmado - _¡MALDICIÓN!_ – grito Cetus, mientras empuñaba sus manos con fuerza.

- _Y me imagino que vendrán_ por ella – dijo la anciana, mirando a Nagisa quien asintió con la cabeza.

- _Hay que prepararla para el momento_ – dijo la castaña.

_- ¡Esperen un momento! – dijo Cetus interrumpiendo - para abrir el portal de Hidra se necesita que la energía sea oscura, y la rubia no despide maldad – aclaro._

_- Como te dije… esa magia depende de los sentimientos del guardián. Pero por lo que veo ella emana una energía pura… provocando que la Magica Uno sea magia blanca, la cual es incapaz de abrir el portal hacia el inframundo – dijo Liam._

- _Pero…_ - dijo Cetus, sabiendo que vendría un pero… Nagisa sonrió…

- _Exacto, hay un pero_… - dijo Nagisa - _y es que en todas las esencias humanas está la presencia de la oscuridad, como: el odio, el enojo, la envidia, hasta la tristeza._

- _Y los enemigos pueden tomar oportunidad de eso y cambiar la esencia del corazón de Lucy, y volverlo oscuro_ – dijo esta vez Liam. El lugar se sentía un ambiente pesado.

- _¡Bien ya me decidí!_ – dijo Cetus levantándose de su lugar, recibiendo la mirada de las dos - _¡Yo me encargare de proteger a la rubia! ¡Y ayudarla a ser más fuerte! _– dijo decidido mientras empuñaba sus manos, Nagisa sonrió ante la decisión del joven, mientras que Liam negaba con la cabeza levemente por lo escandaloso que es.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

Como ven… Cetus también quiere proteger a Lucy… y si también le dirá "rubia", causando que alguien se moleste –y no quiero decir que el DS Blanco- porque le robaron su apodo. Y bueno si se preguntan quién es Cetus… en dos capítulos más revelare su historia, y porque está en un lugar sagrado para los magos celestiales.

**-Si alguien tiene una Teoría; es bienvenida, y yo con gusto les responderé en un PM-**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Estefani75 **_¿El chico traerá confusión en la vida amorosa de Lucy? No… a ella no, pero a cierto peli-rosa y rubio ¡SI!, y si piensas que eso es dramático tendrás que leer el siguiente capítulo donde pongo su trágico final… hehehe (risa malvada) a veces siento que saco mi lado Gore… y la magia que encierra Nagisa, será de gran utilidad para Lucy cuando se enfrente contra los de Edoras._

**Namine drawing **_¡NO! Lisanna no será más fuerte que Natsu, imposible… pero si tendrá una parte importante en la historia. Y sobre si Lucy será fuerte, creo que en este capítulo que más que claro… falta por lo menos un capítulo o dos para que Lucy termine el entrenamiento, ya que partes del entrenamiento vendrán como flashback dentro de la mente de Lucy._

**AnikaSukino 5d** _Si, yo siento que todos los malos siempre son malos por sus pasados… crueles y oscuros que tienen, como es el caso de estos. ¡HABRA CELOS AMIGA! ¡LOS HABRA! WAJAJAJA… y Cetus será el causante de eso, aunque lo provocara sin darse cuenta o ¿eso aparentara? Y tus preguntas se resolverán como vaya transcurriendo los capítulos…_

**cristy draneel **_¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Me animan a escribir más rápido! Aunque tarde casi un mes en actualizar… _

**Fairy girl**_ ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Me esfuerzo por hacer más largo cada capítulo! Y también más interesante._

**Sting Lover **_¡LO SIENTO! A mí también me gusta el StiLu, de hecho tengo un enredo en mi cabeza y te lo explico: ¡AMO! **¡AMO! ¡EL NALU!** ¡PERO! ¡También ****__me encant_a el StiLu!_ Pero a la vez __**me encanta el StiLi**__ como también __**me gusta el NaLi**__; no sé se me hace tierna esa pareja. Y así como vez tengo un complejo __**de-no-poder-odiar-ninguna-pareja-de-Fairy-Tail-por -más-loca-y-bizarra-que-sea**__ (algo largo -.-) __**¡ESTOY LOCA!**__ En pocas palabras. Me gustaría meterte en mi Fic pero… __**¿cómo? ¿CÓMO? **__Mmm…!¡* ¿Quieres que haga una votación sobre la pareja de Sting? Si quieres lo hago sobre cualquier maga que haya en Fairy Tail, excepto Lucy ya que __**es oficial el NaLu**__ en mi Fic… ¡LO SIENTO! ¡Avísame si te gusta la idea y lo hago!_

_También __**les agradezco aquellos lectores invisibles**__ que leen mi Fic, y a los que me tenga en __**Favoritos y/o Follows ¡ARIGATOU!**__, enserio les agradezco; ya que mi Fic llegó a más de __**13 000 leídas**__ T.T tal vez no sea mucho pero __**¡yo si lo agradezco!**_

* * *

**¡Lo siento!** Sé que uso mucho la palabra "dorada" o el color dorado, pero siempre que pienso en Lucy y la magia, el color dorado siempre viene implícito.

Y sobre que ella es la guardiana de la Magia uno o Mágica uno o Mágica Única (Osea, la primera magia que hubo), esa teoría la leía en varios post y páginas de discusión, y bueno por eso lo puse.

**¿Teoría? O ¿Realidad?**

**¿Los Heartphilia son los guardianes o protectores de la **_**Mágica Uno**_**?**

**¿Layla "murió" para proteger el sello que encierra ese gran poder?**

**¿Layla al "morir" le paso ese poder a Lucy? ¿Y ella lo mantiene dormido en su interior?**

**Y si puse "morir" entre comillas es porque también está la teoría de que ella no está muerta si no que desapareció junto con los dragones para proteger los secretos del mundo de la magia.**

**Y ¡USTEDES QUE OPINAN!**

* * *

**¡LO SIENTO!** ¡Se que estoy hablando mucho! Pero entiendan casi un mes sin actualizar y todas esas palabras queriendo salir de mi boca y plasmarse en mi Fic...

Y también** ¡LO SIENTO!** se que dije mucho** "¡LO SIENTO!" ya me siento la doble de Aries...**

* * *

_Me despido_

_**Peace and Love 3**_

_Author:_ _**rbDragneel FT**_ _(rebekah Dy)_

_**PD:** volví a camiar mi nombre XD, pero sigo siendo YO **Rebekah**._


	22. Capítulo 21: Pasado oscuro

_**¡LO SIENTO! **__¡Disculpen la demora! ¡Falta de inspiración! ¡Falta de tiempo! __**¡GOMENNASAI!***_

_**-AVISO: VEAN MI NOTA DE AUTOR HASTA EL FINAL DINDE PONGO OTRA VOTACIÓN-**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Por cierto una pregunta... me escribieron la palabra "MOJON" en un comentario... en este...**_

"Y UN MOJON! PARA MI SIEMPRE GANARA EL Sting Euclife x Lucy Heartfilia" ATTE: GUEST

_**¿Es un insulto?**_

_**¿Un halago?**_

_**¿Debo llorar o reír?**_

_**¿Debo tomarlo en cuenta o ignorarlo?**_

_**-PARA MI ESA PALABRA SIGNIFICA "QUE ESTA MUY MOJADO"-**_

_**Y ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN QUE SIGNIFICA?**_

_**Esperare sus comentarios!¡***_

_**.**_

**Si agregar más y mojar… les deje la continuación de mi FanFic:**

**Es un adiós.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.**

Narración

- _Dialogo_

* * *

**_Capítulo 21. Pasado oscuro_**

_Año X761_

- _¡ALTO AHÍ!_

- _¡MALDICION, SON LOS GUARDIAS!_

- _¡Son solo cuatro niños!_

- _No se han dado cuenta sobre Layla._

_- Layla_, _quédate aquí y no salgas, ellos aún no saben que estas aquí… tú puedes salir de este lugar_

- _P-Pero y ustedes_, _no me i-iré sin u-ustedes._

- _Layla-chan se libre y vive nuestros sueños_... _se feliz._

- _No llores estaremos bien_.

- _P-Pero y-yo… yo… no quiero…_

- _Acuérdate de la promesa que te hicimos_, _no dejaríamos que te volvieran a lastimar._

- _¡NO! ¡Me p-prometieron que estaríamos juntos!_ _y-yo no me iré sin ust…._ – de repente saco aire de golpe de su boca la recibir un golpe en su estómago por parte del pelirrojo.

- _Busca tu felicidad. Hay que alejarnos de aquí _– les dijo el pelirrojo a los otros tres niños, quienes asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr lejos de la pequeña rubia inconsciente mirando por última vez hacia donde estaba la rubia.

_Capítulo 20. Pasado turbulento_

- _¡ALTO AHÍ!_ – se escuchaba detrás de ellos.

- _¡Nos alcanzaran!_ – dijo el oji-rojo, mientras miraba atrás y veía como los guardias se acercaban más y más a ellos.

- _Si _– dijo con rendición el pelirrojo.

- _Pero al menos Layla estará bien_ – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa triste en el rostro mientras seguía corriendo, para alejarse tanto de la rubia como de los guardias.

- _¡Eh!... por cierto Metal-san_ – le dijo el peli-blanco para llamar su atención, mientras seguían corriendo – _¿Qué le murmuraste a Layla-chan en el oído?_ – pregunto curiosos mientras lo miraba con picaría, provocando que el chico se sonroja.

- _E-Eso a ti n-no te incumbe_ – le contesto muy nervioso girando su cara para que no vieran su sonrojo… provocando que los otros tres niños se rieran…

- _¡ALTO!_ – se escucha los gritos de los guardias cada vez más cerca.

- _Por aquí_ – dijo el pelirrojo, que se dirigía a un pasillo oscuro, los otros tres niños lo siguieron, continuaron corriendo y llegaron hasta unas escaleras, subió primero el pelirrojo, seguido del azabache, el oji-rojo y por último el peli-blanco, llevaban corriendo alrededor de diez minutos desde que se separación de la pequeña rubia, y sus energía se estaban agotando. El pelirrojo volteo hacia atrás y noto que eran solo tres guardias que los seguían, pero aunque ellos fueran más, les ganaban en fuerza y además ellos en sus armas usaban lagrimas mágicas, donde los electrocutaban para dominarlos.

- _Tsk… no podremos… correr por siempre, Igneel_ – le dijo el azabache entre cortado por el cansancio, quien sabía que el pelirrojo estaba buscando un plan de escape, pero era difícil crear un mientras corría.

_- ¡E-Estoy can-sado!_ – dijo entre cortado el peliblanco. Mientras se detenía y se agarraba del barandal de la escalera para descansar un poco. El oji-rubí lo noto y se regresó hasta él.

- _No te quedes, Weisslogia. ¡Vamos!_ – le dijo el oji-rubí, mientras se acercaba a él y lo ayudaba a correr poniendo el brazo izquierdo del peliblanco sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a correr – _te-nemos que… salir de a-quí, para reencontrarnos con Layla y cumplir-le… la promesa que le hicimos_ – le dijo el oji-rubí mientras corría con el peli-blanco. Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

- _Tiene razón Skiadrum, Weisslogia_ – le dijo el azabache – _se lo prometimos ese día._

- _Si, hay que salir de a-quí, despistar a los guardi-as… buscar a Layla, salir de a-quí… y… ¡cum-plir nuestros sueños!_ – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras recordaban ese día – _se lo prometimos…_

_Flashback_

_Se escuchó el ruido de algunas cosas cayendo y rompiéndose en el suelo – kya~ - grito con dolor en su voz, quien parecía ser una pequeña niña, llamando la atención de una guardias que vestían un traje color azul con un escudo en forma de ancla en la espalda y un casco igual azul y un arma que parecía una espada con tres puntas._

_- Pero que desastre hay aquí… - dijo unos de los guardias. Mientras mira a un grupo de niños, era un pelirrojo, una azabache, otro azabache pero con ojos rojos, un peli-blanco y una rubia, los cuatro niños miraban con desprecio y cierta cantidad de miedo a los guardias, mientras que la niña rubia lloraba y sollozaba, al mismo tiempo que tenía sus orejas tapadas con sus mano mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que sentía al no saber que le harían cuando supieran que fue ella la causante de ese desastre. Los guardias comenzaron a ver a uno por uno ya que ninguno de ellos habla._

_- Iba enviar a todos para ser castigados… pero… nos retrasaríamos más en la construcción… así que ¿quién es el culpable? Y solo castigaremos a ese – dijo con cierto tono de diversión en su voz mientras miraba a los niños con una sonrisa sádica, entonces miro a la niña eh iba hablar hasta que alguien lo interrumpió…_

_- Fui yo – hablo el niño de cabello rojo, provocando que todos los presentes en especial la rubia lo miraran – yo fui el causante de romper todo esto – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba las cosas que se rompieron, entonces los guardias se miraron entre ellos y luego lo miraron a él._

_- Mmm… claro… - dijo con sarcasmos mientras lo miraba – pero no… no fuiste tú – dijo de repente mientras miraba a la pequeña niña rubia que los miraba con los ojos muy abierto – fue esa pequeña rubia – dijo con una sonrisa llana de malicia. La pequeña sintió su tanto su corazón como su respiración se detenían…_

_- Llévensela, para su castigo._

_- ¡NO! ¡ELLA NO FUE! ¡FUI YO! – gritaba con desesperación el pelirrojo, mientras veía como agarraban a la niña y se la llevaban._

_- ¡NO FUE LAYLA, DEJENLA! – grito el azabache con desesperación al ver como se la llevaban - ¡SUELTENLA! – gritaba al ver como se alejaban de ellos, entonces recibieron una descarga de electricidad por parte de los guardias desde sus espadas mágicas, lastimando y dejándolos sin fuerzas y energías…_

_- Lay-la… d-déjenla – dijo con dificultad el azabache, al no poder mover ser debido a la descarga eléctrica que recibió, y cayendo de rodillas por la poca fuerza que tenía._

_- E-Estaré bien… no se preocupen por mi… - dijo mientras los miraba y se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos - no tengo miedo porque los tengo a ustedes – les dijo esto último con una sonrisa triste la pequeña rubia que iba cargada por uno de los guardias._

_- Layla-chan… no… - dijo el peli-blanco al ver como se llevaban a su amiga. El oji-rubí solo veía como se llevaban a su amiga sin poder hacer nada al respecto._

_- Layla… - dijo el pelirrojo al ver como se alejaban de ellos, y él sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo se sentía impotente, triste… - ¡LAYLAAAA~!_

_…_

_- Me pregunto si Layla-chan estará bien – dijo con tristeza y preocupación el peli-blanco que estaba sentado en el suelo._

_- ¡Maldición! – grito el azabache mientras golpeaba el suelo – Layla._

_- Es todo por mi culpa – dijo el pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo y empuñaba sus manos y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos._

_- No sirve de nada lamentarse – dijo el oji-rojo – además Layla es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, lo podrá resistir – dijo mientras estaba apoyado en una pared y con los ojos cerrados, anqué no lo aparentaba está muy preocupado por su amiga, y también se sentía mal de no poder ayudarla._

_- Entra ahí – se escuchó de repente dentro del cuarto donde los tenían encerrados._

_- Layla-chan – dijo el peli-blanco al ver como la traía y la aventaban al suelo, cayendo de rodilla. La rubia tenía la vista ensombrecida y se veía débil. Los guardias cerraron nuevamente la puerta para dejarlos en la oscura y fría celda._

_- Layla – dijo con tristeza el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y agachándose a la altura de la cara._

_- Layla… ¿t-te lastimaron mucho? – pregunto con miedo el azabache, agachándose de igual manera a la altura de su cara_

_- L-Lo siento... – dijo con dificultad la rubia, provocando que los cuatro niños se miraron confundidos entre ellos – L-Los preocupe – dijo con tristeza mientras caí al suelo, ya sin energía para mantenerse erguida en el suelo, pero el pelirrojo y el azabache lograron atraparla a tiempo, la colocaron con cuidado acostándola en el suelo, notaron que su piel blanca estaba llena de moretones y algunas cortados con sangre seca a su alrededor, también vieron en su espalda algunas marcas rojas que sobre salían de su vestido como de latigazos, la pequeña rubia respiraba con dificultad y estaba aún consiente de lo que sucedía, pero por el dolor de sus heridas no podía levantarse. Sintieron impotencia, enojo, tristeza, ira, frustración al ver a su amiga en ese estado._

_- ¡MALDICION! ¡QUE TE HICIERON, LAYLA! – grito con furia el azabache._

_- Layla-chan… - dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos el peli-blanco – ya no más… ya no soporto más este lugar… - dijo mientras se ponía a llorar. El oji-rojo no decía nada solo empuñaba con furia sus manos y cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos._

_- E-Estoy b-bien… n-no se pongan… así – dijo la pequeña rubia con dificultad mientras miraba al pelirrojo que estaba enfrente de ella._

_- Layla… te prometo que no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar –dijo el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza y la miraba a los ojos._

_- Te lo prometemos, Layla – dijo el azabache que de igual manera la tomaba de la mano – te sacaremos de aquí – dijo mientras miraba a sus otros dos amigos que asentían con la cabeza._

_- Si, Layla-chan, saldremos todos juntos de este horrible lugar – dijo el peli-blanco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara, y se acercaba a la rubia para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle._

_- Te lo prometemos – dijo esta vez el oji-rojo que se acercó a ellos._

_- Amigos – dijo con una débil sonrisa la niña y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos._

_- Saldremos todos juntos y viviremos nuestros sueños, tendremos un futuro – dijo el pelirrojo que empuñaba su mano derecha._

_- Si… nos haremos fuerte y gobernaremos Edoras – dijo con determinación el peli-blanco, luego coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla en forma pensativa – mmm… y también ese lugar… donde existe magia ilimitada… mmm Eart lend – dijo confundió el niño._

_- Earth Land – le corrigió el oji-rojo._

_- Si… ¡SEREMOS GOBERNANTES DE EDORAS Y EARTH LAND! – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a la rubia que se encontraba acostada en el suelo – y tu Layla-chan serás nuestra hermosa princesa o reina si prefieres._

_- M-Me gustaría ser p-prince-sa – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al niño peli-blanco. El peli-rojo, el azabache y el oji-rojo solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, ya que al menos Weisslogia con sus ocurrencias logro hacer sonreír a la rubia, para que olvidara aunque sea por un breve lapso de tiempo el sufrimiento que vivió._

_- ¡OH!… y como cada princesa… necesitaras a un príncipe – dijo mientras miraba a los tres niños presentes. Primero al oji-rojo que solo lo miraba con una ceja alzada, a quien negó rápidamente haciendo un cruz con su manos y diciendo – noooo~ - provocando que el oji-rojo lo mirara mal y bufara. Luego el peli-blanco miro al azabache, este se exaltó y se puso nervioso y un poco sonrojado, el peli-blanco lo miro de arriba y abajo._

_- ¿P-Por qué me ves así? – le pregunto el azabache con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada el chico._

_- Mmm… nooo~ - dijo mientras cruza de igual manera sus manos, provocando un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo del azabache - el nombre Metalicana suena muy niña – dijo en forma de burla mientras se tapaba sus boca con la mano y se reía – acuérdate que Layla-chan cuando te conoció pensó que era una niña por el nombre…_

_- ¡CALLATE! – le dijo enojado el azabache._

_- Etto… p-pero… yo no sabía…. – dijo la rubia con pena recordando ese día que le hablaron del azabache y ella dijo que era un lindo nombre para una niña, y desde entonces el azabache se cambió el nombre al escucharla decir eso._

_– P-Por eso ahora me llamo Metalgrand… es un nombre poderoso al igual que yo – le dijo mientras miraba a otro lado, los presente comenzaron a reírse por el comportamiento del azabache, el azabache miro como la rubia reía y él también se rio contagiándose de la risa de ella… se sonrojo levemente por la encantadora sonrisa que tenía la niña a pesar del daño que había recibido… ya que jamás creyó ver una sonrisa como la de ella en ese lugar, encantadora, soñadora, llena de energía, alegría y vida…_

_- De todos modos no serás su príncipe – dijo mientras lo miraba serio el peli-blanco, el azabache solo bufo y giro su rostro a un lado indignado, luego el albino miro al pelirrojo, lo miraba de arriba y abajo – mmm… Layla-chan – le dijo a la niña mientras la miraba – creo que ninguno de estos servirá como tu príncipe… - le dijo con una sonrisa, ellos solo reía de las ocurrencias de su amigo – mmm ¡YA SE! – dijo de repente, exaltando a todos los presentes - ¡Yo seré tu príncipe! – dijo mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo, la otra la doblaba, colocaba su mano izquierda en su pecho y la derecha la estiraba hacia ella, todos los presente se les resbalo una gotita en el rostro – y ellos serán tus lacayos – dijo esto último mirando con superioridad a sus tres amigos._

_- ¡OYE! – se escuchó al unísono, y la niña comenzó a reírse de sus amigos, los cuatro niños la miraron y se contagiaron con su risa._

_- Es una promesa, Layla-chan – le dijo el albino._

_- Saldremos de aquí, nos volveremos poderosos…_

_- Y gobernaremos tanto de Edoras como Earth Land – continuo el pelirrojo por le azabache. El oji-rubí solo le asentía con la cabeza._

_- ¡SI! – dijo la rubia mientras les sonreía a sus cuatro amigos – todos juntos…_

Fin del Flashback

- _Tienes razón, le prometimos estar todos juntos_… – le dijo el peli-blanco mientras miraba al oji-rojo y miraba la espalda de sus otros dos amigos – _por Layla-chan, no nos rendiremos._

- _Entonces… ¡CORRAMOS!_ – les dijo el azabache mientras corrían por un pasillo de metal. Llevaban corriendo por un buen tiempo hasta que…

- _Mire ahí a un cuarto, entremos para descansar_ – dijo el pelirrojo… pero en ese momento alguien se interpuso en su camino.

- _Hehehe… ¿A dónde van?_ – dijo un guardia, con un traje color azul y casco del mismo color, en su mano portaba espada larga con tres picos y detrás de él habían dos más, los niños se detuvieron de golpe y se dieron la vuelta rápidamente para correr de regreso pero otros guardias los estaban esperando, los tenían rodeados. Los niños no sabían que hacer, miraban con miedo y enojo a los guardias…

- _¿Pensaron que podrían escapar tan fácilmente mocosos?_ – hablo otro guardia detrás de ellos. El observaba con superioridad a cuatro niños, que los miraban con ira y frustración a no haber podido escapar lejos de ellos – _Han desobedecido al Rey… y serán castigados por eso._

- _Y no los podemos dejar que escapen, y que el pueblo se entere de esto_ – dijo otro que se acercaba a ellos, los niños se colocaron en medio de espalda contra espalda en modo de protección, no decían nada… ya sabían lo que le harían.

- _Que los esclavos estén intentando escapar ya me está hartando_ – dijo uno que se acercaba y los apuntaba con la espada – _debemos de darles una muestra de los que le sucederán si intentan escapar_ – y en ese momento, un rayo entre plateado y amarrillo salió de las tres puntas de su espada.-

_- ¡AH!_ – gritaron los niños con dolor al recibir esa descarga eléctrica. Los estaba electrocutando sin compasión, duraron casi por casi un minuto, cuando la descarga termino los niños cayeron al suelo jadeando de dolor, pequeños destellos de electricidad salían de sus cuerpos al igual que algunos hilos de humo, su cuerpo estaba quemado y oscurecido en algunas partes.

- _Esto les enseñara que no deben romper las reglas _– dijo uno mientras se acercaba a ellos y comenzó a aparearlos muy duro, provocando que los niños soltaron aire de golpe y escupieran saliva junto con sangre. El albino lloraba de dolor, mientras que el oji-rojo trataba de cubrirse los golpes a igual que el pelirrojo y el azabache.

- _Pero esto no será suficiente _– dijo uno que miraba a los niños con una mirada sádica – _llévense a esos dos _– dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo y al azabache – _mientras que a estos dos… _- dijo mientras señalaba al albino y al oji-rojo.

- _¡AGHHH! _– dijo el albino al sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo cuando, recibió otra descarga eléctrica aún más fuerte que la anterior.

- _¡Suéltenlo! _– dijo el oji-rubí, mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, un guardia llego y le dio una fuerte pata en el estómago provocando que cayera de golpe.

- _¡NO! _– dijo el pelirrojo, pero no se podía mover ya que estaba siendo agarrado por un guardia, al igual que el azabache.

_- ¡Déjenlos! _– gritaba el azabache al ver como de la boca del pequeño albino salía saliva combinada con sangre, de su cuerpo salía humo y se retorcía del dolor...

- _¡CALLENSE! _– les dijo un guardia golpeándolos en el estómago –_ solo mire, ellos sufrirán por desobedecer las órdenes _– dicho esto saco una espada muy filosa y apunto al albino.

- _¡Q-Que… van hacerle! _– les grito el pelirrojo, en ese momento abrió muy grande sus ojos, al igual que el aza_bache y el oji-rubí._

_- ¡AGHHHHHH~!_ – grito el albino al ser cortado por el guardia, un corte tras otro corte le daban por todo su cuerpo, manchas rojas cubrían su cuerpo y ropa, gota y gotas de sangre resbalan por toda su piel, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos por el ardor y dolor de los cortes que le daban sin compasión, y sus gritos de agonía y sufrimientos invadieron todo el lugar.

- _¡NO! ¡SUELTENLO!_ – grito el oji-rubí con desesperación al escuchar los gritos de dolor del albino, intento correr hasta el pequeño Weisslogia pero - _¡AGHH!_ – igual a él lo agarraron y comenzaron a cortarlo con la espada, con cada corte la sangre salpicaba en todo el suelo.

_- ¡NOOOOOO!_ – grito el pelirrojo y el azabache al ver con horro lo que le hacían a su amigos - _¡POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOO~!_ - gritaban desgarradoramente los dos, al ver como los cuerpo de sus dos amigos estaban siendo cubierto por sangre... intentaron soltarse de sus agarres pero también recibían golpes... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazones latían con fuerza, su respiración se cortó, su garganta se cerró, sus cuerpo temblaban al ver como sus dos amigos eran brutalmente cortados, sin tenerles compasión, los segundo pasaban y el pelirrojo se quedó quieto sin fuerza de seguir suplicando por la vida de sus amigos, solo veía todo horrorizado y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos dorados.

- _¡POR FAVOR SUELTENLOS!_ - mientras el azabache seguía luchando y suplicando por la vida de ellos dos, gritaba con furia y desesperación, las lágrimas salían desmesuradamente de sus ojos - _¡YA NO INTENTAREMOS ESCAPAR!_ - gritaba mientras los gritos de agonía de sus amigos invadían el lugar - _¡HAREMOS LO QUE QUIERAN...! Pero... por f-favor... no..._ - decía mientras ensombrecía su mirada, ya no soportaba ver eso, cerro con fuerza sus ojos al seguir escuchando como sus amigos gritaban y gritaban...

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo, los guardias reían sádicamente, con algunas gotas de sangre su ropa y cara, los niños cada vez gritaban menos y menos, su voz se iba desvaneciendo, los guardias les dieron un último golpe, enterrándoles las espadas en sus pequeños cuerpos, los dos pequeños escupieron sangre de sus bocas y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, seguido de un selección aterrados.

El azabache al no escuchar ningún ruido alzo con rapidez su cara, y vio con horror, asco y repulsión los cuerpos inmóviles, sangriento, cortados y hasta descuartizados de sus dos amigos que yacían en el suelo... sintió un asco y repulsión en todo su cuerpo, sintió como el ácido de su estómago subía por su garganta, giro su cabeza y vomito un poco de saliva y acido mezclado, sintió una gran asco al ver como los cuerpo de sus dos amigos terminaron. La piel del pequeño Weisslogia y Skiadrum estaba teñida de rojo, marcas de cortadas tenían en todo su cuerpo, ambos tenían una espada clavada en sus estómagos, algunas partes de cuerpos estaban descuartizados, sus ojos que aún continuaban abiertos estaban opacos... y sin vida. El azabache respiro con dificultad, alzo su cabeza y miro por última vez a sus dos amigos.

- _Weiss…lo-gia… Skia…drum_ – dijo el azabache al ver con horro y lágrimas en sus ojos el ver los cuerpos de sus dos amigos inmóviles. El pelirrojo no decía nada ni se movía, solo miraba con horror el cuerpo de sus dos amigos, ensombreciendo su mirada. Odio, solo pensaba en el odio que sentía hacia esos guardia… odio hacia el rey de Edoras que era quien manejaba esto bajo las sombras… Odia hacia él, al no haber podido proteger a sus amigos…. En ese momento solo quería venganza...

- _Llévenselos de aquí y si hacen algo idiota otra vez, mátenlos_ – dijo un guardia. Quien se giraba para irse. Los guardias lo obedecieron y se llevaron a los dos niños que aún estaban vivos, sin que ellos pudieron poner objeción. El pelirrojo y el azabache miraban como se alejaban de los cuerpos de sus dos amigos que se encontraban en un charco de sangre, casi irreconocibles… y se los llevaron sin poner resistencia...

Los cerrándolos nuevamente en ese pequeño cuarto oscuro y húmedo, los aventaron al suelo rascamente sonando el golpe de su caída como una gran sonido en ese solitarios y silencioso cuarto, el azabache empuño sus manos y golpe con fuerza el suelo, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos - _M-Maldición..._ - sentía furia, ira, impotencia, desesperación, pero en especial odio, hacia todos esos, las gotas saladas caían al suelo, rompiéndose en muchas partes. Mientras el pelirrojo, se levantó con pesadez en su cuerpo, camino hasta un pared apoyo su frente en la sucia, fría y húmeda pared de la habitación, las lágrimas ya no salían, solo tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto de esa pared, empuño sus mano y golpe con fuerza la pared, provocado que un poco de sangre saliera de sus nudillos.

- _Metalicana_ - le hablo Igneel mientras se erguía y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, el azabache que se encontraba aun en el suelo alzo su cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo - _nos vengaremos_ - dijo con una voz siniestra - _saldremos de aquí y nos vengaremos_ - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se volteaba hacia el azabache que lo miro serio pero asintió con la cabeza, se levantó del suelo y con su brazo se limpió las lágrimas secas de su rostro, se levantó de suelo y miro con pelirrojo serio. Ambos tenían la mirada diferente, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de inocencia y esperanza - _sobreviviremos en este lugar y cuando sea el momento iniciaremos nuestra venganza_ - dijo el pelirrojo con un rostro inexpresivo.

- Gobernaremos Edoras y Earth Land, tal y como quería Weisslogia y Skiadrum - dijo esta vez el azabache... pero alguien invadió su mente "Layla" pensó el azabache - _¿Sera que Layla estará bien?_ - pregunto con preocupación el azabache.

- _Lo estará_ - fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos.

- _Lo estará..._ - repitió como un hilo de voz el azabache, mientras imitaba al pelirrojo...

_Año X791 – Presente_

El día estaba claro... el azul con algunas nubes blancas y esponjosas en el, el sol irradiaba un calor cálido y acogedor, el viento soplaba con frescura moviendo el pasto y las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban ese ese hermoso jardín. Un hombre de unos 30 años se encontraba acostado en el pasto respirando el aire puro que proporcionaba el día. Su cabello largo y negro se movía con el aire al igual que la gabardina blanca que se extendía por todo el pasto se movía, sus manos se encontraba detrás de su cabezo simulando una almohada. Tranquilidad, ese es lo que el buscaba ese día, respiraba con lentitud y profundo, su corazón latía lento y pausadamente, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, en ese momento no quería pensar en sus planes para dominar Earth Land ni su venganza hacia Edoras.

_No._

Solo el quería un día de relajación donde su pasado lleno de sufrimiento, sangre, dolor y muerte no estuvieran atormentándolo, solo por una vez en su vida quería olvidarse de su pasado... pero su tranquilidad fue perturbada por alguien...

- _¿Que estás haciendo? _- el azabache abrió los ojos con pereza y miro a una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos cafés, el hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes se movía con el viento al igual que su cabello y una medias negras debajo con unas zapatillas negras, él la miro por un segundo con desinterés y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- _Ah... eres tú, Layla_ - dijo con simpleza e indiferencia aun con los ojos cerrados.

- _Deberías estar entrenando tu magia, en lugar de estar de vago aquí_ - le dijo la rubia al ver como la ignoraba - _lo demás están trabajando duro, hasta Igneel-sama_ - le dijo, el azabache al escuchar el "sama" se molestó un poco, y un leve gruñido intento salir de su garganta pero intento no demostrarlo.

- _¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirle "Igneel-sama"?_ - le pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos. La mujer suspiro con casación – _es fastidioso._

- _¿Por qué estas tomando una siesta?_ - le pregunto ignorando la pregunta del azabache - _Aunque sea fuerte no debes de confiarte..._

- _Hoy, el día está perfecto. Sería un desperdicio estar encerrado en un dojo entrenado en un día como este_ - le dijo mientras respiraba profundo y se acomodaba mejor para dormir un rato.

- _¿Es que acaso no lo comprendes?_ - le dijo un poco irritada - _cada día que pasa, las hadas y maga celestial se vuelven más fuertes... no debemos confiarnos..._

- _Pero un día que tomemos de descanso no hará mucha la diferencia_ - dijo el azabache con flojera - _Layla, por un día que dejemos nuestro pasado atrás, no nos hará mal, solo por un día... _– lo último lo dijo como un suspiro - _solo por hoy no quiero pensar en la muerte de ellos dos y todos el sufrimiento que nos hicieron pasar, a Igneel, a mí y a ti... en ese lugar_ - dijo con tristeza el azabache, la chica lo miro comprendiendo lo que sentía el azabache, en ese momento el un ventisca de aire soplo en el lugar - _ves... el viento y la luz de sol se sienten tan bien..._

- _¿En serio?_ - dijo incrédula - _me parecen igual a otros días..._

- _Layla... si te recuestas aquí... como yo... entenderías la diferencia..._ - dijo el azabache dejándose caer profundamente dormido. La rubia lo miraba como el cabello azabache de él se movía con el viento, se veía tranquilo y en paz con sigo mismo... ella miro a su alrededor, noto los leves rayos de sol caer en el pasto, el cielo azul y las nubes blancas moverse al ritmo del viento... luego miro nuevamente al su amigo azabache que yacía durmiendo...

_POV: Metalgrand (Edo-Metalicana)_

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo dormí, pero se sintió también, hace tiempo que no dormido como hoy, sin pensar en nada, ni en nuestro pasado, ni en los planes para dominar Earth Land y ni en nuestra venganza hacia Edoras... solo pensaba en relajarme y dormir un buen rato. Me senté el pasto con flojera y me estire un poco para quitarme lo aturdido del sueño... gire mi rostro a mi lado izquierdo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla ahí... acostada en el pasto a mi lado, se veía tranquila, su cabello largo estaba regado por todo el pasto, con algunos mechones cayendo en su rostro, los rayos del sol caían en su cara dándole un toque encantador a su rostro, se veía linda y no agresiva como normalmente se comporta... conmigo... porque con "Igneel-sama" se comporta de un modo que no va con ella… En mi mentó llego un recuerdo de ella cuando era esa niña de 11 años que conocí en ese lugar, con su sonrisa y mirada inocente, pero que al pasar el tiempo en ese lugar su mirada demostraba miedo, dolor y tristeza y esa sonrisa poco a poco se iba desapareciendo... - _no pensé que se dormiría _- dijo mientras me tallaba un ojo, a mi mente llego una idea, levantarla pero de un modo divertido claro para mí... pero se veía tan tranquila que mejor lo deje pasar... me levante y me acomode mejor en un árbol que se encontraba detrás de nosotros, apoyando mi espalda y doblando mi pierna izquierda para apoyar ahí mi brazo...

Han pasado unas tres horas tal vez, desde que me levante... el cielo comenzó se tornó rojizo con toques de naranja y amarillo, y Layla aún no se levanta... me había dado cuenta que llevaba varios días sin dormir bien, se notaba por las leves ojeras que se le formaban debajo de sus ojos... pero no creí que fuera tanto... Varias veces intente ir a levantarla pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba...

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y ya estaba por dormirme otra vez, y Layla aún no se levantaba - _¿Cuánto más pude dormir?_ – preguntaba al aire, si no se levanta antes que anochezca tendré que cargarla y llevarla a su habitación, aunque luego me golpee por entrar a su habitación... donde tengo PROHIBIDO entrar ya que en varias ocasiones entraba sin avisar y a veces... la encontraba en situaciones muy comprometedoras... en varias ocasiones la encontré saliendo del baño en toalla... otras veces la encontré cambiándose... y siempre me regañaba por no tocar la puerta antes de entrar, pero era una costumbre... asa que me "prohibió" entrar y si llegaba a entrar sin antes tocar... me dijo que sufriría... y por supuesto, a pesar de aparentar ser una mujer delicada y frágil, da miedo, mucho miedo... y es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, tanto que puede soportar un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con migo por una largo tiempo...

Pasaron algunos minuto y escuche un murmuro, abrí los ojos y era Layla que se movía en el suelo, aparecer se estaba levantando... se sentó en el suelo con los ojos cerrado, se tallo un ojo y fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos... se vea graciosa así... tenía un poco de pasto pegado en su rostro y tenía un mirada desconcertada... note que mira a su alrededor desorientada, giro su cabeza hacia atrás y me miro confundida, yo solo le sonreía con diversión. Pestaño varias veces - _¿Dormiste bien?_ – le pregunte con una sonrisa de lado, ella me miro, primero confundida, luego sorprendida y por último enfadada.

_- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LEVANTASTE?!_ – me grito mientras se levantaba del suelo y me miraba desaprobatoriamente con sus manos en la cadera.

- _Porque te veías tranquila durmiendo_ – le dije mientras alzaba mis hombros desinteresadamente – _y no como un ogro que eres conmigo_ – le dije esto último en voz baja, mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sacudía la ropa, por fortuna no me escucho. Solo escuche como suspiraba con molestia.

-_ Como sea, me voy a ver a Igneel-sama _– otra vez con lo de "sama".

_- ¡Tks!_ – solo le conteste mientras comenzaba a caminar con rumbo hacia la mansión – _¡Por cierto! ¡Límpiate el pasto que tienes en tu mejilla!_ – le grite burlonamente mientras me alejaba de ella.

**En Magnolia**

_POV: Normal_

Los habitantes de esa ciudad veían todo sin creer lo que veían… en un par de días los magos de ese gremio lleno de problemáticos, destruyeron casi la mitad de la ciudad, un gran parte del bosque que rodea la ciudad, y además destruyeron caminos, puentes, y otras ciudades que se encontraban cercas. En el gremio de esos magos, se encontraba un hombrecillo de cabello plateado llorando a mares por lo que sus "hijos" hicieron en un par de días, le llego un informe del consejo mágico exigiendo al gremio que debía pagar los daños causados por ellos, y no es por nada pero por toda la ciudad quedo rastro del "leve" entrenamiento que tuvieron los magos; arboles incendiados, ríos congelados, puentes destruidos, pedazos de metal regados por todas partes, humedad en las casas, cortes de espadas en los árboles y casas… ¡Caos! En pocas palabras…

- _Y pensar que solo iban a entrenar_ – dijo con dulzura Mira colocando su mano en su mejilla mientras miraba con ternura a los magos que se encontraban amarrados con cuerdas mágicas delante de ella, y todo inicio con un "pequeña" competencia para ver quién era el más fuerte, entre ellos iniciando Natsu y Sting –quienes ya comenzaba su disputa por la maga celestial, tenían vendas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo-, Gajeel y Gray –se unieron a la competencia diciendo que no dejarían que ellos se quedaran con la diversión tambien con vendas pero menos que los primeros-, Rogue –si también él se unió a la competencia, su instinto de DS le afecto, tenía solo vendas en sus brazos y cara-, Elfman –él se unió para demostrar que es el hombre más hombre de todos, tenía vendas en su torso y brazos-, Max –que fue arrastrado a la competencia en manos del DS del Hierro, parecía una momia y no podía ni hablar-, Jet y Droy –que querían impresionar a "¡Levy~!", tenía pocas vendas… no duraron mucho en la competencia-, Erza –quien intento detener el desorden que estaban provocando los magos, pero con más desorden… aunque ella no se encontraba amarrada, sino que parada aun lado del Maestro viendo desaprobatoriamente a los magos-, Juvia –también intento intervenir alegando que maltratarían a su amado "¡Gray-sama!", provocando más caos, pero al igual que Erza ella no estaba amarrada solo parada aun lado de su amado mago del hielo con la cabeza baja por la pena- Wendy y Romeo – ellos tambien están incluidos en la destrucción, él por querer divertirse con los demás magos mayores… aunque no duro ni cinco minutos y salió volando, tambien se encontraba amarrado, y ella se descontrolo practicando su magia y estaba igual que Juvia-. En pocas palabras todos los que dijeron que iban a "entrenar" a excepción de Levy y Erza estaban en problemas.

- _¡TkS!_ – se quejó el rubio - _¿Por qué Erza no está aquí también? ¡Ella fue la que destruyo la mitad de la ciudad!_ – dijo en su defensa mientras mira con resentimiento a la maga del re-equipamiento.

- _¡YO QUERIA DETENER LA DESTRUCCION QUE ESTABAN PROVOCANDO CON SUS TONTAS PELEAS!_ – le grito la pelirroja con una mirada atemorizante, provocando que el rubio temblara.

- _S-Si pero… hiciste más daño del que provocamos todos juntos _– alego el DS del hierro en voz baja.

- _¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!_ – le pregunto con un aura oscura la pelirroja al azabache quien solo negó desmesuradamente con la cabeza mientras sudaba frio. Mientras el maestro seguía llorando balbuceando algo sobre: que debía pagar todo o iría a la cárcel.

_- ¡TODOS USTEDES MOCOSOS VAN A PAGAR EL DESASTRE QUE HICIERON_! – grito con enojo el maestro aun con un mar de lágrimas en sus ojos - _¡LO QUE GANEN DE LAS MISIONES EL 90% IRA PARA PAGAR LAS REPARACIONES!_

- _¡¿QUUUÉ?! _– gritaron los afectados al unísono.

- _¡P-PERO VIEJO! ¡FLAMITAS Y CABEZA DE AIRE FUERON LOS QUE LO INICIARON_! – grito en su defensa Gray, ya que el solo congelo algunos lagos y destruyo algunas casas con sus lanzas y martillo de hielo.

- _¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE ESTRELLA PORNO?! _– le grito Natsu enojado que solo a él lo culparan, si solo quemo casi la mitad de un bosque - _¡FUE EL AMARILLITO EL QUE ME PROVOCO!_

- _¡¿QUIÉN LE DICES AMARILLITO, ROSADITO?! _– le grito Sting furioso que lo culparan solo a él, si solo destruyo algunos caminos y algunos edificación y estatuas -_ ¡Y TU ¿A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE AIRE, VOMITA HIELO?! ¡TU TAMBIEN CONGELABAS COSAS JUNTO CON EL TRAGA HIERRO! _– alego en su defensa Sting.

- _¡A MI NO ME DIGAS TRAGA HIERRO, NIÑITA! _- le contesto a su insulto Gajeel, se preguntaba por lo metían y si el solo destruyo ciertas partes de la ciudad y bosque cuando intento "defenderse inocentemente" del ataque de Gray, Natsu, Sting y Elfman que lo atacaban sin razón alguna, claro burlarse de sus ataque y fuerzas junto con un "Geehee" no era motivo para que lo atacaran así.

- _¡Ya basta! ¡Todos son culpables! _– trato de razonar con ellos Rogue, sintiéndose menos culpable ya que con su magia de DS de las Sombras solo destruyo algunas cuantas casas y alguna parte del bosque, pero en su defensa solo intentaba controlar a sus compañeros.

- _¡TU QUE HABLAS, ROGUE! ¡SI TU TAMBIEN DESTRUISTE VARIAS CASAS! _– le dijo su gemelo DS blanco, irritado que su compañero se excusara.

- _¡YO NO QUIERO VIVIR EN LA CALLE! _– mientras los DS y Gray peleaban Wendy lloraba a mares, ya que si le quitaban todo ese dinero de sus misiones no tendría como pagar Fairy Hill - _¡JUVIA-SAN!_ – lloraba la peli-azul a la otra peli-azul - _¡¿DÓNDE VIVIREMOS?!_

- _¡YO VIVIRE CON GRAY-SAMA! _– dijo con dos corazoncitos en los ojos la maga del agua mientras miraba a su amado que peleaba con los DS - _¡VIVIREMOS LOS DOS JUNTOS! ¡POR SIEMPREEEEE~!_

_- ¡¿EH?! _– dijo Gray al escuchar lo que dijo su acosadora personal - _¡U-Un momentos Juvia! ¿En qué momento y-yo…? ¡AHHHHH~!_

- _¡JUVIA ES TAN FELIZ! ¡VIVIRA CON GRAY-SAMA!_ – lo interrumpió la peli-azul mientras se aventaba al cuerpo desnudo de su amada (¿cómo Gray se pudo quitar la ropa con las cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo? No lo sé) - _¡POR SIEMPREE~!_

- _W-Wendy_ – le hablo tímidamente el joven Romeo – _y-yo le pu-puedo preguntar a mi papa si puedes vivir con nosotros_ – le dijo el joven con una gran sonrojo en su rostro -_ ¡C-CLARO S-SI TU Q-QUIERES!_ – le dijo muy nervioso mientras la miraba con un gesto asustado. La peli-azul la miro sorprendido.

- _¡Muchas gracias, Romeo-kun!_ – le dijo la peli-azul con una dulce sonrisa, provocando que el joven mago se sonrojara más…

- _¡Levyy~!_ – hablaron Jet y Droy con su voz melosa con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver la desaprobación en los ojos marrones de Levy.

- _¡MAGHSMAHSGTRSKAÑA…~!_ – se quejaba Max, pero no se le entendía ya que tenía vendada hasta la boca.

- _¡LOS HOMBRES DE VERDAD NUNCA HUYEN DE UNA COMPETENCIA VARONIL!_ – grito cierto mago obsesionado con demostrar su hombría. Mientras con Gray y Juvia…

- _¡AHHH~! ¡ALEJENLA! ¡ME ESTA MOJANDO!_ – gritaba desesperado el joven al ver como el cuerpo de Juvia se derretía a su alrededor y comenzaba a absorberlo a su cuerpo - _¡SUELTAMEEE~!_ – le grito con terror el mago del hielo.

- _¡NUNCA!_ – le dijo Juvia con dos corazones en sus ojos, el chico sintió un gran escalofrío en su cuerpo.

- _¡GEEHEE! ¡Es tu castigo!_ – le dijo Gajeel con diversión y málica juntos. Mientras Sting y Natsu continuaban peleándose y echándose la culpa uno al otro. El maestro solo suspiro con cansancio, Erza miraba todo con aburrimientos y Mira solo miraba todo con una sonrisa.

- _¡YA BASTAAAA~!_ – grito cansado el viejo mago de la pelea infantil y grito de los acusados - _¡YA DIJE PAGARAN ESO Y NO SE DISCUTE MAS!_

- _¡P-Pero maestro es mucho! –_ gritaron la mayoría de los implicados al mismo tiempo.

- _¡CALLENSE!_ – les grito Erza con un aura negra a su alrededor -_ ¡Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de destruir casi toda la ciudad!_

- _Respecto a eso_ – la interrumpió el maestro, la pelirroja lo volteo a ver confundía, el maestro tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta – _Erza, tú tambien pagaras los daños, ya que hiciste mucho más desastre del que ya había, cuando intentaste detenerlos_ – le dijo el maestro mientras miraba a otro lado nervioso y comenzaba a alejarse con paso primero lentos y luego acelero para alejarse del lugar… bueno para alejarse de Erza, quien se quedó con la boca abierta y como una estatua, ya que no creo que recibiría castigo también, pero una risas burlonas la sacaron de ese trance, giro su cabeza mecánicamente y vio como el peli-rosa, el rubio, el azabache metálico y el mago del hielo; una vez que Juvia se separó de él, se burlaban de ella, los miro con los ojos en blanco y un aura oscura a su alrededor, se re-equipo con su armadura del purgatorio y comenzó a acercarse a pasos lentos hacia ellos. Ellos al ver como se re-equipaba Erza, su rostro se empalideció y un tono azul invadió sus frentes, comenzaron a temblar y sudar frio y un escalofrío horrible paso en todo su cuerpo, mientras los demás magos se alejaban para que nos les tocara el mismo castigo…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**_Eso espero me esforcé en hacerlo...!¡* ¡SUMIMASEN!_**

_Tal vez me pase con Weisslogia y Skiadrum de Edoras... pero tenia que poner un pasado demasiado turbulento para que Edo-Igneel y Edo-Metalicana se comportaran de un modo desquiziaso y psicopata en algunas ocasiones..._

* * *

**_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_**

**_._**

**AnikaSukino 5d**_ Como siempre ¡GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! Y yo pienso igual que tu sobre que Layla ayudo a los Dragones, o tambien esta __**la teoria de que Lucy es en realidad Layla -por su similitud física y magica- **__pero esa si se me hace muy complicado de explicar. La verdad el pasad y la muerte de Layla tiene muchos misterios que poco a poco Mashima-sama explicara. Y sobre la carta... hehehe (risa nerviosa) no se como escribirla ¡SUMIMASEN!, tenia la idea pero se esfumo y por eso la eh postergado... hehehe (mas risa nerviosa)...!¡*_

**Namine drawing**_ ¡SUMIMASEN! -soy la nueva doble de Aries- deberás no quería que pareciera que estaba enojada...!¡* ya te explique son por mis __**genes heredados de una familia gritona..**__.!¡ :C __**¡GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO QUE NUNCA FALTA! ¡LO APRECIO MUCHO!**_

**GlowMisty12**_ ¡Gracias! ¡Para mi Lucy realmente tiene ese poder interno! ¡y tambien creo que lo tiene sellado! por eso lo puse en mi Fic, para poder __**EXPANDIR **__esa teoría .!¡* ¡WOW! y por cierto me alegro tu comentario... con eso de "sentí satisfacción interna al leerlo" NO SABES LO BIEN QUE SE SINTIÓ LEER ESA PARTE!¡* _

**cristy dragneel** _¡CLARO! ¡Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea! ¡Me siento genial cuando me piden ayuda! ¡AHH! ¡Es emocionante! Solo dime como me contacto con igo... ¡Uhm! ¿es tu cuenta un perfil que se llama __**"Cristi Sora Dragneel" **__aquí en FanFiction? pregunto porque se parece mucho a tu nombre y me dio curiosidad... si es eso avísame si no... dime como me contacto contigo para poder ayudarte!¡*_

**Plati368** _¡HOLA! ¡Gracias es bueno que dejes un comentario! ¡SAO! ¡ME ENCANTO! su final fue tan shif... shif.. _T.T_**¡HERMOSO!**__ me gusto como Kirito se le pidió a Asuna que no fuera a combatir a jefe del nivel ¿83? creo... no me acuerdo bien... pero fue tan ¡WOW! y que decir de NS es mi anime Favorito junto con mi rubio favorito... no se porque pero te comprendo... yo igual tengo complejos hacia ellos... y mi tercer complejo es mi __**Cuadrado-amoroso-Natsu-Lucy-Sting-Lisanna**_

**_AMO el NaLu...  
ME ENCANTA el StiLu  
ME FASCINA el StiLI  
ME GUSTA el NaLi...  
¡SI! mi cuadrado amoroso favorito...!¡*_**

_Por eso puse en votación su final...!¡*_

**estefani75**_ ¡No sera tanto tiempo como 6 años! ¡pero si como unos dos años! ¡Tal vez destro de uno o dos capítulos mas ya Lucy regrese al gremio... es que no quiero hacer tan deprima porque he leido Fic donde Lucy se va a entrenar y al siguiente capitulo regresa y no revelo nada... por eso mejor voy lento..!¡*_

_También __**les agradezco aquellos lectores invisibles**__ que leen mi Fic, y a los que me tenga en __**Favoritos y/o Follows ¡ARIGATOU!**__, enserio les agradezco.__**  
**_

* * *

_..._

**Una pequeña pregunta... Más bien es ****otra VOTACION**

**Quieren que el primer beso de Lucy sea con...**

**1. Sting y que Natsu lo vea**

**2. Natsu y que Sting lo vea**

**-colócalo en Un comentario-**

* * *

_Me despido_

_**Peace and Love 3**_

_Author:_ _**rbDragneel FT**_ _(rebekah Dy)_


End file.
